Crystal Tracy's Second Chance
by Alexandria Todd
Summary: Five years after her gymnastics accident, NCIS Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy is going to be returning to Tracy Island for spring break with the rest of the Tracy family. However when Thunderbird Five is hit by a missile by the Hood, Mullion and Transom, James decides to go with the Thunderbirds to save both, Cassie and Star-gazer. Movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This chapter has been changed by fixing** **some grammatical errors** **and adding one flashback for a little bit more backstory for NCIS Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy.**

* * *

It has been five very long years minus six months since my gymnastics accident and I had joined NCIS and Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team, thought I, Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy, with a huge smile on my face as I got out of the elevator and was greeted by Gibbs and the rest of the team with their usual greetings. As I sat down at my desk right across from Gibbs, he looked over at me as I logged in to my computer to be greeted by the last picture that I was in before my gymnastics accident with the rest of the Tracy family on Tracy Island. I was sitting right next to my twin brother, John Glenn Tracy also known as Star-Gazer, who funny enough besides our middle brother, Virgil Grissom Tracy also known as Muse, has been in contact with me at all over the past five years. Gordon and Alan Tracy were sitting down next to our oldest brother, Scott who was standing behind as with our father, Jeff Tracy, who was no longer mad at me for what happened five years ago from today. I checked my email and sure enough, my dad had just emailed me the following email:

 _Dear Cassie,_

 _I just wanted to know if you are planning on spending spring break here on Tracy Island with the rest of the family including Alan who I think you might want to go and pay a visit to at his school along with Fermat. I am really no longer mad at you about your gymnastics accident, sweetheart. How is the job at NCIS going by the way?_

 _Love always,_

 _Dad_

I smiled at the sight of my nickname, which just happens to be Cassie, in his first email in five years; it tells me he's okay with everything that happened regarding my accident. Before, I waved Leroy Jethro Gibbs over to see what her father had finally sent her. As soon as he saw the email, my boss looked me straight in my pale blue eyes and said in a whisper, "Tell him that you are most definitely going to be coming home to Tracy Island for spring break, Special Agent Tracy." I smiled up at him before looking back at my computer and started to type my return email to my father which took me at the very least five to seven minutes to type up before sending it to him. The following is my return email to my father, Jeff Tracy:

 _Dear Dad,_

 _My boss told me to tell you that I will most definitely coming home to Tracy Island for spring break. Can you send me the address to the school that Alan and Fermat are currently at so that I can visit them, pretty please with sugar on top? Oh, and will you tell the others especially my twin brother, John, that I love them and will be seeing them all soon. The job at NCIS is going great, dad. Thanks for asking me about that because I have not heard from Virgil and or John in a while._

 _Love always,_

 _Cassie_

After I had send the email to my dad who was currently on a rescue mission since Brains had replied that Mr. Tracy is currently performing a rescue mission somewhere around the world, I remembered what happened on the 14th of October in the year of 1999 when both me and Star-Gazer was nineteen-years-old in New York City, New York:

 **Flashback:**

* * *

 _Six days after my twin brother and mine's 19th birthday, I, Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy, was walking with my twin, Star-Gazer, and my then best friend, James Larry Morrow, when Star-Gazer's cellphone started ringing as our youngest brother, the Sprout, his best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, and Tintin came running over to us from the hotel that we were staying at for my first and only gymnastics completion up in New York City, New York and said to the three of us in a whisper, "Guys, we are needed up in our hotel room right now. Something has come up that we are all needed for right away." I shared a look with both Star-Gazer and James before the three of us nodded in agreement and together we all walked into the hotel and entered the elevator where Star-Gazer said with a very slight laugh, "It must be a rescue mission, guys. James, I want you to after we left take Cassie, the Sprout, Fermat and Tintin to the gymnastics studio so Cassie can get in some practice before her first and only gymnastics completion. Cassie, please be so carefully while we are performing this rescue mission." James immediately nodded his head and he opened his mouth to say the following in return to my twin brother, "You should know by now that I was going to do just that, Star-Gazer. I was just about to mention that my dad is on his way here to the hotel."_

 _I waited until we were out of the elevator before opening my mouth to said something in return to my twin with a very worried look on my face, "Star-Gazer, I am a little bit scared right now. I will be as careful as I can during practice, all right. I am going to need my hair fixed up by dad before you guys head out, by the way." I watched as he smiled in understanding, give me a huge hug and said in return to me with a slightly worried laugh, "Cassie, you have no reason to be scared right now. I know that you have been a little bit worried for the past six days, all right, sister. Come on, I will make sure that our dad fixes up your hair before we head out on the rescue mission and try to calm you down with Muse and my help very fast." I smiled a little bit more as the six of us walked together over to the door to our hotel room and Fermat knocked on it and we only had to wait a couple of seconds for Joker-Fish to open the door for us. I ran right into the hotel room straight into our dad's arms who immediately give me a huge hug as he looked down at me with a very slightly worried look on his face as he said to Fly-Boy, Muse, Joker-Fish and Star-Gazer in his commander voice, "Boys, a rescue call was just received by Brains over on Tracy Island. Help me with calming down your only sister so that we can head out to perform this rescue mission." My brothers including the Sprout moved closer to me and our dad with worried looks on their faces as they watched as I continued hugging our dad right now and together they said to me with our dad, "Come on, Cassie. You know that nothing is never stop us from coming back to you and Alan, so you do not have to worry about anything, sweetheart." I looked up at my dad was a very small smile on my face as I opened my mouth and said to him, "You are forgetting something, dad." He looked down at me as I pointed at my hair which reminded him about his promise to fix my hair and he immediately said as he put up my long platinum blond hair into a double braided ponytail, "You are correct, Cassie. I almost forgot to put up your hair, sweetheart. I am so very sorry, and I will hopefully see you personally perform at your first and only gymnastics completion, all right."_

 _Ten minutes later, I, Cassie Tracy, was walking out of the hotel lobby with James who was following me with the Sprout, Fermat and Tintin when James' dad, Director Tom Morrow, finally found us while driving over to the gymnastics studio and he rolled down his window with a worried look on his face in his best normal voice to the five of us, "Hello there, you five. Would you kids like a ride?" I watched as James smiled at the sight of his dad who was waiting for an answer to his question from any of us and myself and James answered at the same time together with very quiet laughs, "Hello, Director Tom Morrow. Of course, we would like a ride now that you have asked. We were our way to the gymnastics studio under the orders of Jeff Tracy of International Rescue/the Thunderbirds, sweetheart." Director Tom Morrow immediately smiled as he stepped out of his car to open the passenger's side doors for the front and back open for us and James looked at me and said with a small smile on his face, "You can sit up in the front passenger seat, Cassie. I will sit with the Sprout, Fermat and Tintin in the back seat, all right. Oh, a word from the son of the Director of NCIS, just ignore him when he starts talking about the agency and its members, buddy." I immediately laughed as I said in return to him as he helped me into the front passenger's side seat and with the seatbelt with a very loud laugh, "You are crazy, James. You know that, right? Make sure that the Sprout does not kick my seat all right, buddy, and I will definitely be ignoring your dad on our way to the gymnastics studio."_

 _Fifteen minutes later at the gymnastics studio, my then best friend, James Larry Morrow, got out of his dad's car and helped I, Cassie, who had already unfastened my seatbelt on my own by helping me get out of the car while the Sprout, Fermat and Tintin followed by Director Tom Morrow who was smiling at the thought of keeping watch over Jeff Tracy's only daughter practicing for her first and only gymnastics completion while most of my family was performing a rescue mission somewhere in the world. I, Cassie looked over at James which immediately got his attention and he asked me with a slight smile on my face, "Do you want me to come in with you, Cassie?" I nodded and answered with a very slight smile in return to him, "You would be correct on that front, James." James held out my left hand to me and I grabbed it with my right as we both walked into the gymnastics studio so that I could get ready for practice before my first and only gymnastics completion. Seven minutes later, James was watching as I was practicing for the beam for my first and only gymnastics completion and not even once did I injured myself at all. Then I practiced for the low and high bars with some help from James Larry Morrow himself while his dad and the others watched from the stands with looks of wonder and happiest on their faces. Third and finally, I, Cassie, did both parts of my gymnastics routine back to back step by step just to make sure that I had my landings down and everything before the my first and only gymnastics completion which everyone was watching so that we know that I was going to hopefully do all right later today during the completion._

 _Two hours before my first and only gymnastics completion back at our hotel after practicing, I, Cassie, ran right into my dad's arms when he and the others finally returned from the rescue mission with a huge smile on my face which immediately got my dad to say, "How did practice for your first gymnastics completion go, sweetheart?" I looked up at him before I answered his question with a very quiet laugh, "Practice was just fine. James had to help me with the low and high bars the first time however the second time, I was able to pull them all by myself, dad." The others walked over and give both me and our dad a huge hug before I looked at my twin brother and said with my normal smile on my face to him, "I want to play a game with you, Star-Gazer." He immediately laughed and asked me with his normal smile also on his face as he walked with me over to the game table in return, "What game do you want to play today with me, Cassie?" I thought about that and whispered my answer into his right ear, "Want to play a game of Battleship with me on your team or not?" I watched as he nodded and said to both Fermat and Alan with a very loud laugh, "Sprout and Fermat, do you want to play a game of Battleship as a team against me and Cassie?" The both of them nodded and ran right over to the game table so that I could set up the game board so that we could a play a game while the other watched with shocked looks on their faces. Five minutes later, both me and Star-Gazer, "Yes, we win," which got both Director Tom Morrow and our dad to very loudly laugh at the news and together the two of them said at the same time to both the Sprout and Fermat, "Poor Sprout and Fermat. Better luck next time, boys." I could not help but feel a little bit sorry for my youngest brother and his best friend for life so I walked over to them and give the both of them a huge hug which they immediately returned with two very loud laughs._

 _A hour and a half after over at the Gymnastics Studio, I, Cassie, was getting ready for my first and only gymnastics completion with the help of my dad with put my long platinum blond hair up into a normal ponytail for a change since I was just going to have to fix my hair again anyways. Tintin helped me with both my make up and my nails while Muse make sure that everything was okay out on the floor for our dad. I was waiting for my turn at the balance beam and I knew that I was ready and as soon as I heard the announcer say the following words, "Next up is Crystal Tracy from the USA," I immediately started shaking a little bit however I knew that that was not going to hurt myself if anything goes wrong then I will be seeing my dad getting mad at me. I, Cassie, noticed five minutes into my_ _gymnastics routine for the balance beam, that the balance beam was super slippery and called for a time out so that my dad can check it out very fast, however the judges thought that I was lying and immediately I slipped and hit my head super hard which made my dad very angry with the judges who immediately realized that he was angry with them because his only daughter was trying to not get injured and they did not allow him to check the balance beam. Muse as soon as he was allowed onto the floor, ran right over to me and saw that I had passed out from the blood loss from my head injury and said yelling at our dad, "Dad, call for an ambulance, right now! Cassie is not awake! Fly-Boy, find me a medical kit, please!"_

 _Twelve minutes later at the nearest hospital, I, Cassie, was able to be released as long as I was on bedrest back on Tracy Island however as soon as we got back home, dad started yelling at me about what happened which made me mad enough to run to my bedroom, with a lot of help from Tintin who personally did not blame me, packed all of my clothes, shoe and other things into bags so that I could ran away from Tracy Island and possible never come back at all. Immediately dad realizes what he had just done and tried to stop me but I had already had taken my plane and landed over near NCIS headquarters since I know that Director Tom Morrow would personally give me a job since he always said that I would make a great special agent one day. On my way into the lobby, I met Former Special Agent Mike Franks who immediately knew why I was here and decided to help me with getting my visitor's pass so that I could talk with Director Tom Morrow who funny enough had just received a call from my dad and knew that I was on my way to him. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator, he looked down at me and said with a very slight smile, "I heard from your dad about you getting mad at him about him yelling at you about what happened earlier tonight, Ms. Tracy. Follow me to my office and Mike, you might as well come as well. Too, Special Agent Gibbs." I was following Tom Morrow to his office when the door leading into open and James Larry Morrow stepped down and he saw me and said, "Why, hello there, Cassie. What are you doing here?"_

 _I decided to let Tom Morrow tell his eldest son what happened on Tracy Island and he immediately walked over to me and give me a huge hug which got me to start crying_ _here then and there. Tom let James join us and as soon as we were in his office, he turned around and said to Special Agent Gibbs who was waiting to know why he asked to come to his office, "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I would personally like you to meet the only daughter of Former Special Agent Lucille Tracy who was killed in an avalanche as Former Special Agent Mike Franks know. I am correct, Mike?" Gibbs and I both looked over at Mike who immediately answered with a very sad look on his face, "Yes, Director. You are most definitely correct about that. Former Special Agent Lucille Tracy was a excellent agent for many years at all of the agencies." That was when Gibbs finally realized that he was about to be asked with he would take on the only daughter of one of the very few people who Mike Franks personally knew and waited for Director Tom Morrow to ask him the question which he did, "Gibbs, I would like to know you will personally teach Cassie everything that you have learned from Former Special Agent Mike Franks?" I, Cassie, was in shock when I heard Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs answered the question like so, "I would be honored to do so, Director." That was the story of both my gymnastics accident and how I became a NCIS Special Agent._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, my video watch flashed, and I knew that it had to be my twin brother, Star-Gazer, calling so I lifted my right hand and said with a huge smile on my face with a loud smile to him, "Hello there, Star-Gazer! I take it that dad has already told you who is going to be home for spring break then?" My twin brother stopped spinning and stood up before saying in shock to me in return also with a huge smile on his face with a loud laugh, "Hello there, Cassie! No, dad did not tell me who was coming home for spring break besides Alan and Fermat. Wait, you are coming home to Tracy Island for spring break, sis!? Why did you not tell me or Virgil the last time we talked with you?" I waited for my twin to calm down before answering his questions with a loud laugh in return, "I only noticed dad's email today, Star-gazer, plus my boss told me that I can spend spring break with the rest of the family on Tracy Island as soon as he saw the email himself. Dad wants me to go and visit both Alan and Fermat over at their school, by the way. Do you know the address, bro?" I watched as he nodded a yes at me and went over to his computer and sent me the address to Alan and Fermat's current school with a wave goodbye.

"Grab your gear, team. We have got a dead navy officer like always," said my boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, with his usual smile on his face with a laugh. Immediately I, Cassie, grabbed my gear alongside the rest of the team and followed them to the elevator as soon as we could feel the elevator moving, Gibbs whispered to me with a laugh, "You now have to definitely visit your youngest brother and Fermat at their school, Special Agent Tracy." I nodded in understanding and looked over at Special Agent Dinozzo and said to him with a very slight smile, "Tony, can you give me a ride over to my youngest brother's current school later today?" He nodded yes to me before saying with his usual smile on his face, "I never thought that you would have asked, Special Agent Tracy." Just then, the elevator opened and together we exited the elevator and headed towards the parking lot where we headed for our vehicles in my case, I went with Special Agent Gibbs like always when it came to missions during which time I fixed up my long platinum blond hair in a ponytail like always. As we got to the crime scene, I saw both Thunderbirds One and Two land nearby and knew that I was about to meet up with most of my family in a couple of minutes, so I grabbed my gear and headed over to the taped off area to start taking pictures of the crime scene with Tony and Gibbs.

Seven minutes later, I felt a very familiar hand on my right shoulder and I very slowly stood up and turned around to face most of my family who were currently staring at me with their usual smiles on their faces. I rolled my light blue eyes at them before saying with a huge smile on my face with a loud laugh to them, "Hello, guys. I have missed you so much more than you know!" I finished my sentence with a scream because three of my brothers plus our father were currently hugging me to death at the moment. Both Gibbs and Tony laughed at the sight with their usual smiles on their face as I finally got away from Fly-boy, Muse and Joker-Fish who were waiting for our dad to get off on the ground with some help from me and Tony who decided to introduce himself to them. I could not help but laugh at the sight of them talking to Tony who glared at me with a laugh as he walked over to both me and Gibbs who stepped towards them and said with his usual smile on his face, "Hello, my name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You have already met Special Agent Tony Dinozzo and you most definitely know Cassie. They are only two members of my team. The others are on a super special mission with Director Tom Morrow for the next week and a half, so we have a lot of work and not enough people."

Our father, Jeff Tracy, walked over to Gibbs and introduced himself and the others including my twin brother who was currently on speakerphone with his usual smile on his face in his commander voice which I, Special Agent Tracy, went back to taking pictures of the crime scene, "Hello, my name is Jeff Tracy. These are my four oldest sons and Cassie's brothers, Scott Carpenter Tracy who is my second in command (the oldest), John Glenn Tracy who is currently up inside Thunderbird Five and the twin brother of Cassie (the second oldest), Virgil Grissom Tracy who is our personal medical professional (the third oldest) and Gordon Cooper Tracy who is the swimmer of the family (the fourth oldest). The only son/brother that is missing is the youngest who is Alan Shepard Tracy who we all call the Sprout. He is fourteen years old and is currently attending Wharton Academy with his best friend, Fermat Hackenbacker." I laugh as he walked over to me with his arms opened wide for me and I give him a huge hug as he smiled down at me with a laugh of him own as my brothers messed up my hair which made me very angry for a couple of minutes before they realized what they had done and apologized for messing up my hair like that. I looked over at Virgil with a huge smile on my face with a laugh and said in a whisper so that only he could hear me speak, "Hey there, Muse! Can I have a hug, pretty please? I have really missed you a lot more than you know." I watched as he held his arms out to me with his usual smile on his face and I ran right into his arms with a laugh as he very carefully hugged me as tightly as he could without hurting me before he looked down into my light blue eyes and said with a laugh also in a whisper so that only I could hear him speak, "Hello there, Cassie! I have really missed you a lot too. Oh, boy, I think that dad just got a call from Wharton Academy about something that Alan might have done again. You might want to help me calm him down so that we can find out what the Sprout has done now."

As me and Muse walked over at our dad, he looked over at us with a slightly sad look on his face before he opened his mouth and said in his commander voice, "That was Wharton Academy, kids. They already know that Alan did not do anything that he usually would do but they still want to talk to me over at the school. Cassie, do you want to come with me so that you can visit Alan and Fermat?" I looked up into our dad's dark blue eyes with a huge smile on my face as I nodded yes to his question and he held out his left hand to me which I grabbed onto with my right hand and together, me and him walked over to Thunderbird Two with Muse following closely behind us while both Fly-boy and Joker-Fish ran over to Thunderbird One as fast as they could run. As soon as we were inside of Thunderbird Two, our dad pulled out one of the spare flight suits and gave me it so that I could change into it before we went over to Wharton Academy to visit Alan and Fermat/meet up with the schoolboard. Once I was dressed in my flight suit, I sat behind our dad and Muse as they prepared to fly Thunderbird Two over to Wharton Academy while Fly-boy and Joker-Fish did the same thing which made me smile a huge smile at the two of them with a laugh.

Twenty minutes later at Wharton Academy, I felt the moment when Thunderbird Two landed in the woods behind my youngest brother, Alan Shepard Tracy's current school which signaled me to get dressed back into my sage green work outfit and with some help our dad fixed my ponytail with a huge smile on his face as we very quickly followed Virgil who was already to go and visit both the Sprout and Fermat. Muse was wearing a dark green t-shirt, jeans and sky blue flip-flops while our dad was wearing a suit that he is known for wearing most of the time and his best pair of dress shoes. I looked over at Fly-boy who was wearing a sky-blue t-shirt, red shorts and light yellow flip-flops while Joker-Fish was wearing a yellow and red t-shirt, dark blue shorts and white flip-flops. Together we walked as a family up to Wharton Academy with huge smiles on our faces at the thought of surprising the youngest Tracy, the Sprout, and his best friend for life, Fermat, with a visit. As we got to the main double doors, I, Cassie, heard some super familiar voices including Alan's and Fermat's and so as our dad opened the double doors to Wharton Academy, I smiled my usual smile at the sight right in front of me before I opened my mouth and said with a laugh, "Hello, guys! Sprout, stand down, boy. You are most definitely my youngest brother, all right." I watched as both Alan and Fermat turned around, saw me which made my day because as soon as they realized as I was in front of them, they ran over and give me a huge hug before they said together to me at the same time, "Hello, Cassie! We have missed you so much. Oh, boy, most of the family is here with you. Now, what are you doing here besides visiting us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter and the next three to nine chapters are going to be NCIS plus character development for my OC, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy, just so you know ahead of time. Once these chapters are done, the main part of this story starts with Lady P. and Parker alongside Alan and Fermat will be taking me with them to Tracy Island for spring break.**

* * *

I, Cassie, looked just pass them with a laugh before I said in a very loud voice to the three super familiar people right in front of me with my usual smile on my face, "Why hello, Special Agents McGee and Todd and Director Tom Morrow. What is a very nice surprise to see you guys here. Now, what has the Sprout done this time?" I watched as the three of coworkers from NCIS turned and stared at me for up to seven minutes with their usual smiles on their faces as I walked over to them, so they could talk to me in private. First, I talked to Special Agent McGee who was so very happy to see me that while my father introduce himself and the rest of my brothers including Star-Gazer who was currently laughing up in Thunderbird Five as he spun around in circles like he usually does when there are no rescue missions for the other Thunderbirds to take part on. Second, I talked to Special Agent Todd who was very glad to see me out of the office for a change and I told her about my plans for spring break which got her to smile a huge smile at me before she walked over to my dad who also smiled at me with a very slight laugh. And last but not least, I talked to Director Tom Morrow who was not at all shocked that my dad and brothers except for Alan who was currently sitting right next to his best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, just a couple of inches from me and I told him that Special Agent Gibbs said that I can spend my spring break on Tracy Island with my family which he said with a huge smile on his face that is not a very bad idea at all, Cassie by giving me a huge hug with Special Agents McGee and Todd.

I, Cassie, walked over to the Sprout and give him a huge hug with a laugh as he returned the hug to me with his usual smile on his face as I finally let go of him and give Fermat a huge hug as well which he, of course, also returned to me with a huge smile on his face before saying with a laugh, "Hello th-there, Cassie! I have missed you so mu-much over the past five years. Are you coming back to Tracy Island anytime soon by any chance?" At the moment, my dad, Jeff Tracy, walked over and said with a huge smile on his face to both him and Alan with a laugh, "Funny that you ask her that, Fermat. I have a surprise for the two of you. She is back home for spring break this year!" Both of them looked at me with a look of shock on both of their faces as I nodded in agreement to dad's words with my usual smile on my face and they both grabbed on to me with a laugh; my coworkers that to save my silly self from them with huge smiles on their faces. I decided to call Special Agent Dinozzo to come and pick me up before I ended up in the hospital because my super crazy brothers and dad who was watching me as I was talking to Tony who was in shock that I had encountered Special Agents McGee and Todd and Director Tom Morrow over here at Wharton Academy hanging out with my youngest brother and his best friend for life.

Fifteen minutes later, Special Agent Dinozzo finally shows up and I, Cassie, run straight over to his car and fasten my seatbelt while he closed the passenger side door to his car with a very loud laugh as he walked around to the driver's side. As soon as he was in the car, he closed the driver's side door and fasten his seatbelt before looking over at me and saying with a very slight smile on his face, "Well, Special Agent Tracy, how was your visit besides your youngest brother and his best friend for life jumping all over you until our coworkers came to the rescue? I take it that they were surprised to hear that you are going to be going back home to Tracy Island for spring break. By the way, Gibbs wants me to just take you to his place for the night, so he already had Emily bring your things and clothes over there." I nodded in understanding with my usual smile on my face as he started to drive towards Special Agent Gibbs' house very carefully with both of his eyes on the road the whole time with his usual smile still on his face. As soon as we got to Special Agent Gibbs' house, he came walking over to the car to help me with unfastening my seatbelt for Tony who just laughed his usual laugh at the sight before I did one of Gibbs' hand to the back of the head slaps on Tony who glared at me as I got out of his car; I walked in to Gibbs's house with Gibbs laughing on his way inside his place before saying with his usual smile on his face, "Well, I just remembered that it has been exactly five years since you first joined NCIS and became one of my best Special Agents besides Dinozzo and McGee, so I thought that you should like to be able to do something special for the rest of the team. It can be anything, by the way, Special Agent Tracy, just so you know, all right?"

At the sound of that I, Cassie, started to think of something and decided to paint a large team painting with some help from Emily who was waiting for me to enter the guest bedroom, so as soon I entered the guest bedroom I looked Emily straight in the eyes and said with a huge smile on my face, "I want to paint a large painting of the whole team including myself, Emily. Would you like to help me with painting it by any chance?" I watched as Emily nodded yes like crazy and helped me get the paint out and we started get to work the painting of the whole team including myself by doing the outlines of the bodies and working on the finer details of each member of the team plus myself. It took us up to four hours however it was time well spend because when I finally showed it to Special Agent Gibbs, I knew that I had done something extra special for the whole team; when he smiled a huge smile at the sight of the painting that I had done with the help of Emily of the whole team including myself. The painting of the whole team has Special Agents Gibbs, Todd, McGee, Dinozzo and myself plus Ducky and Abby. I had painted Gibbs in his usual light gray suit and pants with black combat boots while Emily had painted Todd in one of her casual work outfits with white tennis shoes then I had painted McGee in his navy-blue suit and pants with brown tennis shoes and while Emily had painted Dinozzo in his brown suit and pants and black boots, I had painted myself in my sage-green suit and pants with my sky blue tennis shoes as well as Ducky in his Medical Examiner uniform with white tennis shoes at the same time so that Emily could paint Abby in her lab coat and black pants as well as black boots. I, Cassie, knew that I should tell Virgil about my latest painting, so I decided to video call him to talk for a little bit since I know that he would still be up trying to come up with something new. I stepped outside and dialed Virgil's cellphone number and almost immediately I heard my middle brother's voice and saw his face on my video screen with a huge smile on it and before he could even say a word, I said with a huge smile also on my face with a laugh, "Hello there, Muse! Guess what I did for the NCIS team, brother?" I watched as Muse very quickly said also with a laugh, "Let me guess, a large team painting that includes yourself in it. Am I correct this time, Cassie? Hello there too you as well, sister, by the way." I nodded as my middle brother walked over to his door and said in a whisper of a voice, "Dad? Can you please come over here to my bedroom? Someone has something to talk to you about."

* * *

Meanwhile on Tracy Island, I, Jeff Tracy, heard Muse said in a whisper of a voice to me, ""Dad? Can you please come over here to my bedroom? Someone has something to talk to you about." Almost immediately, I said right back to him with a laugh, "Just patch her though to my computer screen, Muse." I waited while Muse patched Cassie though to my computer screen with a huge smile on my face at the thought of talking with my only daughter and as soon as I saw her beautiful smiling face, I said with a laugh, "Hello there, sweetheart! What is that you want to talk to me about today?" I watched as my only daughter pulled up a picture that she had taken before she called Muse of a painting that she had done, and I immediately knew that she had been painting very recently because of the paint on her face and hands. So, when she finally opened her mouth, she said with a huge smile on her face with a laugh in return to me, "Hello there, dad! I just a painting of the NCIS team today with the help of Emily. It took the two of us up to four hours to finish it however it was time well spend because Gibbs was most definitely smiling when I showed him it. It has been five years since I joined NCIS and Special Agent Gibbs' team, dad." I smiled at the mention of it been five years from today that we had the argument which had gotten her to get a job at NCIS so that she did not have to with deal with me and sometimes her brothers on Tracy Island. That made me want to tell her just how sorry I have been feeling about that, so I looked her straight in her light blue eyes that remind so much about her mother that it hurts with a slightly sad look as I opened my mouth to say the following to her in my commander voice:

"Cassie, I have been thinking about the night of our argument five years ever since you left Wharton Academy with Special Agent Dinozzo in his car with a very worried look on my face until Director Tom Morrow came over to talk with me about you and all of the things that you have done since joining NCIS and Special Agent Gibbs' team after that argument. I had no idea that you had done so much in just five years with NCIS under both Tom's and Gibbs' leadership with the team. He had Special Agent McGee call up both Ducky and Abby so that they could introduce themselves to me and the rest of your family including Star-Gazer who really liked talking with Abby while Muse got along with both of them since they both know a lot of things medical related. After a while, I had talked with Special Agent Todd who had noticed the look on my face when the others had not and asked me what was on my mind and I told her about our argument five years that had she join NCIS and Special Agent Gibbs' team; she told me that you had not been mad at me at all in the past three years thanks to both Star-Gazer and Muse which made me realized that you just wanted to be alone for a little while after all the hugs and other things from both me, your brothers and the words from Star-Gazer; I do not blame you at all, sweetheart, by the way."

I watched as Cassie thought of what too said in return to me with a hopefully look on my face and when she looked back at me with her usual smile on her face, she said with a laugh to me, "Dad, you are not usually like this at all when it comes to this kind of stuff however there is always a first time for everything. I really miss you and my brothers a lot and I am really looking forward to spending spring break with you guys on Tracy Island. How is my best friend, Tintin, by the way, dad?" I looked at her with a huge smile on my face as I just nodded my head before saying with a laugh to me in return, "Thank you for reminding me, Cassie. I am also looking forward to you spending spring break with me and your brothers here on Tracy Island, sweetheart. Tintin is doing all right, Cassie. I can patch you though to her video screen with you want to talk with her or I can tell her that you are coming home to Tracy Island for spring break alongside Alan and Fermat. The choice is yours, Cassie." I watched as Cassie decided either to talk with Tintin or let me tell Tintin that she was coming back home to Tracy Island alongside the Sprout and Fermat for spring break and she looked me straight in my dark blue eyes with a huge smile on her face and said a laugh, "I will let you tell Tintin that I am coming back home to Tracy Island for spring break with the Sprout and Fermat, Dad. Goodnight, by the way. I love you so much!" I waved goodbye with a very slight laugh as the video screen turned black five seconds later.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There is two Points of View in this chapter. One for Cassie Tracy and the other for her dad, Jeff Tracy. I am going to be typing up the two chapters to upload at the same time over to the course of the next two to six day, so please be very patient with me.** **This is chapter one of the character development of my OC, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This** **chapter is definitely a long one. I am very surprised with myself right now. This is going to going be to finished in the next chapter. I think that Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy is about to surprise the rest of her family plus Tintin and Fermat in the next chapter by the way.**

* * *

The next day, I, Cassie, woke up to the sight of Special Agent Gibbs smiling down at me as I got out of the guest bed and he laughed as he handed me my dark green suit and matching pants as well as my white tennis shoes so that I could get dressed for working quite possibly in the field for the most part for today. As soon as I finished getting dressed for the day, I walked outside with Special Agent Gibbs only to find out that Abby was outside waiting for me and him with a huge smile on her face, I walked over to her with the painting of the whole team bring carried by Gibbs and said with my usual smile on my face to her with a very slight laugh, "Good morning, Abby! What do you think of this surprise for the whole team?" I watched as Abby looked super closely at the painting in question and started to jump up and down with a laugh before looking back over at me and saying with her usual smile on her face, "Good morning, Gibbs and Cassie! This is great, Cassie. I am shocked that you remembered to include both me and Ducky in it. I know that the rest of the team is going to love it!" I, Cassie, looked up at Abby with a huge smile on my face as I give her a huge hug before remembering what my father told me last night, I said with a laugh, "My dad mentioned that McGee had called both you and Ducky to introduce you both to my dad and brothers including my twin brother who I nicknamed "Star-Gazer", Abby. I wish I knew what my brothers are thinking about half of the time, but I do some think like my twin, so I heard that he gets along with you but not Ducky unlike me where I get along with the both of you all of the time." She looked me straight in the eyes with a very slight laugh before saying to me in return, "Oh, yeah, I should have realized that John just happened to be your twin brother at that very moment. You two are so much alike expect when it comes to liking and getting along with Ducky. By the way, he told me to tell you to video call him when ever to want to talk to him, Cassie." I nodded in agreement to her words with a huge smile on my face as we followed Gibbs to his car with a laugh, as we got closer he opened up the back-passenger's side door for me to sit behind while Abby got into the front seat with a quick smile at him which he returned to her before closing the back-passenger's side door for me and getting in behind the wheel so that he could get us to NCIS headquarters for hopefully a couple of hours.

However, when we finally got to NCIS headquarters, I, Cassie, noticed a group of school age boys waiting outside with Special Agents McGee, Todd and Director Tom Morrow which made me search the group with my light blue eyes for my youngest brother who was staring right at the car with his usual smile on his face and I immediately knew that I was about to get a huge hug as soon as I left the car so I looked at Special Agent Gibbs with my usual "help me out here" look and he looked at what I had noticed with a shocked look before saying with a laugh, "You are on your own, Special Agent Tracy." I rolled my light blue eyes at him as I got out of the car and walked over to the Sprout who immediately pointed out he was not alone, and I saw that Fermat Hackenbacker was here as well which made me feel a lot better. I looked over at Director Tom Morrow and asked him with a shocked look on my face with a very slight laugh, "Tom, what the hell is going on here?" Tom shared a worried look with both Special Agents McGee and Todd who had forgotten to mention that Alan's school field trip this year before spring break was to the NCIS headquarters before answering my question with a laugh, "I think that the three of us forgotten to tell you that your youngest brother's school field trip this year before spring break was to here, Special Agent Tracy. Plus, I think that he might need some help with reading and science, I might as well add very quickly."

I, Sprout, watched as my only sister, Cassie, turned around to stare at me in shock at that news and I knew that she was going to tell our dad which was not a very good sign at the very moment. I walked over to her with a sad look on my face with Fermat following me very closely from behind and give her a huge hug which she decided to return with a laugh at me before asking Fermat something in a whisper and he answered with a nodded of agreement. I looked my only sister in her light blue eyes and said with a glare to her, "Hello there, Cassie! I am not that crazy, you know, right? I just hate that one teacher because she kept on letting the school bullies pick on me and Fermat in class." I watched as she looked over at Director Tom Morrow who nodded in agreement to my brother's words, I looked back at Sprout and said with a worried look on my face, "Does father know about that, Sprout?" I watched as both Alan and Fermat nodded no at the same time and I knew that I needed to most definitely to our father about this for Alan because he will not believe him which I would not blame him for at all.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tracy Island, I, Jeff Tracy, looked at the time and just remembered that Alan's school trip was to the NCIS headquarters where his only sister works at which mean me smile my usual smile until my computer screen brought up a picture that I was not looking forward to seeing today at all and said with a worried look on my face to Cassie who was watching me roll my dark blue eyes, "Hey there, kids! What is going on over there now?" I watched as Cassie tried to get Sprout to look me in the eyes and failed completely and I knew that something was going on at school, so I looked right behind my only daughter at Director Tom Morrow who came over and said to me, "Hello there, Mr. Tracy! Alan and Fermat were not lying about the bullying and it has gotten to the point where your youngest son is becoming closed off from other people." I looked back at Cassie who shared a look of shock and worry as well at Fermat who also has the same looks on his face at this very moment before looking back at Director Tom Morrow with a sad look on my face, "I might have to send Scott, Muse and Joker-Fish on a very special mission then. Sprout, will you please look up and say anything to me or your only sister, buddy?"

* * *

I, Sprout, looked up with tears filling my light blue eyes before looking straight into my dad's dark blue eyes with a sad look on my face before saying as I started crying, "I want come home, Dad!" I watched as my only sister looked at our father who was in shock at the sight of my tears and he finally nodded in understanding and said, "I think that I need to talk with the others about this. Cassie, keep the Sprout entertained while I go and get the others in their flight suits, all right." I felt Cassie moved her head as she nodded in agreement to our father's words and together we watched as the screen went black before looking at each other and giving each other a huge hug. I stared right into Cassie's light blue eyes and said with a sad look on my face, "I am scared, Cassie!" I felt her move closer to me and she said with a worried look on her face in return to me, "I know, little brother, I know. I understand, Sprout, you know that, right? Fermat, I need you to find Abby and McGee for me, all right?" I felt my best friend for life nod in understanding and left the room in search for both Abby and McGee.

I, Fermat, was looking to Abby and McGee when they had come around the corner to get Cassie for a mission and spotted me and asked with a super worried look on their faces, "What is the matter, Fermat?" I looked up at them and answering their question, "Cassie asked me to find the two of you. Her dad wants her to keep Alan entertained but he is scared right now, and I think that she needs your help." Abby and McGee shared a very shocked look before yelling over their shoulder, "Special Agent Gibbs, get your ass over here! Right now!" Five minutes later, their boss had come running around the corner and saw that Fermat was looking super worried at the moment and he knew that Alan was definitely scared at this very moment, so he very carefully entered the room where Cassie was currently trying to calm down her youngest brother which was not working at all, so I walked over to her and said, "Special Agent Tracy, where is the rest of your family right now?"

I, Cassie, looked up at Special Agent Gibbs and answered with a sad look on my face, "My dad is trying to get my brothers that are currently on Tracy Island to get into their flight suits which might be a bit hard for him to do because the brother that both me and Alan loving call Joker-Fish is well known for swimming most of the time when there are no missions for our dad has to personally chase him around the pool in order to get in his flight suit." Just as I finished saying that, my dad's face filled the screen once more and he was currently slapping the hell out of Joker-Fish which was making both Fly-Boy and Muse laughed loudly, and I took notice to the fact that there was one other person in Thunderbird Two who staring straight at me with a huge smile on their face and I said with a huge smile on my face, "Hello, guys and Tintin! I really need your help with Alan. He is not talking to me at all right now." The rest of my family and my best friend for life, Tintin, shared a look of worry and shock with each other before dad said in his commander voice with a sad look on his face, "Cassie, we are on our way and we will be there as soon as possible. I am patching you through to your twin brother, Star-Gazer, all right?" I nodded in understanding as he patched me through to Star-Gazer up in Thunderbird Five who immediately knew what was up and said with a worried look on his face to me, "Cassie, what is the matter with the Sprout right now? Dad told me very little about what is going on right now."

* * *

Meanwhile up in Thunderbird Five, Star-Gazer watched me as I tried to figure out how to tell him what the Sprout told before he stopped talking to me with a worried look still on his face. Five minutes later, he saw me open my mouth and I said with a very sad look on my face, "Hey there, Star-Gazer! Alan is in shock and has stopped talking to me and it is making me super worried right now. I am really getting worried about him, bro." I, Star-Gazer, looked at me with a super worried look on his face as I looked back and forth between the Sprout and my twin sister, Cassie, before I looked Cassie straight in her light blue eyes still just happens to match my eyes as well as Alan's and said with in a very worried voice, "Cassie, I know that you are worried about the Sprout, but you need to calm down before I have to patch you through to the rest of the family and Tintin. I am also super worried about the Sprout right now. Can you tell me what he told you, pretty please with sugar on top?"

* * *

Back in over on Earth in the NCIS headquarters, I, Cassie, looked over at the Sprout who was currently crying his light blue eyes before looking back at Star-Gazer as I took a very breath as I finally opened my mouth and said to him with a sad look on my face, "When I arrived here at the NCIS headquarters this morning, the first thing that I took notice of was the fact that Alan and Fermat were in the field trip group from Wharton Academy which kind of surprised me at first until I spotted that my coworkers (Special Agents McGee and Todd and Director Tom Morrow) were watching the both of them so after I had gotten out of Special Agent Gibbs' car, I had walked right up to our youngest brother who by the way is currently crying his eyes out right next to me just let me give him a huge hug. Director Tom Morrow looked me right in the eyes and said that the Sprout and Fermat were being bullied at Wharton Academy by some of the other students, Star-Gazer." I watched Star-Gazer's light blue eyes filled with tears at that news before he looked at the Sprout and said in a worried voice, "Alan, will you please look up at me, buddy? I want to talk to you right now."

I, Sprout, looked up at my second oldest brother and the twin of Cassie, Star-Gazer, who was looking at me with a super worried look on my face waiting for me to said something to him, so I opened my mouth and said with a very shaky voice, "Hey there, Star-Gazer! I really want to go home right now." I watched as Star-Gazer shared a look of shock with Cassie who looked at me with a very small smile before saying as along with Star-Gazer who nodded in understanding, "Hey, Sprout, how are you feeling right now, brother? You had us super worried there, Sprout. Dad and the others plus Tintin are on their way." Just as Star-Gazer finished saying that the door to the room that both I, Sprout and my only sister, Cassie, are currently in opened up to reveal that the rest of our family and Tintin have arrived since as soon as I saw dad, I ran right over to him and our dad looked down at him with a sad look on his face as he realized that he needed to talk to Director Tom Morrow about this.

I, Jeff Tracy, give my youngest son a huge hug as he started crying into my left shoulder and I looked my only daughter in her light blue eyes with a super worried look on my face and she walked over to me just as I opened my mouth to say something to her in my commander voice, "Hello there, Cassie! Can I have a hug, pretty please, sweetheart? Where is Director Tom Morrow at this very moment by the way?" I felt Cassie give me a huge hug as she tried not to start crying and I knew that she needed more time off, so I added yet another question to my list of things that I want to know as she said with a sad look on her face, "I do not know where Director Tom Morrow is currently at right now, dad. I am scared right now." I nodded in understandingly and looked over my shoulder to look over at Scott who staring at his only sister with a shocked look on his face and said, "Fly-Boy, will you please go with Muse and find out where Director Tom Morrow is currently at and tell him that I want to speak to him in private, pretty please?" Both Fly-Boy and Muse nodded in agreement to my words and left the room as fast as they could without getting stuck while I looked directly at Joker-Fish who finally walked over to his little brother and only sister both of whom looked right up at the two of us as Joker-Fish decided to give them a huge hug with a sad look on his face.

* * *

Five minutes later near the elevator, I, Fly-boy, and Muse, finally founded Director Tom Morrow who looked them right in the eyes and said with a very slight smile on his face, "Hello there, Fly-Boy and Muse. I take it that your father wants to talk to me about the Sprout thing right now, am I?" The two of us just nodded yes to his question and he just smiled and headed to the room where our dad, Joker-Fish, Sprout and Cassie were still in at this very moment where he walked straight over to our dad so looked at him before saying in his commander voice, "Hello there, Director Tom Morrow! I need to talk to you in private about a couple of things, buddy. Is there a place where we can do just that?" Our dad watched as Director Tom Morrow nodded in agreement to his words and said with a huge smile on his face to our dad, "Yes, in my office, I had some updates done super recently to it. I think that Cassie knows what I am talking about by the way." Our dad watched as Cassie glared at her second boss with her usual laugh before saying in agreement to his words, "Yeah, I most definitely know what you are talking, Director Tom Morrow. The updates that sometimes driven me up a wall trying to help the rest of MACT team install within five weeks just two months ago, now you reminded me about them." Our dad was in shock at the mention at the fact that his only daughter had helped with installing the security updates for Director Tom Morrow's office which got her to very slightly smile up at him as Director Tom Morrow started to show the way to his office, I grabbed my only daughter's right hand as she tried to move out of my way so that I could follow him to his office, looked her straight in her light blue eyes with a very slight smile on my face and said in my commander voice, "You are coming with me, Cassie. You need to keep me from getting angry about what I am about to hear from Director Tom Morrow, sweetheart." I watched as she nodded in understanding and together we followed Director Tom Morrow to his office where he took notice of the fact that Cassie was with me with a smile and said, "You are not good of keeping calmed down on your own, I take it, Jeff. It is good that you are here to help with keeping your dad calmed down, Special Agent Tracy." My dad and I smiled our usual smiles at him with a loud laugh before saying together at the same time to him, "Open the door already, Director Tom Morrow. We are getting bored here."

I, Director Tom Morrow, nodded in understanding to our words and opened the double doors to his office and said with his usual smile on his face, "Watch your step, you two, all right. I will be in there as soon as I am done dealing with Special Agent Gibbs and the rest of his team." Both Cassie and her dad nodded in to my words with their usual smiles still on their faces as I walked over to Special Agent Gibbs and the rest of his team who had just gotten back from a mission and had been told by the other Tracys, Fermat and Tintin that both Cassie and Jeff were going to the Director's office with Director Tom Morrow to talk about a couple of things. I, Tom Morrow, looked Special Agent Gibbs straight in the eyes and said with my usual smile on my face to him, "Hello there, Special Agent Gibbs! Mr. Tracy wanted to talk to me and brought Special Agent Tracy to help keep him calmed down just in case something I say makes him mad. I think that he and Fly-Boy might be the people that I would like to not get mad in the Tracy family plus Special Agent Tracy as well. I have seen her get super mad one time before now, so I better get into my office before they start whining about being bored." Special Agent Gibbs nodded in agreement and said to me, "Is it all right with Abby can be in the room because someone has been trying to get in the headquarters, Director Tom Morrow?" I, Tom Morrow, yelled over my shoulder to both Tracys in my office, "Can Abby be in the room, guys!?" As soon as I said that, Special Agent Tracy stuck her head out the double doors and said with a shocked look on her face, "What is going now, Gibbs?" Special Agent Gibbs looked at her with his usual smile and said to her, "Ask Abby to tell you what she told me, Special Agent Tracy?"

I, Abby, walked over to Cassie who just looked at me with a shocked look on her face before saying in my usual scared voice, "Someone has been following me everywhere I go, Cassie! I am scared right now." I felt Cassie give me a huge hug before yelling over her shoulder to her father, "Dad, did you hear that!?" Five seconds later, I watched as Cassie's dad entered the room and looked down at me with a worried look and said to both his daughter and Director Tom Morrow, "Yeah, Abby can be in the room with us. I had a very strange feeling ever since I got here with the boys that something was amiss at this very moment." I walked into the Director's office with Cassie and Mr. Tracy who were both worried for me at this very moment and I cannot say that I can blame them right now. Five second later, Director Tom Morrow entered his office and activated the new security upgrades for his office which I made me feel a lot safer for a couple of second before the phone on his desk started to ring and I jumped which got Cassie to give me a huge hug while both her dad and Director Tom Morrow answered the call and immediately knew that the someone was someone who could bypass the security upgrades to the Director's office and said to the person, "You better stop right now before we have to get security to kick you out of the building." That worked like a charm, and the person was taken away to jail by the police and I was allowed to back to her lab, so Cassie and her dad had Muse and Fly-Boy take me back to my lab so that I could get back to work.

Now, I, Jeff Tracy, looked at Director Tom Morrow and said with my usual smile on my face to him, "Now, I want to know what has been happening at Wharton Academy, Tom and do not leave anything out, please." I watched as Director Tom Morrow nodded in understanding and started telling both me and Cassie what has been happening at Wharton Academy with Alan and Fermat while Cassie give me a huge hug just in case something makes me mad or upset that Tom says at any point of telling the story. Seventeen minutes later, I watched as Director Tom Morrow finished telling both me and Cassie what has been happening at Wharton Academy and I said to him in a very sad voice which made Cassie move away from me for a couple of seconds until I held out my left hand to her, "Tom, I am going to need Special Agent Gibbs and his team to come with me and the rest of my family including Cassie here because these kids need to learn a very important life lesson. Would you agree, Special Agent Tracy?" I watched as she nodded in agreement before saying, "Yes, dad. I most definitely agree with you there."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The next chapter is going to be filled with hopefully a lot of action with a little of dialog. This is chapter two of the character development of my OC, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: This is the rest of special mission for both the Thunderbirds and Special Agent Gibbs' NCIS team. It is not as long which means I included a special animal present for the Sprout from my OC, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy.**

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later at Wharton Academy, both the Thunderbirds including Tintin and Fermat; Special Agent Gibbs' NCIS team arrived to find the kids who have been bullying both Alan and Fermat for the past five years without punishment from the headmaster and or the teachers. The first pairing to walk towards the school's double doors was Special Agent Gibbs and our father, Jeff Tracy, who were both very angry right now, quickly allowed by Special Agent Dinozzo and Fly-Boy who knew that when the bosses were angry that they mean business. Five seconds later, the third pairing to walk towards the school's double doors was Special Agents Todd and Tracy who were just as angry as Special Agent Gibbs and Special Agent Tracy's dad at this very moment, quickly following by the rest of the Thunderbirds and NCIS teams. As soon as the double doors opened I, Cassie, walked over to my dad who held out his left hand to me and I took just as the headmaster stepped out of his office to meet us in the hallway and when he saw the whole family including Tintin and Fermat plus Special Agent Gibbs' NCIS team, he looked right at my dad and asked in a shocked voice, "What is this about this time, Jeff?"

I, Jeff Tracy, looked right back at the headmaster of Wharton Academy and said with a super angry voice, "Director Tom Morrow of NCIS told me just today that some of your students have bullying both my son, Alan Tracy, and his best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, for the past five years. Now, I would like you to tell me where they are at or I will be suing this school, do I understand me?" I watched as the headmaster of Wharton Academy nodded in understanding and said with a not so shocked voice to me, "I should have known that you were known for getting angry when something happens to any of your children, Mr. Tracy. I think that you and the others find them all in the gym for PE right now." I nodded in understanding and looked over my shoulder and said to my sons so that they understood, "Do not hurt them. I am pretty sure that their parents will be called, am I right, headmaster?" The headmaster of Wharton Academy nodded in agreement and said to me, "Yes, I will most definitely be calling those students' parents about this, Mr. Tracy."

Seven minutes later, I, Cassie, looked up at our dad and said with a huge smile on my face, "I love you, dad. I am still mad about this, by the way." I watched as dad nodded in understanding before fixing my hair up for me as a way to calm me down which by the way worked like a charm however I wanted to be able to help the Sprout who was still not talking a lot right now; it is really starting to get me worried and dad then looked over at the Sprout and said to him with a worried look on his face, "Sprout, are you all right, pal?" He did not even say a single thing to dad which immediately just Muse into action as he tried to give the Sprout a huge hug but even that did not work and we all knew that he was in shock, so Muse decided to stay with Alan near the headmaster's office with Tintin and Fermat while the rest of us plus Special Agent Gibbs' NCIS team headed over to the gym to tell with the bullies of Wharton Academy about this.

At the gym of Wharton Academy, we all entered and found the students in question pretty quickly because Special Agent Gibbs pointed out his dead daughter's best friend who just happened to be the PE coach was having some trouble who seven boys who looked over at our group as we entered the gym and had started to run away so she looked over to see Special Agent Gibbs and said with a huge smile on her face to him, "Hello there, Gibbs! I take it that you are looking for those seven students?" I, Special Agent Gibbs, nodded in agreement to her words before answering with my usual smile on my face, "Yes, I am looking for those seven students. Did you know that they have been bullying Alan Tracy and Fermat Hackenbacker for the past five years here at school?" I watched as she nodded yes, and I give her a huge hug as she said with tears filling her eyes, "That I what I was telling those boys not to do anymore. Where is Alan and Fermat anyways?" I shared a look with Alan's dad, Jeff Tracy, who finally stepped forward and answered the question for me with a slightly sad look on his face, "My son and his best friend for life are with one of my other son near the headmaster's office, madam." I watched as she looked right at Jeff and realized that he was the father of Alan Tracy and said with a slightly worried look on her face to him in return, "What is the matter with Alan now?"

I, Jeff Tracy, looked back at her and said with a sad look on my face, "Alan is currently in shock right now. I think that I am going to have to ask to the NCIS director about letting his only sister take over for Special Agent Todd for the rest of this year." She then looked at Cassie who nodded that she was in fact Alan's only sister and she said to Cassie, "So you are the sister that he kept on bringing up. I thought that he was joking about you being a NCIS Special Agent the whole time but now that I see that he was not joking, I would be shocked if those boys are not planning something right now." That was the thing that got us to head back over to the headmaster's office as fast as we could to see if they had gone for the others yet. Just as we all got to the corner just next to the headmaster's office, we noticed that Virgil was trying to protect Alan, Fermat and Tintin from the boys in question, which is what got me to knock on the headmaster's office door and the headmaster finally saw them at it and said to them, "Stop this right now, you seven!"

They did not listen and that was when the headmaster said to them, "Your parents are going their ways here to talk to you about this." Which worked like a charm and they noticed that Jeff Tracy was not in a good mood at this very moment and said together in shock, "Wow and we thought that our parents were known as just angry like that. You are Alan Tracy's dad, right?" I, Jeff Tracy, looked at them with a mad look on my face before answering their question in an angry voice, "Yes, I am Alan Tracy's father and I am not happy right now all right. Cassie, have anything you would like to say to these boys?" They all look next to him to saw a girl who look a lot like Alan but older and immediately realized that he was not lying at all when she opened her mouth and said also with an angry voice to them, "I take it that you thought that my little brother was lying about having an older sister who was a NCIS Special Agent, did you. Well, he was not lying, and I am not someone you should mess with. Right, Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish?" They then noticed that Virgil was not the only older brother of Alan Tracy and they tried to run away but Special Agent Gibbs and the rest of the NCIS team of his plus Director Tom Morrow had them surrounded so they looked back at the Tracys and said with shocked looks on their faces, "You really had to bring back up, did you?"

I looked over at Cassie who asked with a huge smile on her face to me, "What is it, dad?" I looked over at Fly-Boy who said with his usual smile on his face to his only sister with a laugh, "I think that it is time to call Star-Gazer, Special Agent Tracy. Would you agree with us there, sister?" We both watched as she nodded in agreement before saying with her usual smile on her face, "I do agree with the two of you there. Who is going to dial him up this time, dad?" I looked over at Joker-Fish who pulled his video watch to call up Star-Gazer up inside Thunderbird Five who immediately answered with a look of shock on his face and our dad smiled before saying to him, "Star-Gazer, I am going to have Joker-Fish show the kids who have been bullying your youngest brother and his best friend for life, all right?" I watched as he nodded in agreement to my words before he said with his best angry voice with a slightly mad look on his face, "Yes, dad. I am really not in a good mood by the way." I nodded in understanding to his words just as his twin sister rolled her eyes at him and said with a huge smile on her face to him with a laugh, "I wonder why, loveable twin brother of mine. I am also not in a good mood at this very moment as well." Star-Gazer looked away from our dad and at me with a shocked look on his face before saying with a huge smile on his face to me, "What is the matter, Cassie?" I, Jeff Tracy, looked Star-Gazer straight in the eyes and answered for his sister, "The boys who have been bullying Alan and Fermat for the past five years thought that the Sprout was lying about having older siblings, Star-Gazer. They thought that he did not have an older sister who is an NCIS Special Agent for the past five years, so she was just about to start getting very angry at them big time." Star-Gazer looked at his twin and said with his usual smile on his face with a very slight laugh to Cassie, "Sister, do nothing do have one of Fly-Boy's moments, all right? You know that he is the most like to lose his temper at times like this." That got Cassie to laugh out loud and Fly-Boy to say in his angry voice to Star-Gazer, "Star-Gazer, when you get down from Thunderbird Five for spring break, you are going to get it, crazy brother of mine!"

Just then Joker-Fish flipped the video watch's screen so that Star-Gazer can see his youngest brother's bullies in order to said something to them. I, Cassie, only had to wait five minutes later before hearing Star-Gazer start talking to the bullies who have been bullying Alan and Fermat for the past five years with a mad look on his face, "You should have not have been bullying my youngest brother and his best friend for life, you seven big meanies. Now you better stop it or else my dad is most definitely going to be talking to your parents alongside the headmaster!" Our dad, Jeff Tracy, nodded in agreement to Star-Gazer's words before saying to the seven kids in question with a slight smile, "He is right, you know. I will most definitely going to be talking with your parents alongside the headmaster if you do not stop bullying my youngest son and his best friend." I, Cassie, walked forward to stand right next to our dad who smiled at me when I opened my mouth and said with a huge smile on my face to the seven boys who have been bullying my youngest brother and his friend for the past five years, "I am thinking of asking Director Tom Morrow about working with him and Special Agents McGee and Todd over here at Wharton Academy to keep an eye on you kids."

I, Director Tom Morrow, looked over at Special Agent Tracy and said with a laugh, "Permission granted, Special Agent Tracy." She looked back over at me and said with her usual smile on her face with a laugh, "Thanks, Tom. Hey, Special Agents McGee and Todd, you heard, that all right?" Both of them nodded in agreement and said together at the same time to me with huge smiles on their faces, "Yeah, we heard that all right, Special Agent Tracy. You might want to talk to Alan, by the way." Special Agent Tracy smiled and walked over to her youngest brother who was currently sitting down next to his best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, who smiled up at me; tapped the Sprout on his right shoulder which got him to look up at me with a very slight smile on his face as I sat down next him while giving him a huge hug before saying with a laugh, " Can you guess who is going to be keeping an eye on things around here with Director Tom Morrow and Special Agents McGee and Todd starting tomorrow, little brother?"

I, the Sprout, looked down at my only sister with a huge smile now on my face and answered with a laugh, "Let me guess, you!" I watched as my only sister nodded yes in agreement to my answer and I returned the hug to her with another laugh just as our dad walked over to us with a huge smile also on his face and said with a laugh to me, "Alan, can I please talk to your only sister in private, buddy?" I nodded in agreement and both me and Fermat went over to Fly-Boy and Muse who give us huge hugs as soon as we were within range of them. I watched as Cassie and our dad talked about whatever it was that he wanted to talk to her about and I smiled when Cassie waved me over to join them and I ran right over to them and our dad said with a huge smile on his face, "Cassie, tell the Sprout about his little surprise." I looked over at my only sister and she picked up a pet carrier with two little kittens inside and she said with her usual smile on her face to me, "One of these is yours, Sprout, while the other one is mine." I walked over to her and she opened the pet carrier and one of the kittens meowed at us with happiness and jumped out of the carrier and landed in Alan's arms. I looked down at the cute kitten and then back at my only sister and said with a laugh, "I think that one of these kittens likes me more than you, Cassie." I watched as she laughed before she said with her usual smile still on her face, "Yeah, I know that already, Sprout. I think that was the one who always tries to attack my toes at night when I am asleep, now you mention it."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next chapter is going to be the beginning of hopefully a series of longer chapters so please be patient with me as I type it up. It is going start where this chapter a couple of hours after where this chapter ended just so you know and end with Cassie's her third day of watching over her youngest brother and his best friend for life at Wharton Academy. This is chapter three of the character development of my OC, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: This chapter is possible going to be the longest chapter in this story just to warn you. This chapter starts three hours after were the last chapter ended and ends in the end of day number three of Cassie's special mission to protect both the Sprout and Fermat Hackenbacker.**

* * *

Three hours later at my apartment near the NCIS headquarter. . .

I, Cassie, was starting to pack up all of my things including my art supplies and clothes into either bags and or boxes. I had left the Sprout in charge of both of the kittens with the help of Fermat Hackenbacker was happy to see that his best friend was happy once again so that I could pack my things up, talk to my landlord and get a room at the same hotel as the rest of my new NCIS team which is made up of Director Tom Morrow, Special Agents McGee and Todd. I had already two bags and three boxes when I had a very funny feeling that dad had sent two of my brothers to help and sure enough, five minutes later, I heard a knock at the door, walked over to it and opened to find both Fly-Boy and Muse standing there wearing their colors in the form of t-shirts and jeans and black tennis shoes. I smiled up at them and asked with a laugh, "Let me guess, dad sent you two to help me with packing up my things, did he, boys?"

I, Muse, looked down at our only sister and answered for both me and Fly-Boy her question with my usual smile and laugh by saying to me as he gives me a huge hug with Fly-Boy who was also smiling his usual smile and laughing his usual laugh, "You should be guessing correctly for a charge, Cassie. It looks like you already have started without us. So, this is your apartment, I am not surprised at how close it is the NCIS headquarters, you were always picky at how much you wanted to have to walk to places even when you lived on Tracy Island, sister." I smiled my usual smile at him as I laughed before saying as I fixed up my hair to the two of them, "Funny that you mention that, Muse. Guess who is moving back onto Tracy Island officially starting as of spring break?" Both Muse and Fly-Boy shared a look of shock and or surprise before they answered together with huge smiles on their faces while laughing in return to me, "You are really moving back onto Tracy Island then. Dad said something about that and we thought that he was joking, Cassie. Joker-Fish, Star-Gazer, the Sprout and Tintin are all going to be so very happy about that news!"

I, Cassie, just watched as they jumped up and down in happiness before they walked into my apartment and looked around at what was left to pack up; I noticed that they spotted my game systems and TV were not packed up yet and said with a laugh to them, "Be super careful with those things, boys. You do understand me, you two, right?" They both nodded, and Fly-Boy said to me with his usual smile as well as a laugh in return answering my question, "Yeah, we both understand you, Cassie. Do not break the game systems and or the TV, right. We got it, sister. Oh, by the way, Star-Gazer wants to talk to you while we help with the packing, Cassie." I nodded in understanding and said with my usual smile on my face with a loud laugh to Fly-Boy in return, "All right, Fly-Boy. You and Muse better watch it with my art supplies boxes though, pretty please with sugar on top. I am going to video call Star-Gazer while I am standing outside on the balcony, you two crazy boys." They nodded in understanding as they walked as I walked over to the balcony, stepped outside and closed the sliding door so that I could dial up my twin brother who is currently up in Thunderbird Five using my video watch with my usual smile still on my face.

Meanwhile up in Thunderbird Five, I, Star-Gazer, was keeping my eyes on things going on all around the world for International Rescue also known as the Thunderbirds when my video watch flashed alive and I found myself smiling at the sight of my loveable twin sister, Cassie, who was also smiling at the sight of me and I said with a laugh to her, "Hello there, sister. I take it that Fly-Boy and Muse are helping you pack up your things so that we can talk for a couple of minutes hopefully." I watched as she laughed very slightly before she said in return to me, "I take it that everything is currently quiet up there, then, brother. I am starting my first rotation tomorrow over at Wharton Academy with Director Tom Morrow and Special Agents McGee and Todd in order to keep an eye on things for dad and Brains. You should have heard what Fermat's dad said when he finally heard about the bullying, Star-Gazer. I never thought that I would ever heard Brains curse out loud like he did." I nodded in understanding to her words before saying in a whisper to me, "I heard that you got the Sprout a little kitten as well one for yourself, sister. I wonder why is that, I thought that you were going to give me a little pet for a friend, Cassie. Speaking of the two little kittens, where are they at right now, sister?" I watched as she thought about that and then she answered my question with a huge smile on her face with a laugh in return to me, "The little kittens are with both the Sprout and Fermat over at Wharton Academy, Star-Gazer. The Sprout is as happy as he was when he saw me yesterday before the whole school bullies' thing. I just hope that Special Agents McGee and Todd are on watch for any trouble until I am able to get back there." I nodded in understanding to my twin sister's words with a huge smile on my face and said just as a rescue request for International Rescue came in with a loud groan, "Sorry, Cassie, but I need you to tell both Fly-Boy and Muse that I just received a rescue mission for the whole team, all right. I will talk to you again whenever I got a chance to, sister. Bye."

As the screen of my video watch went black, I, Cassie, opened the sliding door and yelled into my apartment to both Fly-Boy and Muse, "You have a rescue mission, boys!" I watched as they both ran towards the door to my apartment before turning to look at me and say together at the same time, "We love you, Cassie! Will you be able to finish packing everything by yourself, sister?" I looked at the two of them with a very slight glare right before I answered their very stupid question with my usual laugh while I nodded my head up and down, "Of course, I can finish packing my things by myself, you two! Now, get going, all right. Tell dad and Joker-Fish that I love them by the way, pretty please with sugar and chocolate on top, for me." They both nodded in understanding, give me one last huge hug before leaving to get back to Thunderbird One in order to join our dad and Joker-Fish on a rescue mission which I decided to listen to as I finished packing my things super carefully. Five minutes later, I, Cassie, saw my video watch's screen powered up and I saw our dad, Jeff Tracy, smiling his usual smile at me with a laugh as he looked me in my light blue eyes just as he opened his mouth said to me, "Hey there, Cassie. I take it that you are listening to the news report from the rescue mission, sweetheart. I can see that you are still packing up your things and I got your message from both Fly-Boy and Muse as when as they had arrived at the mission area. Would you like to talk to Joker-Fish, by any chance?" I nodded with my usual smile on my face before answering his question with a loud laugh, "Yes, dad, I would like to talk to Joker-Fish. I am almost done packing my things by the way."

Meanwhile in Thunderbird Two, I, Jeff Tracy, looked over at my fourth oldest son, Joker-Fish, and said with my usual smile on my face with a laugh to him, "Joker-Fish, there is someone who wants to talk to you. I am patching though your only sister, buddy." I watched as Joker-Fish laughed and said with his usual smile on his own face as his only sister, Cassie, appeared on his video watch's screen with her usual smile on her face, "Hello there, Cassie! I love you too. Are you done packing your things yet, sister?" I watched as my only sister, Cassie, looked me right in the eyes as she opened her mouth and said with a loud laugh in return to me answering my question, "Hello there, Joker-Fish! I am almost done packing my things, brother. As soon as I am done, I am headed downstairs to talk with my landlady to tell her that I am moving out, then I am going to get Special Agent Dinozzo to give me a ride over to the hotel where the rest of the super special NCIS team is staying at close to Wharton Academy so that in the morning I can join them in keeping an eye on both the Sprout and Fermat while they are attending their classes. By the way, the Sprout and Fermat are in charge of the kittens right now, so I think that they are currently being entertained at this very moment." I nodded in understanding with a laugh just as we finally reached the mission area and I said with my usual smile to my only sister, "I hope that you are only listening to the news report and not watching it, Cassie. This mission is not looking good at all right now. I need to help out with rescuing as many people as we can from a very big fire, sister. Talk to you later whenever I get a chance to, Cassie. Bye." And with that he ended the video call with his only sister, Cassie, who just smiled and decided to watch the mission just in case of something happening to her brothers and or father while they were saving as many people as they possibly can as fast as they can from a very big fire all right. It was bigger than she thought that it would be, and it had her worried for the safety of not only the people in need of being rescued and her family who was the rescuers.

As, I, Cassie, watched the news report on the mission, I saw as Thunderbird One was hit by a little bit of fire with Fly-Boy and Muse inside of it which sent it hurling towards the ground only for Fly-Boy who was usual the only person inside of Thunderbird One to be able to correct the angle just in time for me not to start screaming. I turned on the audio on my video watch and heard our dad say to the two of them in a very slightly worried voice over the communication system, "Fly-Boy and Muse. Boys, are you two all right over there?" I waited until both of them answered his question in return breathing very heavily in return, "Yeah, dad. We are both all right now. That was too close. Dad, I think that Cassie is listening to us right now." I heard our dad take a very deep breath before saying in his best calming voice to I, Cassie, "Cassie, sweetheart, when will you ever stop worrying about us when we are on missions?" I, Cassie, took a very deep breath before answering our dad's crazy question with a laugh, "Dad, are you kidding me. If you think that the International Rescue missions are bad, you would hear about all the times that the usual NCIS team as almost gotten killed during a mission." Fly-Boy, Muse, Joker-Fish and Dad all laughed and said together at the same time in return to me, "Too true, Cassie. We are forgotten about that fact already. We are on our way back home to Tracy Island. We will talk to you later, all right, Cassie." I, Cassie, smiled my usual smile on my face before I laughed as I said to the four of them in return, "Yeah, I know that you guys will talk to me later. Bye for now." I turned around to take notice that I was being watched by someone from across the apartment complex that I cannot see right now so I decided to tell Special Agent Gibbs who told me that he and Special Agent Dinozzo are on their way over right now.

Five minutes later, I, Cassie, heard a knock on the door to my apartment so I looked to see that it was my fellow NCIS Special Agents Gibbs and Dinozzo and I opened the door and said with a slightly worried look on my face to them, "I think that someone is spying on me, guys. I was talking to my family when I thought that I was being watched. I am going down to talk to the landlady because I am finished packing up my things and it is time for me to get out of this apartment, if you know what I mean." I watched as Special Agent Gibbs looked me straight in my light blue eyes with a laugh and said to me, "Abby will be giving you a ride over to the hotel since Special Agent McGee needed his backup computer changer, Special Agent Tracy. She is waiting for you outside, so you can take your time, Cassie. Me and Tony will try and figure out what is going on here, all right." I nodded in understanding before I smiled my usual smile at the two of us before I said with a loud laugh, "Great, just what I needed to hear. I have to deal with Abby on my way out of this place. But at least I do not have to deal with you, Dinozzo." Special Agent Dinozzo with his usual smile on his face with a laugh said in return to me, "You have got a very good point there, Special Agent Tracy. I can be super annoying at all times. Tell the others when you get to the hotel about this, all right, Cassie."

Fifteen minutes later after I, Cassie, had talked to the landlady to tell her that I was moving back onto Tracy Island, I was walking outside over to Abby when both Special Agents Gibbs and Dinozzo jumped down to our level and said with super worried looks on their faces to the both of us, "You guys are needed over at Wharton Academy right away. Something has happened to Alan and Fermat." When I heard that, I knew that I needed for call up Star-Gazer up in Thunderbird Five about this very sudden event so as both me and Abby got into her car to start heading over to Wharton Academy, I dialed him up while I took a very deep breath as he answered immediately my video call with a super worried look on his face, "What is up, Cassie?" I looked him straight in the eyes as I said with a sad look on my face in return answering his question, "Star-Gazer, something has happened at Wharton Academy." I watched as his eyes widen in shock and he said still with a super worried look on his face in return to me, "What has happened over there now, sister?" I looked at him with a sad look still on my face as I said to him, "I just heard about this from both Special Agents Gibbs and Dinozzo, Star-Gazer, so I am not sure just yet, all right. Can you patch me through to dad, pretty please with sugar and chocolate on top?" Star-Gazer nodded in understanding and patched me through to dad who was shocked to see that I had a very sad look on my face at the moment and he said in his best calming voice to me, "Hey there, Cassie. What is the matter, sweetheart?"

Meanwhile on Tracy Island, I, Jeff Tracy, waited for my only daughter, Cassie, to answer my question and when I watched her take a very deep breath before opening her mouth to say, "Something has happened over at Wharton Academy, Dad. I do not know what happened yet, so I think that I am going to have get Director Tom Morrow to tell you when I get to the school with Abby who is currently driving the car that I am currently sitting in, all right." I nodded in understanding to her answer while she fixed up her long platinum blond hair into a braid before I said with a super worried look on my own face, "I understand, sweetheart. Call me when you have an update what is going to over at Wharton Academy, Cassie. I am worried about your youngest brother, the Sprout, and his best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, at this very moment. Bye for now."

As soon as he finished saying that, he ended the video call and I, Cassie, looked up to see that we were almost at Wharton Academy and saw that the school was on fire at this very moment. I lifted my camera which is currently connected to my video watch and took a phone of the sight before me, five seconds later, my dad is calling back with a super worried look on his face as he hit the rescue mission alarm as he said to me in his commander voice, "Cassie, I need you find Director Tom Morrow and tell him that we are going our way to Wharton Academy. Muse is going to kill me tonight just, so you know. He was planning on playing the piano as much as he could before you came back since he knows that you are going to be using it for the most part in spring break, sweetheart." I, Cassie, laughed my usual laugh with a very worried look on my face as Abby finally parked the car and together, me and her jumped out and ran over to Director Tom Morrow and Special Agents McGee and Todd who smiled at us before saying together at the same time to me, "Where are the Thunderbirds at right now, Special Agent Tracy?" I looked at them and answered with a very worried look on my face, "They are on their way here as we speak, guys. Where is the Sprout and Fermat?" Special Agent McGee grabbed my right hand with his left hand and walked with me over to a shady spot when I saw the Sprout and Fermat waiting for me and I said with a laugh, "Hello there, boys! Where is the kittens at?" I watched as both the Sprout and Fermat held up the cute little kittens with both of their hands and I smiled as they both meowed at me very loudly.

Twelve minutes later, the three of us watched as both Thunderbird One and Two came in for a landing near our current location, so we just stayed where we were, and they found us as soon as they pretty much exited Thunderbirds One and Two and I ran over and give our dad a huge hug while Fly-Boy and our other brothers, Muse and Joker-Fish, let both the Sprout and Fermat give them a huge group hug before they asked together at the same time with their usual smiles on their faces, "Where is Director Tom Morrow at, you three?" I, Cassie, looked at them and answered with a huge smile on my face with a laugh, "Follow me. I know will take you guys to him." I walked beside our dad who made sure that I was watching my step while I take them to Director Tom Morrow who was super happy to see them at this very moment. I, Cassie, went to stand with Special Agents McGee and Todd who are also super happy to see my family was finally here to help. Our dad and the boys went and took care of the fire that had been started by somewhere within the school itself which has them even more worried than before for the Sprout and Fermat's safety as well as my own safety. I, Cassie, walked over to Muse who was currently attending to the injured in order to help him out with that and he looked up at me with his usual smile on his face before he said with a very slight laugh to me, "Hey there, sister! You want to help me with attending to the injured by any chance, Cassie." I nodded to him with a huge smile on my face before I said something in return to him as I fixed up my hair into a double bun with braids, "Hello there, Muse! Of course, I want to help with attending to the injured, brother. I am a little bit bored at this very moment." I watched as Muse laughed a little bit at that news before he gives me a huge hug as he said to me, "Yeah, I know that you had to be getting bored, Cassie. Can you go and get dad for me? And while you are doing that, you might as well grab a medical kit from inside of Thunderbird Two, sister, all right."

I, Cassie, nodded in understanding as I headed over to Thunderbird Two to get our dad and grab a medical kit at the same time, I, of course, was watching my feet because I did not want to hurt myself by tripping on something on my way over to Thunderbird Two. Five minutes later, I entered Thunderbird Two, walked onto the bridge and tapped our dad on the shoulder and said with my usual smile on my face with a laugh to him, "Muse wants to talk to you, dad. I am going to be helping him with attending to the injured, by the way. I was getting bored just watching him work." I watched as he laughed before he gives me a huge hug as he said to me in return, "I had a feeling that you would ended helping Muse anyways, Cassie. Come on, I am also going to attend to the injured with you two. Let grab our medical kits and head on over to Muse before he decided to send the Sprout on us." Together, me and dad went down to the medical bay, grabbed two medical kits, left Thunderbird Two and helped Muse with attending to the injured for the next four to five hours until they had finished the mission and give me, the Sprout and Fermat a huge group hug as my dad said to us with a huge smile on his face, "Hopefully, things will not go bad until spring break but with our luck, something might just happen. I love you, Cassie and Sprout. Fermat, need sure that the Sprout does good for the rest of school before spring break alongside Cassie, all right." Five minutes later after Thunderbirds One and Two headed back home to Tracy Island, I, Cassie, looked over at my youngest brother, the Sprout, and his best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, and said with my usual smile on my face and with a laugh to them, "Well, I better be going with Special Agent McGee to the hotel for the rest of the night. I love you, Sprout. Be good and give me my kitten, pretty please with sugar on top. See you boys in the morning, by the way. Good night, Sprout and Fermat."

* * *

 **Day # 1 of my special mission to protect the Sprout and Fermat from their bullies:**

When I, Cassie, woke up the next morning, I realized that I was the first person up, so I got dressed for the day, made myself something to eat for breakfast, fixed up my long platinum blond hair in a braided ponytail and did my makeup before I heard a knock on my hotel room door. I stood up, walked over to the door and opened it to see that Director Tom Morrow and Special Agents McGee and Todd were ready to head over to Wharton Academy for the day so I grabbed my bag of art supplies, my video watch, my badge and my gun in its holder right before I exited my hotel room and closed the door super quietly as to not wake up anyone and I turned to look at Director Tom Morrow and Special Agents McGee and Todd with a laugh as I said to them with a huge smile on my face, "Good morning, Director Tom Morrow and Special Agents McGee and Todd. Let us get going already to Wharton Academy. Oh, boy, wait a second I forgot to grab my little kitten. Aileanna, girl, come here!" Five seconds later, the four of us saw a little black and white kitten named Aileanna who looked up at us with a loud meow, I picked her up with both of my hands with a laugh and Special Agent Todd give her a little pat on the head while both Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent McGee led the way out of the hotel and over to the car which we all climbed into in order to head over to Wharton Academy.

Five minutes later, I, Director Tom Morrow, looked over my shoulder to see Aileanna the little black and white kitten was getting some love from both Special Agents Todd and Tracy, both of who was currently talking about something not work related while Aileanna the little black and white kitten meowed with a very cute look on it pretty feline face until Cassie looked down at her with a huge smile on her face as she said to her, "It is all right, Aileanna. I am here, beautiful kitten of mine. We are almost there and will be seeing your brother and his owner who just happens to be my youngest brother, the Sprout, and his best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, at Wharton Academy." Twelve minutes later, I, Cassie, with the help of Special Agent Todd got out of the car and together with Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent McGee, myself and Special Agent Todd, walked up to the double doors to the school were both my youngest brother and his best friend who was carrying the other little kitten in his hands who looked over at me and meowed very softly waiting for us. The Sprout jumped up and ran over to me with his usual smile on his face as he said with a laugh to me, "Good morning, Cassie! I see that you brought the other little kitten with you. What did you name her, by the way?" I looked down at him with a huge smile on my face as she answered his question with a laugh, "Her name is Aileanna, Sprout, and you would do well to remember that, all right. What did you name yours?"

I, the Sprout, smiled with a huge smile on his face before I answered my only sister's question with a laugh, "His name is Carter, Cassie, and I know that I should do well to remember the name of yours, all right. Now, we better get going. Fermat and I have reading for homeroom and 1st period." I watched as my only sister walked away with Director Tom Morrow, Special Agents McGee and Todd with a wave with both of the little kittens (Aileanna: The Black and White One and Carter: The Gray and White One) meowing over at me and Fermat who looked over to them with a laugh as he got me to follow him to the reading classroom where they will hopefully be able to make a whole class for a change. Five minutes later in the reading classroom, I walked into the room and over to my desk with Fermat following me super closely and he sat down at the desk right next to me when the teacher and the bullies entered the classroom and took notice to the fact that the both of us were on time for a change and said with very shocked looks on their faces at the sight, "Well, you two boys are on time for once. We were thinking that you were both going to be late to class today because of the new NCIS Special Agent." I looked up at them and said with Fermat nodding in agreement, "I think that my only sister would have killed both me and Fermat with we were late because of her. The new NCIS Special Agent is my only sister so I am trying to be a good youngest brother to her or else my dad will be sending me to Military school."

My teacher was a little bit shocked to hear about the new NCIS Special Agent being the only daughter of Jeff Tracy before she said in return to me with a very slight smile on my face, "I did not know that the new NCIS Special Agent is your only sister, Mr. Tracy. Where is she right now?" I watched as he looked straight up and at the camera in her classroom and realized that she was with the rest of the NCIS group which is made of the director of NCIS, Tom Morrow, Special Agents McGee and Todd, so I looked over at Fermat who said with a huge smile on his face to me, "Her name is Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy. She is the twin sister of John Glenn "Star-Gazer" Tracy." I realized that I had bullying the youngest brother of the Tracy family and his best friend for life alongside these seven boys who were the ones started it five years ago. The seven boys decided to try and make Alan mad at them in order for his only sister to come into the classroom to protect him and Fermat, so they said with a sight laugh to him, "Really, your only sister is the new NCIS Special Agent? She must be crazy to want anything to do with you guys." That got Alan to yell at them with a super angry look on his face, "You do remember that she is not one to mess with, you seven! She is the one who was standing up to you alongside my dad!" That was when NCIS Special Agent Tracy came running into the classroom with the two little kittens running ahead of her hissing and trying to protect their other humans as both the Sprout and Fermat watched alongside the teacher.

I, Cassie, glared at the seven boys who have been bullying my youngest brother and Fermat Hackenbacker for the past five years as she opened her mouth to asked something in her best angry voice, "You seven boys, better not bullying my youngest brother and his best friend for life or I will personally make your lives a living hell, do you understand me?" The seven of them nodded in understanding and said with scared looks on their faces to me which got both the Sprout and Fermat to laugh with as the teacher realized that Cassie was most definitely a lot like her dad, Jeff Tracy, when it comes to her anger, "Yes, Madam! We are sorry about bullying your youngest brother and Fermat for the past five years. Please do not hurt us!" I just laughed and walked over to the Sprout and Fermat who just smiled their usual smiles at me while the teacher just shakes her head before saying to me with a smile on her face, "I think that you might have gotten them to hopefully stop bullying Alan and Fermat completely. I do not mind with you stay in the classroom just in case though, Special Agent Tracy." I looked over at my youngest brother and Fermat Hackenbacker's teacher with my usual smile on my face as I said to her in return with a very slight laugh, "Thanks, I think that Alan needs to look down near his feet by the way. Would you agree with me there, Fermat?"

I, Fermat Hackenbacker, looked down at his best friend for life's feet with a very slight smile and laugh before he looked back up at Cassie and answered her question, "You would be correct there, Cassie. Alan, buddy, look down near your feet." I watched as the Sprout looked down and saw both of the little kittens at his feet with a huge smile on his face before looking up at his only sister, Cassie and said with a very slight laugh, "I think that these little kittens are looking for attention from someone, sister. I have got Carter attacking my right foot right now while Aileanna is looking up at you with a meow every once and a while." I watched as both Cassie and the Sprout picked up their little kittens who both meowed loudly at their humans who just hugged them very carefully to their chest. Five minutes later, the rest of our classmates entered the classroom and Alan handed Carter over to Cassie who was happy to help by holding onto both of the little kittens for the whole class.

Thirty minutes later on our way to PE over in the school gym, I, Cassie, was walking with my youngest brother and Fermat who was looking over at the gym's double doors and said with a shocked look on his face to me, "Cassie, I think that there is a crime scene in the gym right now. I see that Special Agents Gibbs and Dinozzo have been called in alongside with Abby and Ducky." I looked over at the gym's double doors and saw that he was correct, so I had both the Sprout and Fermat take the two little kittens and waiting for here so that I could go and check it out. As soon as they noticed me, both Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Gibbs looked me straight in the eyes and said with their usual smiles on their faces, "Good morning, Special Agent Tracy. How is your first day going with keeping an eye on the Sprout and Fermat Hackenbacker so far?" I smiled a huge smile at them both as I very slightly laughed as I answered their crazy question, "It has been all right so far besides the fact that the bullies decided to pick on the two of them before I had gotten into the classroom this morning, boys. They also made fun of me which made the Sprout mad at them." Director Tom Morrow watches as I look over my shoulder over at my youngest brother and Fermat who came over with both of the little kittens who looked over at both him and Special Agent Gibbs who looked at them with a laugh as they said with a very slight smile on their faces to I, Cassie, with a laugh, "We take it that the bullies have agreed to stop bullying the Sprout and Fermat, right, Special Agent Tracy."

I, the Sprout, smiled my usual smile at them as my only sister nodded in agreement to their words before she opened up her mouth and said with a laugh to them in return, "Oh, yeah, they most definitely have agreed to stop bullying the Sprout and Fermat, Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Gibbs. I am right, Sprout and Fermat?" Both me and Fermat nodded in agreement to her words and answered with a laugh her question, "Yes, you are right there this time, Cassie. They were scared of her plus you should have seen these two cute little kittens coming into the classroom hissing at them as well. Plus, the teacher let her, and the kittens stay inside of the classroom for both homeroom and 1st period which kept me from getting in trouble." Special Agent Gibbs looked over at Cassie with his usual smile as he said with a laugh, "I am not surprised that the bullies are scared of your only sister. She is well known for the scariest NCIS Special Agents besides myself and Special Agent Todd. Am I correct there, Special Agent McGee?"

I, Special Agent McGee, looked over at my boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, with a huge smile on my face as I walked over to them and answered his boss's question with a very slight laugh, "You will be correct there, boss. Hello, Special Agent Tracy. Come here, you crazy kittens!" Both Aileanna and Carter meowed up over at me which got both Cassie and the Sprout laughed and smiled as Fermat put the two cute little kittens on the ground. They run over to me and I looked down at them and said with a very slight laugh, "Well, hello to you too, Aileanna and Carter. What did the bullies say about you, Special Agent Tracy?" I watched as Cassie took a very deep calming breath before answering my question with a very slightly angry look on my face, "They said that I was crazy to make that promise to my dad to keep an eye on both the Sprout and Fermat. Am I correct on that, boys?" I looked over at the Sprout and Fermat Hackenbacker with a shocked look on my face as they nodded in agreement and said with slightly worried looks on their faces, "You are correct there, Cassie. They are always like that, now that you mention it. It has been getting on our nerves for the past five years."

I, Cassie, looked over at my youngest brother, the Sprout, and Fermat Hackenbacker who were now done finished talking for the time being with a very slightly worried look on my face before I looked over at Director Tom Morrow and asked with a puzzled voice, "What is going on here, bosses?" Both Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked at each other with super worried looks on their faces before they both answered my question with a whisper of a voice, "One of the PE coaches was just found murdered during 1st period by one of the other PE coaches in the gym so I brought on Abby for this mission. If you want to help out, you can personally talk to both her and Ducky who are both with Special Agents Dinozzo and Todd. By the way, the boys can help out too, Special Agent Tracy." I nodded in understanding to them both as she looked over at the Sprout and Fermat who moved closer to come into the gym with me as I walked forward into the gym. As soon as I walked inside of the gym, the rest of the team noticed that I had finally decided to join them, and Abby ran over to me closely followed by Ducky who was the only one who noticed that my youngest brother and Fermat had followed me into the gym as I give Abby a huge hug before saying with my usual smile on my face to her and the others, "Good morning, Abby, Ducky and Special Agent Dinozzo. Hey there, Special Agent Todd. I was keeping my youngest brother calmed down in his homeroom and 1st period as well as making sure that the bullies were being nice. Plus, I was a bit angry at the bullies today because of something that they said about me."

I, Abby, looked at one of my best friends and follow coworker, Special Agent Tracy, with a very slightly sad look on my face as Cassie looked over her shoulder at her youngest brother, the Sprout, and his best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker with a huge smile on her face before I opened my mouth to say something to her about this case, "Cassie, I think that you might want to see who the victim is for this case?" I grabbed her right hand, pulled over to the body of the victim and as soon as Cassie looked down, she knew that something was up almost immediately because the victim was her old landlady who she had last seen last night before the fire over here at Wharton Academy. That was also when Cassie remembered that she was being watched last night before she called Special Agent Gibbs and Dinozzo and looked over her shoulder at Tony and waved him over so that she could talk to him in private alongside Abby and I, Cassie, said in a whisper to both of them, "The victim is my old landlady, guys. Tony, did you and Gibbs ever find anyone across the grounds in the apartment looking towards my old place, by any chance?"

I, Special Agent Dinozzo, looked at Cassie with a very slight sad look on my face as I answered her question with a very slight nod of his face as well as say to her in return also in a whisper, "Now that you mention it, Special Agent Tracy, both me and Gibbs did find something that I think that you will remember from your first ever NCIS case. I think that Ducky has it with him." I waved Ducky over to us and he said to Cassie also in a whisper, "You know the victim, did you, Cassie? I think that someone or more than one person is still after you for the past five years. This is what Tony was talking just about, Special Agent Tracy, by the way. It has your handwriting on it, bully." I, Cassie looked at the thing that Special Agents Dinozzo and Gibbs had found last night after me and Abby had gotten to Wharton Academy to make sure that my youngest brother, the Sprout, and his best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, were all right as well as Aileanna (Black and white kitten) and Carter (Gray and white kitten). It was one of my old stories that I reported as stolen from my apartment that I lived in when I was in gymnastics before my gymnastics accident five years ago. I looked over my shoulder with a very slightly worried look on my face at the Sprout and Fermat and waved them over, they walked over and said with questioning look on their faces until I pointed at what Tony and Gibbs had founded last night and said with a slight sad look on my face, "Do you two remember that day during the winter holidays when I told dad about my apartment that I lived in when I was doing gymnastics being broken into and some of my things being stolen, boys?"

I, the Sprout, looked at the thing that Special Agents Dinozzo and Gibbs had founded last night and answered my only sister's question at the same time as Fermat with a very slight laugh, "Yes, we remember that day during the winter holiday when you told dad about your apartment when I was doing gymnastics being broken into and some of your things being stolen, Cassie. Is that one of the things that was stolen, sister?" I watched as my only sister nodded her face before she opened her mouth and answered my question with a very worried voice, "Yeah, that is one of the things that was stolen from that apartment, Sprout. Please tell me that you have your video watch because I have to still repair mine, little brother?" I rolled my light blue eyes at my only sister and answered her crazy question with a very slight laugh, "Of course, I have my video watch on me, Cassie. What happened to yours this time?" Cassie give me a huge hug before answering my just as crazy question with a very loud laugh, "I might have to search my hotel room for it, but I think that it has gotten water damaged last night, Sprout."

As I, Cassie, watched as the Sprout lifted up his left arm to show me that he was ready to call the others and said with a sad look on his face into his video watch, "Call Star-Gazer up in Thunderbird Five." Five minutes later, the call was answered by a very concerned look on his face and said to the Sprout, Fermat and me with a slightly sad voice, "What is going on, guys? What is this call about, Sprout?" I, Cassie, looked at her loveable twin and answered his question for our youngest brother with a very worried look on my face, "Good morning, Star-Gazer. I forgot to tell dad about something last night and something happened today at Wharton Academy that might get him worried." Star-Gazer looked at me with a very shocked look on his face before he asked the following questions to me in return, "Cassie, what is going on over there? What is it that you forgot to tell dad about last night? Why are you with the Sprout and Fermat at this very moment? Where is your video watch at today, sister?" I smiled very slightly at Star-Gazer before answering all of his questions as well as I could at this very moment, "Star-Gazer, I am going to tell you very little about this case because it has something do with the break in on the apartment that I was living in when I was in gymnastics, all right. I forgot to tell dad that someone who listening to our last call last night from across the grounds of the apartment complex. I am with the Sprout and Fermat because the gym that we are currently inside of is currently a crime scene and my video watch is currently in my hotel room with the doors and windows locked with possible water damage, brother."

Currently up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Star-Gazer, looked at my twin sister, Cassie, with a super shocked look on my face before saying to her in return with a very loud laugh, "Wow, Cassie. It seems like you really have as much bad luck as the Sprout and Fermat at this very moment. Who is the victim, by the way, sister?" I watched as my loveable twin sister thought of how to answer my question before she opened her mouth and said in a super sad voice in return to me answering my question, "The victim is my old landlady, Star-Gazer. That is only one part of the problem, brother. Now, will you pretty please patch us through to dad, Star-Gazer?" I nodded with a super worried look on my face as I said to the three of them, "I am patching you guys through to dad right now. Please, do not forget to mention everything that you guys told me, all right." Five seconds later, we saw dad looking at us with a super worried look on his face as he said to the three of us with in his commander voice, "Alan, Cassie and Fermat, what is this call about? Star-Gazer was not able to tell me a lot. Wait a second, why is the NCIS team doing at Wharton Academy at this very moment?"

I, Cassie, looked dad right in the eyes and said as I answered his crazy questions with a slight laugh, "Dad, the reason that Star-Gazer could not tell you much is because of the current murder case here at Wharton Academy. The victim is my old landlady, by the way, dad. I forgot to tell dad that someone who listening to our last call last night from across the grounds of the apartment complex. I am with the Sprout and Fermat because the gym that we are currently inside of is currently a crime scene and my video watch is currently in my hotel room with the doors and windows locked with possible water damage, dad." I watched as dad look at me with a very slight shocked look on his face before he laughed his usual laugh as he said in return to me, "Sweetheart, how come I am not surprised about your video watch getting water damaged. You also told me that the victim is your old landlady and that someone had overheard our conversation last night after you had finished packing your things last night from across the grounds of the apartment complex, Cassie. Did you tell Special Agents Dinozzo and Gibbs about this?" I nodded my head before answering his question with my usual smile on my face, "Yes, I did tell Special Agents Dinozzo and Gibbs about this and they found something that had been stolen from the apartment that I lived in when I was in gymnastics, dad. They had found one of my old stories somewhere in the apartment complex."

Meanwhile on Tracy Island, I, Jeff Tracy, looked at my only daughter, Cassie, with a super worried look on my face before I opened my mouth and said in my commander voice to her, "Where is Special Agent Gibbs and Director Tom Morrow, right now, Cassie?" I watched as Cassie looked over her shoulder and yelled, "Gibbs! Tom! Get in here right now. My dad wants to talk to you both!" Almost immediately, I heard the sounds of both Special Agent Gibbs and Director Tom Morrow running into the gym and over to Special Agent Tracy, the Sprout and Fermat. Five seconds later, both Gibbs and Tom said with shocked looks on both of their faces to my dad who was laughing at them a little bit, "Well, good morning, Mr. Tracy. What is it that you want to talk to us about?" I took a very deep breath before answering their question with his normal voice, "Good morning to you, as well, Gibbs and Tom. I want to talk to you guys about the break in from before Cassie joined NCIS really fast all right. Cassie, are you still over there, sweetheart?" She stepped forward to be standing between Special Agent Gibbs and Director Tom Morrow and said with a huge smile on her face to me with a slight laugh, "Yes, dad, I am still here. I am getting a little bit bored at this very moment. Aileanna, come here, cute little kitten!" I, Jeff Tracy, watched as a little black and white kitten ran right over to Cassie who picked up the kitten with both of her hands with a huge smile on her face with a laugh before looking back over at me and saying in her usual voice, "Dad, meet Aileanna, is she too cute for her own good?" I nodded in agreement to her words as I stared at Aileanna who looked at me through the screen of Alan's video watch while she meowed at both me and Cassie before I said in my commander voice in return to Cassie, "All right, Cassie, I want you to get Alan and Fermat right next to you and listen to every single word that I say to you guys all right. Do you understand me, sweetheart?"

I, Cassie, nodded in understanding to his words and answered his question as I waved both the Sprout and Fermat over at me with a huge smile on my face as I said to the Sprout with a laugh, "Sprout, say hello to dad. Right, Fermat?" I watched as dad looked over at the Sprout who immediately said also with a huge smile on his face to him with a very slight laugh, "Hello, dad. I have a little kitten for you to meet. Come here, Carter!" Five seconds later, a gray and white kitten had appeared from underneath the Sprout's jacket, jumped into his human's arms with a very loud meow and dad looked at the little kitten and said also with a huge smile on his face to them both, "Hello, Carter and Sprout. I want you to take your sister with you to your dorm room with Fermat, buddy. Do you understand me?" I, Cassie watched as the Sprout nodded in understanding before he opened his mouth and said with a laugh, "Yes, dad, I understand you. Come on, you two. Let us go to our dorm room so that dad can talk with Special Agent Gibbs and Director Tom Morrow in private." Dad ended the video call and Director Tom Morrow's cellphone flashed to live and said, "We are listening, Mr. Tracy." Five minutes later, both Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Gibbs after learning about the break up that lead up to Special Agent Tracy's gymnastics accident immediately agreed to work with International Rescue also known as the Thunderbirds for the rest of the time leading up to spring break. The rest of my first day pasted without another reminder about my gymnastics accident and the break in that leaded up to it for which I, Cassie, was super grateful for at the time however I know could not shake the feeling that something very bad was about to happen.

* * *

 **Day # 2 of my special mission to protect the Sprout and Fermat from their bullies:**

The next day started as normal as my day would usually start down as with me waking up super early than the others. I, Cassie, walked over to the window of my hotel room and looked outside and saw both Thunderbirds One and Three were still on the ground which means that dad is most definitely on his way up the stairs at this very moment. Sure enough, five minutes later, I heard a knock on my hotel door, I walked over to it and opened it with a huge smile on my face as dad gave me a huge hug before saying to me in his commander voice with a very slight laugh, "Good morning, Cassie. I take it that you are always the first person up in the morning out of the NCIS team that helps the headmaster at Wharton Academy monitor the cameras and protect the students from each other. Go ahead and take your shower, sweetheart. I will keep watch for you, all right?" I nodded in understanding and said in return to him with a huge smile still on my face with a very slight laugh, "Good morning to you as well, dad. I would be correct on this front and I am going to take a shower. See you when I get out of the shower, dad."

I, Cassie, went into the bathroom, walked into the shower only to find out that someone had somehow gotten into my hotel room last night when I was sleeping and took everything from the shower including my washcloth and bath sponge and screamed over my shoulder to dad, "Dad, come in here quickly. Someone gotten into my hotel room last night when I was sleeping and took everything from the shower including my washcloth and bath sponge!" I turned around as dad came running into the bathroom and saw what I meant and said to me in his commander voice with a worried look on his face, "Cassie, use my video watch to get Director Tom Morrow up and tell him what happened for me, all right?" I nodded in understanding to my dad's words with a just as worried look on my face and answered with a very shaky voice, "Give me your video watch, then, dad." I watched as he super carefully took off his video watch and handed it to me so that I could wake up Director Tom Morrow and I stepped into the main part of my hotel room so that dad could close the bathroom door and I said with a shaky voice, "Dial Director Tom Morrow's cellphone number." Five minutes later, Director Tom Morrow answered the call only to see that it was me calling using my dad's video watch and said with a very shocked look on his face to me, "What is the matter, Special Agent Tracy?" I thought of how to tell him about my currently missing things before I opened my mouth and said with a very shaky voice to him, "Tom, I was about to take my morning shower when I noticed that someone had stolen everything of the shower in my bathroom including my washcloth and bath sponge when I was sleeping last night." That got him to jump out of bed, dressed for the day as he said with a voice full of worry to me in return, "I will be over there in seven minutes with the rest of the NCIS including Abby and Ducky, all right, Special Agent Tracy?" I nodded and as well as said to him with a very shaky voice also in return to him, "That is all right, Tom. I will be waiting for you guys."

Seven minutes later, I heard another knock on my hotel room door, walked over and looked to see the NCIS team and my brothers including the Sprout and Fermat as well as my best friend for life, Tintin and opened the door for them all and said with a very shaky voice as dad exited the bathroom to see them and smiled, "Good morning, everyone. You can ask dad what is going on here because I am still in shock at this very moment." Everyone besides Abby, Ducky, Tintin, Fermat and the Sprout walked over to dad while they walked over to me and said in a whisper with super worried looks in their faces to me, "Good morning, Cassie. Tom only told as very little because whatever happened has you currently spooked at this very moment. What has happened, buddy?" I looked up at my youngest brother, the Sprout and said in a whisper to him still with a worried look on my face, "Follow dad into the bathroom and see for yourself, Sprout. You go with him, Fermat."

I, Abby, watched as the Sprout and Fermat followed the others into the bathroom before turning and looking into my one of my best friends for life in the eyes before opening my mouth and saying also with a very worried look on my face to her, "Cassie, what is going on here, buddy?" I watched as she looked at both me and Ducky before answering my question with a very shaky voice as she stood up and walked over to my hotel room door and closed it shut tightly, "Abby and Ducky, last night when I was fast asleep, someone had somehow gotten into my hotel room and stolen everything from the shower in the bathroom including my washcloth and bath sponge. I am so scared right now." As soon as I said that, I felt a very familiar touch on my right shoulder and I turned around to see that it was my oldest brother, Fly-Boy. He was looking at me with a super worried look on his face as he held open his arms to give me a huge hug which I needed so I walked into his arms and he whispered into my right ear, "Everything is going to be all right, Cassie. I promise you that. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you, sister?" I looked up at him and also said in a whisper in return to him answered his question with a very slight smile on my face, "Yes, Fly-Boy, I understand. I love you, older brother." I felt him laugh a little bit as he whispered back to me in return with a slight smile on his face, "I love you too, loveable only sister of mine."

Five hours later at Wharton Academy, I, Cassie, was with dad, Fly-Boy waiting for the Sprout and Fermat to leave their 5th period class alongside their fellow classmates with looks from worried to hopeful on our faces when they finally came out of the classroom and saw us waiting for them. The Sprout was the first one who came running over and immediately asked the question that was on everyone's minds at this very moment, "Do you know who got into the hotel room yet, guys?" As soon as he asked the question my cellphone started to ring, and I flipped it open and answered with my usual voice, "Special Agent Tracy here. Oh, boy, thank you for telling about this, Special Agent McGee. Lady P and Parker are here and are coming over to where we are standing right now, guys." Four seconds later, both Lady P and Parker found us and said with shocked looks on their faces, "What is the hell is going now, Jeff?" I watched as dad looked at them and answered with his usual voice for the time being with a laugh, "I do not know just yet, Lady P and Parker. We are still waiting for both Virgil and Abby's test results to figure that out."

Just when as he finished speaking those words, his video watch flashed to live and both Virgil and Abby said with a very shocked look on both of their faces to everyone, "We found a match in the system!" I watched as Lady P and dad shared a look of worry with each other before dad look at them and asked in his commander voice in return, "Who is it, guys?" Virgil looked at Abby who looked at the computer in front of her and said in shock, "Well, Gibbs is going to have a kitten. It is Ari Haswari yet again. Cassie, you do remember that guy, right?" Dad looked over at me and I said with a glare at Abby at the mention of that name, "Yes, I most defiantly do remember Air Haswari, Abby. He almost killed both me and Ducky in the morgue that day and Gibbs was the one who stopped him. He is a usually very careful double agent to try something like this though, Abby, remember that?" Abby nodded and typed a very quick email and sent it to Special Agent Gibbs who almost immediately came running into Abby's lab with a very angry look on his face and said at me, "You are right there, Special Agent Tracy. This is very strange for even him to try and pull off. There is something very strange going on right now." I shared look of shock with Abby who had been staring at Special Agent Gibbs for the past five minutes with a huge smile on her face before my dad looked over at him and said in his commander voice with a slight smile on his face, "I take it that this Air Haswari is a double agent but for which country?" Both Abby, Special Agents Tracy and Gibbs said together at the same time answering my question, "Israel, now that you mention it." Dad looked over at me and said with his normal voice with a slight smile, "Oh, boy, I get to talk with both Eli David and his daughter, Ziva David, today after all." I was immediately smiling at the though of him talking to both of them without me and said with a laugh, "Tell them that I said hi, dad." I watched as he nodded in understanding and said to me in return, "I will, Cassie. See you all later, guys. You too as well, Virgil, Gibbs and Abby."

Three hours later at NCIS headquarters, I, Cassie, was sitting right next to the Sprout who was sitting next to his best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, as the three of us waited for the others to show up in the main lobby for a meeting. First to show up is Lady P and dad who both smiled down at the three of us followed by Brains and Parker who sat down next to Fermat with a loud laugh before the four of them said together to the three of us at the same time, "Good afternoon, you three! We are all going to be going over to Special Agent Gibbs' house for dinner. He and the others are go on their way down right now to us. Come on, you guys get off of the ground. I will help you three up, all right." I, Cassie, held out my right hand to dad who just smiled his usual smile at me while he helped me up with a loud laugh as I opened my mouth and said with my usual smile and laugh to him in return, "Good afternoon too, you guys as well. I think that the Sprout and Fermat was starting to get bored to death waiting with me for the rest of the teams, dad. And I cannot say that I blame them at this very moment at all." As soon as the others including Gibbs finally got into the main lobby, we all headed out to his house for dinner after which I decided to go with dad to talk to the headmaster of Wharton Academy about letting me stay with the Sprout and Fermat in their dorm room for the rest of time leading up to spring break which he agreed to let me do instead of staying at the hotel with the rest of the NCIS team which is made up of Director Tom Morrow, Special Agents McGee and Todd. So, my other brothers came with all of my things that were not stolen from my hotel room over to Wharton Academy, walked with me over to the Sprout's dorm room to meet up with our youngest brother and his friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, who were happy to find out that I was going to be staying with them for the rest of the time leading up to spring break. The Sprout decided to share with Fermat who that I could use his bed to sleep in, they both showed where the bathroom is, and Fermat walked over to the dorm room just down the hall to ask one of the few girl students for one of her backup school uniforms for me.

* * *

 **Day #3 of my special mission to protect the Sprout and Fermat from their bullies:**

The next morning which just happens a Friday, I, Cassie, woke up to the sound of my youngest brother who looked over at me and said with his usual smile on his face to me with a loud laugh, "Good morning, Cassie. I am just finishing my Science homework as well as my Math homework. I could use some help with them both, sister, pretty please with sugar and chocolate on top?" I got out of bed, get dressed in the school uniform that Fermat had borrowed for me, walked over to the Sprout in order to help him with his homework for both Science and Math class. Fifteen minutes later, Fermat woke up to see that both me and the Sprout were both wide awake and that his best friend for life was doing his Science and Math homework, so he got out of bed, dressed for school and walked over to the two of the Tracy siblings, Cassie and Alan, who both turned around to see that Fermat had finally woken up. I, Cassie, looked over at him with a huge smile on my face as I opened my mouth and said in a whisper to him, "Can you help the Sprout finish his Math homework so that I can put my long blond hair into a braided ponytail, Fermat?" I watched as he nodded to me before he opened his mouth with a huge smile also on his face in return in me with a very slight laugh, "Good morning, Special Agent Tracy. Yeah, I will help the Sprout finish his Math homework so that you can put your long blond hair into a braided ponytail, Cassie. Did you help him finish his Science homework already?" I nodded to him my head yes with a huge smile still on my face and he smiled back at me with also a huge smile on his face and he finally turned around towards the Sprout in order to help finish his Math homework while I putted my long blond hair into a braided ponytail very carefully when I heard a knock on the dorm room door which Fermat answered for us and he said with a loud laugh, "Good morning, Director Tom Morrow, Special Agents McGee and Todd. Cassie is fixing her hair right now as you can tell at this very moment and the Sprout almost forgot to finish both his Science and Math homework before the beginning of the school day."

I, Cassie, walked over to the dorm room door to see that my usual co-workers were here to protect the school and I said with my usual smile on my face as well a very slight laugh, "Good morning, Director Tom Morrow, Special Agents McGee and Todd. As you can see, my dad has me really keeping an eye on both the Sprout and Fermat here so that is why he and I went here after dinner last night. I have already helped my little brother with his Science homework since he was the first person up this morning." I watched as the three of them looked at me with very slight smiles on their faces before Special Agent Todd said to me in return with a very slight laugh, "Hello, Cassie. You really had to borrow a school uniform from another student or did Fermat borrow it from one of the girl students for you? You also did your hair up in a braided ponytail for today as well." I smiled my usual smile still on my face at her as both Fermat got their schoolbags ready as well as mine plus the two cute little kittens in their pet carriers with their names on blue painter's tape on the top of them. Fermat Hackenbacker handed me Aileanna's pet carrier and my schoolbag which I grabbed very carefully with a laugh as Aileanna looked at Director Tom Morrow, Special Agents McGee and Todd who watched as she meowed at them for some attention.

Five hours later, I, Cassie, alongside with the Sprout and Fermat headed to 6th period for Science class with both Carter who was in his pet carrier who was with the Sprout and Aileanna who was in her pet carrier who was with me at the same time. They were both meowing like crazy for attention which got both me and Alan to say the following at the same time, "Carter and Aileanna, will you please stop meowing for us both? You will get a lot of attention at the end of the school day, all right, you two." Five seconds later, the three of us arrived at the Science class for the first of the last two classes of the school day. The teacher was waiting for all of the students to show up and noticed that we have entered the classroom and said with a slight laugh, "Good afternoon, you three. Why is your sister with you, Mr. Tracy?" I, Cassie, looked over at the teacher and answered for my youngest brother, Alan, her question with a very shaky voice, "If you really must know, someone stolen all of my bathroom things from the shower when I was sleeping at the hotel two nights ago, so my dad had made me promise to go to school with the Sprout and Fermat for my own protection." That got the teacher to look over at me with a shocked look on her face as she said to me, "I am sorry to hear about that, Special Agent Tracy. I should of through that your family should have came instead but then they would just have gotten bored to death in this class. So, I take it that last night you and your dad talked to the headmaster about this and he allowed you to join the boys in all of their classes for today and all of next week leading up to spring break. You might want to sit right next to your brother just in case."

Seven seconds later, the rest of the students entered the classroom for today's lesson and the teacher decided to mention that there is a new student joining the class for today and all of next week by saying to the other students, "Good afternoon, class. We have a new student that is joining the class for today and all of next week. Her name is Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy and yes, she is the only sister of Alan Shepard "Sprout" Tracy and one of Fermat Hackenbacker's best friends." I, Cassie, watched as the students looked over at me with looks of shock and I realized that I knew one of the student; it just happens to be the oldest son of Director Tom Morrow and said in a whisper as he sat down right next to me to him with a slight laugh, "Good afternoon, Director's boy." He looked me in the eyes with his usual smile on his face and said also in a whisper to me in return also with a slight laugh, "Good afternoon, Special Agent Tracy." I heard both the Sprout and Fermat both laugh at the sight so both me and Director Tom Morrow's oldest son turned and glared at the both of them which got the teacher to laugh a little bit as she came around to collect everyone's homework and Alan give her his homework with a huge smile on his face and she said with a small smile, "You did your homework for a change. Who helped you with it?" I looked at her and said with a slight smile on my face to her, "I did, madam. Working at NCIS is not just crime scenes and computers. That is also lots of lab work as well." She looked over at me and said with an impressed look on her face in return to me, "I take it you know Ms. Abby, then, Special Agent Tracy?" I nodded before saying, "Abby is the only smart person that works there. There is also Special Agent McGee who is one of the agents who help with protecting the school with Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Todd."

That got the oldest son of Director Tom Morrow to looked over at me and say with a sad look on his face, "You have got to be kidding me. My dad is here at Wharton Academy?! No wonder why I have been inside as much as possible of late. He was the one who named James Larry Morrow and of course he was only trying to make sure that I was protected by my godfather who just happens to be the headmaster of this school." I looked over at him before saying with a laugh, "He mentioned that when I first started working for NCIS thanks to former NCIS Special Agent Mike Franks, James Morrow. Oh, boy, I think that I just heard a knock on the classroom door. I wonder who that could be?" The teacher walked over to the classroom door, opened it and Director Tom Morrow entered the classroom which made his oldest son cover his face as he said, "Why me? Good afternoon, dad." Director Tom Morrow walked over to his oldest son and said with a shocked look on his face, "Why you? Are you flipping kidding me, I should be the one asking that question, James Larry Morrow? Where is my hug and hey there, Special Agent Tracy? I take it that he was surprised to see you here." I, Cassie, trickled James who personally turned and glared at me while his dad laughed which got him to turn around and say to his dad, "You really want me to give you a hug, dad. Fine, I will give you a hug." He stood up and give his dad a hug while me, the Sprout and Fermat Hackenbacker laughed at the two of them.

Three hours later, I, Cassie, the Sprout and Fermat, with a huge smile on my face were back in our dorm room relaxing before dinner with the headmaster, the other students and teachers in the dining hall. Both Fermat and the Sprout told me that that I can wear anything I want to dinner, so I finally got up, picked out one of my dresses from my bag and I ended up picking my favorite light green and white dress and my light blue flipflops which I remember Alan liked so I showed him my outfit which made him smile which Fermat got dressed into a t-shirt and shorts and black flipflops while Alan got ready by throwing on a buttoned up shirt and blue jeans and light gray flipflops. Seven seconds later, both me and Alan picked up Aileanna the black and white kitten and Carter the gray and white kitten who were super happy to finally be out of their pet carriers and they looked up at us and meowed which got the both of us to smile and laugh right as there was a knock on our dorm room which Fermat answered and the three of us laughed and smiled at the sight of James Larry Morrow who was staring at me with a super shocked look on his face before he said in his normal voice also with a laugh, "It is time for dinner, you three. Let us get going down to the dining hall." I, Cassie, stood up in my favorite light green and white dress and my light blue flipflops, walked over to him with my usual smile on my face and said to him in a whisper of a voice so that only he could hear me, "Hello again, James Larry Morrow. I take it that I surprised with my outfit. Did you meet Aileanna here, by any chance yet?" I watched as he looked down at Aileanna who looked up at him and meowed loudly which got us both to laugh and he looked back up at my face and said also in a whisper of a voice in return to me, "Hello again too you as well, Special Agent Tracy. Yes, you most defiantly surprised me with your outfit. You look beautiful, by the way." That was got me blushing a bright red color just as the Sprout with Carter in both of his hands and Fermat joined us in the hallway, I looked over at them with a glare and they both just smiled and said to her, "We know. Do not mention a single thing to a single soul or else. Let us get going down to the dining hall for dinner."

On our way down the stairs to the dining hall for dinner, I, Cassie, had tripped over both of my feet and James Larry Morrow had to catch me in both of his arms with both the Sprout and Fermat running over to help me out. I looked up at James who just smiled and helped me stand back up with the help of my youngest brother, the Sprout, and Fermat Hackenbacker, who were looking at me with matching looks of shock and worry as they watched as James helped me walk down the stairs the rest of the way down to the dining hall. Once the four of us plus Aileanna the Black and White kitten and Carter the Gray and White kitten finally reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked over at the Sprout and Fermat and said with a very slight smile on my face, "I will be all right, boys. I think that I just need to start taking my pills again for pain from my gymnastics accident. My back is killing me right now as well as my right shoulder like crazy." That got the Sprout to give me a very careful hug as to not hurt me anymore then I was currently hurting at this very moment before he opened his mouth and said with a very worried voice to me in return, "I got her, James. Can you and Fermat go on ahead and get the headmaster for me, please?" Five seconds later, the headmaster of Wharton Academy came walking over to the Sprout and me with a worried look on his face as he came to a stop right in front of us as he opened his mouth to said to the both of us, "What happened to your sister, Mr. Tracy?" My brother, the Sprout, looked up at him and answered with a very slight smile on his face, "My sister's old gymnastics accident injuries are acting up right now and on our way down the stairs, she had tripped over both of her feet and James had to catch her with both of his arms. Where are James and Fermat?" The headmaster waved them over and James picked up Cassie and carried to the dining hall for dinner, Fermat and the Sprout followed James and the headmaster smiled his usual smile at the sight of his nephew carrying the girl that he loves into the dining hall. After dinner, everyone went to their dorm rooms in order to go to bed for the night, James decided to help out by carrying Cassie back to Alan and Fermat's dorm room for his follow students.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next chapter is going to have Saturday and Sunday which is going to hopefully have a lot less dialog and a lot more action. It is going to take me a while to type the chapter up so please wait patiently for the next chapter. I also am planning on writing a story for the movie Twister with a OC hopefully.** **This is chapter four of the character development of my OC, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: This chapter is the second longest chapter in this story so far. The two days covered in this chapter are Saturday and Sunday.**

* * *

 **Day #4 of my special mission to protect the Sprout and Fermat from their bullies:**

Since the next day is Saturday, I, Cassie, thought that I might be able to sleep in for a very nice change however just when I thought that might be possible for a nice change, my cellphone started to ring which woke up both the Sprout and Fermat who looked over at me as I got up to answer the flipping thing. We were still at Wharton Academy in our dorm room since like I already pointed out today is a Saturday which means no school because it is the beginning of the weekend. As soon as I finally got to my cellphone, it stopped ringing and I flipped in open to see that it was Special Agent Gibbs that was calling me, so I waited a couple of seconds just in case he decided to call me back. Five minutes later, sure enough, my cellphone started to ring once more, and I answered it with my usual voice, "Hello, this is Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy. What is going on?" I listened to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs told Special Agent Tony Dinozzo to start taking pictures of the crime scene before he answered my question with his usual voice and laugh, "Good morning, Special Agent Tracy. Did I wake you up along with your youngest brother, the Sprout, and Fermat Hackenbacker with my first attempt to get you to pick up my cellphone, by any chance?" I waved both of the boys over to me and together we said at the same time to him with a loud laugh as an answer to his question, "Of course, you woke us all up this morning. It is a Saturday, what the hell is going on at this very moment?"

Meanwhile a new crime scene, I, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, smiled my usual smile and laughed before answering our question with his boss voice, "I know that today is Saturday however I could use some extra help over here at the crime scene if you guys want to come outside with some more people. Director Tom Morrow mentioned that his oldest son goes to school at Wharton Academy. Do you think that you can get him to come with you guys, pretty please with sugar and chocolate on top?" I waited for an answer from the three of us which Special Agent Tracy answered with a loud laugh in her usual morning voice, "Of course, you could use from help, Gibbs. We will be there as soon as we can with James Morrow. The brat better be in the mood to get out of bed today or I am going to have to tickle him under the chin like I did yesterday in front of Director Tom Morrow. See you guys soon, hopefully." I said with a laugh, "Please, do not tell him that his dad is here at the crime scene, Cassie. He will go crazy and his dad is tired enough as it is. See you guys soon as well, hopefully." He ended the cellphone call with Cassie, looked around to see that Director Tom Morrow was very slightly smiling at me and I could help but walk over to him and sit down next to him and wait to the kids to show up at the crime scene.

Back over at Wharton Academy, I, Cassie with my youngest brother, the Sprout and his best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker were dressed to help out at the crime scene and on our way to wake up the oldest son of NCIS Director Tom Morrow, James Larry Morrow, who was just two dorm rooms away however I was still a little bit in pain from the return of the pain from my old gymnastics injuries from last night. Of course, as soon as my youngest brother, the Sprout, noticed that I was in pain and, so he had Fermat stay outside with me while he went into the dorm room to wake up James who as soon as he heard that Cassie was in pain still from last night, got out of bed and dressed into a t shirt and a pair of black pants with black socks and boots. James Larry Morrow then came running out of his dorm room and over to Cassie who immediately fell into his arms from the pain which immediately had James super worried, so he very carefully picked her up and carried her out to his car while the Sprout and Fermat followed him by running alongside him. As we got to the car, Cassie woke up to see that James was carrying her in his arms with a super worried look on his face which quickly became a smile when he saw that she was wide awake, and he said in a whisper so that only she could hear me speak, "Why, good morning, Beautiful. How are you currently feeling at this very moment, Cassie?"

I, Cassie, looked him right his sea green eyes before I opened my mouth to answer his question also in a whisper so that only he could hear me speak with a huge smile on my face, "Good morning to you too, Handsome. I am still in pain from yesterday, James. Can I sit in the front passenger seat while you drive, please?" James nodded and whispered in return to me with his usual smile on his face as he very carefully gave me a hug which made me smile, "Of course, you can sit in the passenger seat while I drive as to the crime scene, Beautiful. I am just worried about you being in pain like this at this very moment." I watched as he looked over at the Sprout and Fermat who were also smiling at the sight of Cassie being awake and said with a smile, "You two are seating in the back so that Cassie can be up front with me. I am really super worried about her being in pain right now, so I need your help getting her in my car, Alan, please." I watched as my youngest brother, the Sprout, nod in understanding to James's words and he walked up to me with his usual smile on his face as both James and him helped me into James's car very carefully. Then, the Sprout and Fermat got in the back seats and putted on their seatbelts on of James's car while James got in behind the steering wheel, helped me with my seatbelt, covered me with a blanket to keep me warm on our way to the crime scene, then he fastened his seatbelt and started up his car and started to drive to the crime scene very carefully.

Fifteen minutes later over at the crime scene, James Larry Morrow parked his car right next to his dad with a very slight smile on his face, turned his car off, removed his seatbelt and opened his car door and said loud enough for his dad to hear him, "Good morning, father. I am going to need some help with getting Special Agent Tracy out of my car. She is currently in a lot of pain right now and she has already passed out once today, dad." At that very moment, both Special Agent Gibbs and Director Tom Morrow both came running over to my car to see that me and Alan Tracy had gotten Cassie out of the front passenger side seat super carefully with Fermat's help. I, Cassie, looked over at both Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Gibbs who could see that I was having some trouble standing because of the pain that I am currently in at this very moment and I opened my mouth and said with a very shaky voice to the two of them, "Good morning, Director Morrow and Gibbs. I am not going to helpful at all today because of the amount of pain that I am in at this very moment. Can you talk my dad for me, pretty please?" Director Tom Morrow walked over to me with a super worried look on his face as I tried to stand up on my own and he looked over at Alan who immediately said with a huge smile on his face, "I will call our dad for you, Tom. Come on, Fermat. I am going to need your help with keeping my dad from yelling at me."

Meanwhile on Tracy Island, I, Jeff Tracy, was eating breakfast in my office when my computer's screen flashed to life and my youngest son, Alan Shepard "the Sprout" Tracy, who has a super worried look on his face and Fermat who was hoping that I do not yell at the Sprout right away, so I looked them both in the eyes and said in my commander voice with a shocked look on my face, "Fermat? Alan? What is the matter right now? Where is Cassie?" They shared a look of shock between each other before answering my questions with super shaky voices in return to me, "Dad, Cassie is in pain again from her old gymnastics injuries from five years ago. Yesterday, on our way to dinner at Wharton Academy, she had tripped on our way down the stairs and Director Tom Morrow's oldest son, James Larry Morrow, had to catch her in his arms. So far, today she has passed out at least once and we are with the NCIS team at a crime scene with Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Gibbs right now." Immediately, I looked right at my youngest son with a look of worry and said with my normal voice in return to him, "Sprout, I need you to get Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Gibbs so that I can talk to the two of them immediately about this. Plus, I want Cassie to use her cellphone to call Muse so that he, Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish to come over there as soon as they are done with the rescue mission that they are currently finishing right now."

I, the Sprout, nodded in understanding and said with a slightly sad look on my face to dad in return, "I will get Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Gibbs and tell Cassie to use her cellphone to call the others, dad. I will be right back with Tom and Gibbs, all right." I walked over to Director Tom Morrow who knew immediately that our dad wanted to talk to him and Special Agent Gibbs about Cassie's current situation, he very slowly stood up with the help of Fermat and started walking over to Special Agent Gibbs who also knew that our dad wants to talk to him about Cassie. I look my only sister, Cassie, in the eyes and said with very worried look on my face to her as she looked right back at me, "Dad wants you to call the others who are currently finishing a rescue mission, Cassie. He is going to talk with both Tom and Gibbs about you, all right. James, you might want to sit down next to her in your car so that she is able to call the others." James Larry Morrow nodded in understanding as he very carefully helped Cassie back over to his car so that she can call the others using her cellphone and I, the Sprout, walked back over to both Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Gibbs with my best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, following me super closely.

Five seconds later back in James's car, I, Cassie, started to dial up Muse's cellphone with super shaky fingers and immediately he answered his cellphone with worry in his voice, "Cassie! What is the matter, sister?" I took a very deep breath and said with pain in my voice in return to him, "Muse, my old gymnastics injuries from five years ago are back to haunt me right now." That immediately got Muse even more worried and he said in return to me, "Hang up, sister. We are on our way right now. Right, Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish?" One second later, both Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish said together at the same time to me with worry in their voices, "Cassie, stay where you are currently at, sister! Do you understand me?" I took another very deep breath and said with pain in my voice to the three of them as James grabbed my left hand with his right hand very carefully with a look of worry on his face, "Yes, I understand you guys. I am currently sitting in Director Tom Morrow's oldest son, James Larry Morrow's car on James's lap and he also as worried as you are about me." Muse said with his normal voice to me, "Hand James the cellphone. I want to make sure that you are definitely sitting in his car, all right." I looked into James's eyes and said to him as I handed him my cellphone, "Muse wants to talk to you, James."

Fifteen minutes later, Muse, Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish arrived with both Thunderbirds One and Two and came running over to me with a medical kit from the medical bay of Thunderbird Two, I, Cassie, looked up at them with tears filling my eyes and Muse immediately gave me a very careful hug before he started to check me for any other injuries with the help of Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish. Five seconds later, I cried out in pain when Muse touched my back in the middle which immediately when he got James to use my cellphone's camera to take a picture of my back in the middle. As soon as he saw the picture of my back, Muse looked me in the eyes and said with a worried look on his face, "Cassie, I am going to have to move you inside of Thunderbird Two and get you to the hospital, all right?" I, Cassie, looked up at him and said with pain in my voice, "Can James come with us, Muse?" Muse nodded in understanding and said to James, "Grab the Sprout and Fermat and tell your dad and Special Agent Gibbs that we are taking Cassie to the hospital." I watched as James Larry Morrow nodded as Muse picked me super carefully in his arms so that he could grab our youngest brother and his best friend for life as well as tell his dad and Special Agent Gibbs that I was going to be taken to the hospital for treatment. By the time that James has gotten inside of Thunderbird Two with the Sprout and Fermat, I, Cassie, was fast asleep in the medical bay covered with seven blankets with our oldest brother, Fly-Boy, keeping watch over me like a hawk.

Fifteen minutes later at the hospital near NCIS headquarter, James carried I, Cassie, into the hospital with four of my five brothers following us inside with worried looks on their faces with Fermat who was trying to get a hold of his father, Brains, and our dad on Tracy Island and Tintin answered the call and said to him in a worried voice, "Your dad and Mr. Tracy are on their way to the hospital right now, Fermat. How is my best friend for life doing right now, by the way?" Fermat looked over at me very fast and he asked as he walked over to me, "Why do you do not ask her, Tintin?" He handed me the cellphone and I said to Tintin with pain in my voice, "Hey, Tintin. Do you know where my dad and Brains are at right now?" I waited a couple of seconds while I heard Tintin contact Star-Gazer who had a worried look on his face and he said to her, "Put the phone on speakerphone, Tintin. I want to talk to my twin sister right now. Sister, how are you feeling right now?" I shared a look with Fly-Boy who was trying not to laugh at this very moment before I answered my loveable twin brother's question with pain in my voice, "Star-Gazer, how do you think I feel right now. I am in a lot of pain. Now, where is dad and Brains at, you crazy space monitor?" Immediately my twin was laughing at me as he said with worry in his voice, "I am sorry about that, Cassie. I should have realized that to begin with. Are the Sprout and Fermat there is you, sister? Dad and Brains are just arriving with Lady P. and Parker right now, by the way."

Five seconds later, I, Jeff Tracy, found the rest of my family, Fermat and James in the hospital room with Cassie who looked up at me with a sad look on her face and I walked over to her with a slightly worried look on my face as I whispered in her ears as I very carefully hugged her so not to hurt her at all, "Hello there, Cassie. I am here now, sweetheart. Star-Gazer told me that you were in a lot of pain as four minutes ago." As soon as I put her back on the hospital bed, I looked over at the Sprout who was sitting right next to Fermat who was looking at his dad who finally walked over to him with a slight smile on his face while the Sprout stood up and walked over to me with a very worried look on his face as I said still with a super worried look on my face, "Hey, Alan. How are you doing today so far, son?" I watched as the Sprout was hugged by his brothers who are also super worried about their only sister at this very moment before he looked up at me and answered my question with a slight smile on his face, "Hey, dad. I am just worried about Cassie right now. Can I have a hug, please?" I nodded in understanding and he gave my youngest son a huge hug to calm him down as he started to cry at the thought of his only sister possibly becoming paralyzed for life as the doctor in charge of taking care of Cassie enters the room to see me and I immediately knew that Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Gibbs had told him about Cassie and I said to him, "Good morning, Ducky. I take it that you were notified by your bosses about Cassie. She is really in a lot of pain right now."

I, Ducky, nodded in understanding and said with a super worried look on my face to Muse who is the medic of the family, "How bad is it, Muse?" Muse stood up and answered my question with a very worried look on his face in return to me, "Her back is what is hurting her the most right now, Ducky." I nodded, walked over to Special Agent Tracy who looked over at me and said to her with a very slight smile on his face, "Hey there, Cassie. I know that you are in a lot of pain right now. I am going to have to flip you over so that I can look at your back, all right, buddy?" I watched as she nodded in understanding as I waved over both Fly-Boy and Muse who helped me flip over to look at her back which I immediately noticed was super red at this very moment, so I brought out my portable x-ray machine and started taking some x-rays of her back as fast as I could with the help of Muse who was looking at each x-ray with a look of shock on his face which very quickly was on mine as well. Seven seconds later, I looked over my shoulder at their father and said with a look worried look on my face, "You need to take a look at these x-rays, Mr. Tracy."

I, Jeff Tracy, give over the Sprout to Joker-Fish who very quickly gives him a huge hug and watched me as I walked over to Ducky who was waiting for me alongside Fly-Boy and Muse who were making sure that Cassie was fast asleep right now at this very moment and said to them with a very slight smile, "How bad is it, guys? If you have not yet noticed I had to leave the Sprout with Joker-Fish who are both watching us with worried looks on their faces." The three of them looked over at the boys in question also with worried looks on their faces, then looked back at me and said in a whisper in return to me, "Look at the first and the last x-rays of Cassie's back." Ducky showed me the x-rays in question with his eyes on me the whole time as I looked at the two x-rays with a super worried look on my face before I looked Ducky in the eyes and also said in a whisper in return to him, "Oh, my goodness. This is not good, and John is possibly now going to want to come down from Thunderbird Five in order to take care of his twin sister. I just hope that she is not fully paralyzed." Ducky nodded in his head in understanding as I looked down at my only daughter who was just starting to wake up, I got down on the ground next to her and she looked me right in the eyes with a sad look on her face as Ducky smiled at the sight in front of him before saying to the two of us in a whisper so that only we could hear him, "Cassie, you are going to have to let me take you into surgery just in case. Jeff, can Muse come and help me with her?" I nodded to Ducky as I said to him with an understanding voice, "Of course, you can take Muse with you to help you with Cassie's surgery." We both watched as Cassie nodded in understanding as I walked over to Muse and told him to go with Ducky to help him with the surgery while I take the Sprout and Fermat back to Wharton Academy with James Larry Morrow following us in his car very closely.

Four hours later at Wharton Academy, I, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, was waiting for any news on my only sister with my best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, when my video watch flashed on to show me my dad with a huge smile on his face and I immediately asked with a hopefully smile on my face, "How is Cassie, dad?" I watched as dad turned his cellphone to his left side with a laugh and Cassie looked at both me and Fermat with a huge smile on her face as she opened her mouth and said to us, "I am just fine, Sprout. We are just pulling up to Wharton Academy right now, by the way." Together, me and Fermat stood up and waited for Cassie and my dad to get out of the car, when Cassie walked out of the car on her own record with a laugh and looked around for James who was waiting inside for her and said with a slightly sad look to us, "Where is James at, you two?" Fermat laughed and said with a huge smile on his face to her, "James is waiting inside for you, Cassie. I am so happy that you are not paralyzed."

That news made I, Cassie, very happy and the fact that Fermat pointed out the fact that I am not paralyzed made me even more happy that I walked over to my youngest brother who immediately give me a huge hug which had dad taking a picture of the moment for Star-Gazer and the others who were busy doing a rescue mission at this very moment and only Star-Gazer called to hear the moment between his youngest brother and his loveable twin sister and said to dad, "Hello, dad. Good afternoon, by the way. I see that my twin sister is not parlayed and currently standing while the Sprout give her a huge hug. I know that I can wait until spring break in order to come down for a couple of months. I really need a break from this, funny enough, now that I mention it." I, Jeff Tracy, smiled at the thought of my second oldest son being bored up in Thunderbird Five most of the year however once and a little while he is able to entertain himself by writing a chapter book and I said in return to him in my commander voice, "How is the mission going, buddy?"

Currently up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Star-Gazer, looked over at the monitors with both of my eyes before answering dad's question with a huge smile on my face, "They are just dropping off all seventeen of the deaf and blind students from Alaska University at the main hospital in the state of Alaska, dad. Muse was wondering if Cassie was able to walk on her own yet, by the way. You should tell the others to check their text messages for the picture of Alan hugging Cassie, just in case." I listened as dad laughed and said with his normal voice in return to me, "Tell Muse to call my cellphone, Star-Gazer." I texted Muse to call dad after he ended the call with dad and waited for my cellphone to light up with a return text saying you have been talking to dad then and I am calling right now. I smiled at the thought of want was currently going on over at Wharton Academy with James waiting for the others to start walking up to the double doors of the building with a loud laugh.

Back over at Wharton Academy as I, Jeff Tracy, started getting Cassie, Fermat and the Sprout inside of the building for the night where James Larry Morrow is currently waiting for them with a huge smile on his face. As we walked over to the door, he opened the double doors leading into the school for us and Cassie immediately ran into his arms with a laugh and he could not help but laugh in return to her and just is when my cellphone started to ring, and I flipped the top and saw Muse's cellphone number on the screen and answered with my normal voice, "Hello, Muse. Good afternoon, son and yes, Cassie is walking on her own right now." When she heard me mentioned her name, she looked over at me and said with a laugh, "Do not tell me. Let me guess. Muse is being a Mother Hen right now, is he, dad?" I nodded over at her and answered with his usual laugh while Muse went hello, sis!, "Yeah, Muse is most definitely being a Mother Hen right now, Cassie. Do you want me to tell him that you already have four Mother Hens over at Wharton Academy right now?" I watched as she nodded yes to me and I said to Muse with a loud laugh, "Your sister says that she already has four Mother Hens over here at Wharton Academy, Muse." I listened as my middle son laughed at this and said in understanding, "Too true, that is right now. I take it that James is currently hugging Cassie. Tell her that I will stop being a Mother Hen. I am just a very worried medic/brother for the whole family. Tell her that I said goodnight for me, dad." I nodded in understanding, looked over at Cassie who was watching me as I said to her, "Muse said to tell you that he will stop being a Mother Hen even though he is a very worried medic/brother for the whole family, Cassie. He also says goodnight, sweetheart."

Three hours later after dad has left Wharton Academy, I, Cassie, was hanging out with James in his dorm room while he fixed my long platinum blond hair in a ponytail for me with very careful fingers as I tried to relax for a couple of minutes when my cellphone started to ring, and I flipped it open and answered with my usual greeting, "Hello, this is Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy. What is going on now?" I only had to wait five seconds until I heard a super familiar voice answer me and I immediately knew who it was, "That is very strange. I would of thought that you would still be in the hospital after happened this morning at that crime scene, Ms. Tracy." There is only one person who would call me that and it was Ari Haswari and I immediately said with a look over at James to him, "Air Haswari, you better not be at NCIS headquarters right now or I will personally have my dad call Eli David over in Israel. You do know that Eli will be super mad at you if he hears about this." That worked like a charm and Air Haswari had ran out of NCIS headquarters super-fast while one of my co-workers, Special Agent Dinozzo picked up the phone and said with a loud laugh, "Thanks, Special Agent Tracy. I need you to text Special Agent Gibbs so that he can call for an ambulance for me, pretty please with sugar and chocolate on top. I now understand why both you and Gibbs hate Air Haswari with a burning passion." As I heard Tony talk, I smiled a huge hug on my face before I said back in return to him with my usual laugh, "Are you injured at all, Tony?" I waited for him to answer my question before I texted Special Agent Gibbs about the ambulance and he said with a very sad sounding laugh, "Yeah, I am injured. I have been shot, Special Agent Tracy. Are you now going to text Gibbs about getting an ambulance, Cassie?" I laugh once again as I said in return to him, "Yes, Tony. I am texting Gibbs right now about getting an ambulance. I will check on you later, Special Agent Dinozzo."

After I, Cassie, ended the call with Tony, I immediately texted Special Agent Gibbs with very careful fingers while James Larry Morrow give me a huge hug as I tried to be relax once again about getting an ambulance for Tony, four seconds later Gibbs texted me back saying that he has called for an ambulance for Dinozzo and that he is currently watching the security footage of Air Haswari shooting Special Agent Tony Dinozzo. I looked over at James who immediately said to me with a very slightly worried look on his face as he hugged me close to his chest in order to protect me, "Everything is going to be all right, Beautiful. I always will protect you, I promise. I love you so much, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy and I always will love you." I looked up at him with a huge smile on my face as he looks me in the eyes with his filled with love and a bit of worry and said in return to him, "I cannot believe that I just heard you say that, Handsome. I love you too, Handsome and I will always love you as well. Can I stay with you tonight, pretty please with sugar and chocolate on top?" I watched as he nodded to me with his usual smile on his face and said with a laugh, "I am going to tell the Sprout and Fermat that you are going to stay with me in my dorm room tonight. I will grab some of your clothes and shoes, plus your computer, notebooks and machinal pencils just in case you end up wanting to do something." I nodded in understanding as I watched James walk over to the door to his dorm room with his eyes still filled with love staring at me and he opened the door and thank goodness that the Sprout and Fermat Hackenbacker were standing right outside of the dorm room waiting for me and James looked at them with a huge smile on his face, "Alan and Fermat, Cassie is going to staying with me tonight because of a surprise cellphone call from Air Haswari using Special Agent Dinozzo's cellphone. Tony has been shot so Special Agent Gibbs called for an ambulance. Can you guys grab her some of her clothes and shoes along with her computer, notebooks and machinal pencils for me, please?"

I, the Sprout, look pass James and at my only sister, Cassie, with a very slightly worried look on my face before I looked back at James and answered with my usual voice with a loud laugh, "Yeah, me and Fermat can do that for you, James. Keep on an eye on my sister, buddy. I think she should call dad about this just in case." While me and Fermat were getting her some clothes and shoes along with her computer with its charger, notebooks and machinal pencils, Cassie texted dad about what happened over at the NCIS headquarters and he immediately texted her back the following text message:

Sweetheart, you should have told me sooner about this. I am on my way with Muse and he is not a very happy camper when he is woken up late at night, Cassie. Are you going to be staying with James for the night because I know that you must be scared right now? Our ETA is thirty-three minutes, buddy. See you guys soon and I am going to want a hug when I get there, all right.

Thirty-three minutes later at Wharton Academy, both dad and Muse knocked on James's dorm room door, he opened it and they looked over at me with worried looks on their faces before walking over to me and giving me a huge hug together at the same time just as the Sprout and Fermat came over with my things. Dad heard them and looked over his shoulder and said with a very slightly sad look on his face, "Hello, Sprout and Fermat. I am going to have the others over here to help with security over here at Wharton Academy. I think that Cassie is going to be sleeping with James for the next couple of day. Goodnight, sweetheart, by the way." He had noticed that I have fallen asleep in James' arms with a worried look on my face and he brought out one of my cat toys and placed right next to me with a very quiet laugh. The Sprout and Muse also said goodnight and watched as James moved her to the bed very carefully with some help from dad who watched as Cassie hugged the cat toy very tightly to her chest with a sad look on his face before he turned and said the others including James in a whisper so that I did not wake up, "I think that everyone should go to bed for the night. Me and Muse will head back to Tracy Island to tell the others including Star-Gazer about this while you guys hopefully get some time to relax." With that everyone besides James who closed the door to his dorm room, walked over to his bed and hugged me closely to his chest to keep me safe for the rest of the night.

 **Day #5 of my special mission to protect the Sprout and Fermat from their bullies:**

The next morning is Sunday so I, Cassie, was hoping to sleep in however it seems that my loveable twin brother, Star-Gazer, wants to talk to me right now and that means that I am going to have to wake up James Larry Morrow in order to answer my cellphone. I tapped him on the left shoulder with a slight smile on my face and I felt his left hand on my back as he woke up with a huge smile on his face as he handed me my cellphone as he said to me, "Good morning, Beautiful. I think that Star-Gazer is trying to wake us both up for our dad because the Sprout just texted me about the fact that he is waiting for us to get out of bed. So, we both need to get up and dressed for today before your dad and the rest of your brothers come over here wondering what is taking us so long to get ready." I nodded in understanding as I laughed my usual laugh before I opened my mouth as I said with my usual voice in return to James, "I was just about to get up, so I could get dressed now that you mentioned that, Handsome. Now, get up so that we can both get dressed for the day before I get super angry at you." When he heard me say that, he very slightly smiled and said with love in his voice, "I am sorry there, Beautiful. I did not mean to make you angry, Cassie." As I finished getting dressed in another one of my dresses and sliver flipflops, I looked over at James who a very slight laugh and said to him with love in my voice, "It is all right, Handsome. I just need to get some practice in before spring break on Tracy Island."

I, James Larry Morrow, nodded in agreement with a huge smile on my face before I opened my mouth as I finished dressed in a buttoned-down shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes to said still with love in my voice, "Too true, Beautiful. I think that we might want to get outside of the room before your family and Fermat decide to enter my dorm room looking for us, Cassie." I watched as Cassie walked over to the door just as her dad knocked on the door, she opened it and he said with a loud laugh, "Why, hello there, Cassie and James. I thought that you were not up yet today and would have to wake you up, sweetheart, with some help from most of your brothers. I want to talk with James really quickly, Cassie. I had Tintin come with us, so you can hang out with her for a couple of hours while I talk to James, all right?" Both me and her dad watched as she ran out of my dorm room with a loud laugh and gave Tintin a huge hug before I closed the door and looked over at Mr. Tracy who was smiling at the sound of his only daughter as she and Tintin started talking to each other in the hallway and said with a slight smile on my face to him, "What is it that you want to talk to me about, Mr. Tracy?" He looked over at me with his usual smile on his face as he answered my question in his normal voice with a very slight laugh, "I have talked to your dad about you coming to Tracy Island for spring break just in case you want to keep an eye on Cassie. I wanted you to know that before I tell Cassie because she is going to be going off like a cat as soon as mention this to her." I looked at Cassie's dad with a shocked look on my face before saying with a laugh, "You have got to be kidding me, Mr. Tracy. My dad must be going a little insane at this very moment because I think that this is one of his most crazy ideas yet." I watched as Cassie's dad nods in understanding to my words before saying to me in return with a huge smile on his face, "You know that your father is not that insane, James. He understands that you were worried yesterday about Cassie and that was when he realized that you are in love with Cassie." I nodded in understanding to his words as he moved to open the door with a very slight laugh so that we could join Tintin and Cassie out in the hallway to head outside to hang out, of course, as soon I left my dorm room with her dad, Cassie ran right into my arms with a laugh which got me, her dad and Tintin to laugh as the four of us headed over to the Sprout and Fermat's dorm room to get them to join us for a walk.

I, Cassie, decided to let dad knock on their dorm room door and he smiled at me with his usual smile as he said to me in his commander voice, "Come here, Cassie. I want to tell you about something with Tintin while James goes in there to get both the Sprout and Fermat Hackenbacker." I watched as James knocked on the door and the Sprout answered with a squeak, let him into the room so that I was alone with dad and Tintin so both looked over at the Sprout who immediately closed the door to his and Fermat's dorm room and then looked back at me with huge smiles on their faces as my dad opens his mouth and said with his normal voice, "We wanted to tell you that Director Tom Morrow is letting James come and stay on Tracy Island for spring break because he realized that his son was in love with you, Cassie. I have already told James about this, by the way, sweetheart, while you and Tintin were in the hallway catching up on things." I give my dad a huge smile on my face and a huge hug as well as Tintin before I opened my mouth as I said while I jumped up and down in happiness to them in return, "I am officially happy right now! I love you, dad and Tintin!" That was what got James, the Sprout and Fermat to come out with a laugh from the Sprout and Fermat's dorm room and I looked right at them with my usual smile on my face as dad says to them, "I think that you might what to be on the lookout for this person, you three because she is officially happy right now."

That immediately reminded that I, James Larry Morrow, was going to be on Tracy for spring break which made me smiled my usual smile as Cassie ran right into my arms once more in happiness while her dad, youngest brother, Fermat and Tintin who all smiled huge smiles at us at the sight of me giving Cassie a huge hug which she returned with a laugh. I smiled at the others as they walked over to us before I opened my mouth and said with a huge smile on my face as I fixed Cassie's long platinum blond hair into a braided ponytail with a laugh since Cassie was still currently hugging me at this very moment, "I think that someone is trying to hug me to death right now, guys. Help me out here, pretty please with sugar and chocolate on top!" I felt as Cassie's dad and youngest brother got Cassie to let me go for the time being while give me a chance to take a very deep breath as she smiled at me as her dad kept her calmed down. While I was catching my breath, I heard Cassie's cellphone start to ring like crazy in her purse which got her to roll her light blue eyes at the thought of answering the call and her dad grabs her cellphone and flips it open to look at the name and he said also rolling his eyes, "Director Tom Morrow, the interrupting person of the hour," and he answered the call for his only daughter with his normal voice, "Hello, Tom. This is Jeff Tracy and I really am trying to keep Cassie calmed down and your son was having some trouble with her one time already. What is this call about?"

Meanwhile over at NCIS headquarters, I, Director Tom Morrow laughed a little bit before answering my question with a sorry sounding voice in return to me, "Hello, Jeff. I should have realized that you would be over at Wharton Academy after hearing about Special Agent Dinozzo's run in with Air Haswari late last night over here at NCIS headquarters. I was calling to see if you guys want to come with me and Abby to visit Tony in the hospital because he has been put on bedrest for the whole week." I waited for Cassie's dad, Jeff Tracy, to said something in return to me and five seconds later I heard Jeff say in return to me, "Yeah, we will come with you and Abby to visit Special Agent Dinozzo in the hospital. We will meet you at the hospital, Tom. James is going to be carrying Cassie around when we get there just so you know." I nodded in understanding with a huge smile on my face as I said with my usual laugh, "I had a very funny feeling about that and I am definitely going to want to talk to the both of them when you guys get to the hospital." I heard Jeff laugh as he said with a huge smile on his face as he said with also a laugh in return to me, "I knew that you were going to say something like that, Tom. We will see you and Abby in fifteen minutes over at the hospital. Bye for now."

Back over at Wharton Academy, I, Jeff Tracy, looked around at James, Cassie, the Sprout, Fermat and Tintin and said with a huge smile on my face in my commander voice, "We are going to join Tom and Abby in visiting Tony at the hospital who is currently on bedrest for the whole week. James and Cassie, Tom wants to talk to you two as soon as we arrive at the hospital about something." That was when the two of them rolled their eyes at my words as the rest of us laughed as we headed out towards my car plus James's car which Cassie ran right for as soon as she could, Tintin ran right after her with a loud laugh and got into the backseat; fastened her seatbelt while James Larry Morrow helped Cassie out by opening the front passenger-side door, seated in the front passenger side seat and fastened her seatbelt. Then he closed the front passenger side door, walked around his car to the front driver's side door, opened it, sat down on the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt before starting up his car and following my car to the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital, I, Cassie, waited for James Larry Morrow got out of his car and walked around to the front passenger's side door, opened it, helped me with unfastening my seatbelt so that I could get out his car with a loud laugh as his dad came walking out of the building with a huge smile on his face. I looked up at him with a slight smile on my face just as James closed the passenger's side door to his car and turned and said to his father with his usual voice, "Good morning, dad. What is it that you want to talk to me and Cassie about?" I watched as his father nodded in understanding and he opened his mouth and answered his oldest son's question with a laugh, "Good morning, James and Cassie. I just wanted to tell you guys that Abby and Tony are going to drive both me and Special Agent Gibbs sometime to today. We really could use your help plus Ducky, Special Agents McGee and Todd are on their way to visit Tony so was getting bored to death until me and Abby arrived. Gibbs had gone with him to the hospital last night and was super worried that he had decided to stay here with Tony." I, Cassie, looked at him with a shocked look on my face and said with a laugh, "You have got to be kidding with us, Tom. Gibbs is here as well, just my luck. I want to get a huge hug from Abby."

Thirteen minutes later in Special Agent Dinozzo's hospital room, I, Cassie, entered the room to see that Gibbs was giving Abby a huge hug as she looked down at Tony who was currently fast asleep at this very moment. I walked over to them and said in a whisper with a worried look on my face, "Good morning, Gibbs and Abby. I came with James and Tintin in James's car following my dad who brought Alan and Fermat in his car. I will let my dad tell you what my surprise from him and the director when he gets in here, guys." I watched as they both looked up with huge smiles on their faces as they both stood up and give me a huge hug together at the same time as James entered the room with my dad and his father who both smiled at the sight in front of them before saying with a loud laugh, "Good morning, Abby and Gibbs. I think that James is in need of a huge hug from Cassie right now. Plus, we have something to tell you two about these two." That got both Abby and Gibbs to look from me to James and then at our dads with looks of shocking on their faces before saying with smiles on their faces to our dads as me and James walked out into the hallway together hand in hand, "Good morning, Tom and Jeff. What is it that you want to tell us about Cassie and James?" I, Jeff Tracy, looked at Director Tom Morrow who rolled his eyes at the two of them before we both answered their question together at the same time, "Cassie is the only person going to be on Tracy Island for spring break. James is also going to came to Tracy Island for spring break. We surprised them both already with the news this morning earlier at Wharton Academy." That was enough to get Abby so happy that she laughed her usual laugh at the news which got both Cassie and James back in the room to give her a huge hug.

Seven and a half hours later back at Wharton Academy in James's dorm room, I, Cassie, was trying to get some sleep while James was at a nighttime practice for the football team when Air Haswari broke into the dorm room and tried to kill me however I shot him first and he ran away as quickly as he had entered. I texted Director Tom Morrow who called both James who immediately ran over to his dorm room to see that I was injured a little bit from Air Haswari's attempt on hurting me when he was not keeping watch over me and give me a very careful hug just as her dad and most of her brothers entered the room after my dad told them what had happened over at Wharton Academy. Muse immediately started to take care of their only sister and noticed that she was in shock and said to the rest of us with a super worried look on his face, "Guys, Cassie is in shock!" That was what had her dad running over to her as I, James Larry Morrow, looked down at her with a look of worry on my face before I went back to hugging her. We both shared a look and her dad said in a whisper to me so that only I could hear him speak, "This is the second time that Cassie has ever gone into shock with me around after something happened to her. The first time was after her gymnastics accident five years ago and it took she a couple of days to break out of it from what I heard from both your dad and Special Agent Gibbs. I think that she should be able to stay here at Wharton Academy as long as someone is with her at all of the time, James." I nodded in understanding as I almost started to cry at the thought of something happening to her earlier tonight in this very room and her dad immediately took notice of this and give me a hug to calm me down.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This chapter ended with one of my OCs (Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy) going into shock for the next three chapters hopefully so the next three chapter will be from James Larry Morrow who is my second OC for this story so please be super patient with me as I type up the next three chapters as fast I as can without making too many mistakes.** **This is chapter five of the character development of my OC, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: This chapter is from James Larry Morrow's point of view instead of Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy's point of view mostly James with a little bit of Cassie. This chapter is only one day of the last week leading up to Spring Break which means the next couple of chapters are going to be action and dialog packed.**

* * *

 **Day #6 of my special mission to protect the Sprout and Fermat from their bullies:**

The next morning which just happened to be Monday, I, James Larry Morrow, realized that I order for me to keep my eyes on Cassie in the school day itself, she would have to go to class with me, Alan and Fermat which is easier said than done however we did not have any trouble until homeroom and 1st period when the teacher told us that Cassie was not allowed in the classroom and that was when the three of us said the following to her, "Last night, she almost was shot in the dorm room so that is out of the question and the headmaster and her dad already promised that she not have to back to Tracy Island as long as I kept my eyes on her at all times!" That was when she said in return with a look of shock on her face to the three of us, "I did not hear about this until now, so I will have to talk to the headmaster will quick about this." Five minutes later, the teacher had returned to the classroom and said to the three of us with understanding look on her face, "I am sorry about that. I was just notified about what happened last night, boys. You are correct about the agreement, by the way, so Cassie is allowed to be in the classroom with you boys at all times."

I, the Sprout, breathed a sigh of relief at that news and noticed that James was trying not to start crying in front of the class, so I said to the teacher with a slightly worried look on my face in my normal voice, "Madam, I think that James might need to go and talk to his dad and the headmaster. He looks like he about to start crying right now." She looked over at James and nodded in understanding and said to James with a sad look on her face, "Mr. Morrow, you might as well take Ms. Tracy with you, all right." I watched as James took my only sister with him as he left the classroom in tears and I knew that he was not going to be attending 1st period at this rate. The teacher and I shared a look and the teacher asked to the rest of the class, "Well, this homeroom started great did it, class?" To my surprise, the whole class along with me and Fermat answered with the same answer, "Not really, Madam." That also surprised the teacher who smiled at the sound of those words echoing in the classroom before the phone on her desk started to ring and she answered it immediately, "Hello, headmaster, sir. Yeah, Mr. Tracy pointed it out to me and I cannot blame him right now because you should have heard what the class all said after he left the classroom with Cassie. They all agreed about something for a change, sir. Yes, headmaster, sir. Mr. Tracy and Mr. Hackenbacker, you are wanted over at the headmaster's office right away."

Meanwhile on the headmaster's office of Wharton Academy, I, James Larry Morrow, was currently looking down at Cassie with a very slight smile on my face as my uncle finally got the teacher to let Alan and Fermat to leave the classroom and come over to the headmaster's office and I said in a whisper to Cassie in shock, "Beautiful, you heard that earlier, did you, Cassie? Your youngest brother, Fermat and myself telling the teacher what happened last night in my dorm room when she would not let you be in the classroom with us. I have a very funny feeling that you did hear us earlier." Just as I finished saying that was when the Sprout and Fermat came running into the room and saw that Cassie was out of shock and said together at the same time with a laugh, "Cassie! You are all right! We were so very worried about you after what happened to you last night when James here was not in his dorm room. Does the others know yet, James, by the way?" I nodded no and the Sprout video-called Star-Gazer who immediately answered with a shocked look on his face, "Alan? What is going at Wharton Academy now?"

I, the Sprout, looked at him with a huge smile on my face as I answered his question with by asking him a question, "Can you guess who is not in shock anymore, Star-Gazer?" That was what got Star-Gazer to break out into tears and answer, "Cassie! She is all right then. I thought that it was going to be bad news, Sprout. I want to see my twin sister, pretty please with sugar and chocolate on top, right now!" Cassie heard her twin brother said that and she with some help from both James and Fermat stood up next to the Sprout and said to Star-Gazer, "Good morning, loveable twin brother of mine." He just stared at me in shock until he heard an incoming transmission from Thunderbirds One and Two before he said to them, "Guys, something is up at Wharton Academy right now." Which got the four of us to laugh loudly enough for their dad and Muse to notice that Cassie was not in shock anymore and both of them asked together at the same time, "Did we just hear a very familiar laugh on the other line, Star-Gazer?" That got Cassie to smile her usual smile as Star-Gazer answered their question with a laugh of his own, "Yes, you two heard a very familiar laugh. You two should know who the laugh belongs to by now." Cassie finally decided to be nice and said with another laugh, "Hello, guys." As soon as she said those words, everyone said together at the same time, "Cassie, you are all right," which got her to roll her eyes once before saying with her usual smile on her face, "Dad, Muse, are you guys all right over there?"

Meanwhile inside of Thunderbird Two, both, I, Jeff Tracy, and Muse shared a look of happiness before answering her question with laughs of our own, "Yeah, we are all right, Cassie. We are just surprised that you are no longer in shock from what happened yesterday, buddy. How are you feeling right now, by the way?" They waited a couple of minutes before Cassie answered their question with the words that they did not want to hear from her in return, "I am scared right now, guys." Star-Gazer was the first person to say anything to her in his normal voice as he tried not to cry for his twin, "Cassie, everything is going to be all right, sister. Right, guys?" Five minutes later, Fly-Boy who was the only person inside of Thunderbird One said to his only sister in his shocked voice, "Star-Gazer is right, sis. Everything is going to be all right. We will never let anything happen to you again. Right, dad?" Six seconds later inside of Thunderbird Two, the others looked over at our dad who thought of what to say on this front and he opened his mouth and said in his commander voice to Alan, Fermat, James and Cassie, "We are on our way over to Wharton Academy right now, guys. I will have Lady P. and Parker pick up Tintin from Tracy Island so that she can help with keeping Cassie calmed down. See you kids soon and Cassie, sweetheart, stay near James and the other two until we get there for your protection." With that Star-Gazer ended the call with both Thunderbirds One and Two so that they could keep their focus on getting to Wharton Academy and looked his twin sister directly in the eyes before saying to her with a look of worry on his face, "Cassie, I really wish that I was there right now for you. I really do but I know that dad would like me to stay up here inside of Thunderbird Five. I love you so much. Alan, Fermat and James, please keep her safe for me until the others get there. Bye for now."

Fifteen minutes later outside of Wharton Academy, I, Cassie, was hugged by my oldest brother, Fly-Boy, almost immediately as he ran right at me with a look of happiness on his face before I said to him with a scared look on my face, "Hey, Fly-Boy. I am so happy to see you right now." He looked me directly in the eyes, saw that I was still very slightly scared at this very moment and said to me in his normal voice, "Hey there, Cassie. I am here to help protect you now. You can stop being scared now, sister." I nodded in understanding as I let him give me another hug just as the others showed up and our dad looked me directly into my light blue eyes and said in his commander voice, "Fly-Boy, can you get her inside of Thunderbird Two? James, would you please follow them? Muse, Joker-Fish, we will go and talk to all of their teachers with Alan and Fermat while Tintin, Lady P. and Parker help James and Fly-Boy out with keeping Cassie calmed down inside of Thunderbird Two. Cassie, I love you so much, sweetheart." Everyone nodded in understanding and Fly-Boy picked me up with both of his arms while James, Tintin, Lady P. and Parker followed them over to Thunderbird Two to help with keeping her calmed down just like Mr. Tracy wanted them to do. Once the five of us were inside of Thunderbird Two, James give me a hug while I looked at Fly-Boy who was worried about me as he waved over Tintin who immediately came over to me with a slightly sad look on her face as I turn my glaze over to her with tears in my eyes which immediately got her worried enough that both Lady P. and Parker walking over to Fly-Boy as he stood up to walk over to his only sister in order to give me another hug before he called Star-Gazer who immediately said with a worried look on his face to me, "Cassie, are you all right over there, sister? Fly-Boy, has she talked at all since you and the others got to Wharton Academy?" Fly-Boy looked at my twin brother and said with a very sad voice in return to him answering his question, "No, Star-Gazer, she has not said a single word at all since we got to Wharton Academy and it is making me super worried for her right now."

Three hours later inside of Wharton Academy in the headmaster's office, I, Jeff Tracy, along with the Sprout, Muse, Joker-Fish and Fermat were waiting for the free period to talk to all of Alan, Fermat, James and Cassie's teachers plus the headmaster about what was going to be going on for the rest of the week with the protection plan for the safety not only for Cassie but for all of the students of Wharton Academy. Five minutes later, one by one each of their teachers entered the headmaster's office for the meeting only to see that Alan and Fermat were not alone at this very moment and that Alan's dad and two of his older brothers were here. I looked at all of their teachers before opening my mouth to say something to start off this meeting, "Good morning, I am Jeff Tracy, the father of Alan and Cassie Tracy. I am here to tell you about what is going on for the rest of the week with the protection plan for the safety not only for Cassie but for all of the students of Wharton Academy. International Rescue/the Thunderbirds and NCIS will be teaming up for the rest of the week. Right now, you also see Alan and Fermat because James and Cassie are inside of Thunderbird Two with my oldest son, Scott, my friends, Lady P. and Parker and Cassie's best friend for life, Tintin for their own protection. The teams will be as follows: Team #1 will be made of me, Virgil, Scott, Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Todd while team #2 will be made of Gordon, Special Agents McGee, Gibbs, Abby and Tintin, all right." One of the teachers looked right at me and asked with a shocked look on her face at the news, "What is going on with Cassie, Mr. Tracy?"

I, the Sprout, looked right at the teacher who asked the question with a shocked look on my face until I realized which teacher it was who asked the question and tapped dad on the shoulder and he also looked over at the teacher in question and answered her question as truthfully as possible at this very moment, "Cassie is currently scared after what happened to her yesterday when she was alone in James's dorm room while he was at football practice last night. James is with her because they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Both me and Director Tom Morrow have known for a while now before you ask about how we know about that." Another teacher looked over at us and asked with a slightly worried look on her face, "Does the NCIS team know about this yet?" Fermat was the one who looked at the teacher who asked this question and very slightly smiled at her as he tapped Mr. Tracy on the shoulder who also looked over at the teacher and said with a very slight smile on my face, "They are on their way here right now, Madam. Both Special Agent Gibbs and Abby will be here in five minutes hopefully. I am going to have Abby join the guys inside of Thunderbird One while Gibbs joins us in here for the rest of this meeting. When the rest of the NCIS team shows up whenever they can, we are going to end the meeting and start our rounds with Cassie and James hopefully coming inside of the building to join the Sprout and Fermat along with the rest of the students for their classes."

Five minutes later back inside of Thunderbird Two, I, James Larry Morrow, heard the sound of Abby's car pulling up outside of Wharton Academy and heard two people running up to the double doors to the school. They must be heading over to the headmaster's office for the meeting, thought I as I looked back over at my girlfriend, Cassie who had looked up at the sound of Abby's car pulling up outside of Wharton Academy and I said in a whisper so that only she could hear me speak with a very slight smile on my face to her as I give her another hug while looking her straight in the eyes, "Cassie, you do remember what I told you on Saturday? I told you that I always will protect you, I promise. I love you so much, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy and I always will love you, do you remember telling you that, Beautiful?" I watched as Cassie looked up at me and nodded her head which got both me and her oldest brother, Fly-Boy, to laugh and hug her while we said to her with huge smiles on our faces in happiness, "Hey there, Cassie. We are so glad that you are at the very least nodding in response to us now. You are safe, Cassie. We are sure that dad is going to have Abby come outside to join us inside of Thunderbird Two while Special Agent Gibbs stays with dad and the others for the meeting." Cassie moved closer to me which got me to smile my usual smile before I said in a whisper to her as she closed her light blue eyes to get some sleep just as Abby came running inside of Thunderbird Two only to see that Cassie was fast asleep, "That is right, Beautiful. You can sleep now that we are here to protect you, Cassie."

I, Abby, smiled a huge smile at the sight right in front of me as I watched James Larry Morrow whispered to Cassie who was currently fast asleep before I walked over to her oldest brother, Fly-Boy, who looked up at me and said with his usual smile on his face to me with a super quite laugh, "Hey there, Abby. I was wondering when dad was going to send you over here to join us inside of Thunderbird Two because Tintin, Lady P. and Parker are currently up on the bridge while me, James and Cassie are down here in the medical bay. Where are the others at right now, by the way?" I looked over at Cassie and James very quickly before I looked back over at him and answered his question in a whisper so that only he could hear me as I sat down next to him, "The others are on their way as we are speaking, and Director Tom Morrow is currently riding with Ducky, Special Agents McGee and Todd in his car. As soon as they arrive here at Wharton Academy, we are starting our rounds so we might as well get as much sleep as possible, all right." I watched as he nodded in agreement and together we looked over to see that James had fallen fast asleep with Cassie in his arms which got us to laugh a little bit. Fly-Boy pulled out his cellphone and took a picture of the two of them, sent it to Star-Gazer who immediately texted a picture of him smiling and laughing at the same time from seeing the picture which got me and Abby to smile our usual smiles before me and Fly-Boy decided to take a nap until the others get to the school.

Meanwhile inside Wharton Academy in the headmaster's office, I, Jeff Tracy, looked over at Special Agent Gibbs and said to him with a huge smile on my face, "Hello there, Gibbs. How is Tony behaving over at the hospital right now without being there to talk to him?" I watched as Gibbs laughed before smiling his usual smile at me and answered my crazy question as truthfully as he could at this very moment, "I am pretty much sure that Tony is still sleeping out his injures from Saturday night, Jeff. Now, what is the plans for the rest of the week for protecting all of the student including Alan, Fermat, Cassie and James?" As soon as he said, I looked over at the headmaster and the teachers and said in my commander voice, "The plan is a work in progress at this very moment, people. I need some ideas especially for the rest of today and tomorrow for the rotations of the teams. I am going to call Director Tom Morrow to see where he and the others are at right now. I will be right back as soon as I find out where the others are at this very moment." The headmaster, Special Agent Gibbs and the teachers plus the Sprout, Fermat, Muse and Joker-Fish nodded in understanding as I walked outside of the headmaster's office and closed the door, pulled out of my cellphone and dialed Director Tom Morrow's cellphone number; waited for him to answer. Five seconds later, I heard Tom said with a laugh, "Hello there, Jeff. I take it that you are calling me to find out were the rest of the NCIS team is at right now. We are twenty-five minutes away from Wharton Academy at the moment. I will have Ducky text you when we have arrived at the school, all right. How is Cassie and James behaving right now?" I smiled at the thought of his only daughter and James and said with a laugh, "I do know at this very moment how the lovebirds are behaving since they are inside of Thunderbird Two with Fly-Boy, Tintin, Abby, Lady P. and Parker. Definitely have Ducky text me when you guys arrive here at Wharton Academy so that I can get the guys out of the headmaster's office and Thunderbird Two, all right, Tom." I waited for Tom to say something which he did with his usual laugh, "I would not be surprised if the lovebirds are fast asleep inside Thunderbird Two at the very moment, Jeff. I will have Ducky text you when we have arrived at the school, Jeff. See you soon hopefully, Jeff. Bye for now." With that, Tom ended the phone call for me and I smiled at the thought of my only daughter and James possibly sleeping next to each other inside of Thunderbird Two as I turned around to reenter the headmaster's office to join the rest of the group for the arrival of the rest of the NCIS team.

Twenty-five minutes outside of Wharton Academy, I, James Larry Morrow, woke up to the sound of my dad's car pulling up in front of the school which made me smile a huge smile at the thought of my dad seeing me with Cassie who was still fast asleep in my arms so I shook her awake with a loud laugh and she opened her light blue eyes with her usual smile on her face as I looked into her eyes as I said to her in a whisper so that only she could hear me, "Hey there, sleepyhead. The rest of the NCIS team has just arrived which means we need to go to class now, Beautiful." I watched as she nodded in understanding as I helped her stand up and as she almost tripped I heard her said with a laugh, "Great, I am going to have a fun time running around now for the rest of the day. Oh, boy, I just talked, did I?" I moved over to her and said with a laugh to her, "Yes, you did just talk, Cassie. You are going to have to do that in front of the Sprout and Fermat for me, all right. They will never believe me when I tell them about this and you know that, Beautiful." Cassie looked up at me and said with her usual laugh in return to me in a whisper, "Yeah, I know that, Handsome. I was just shocked that I talked right then. I see that Abby is here and that she is sleeping right next to Fly-Boy. Let's wake them both up together." Together, both me and Cassie walked super quietly over to Abby and Fly-Boy and laughed to wake them both up which worked like a charm since Abby and Fly-Boy both opened their eyes to see that Cassie and I were both wide awake and said with huge smiles on their faces to us with their usual laughs, "Hey there, guys. I take it that the others have arrived here at Wharton Academy. If that is the case, then we better get moving and tell the others on the bridge so that we can meet up with the others." Both me and Cassie nodding in agreement to their words as the four of us headed up to the bridge of Thunderbird Two to get Tintin, Lady P. and Parker who immediately knew that it was time to get to work.

Five minutes later outside of both Wharton Academy and Thunderbird Two, I, James Larry Morrow, watched as his dad and the others came walking over to the group that had been inside of Thunderbird Two with a huge smile on my face and my dad looked right at me and said with a laugh, "Hello there, son. I can see that you had taken a nap while waiting for me to show up. It is time for you to go to class now, James. How is Cassie doing right now?" I laughed and said to my dad with my usual smile now on my face in return to my dad, "Hello there to you as well, dad. Yeah, I most definitely had taken a nap while I was waiting for you and the others to show up here at Wharton Academy. Why do you not ask her for yourself?" Cassie walked over to my dad with a slight smile on her face as he looked down at her before saying to her with his usual smile on his face, "Why, hello there, Special Agent Tracy. How are you doing right now, buddy?" Both me and my dad watched as I, Cassie, thought of what to say to Director Tom Morrow as I fixed my long platinum blond hair by putting it up in a braided ponytail before answering his question as truthfully as I could at this very moment, "I am still a little scared right now. What is my dad doing right now, Tom?" The three of us looked over at her dad with a look of shock before he looked over at his only daughter with a huge smile on his face with a loud laugh and he answered her question while Cassie's brothers, Fermat and Tintin join him with looking over at me, "I am figuring out the plan for the rest of today and all of tomorrow with your brothers' help with some help from both Fermat and Tintin, Cassie. Come over here, sweetheart. I know that you are scared right now." Cassie ran right over to her dad who give her a huge hug with most of her brothers and best friends while James and his dad watched alongside the rest of the NCIS team, Lady P. and Parker who all had super worried looks on their faces. Five seconds later, Cassie looked up at her dad who waved I, James Larry Morrow, over to them and he looked up at me and said in a whisper so that only I and Cassie could hear him, "James, I want you to protect Cassie here at all times. What is your next class for this period, by the way?" I though about that and realized that at was PE in the gym and answering his question with a very slight worried look on my face, "We have PE in the gym, Mr. Tracy. I am going to need Tintin's help for the locker room problem when it comes to getting dressed for class."

I, Jeff Tracy, rolled my eyes at the mention of PE being the next class and waved over Tintin who immediately came over to the three of us and said also in a whisper to Mr. Tracy, "What is it that you want to ask me to do, Mr. Tracy?" I looked over at her and answered her question with still in a whisper in return, "I need you to watch Cassie while she is getting dressed for PE in the locker room, Tintin." I watched as she nodded in understanding before looking at her best friend and whispering into her ear something that got Cassie to laugh a little bit and she then said to Mr. Tracy with her usual smile on her face, "I can help out there, Mr. Tracy. Come on, Cassie. Let us get going." Both I, Jeff Tracy, and James, watched as Tintin and Cassie headed over to the ladies' locker room so that Cassie could get dressed for PE and James turned to both Fermat and the Sprout and said with his usual smile on his face, "It is time for us to get going to the men's locker room, you two. It is time to get ready for PE." The three of us started walking over to the men's locker room when the bell ringed which had us running the rest of the way and we entered the men's locker room with huge smiles on their faces as one of the PE teachers smiled at the three of us and said with a laugh, "Where is Cassie at right now, boys? Is she in the ladies' locker room getting dressed for PE?" That was when I, James Larry Morrow, looked over at the PE teacher in question and answered his question with a shocked look on my face, "Yes, Cassie is in the ladies' locker room. Her dad has her best friend for life, Tintin, helping her by keeping an eye out for trouble while she is getting dressed for PE, by the way." The PE teacher in question nodded his head in understanding before saying with a loud laugh, "Mr. Tracy has always been a little bit overprotective of his family and friends which I do not blame him at all at this very moment. I did not know that he was Lady P. and Parker pick up Tintin from Tracy Island on their way to here."

Five minutes later, I, James Larry Morrow, walked into the gym, saw Cassie sitting in her usual spot and ran over to sit down right next to her in my usual spot and said in a whisper to her with a loud laugh as I messed up Cassie's long platinum blond hair to make her smile her usual smile at me, "Hey there, Beautiful. I am here now, and I will always be with you as much as possible, do you understand me? Where is Tintin at right now, Cassie?" I watched as Cassie looked up at me before answering my questions with her usual laugh in return to me, "I do that you will always be with me, Handsome and yes, I understand you completely. Tintin is just outside of the gym with Gordon, Special Agents McGee, Gibbs and Abby. My dad says that they are team number two, so they picked to shadow the four of us kids for the rest of today and all of tomorrow while team number one which is made up of my dad, Virgil, Scott, your dad and Special Agent Todd will be watching the security cameras from inside of the headmaster's office with the headmaster." Just as Cassie finished her last sentence, the PE teachers stood in front of the whole class and said together with huge smiles on their faces, "Good afternoon, class. Today is fun day which means do whatever you want to do." I looked over at Alan and said with a laugh, "Want to be some basketball, Sprout? Fermat can be the referee. Cassie, you can join us if you want to, all right." I watched as Alan and Cassie both jumped up at the idea of playing some basketball with James and Fermat just laughed and moved to the side so that he was safe from the basketball just in case. First up went Cassie who made it in the basket in one shot with a huge smile on her face which made me and Alan super happy at that very moment. Second up went I, James Larry Morrow, and I missed my first shot by an inch and a half however my second shot made it into the basket, so I just looked over at Cassie who moved closer to me and said in a whisper so that only I could hear her speak, "I know, Handsome. I saw that you missed your first shot." Third up went my youngest brother, the Sprout, who made it in the basket in one shot just like Cassie did with his usual smile on his face and we kept on playing until it was time to go back to our locker rooms to get dressed back into our school uniforms. Tintin was waiting outside of the ladies' locker room for Cassie when the four of us walked out of the gym so I had let Cassie walk over to the ladies' locker room and watched as both her and Tintin entered it so that Cassie could get dressed back in her school uniform so that we could go to our next class period.

Four hours later, I, James Larry Morrow, was walking with Cassie who was looking around like crazy which reminded me of why both International Rescue also known as the Thunderbirds and NCIS are teaming up to protect all of the students, teachers and the headmaster of Wharton Academy when the Sprout and Fermat came running over to the both of us and said with worried looks on their faces, "Director Tom Morrow wants us all inside the main building right now, guys. Cassie, your dad, Muse, Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish have been called out on an International Rescue mission by your loveable twin brother, Star-Gazer. He and Tintin will tell us all of the details once we are inside with him and the others." We shared a look of shock and followed them into the main building where Tom looked away from the TV screen that was currently on a news channel that was reporting on the rescue mission that the Thunderbirds are currently doing at this very moment and said to both me and James with a slightly worried look on his face, "As you two can currently see on the TV screen Jeff Tracy and three of five brothers are working currently on a rescue mission. I have Special Agent McGee and Abby are inside of the van helping your twin brother, Star-Gazer, with monitoring the rescue mission right now while the rest of the NCIS team are monitoring the video cameras around the whole school from the headmaster's office at this very moment. James, I want you and Cassie to join Special Agent McGee and Abby in the van with helping Star-Gazer monitoring the rescue mission right now while the Sprout and Fermat are going with me to join the rest of the NCIS team in the headmaster's office, all right?"

Outside of Wharton Academy in the van, I, Special Agent McGee, was working with Abby and one of my co-worker, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy's brothers, Star-Gazer, who is currently up inside of Thunderbird Five monitoring the rescue mission that the rest of Special Agent Tracy when the double doors leading into the van opened up to reveal both James and Cassie were here to help us monitor the rescue mission. I watched as Cassie sat down next to Abby while James continued to stand behind the three of us. Cassie looked straight ahead as she said into her headset to her twin brother, "Star-Gazer, give me an update, pretty please." Five minutes later, we all heard as Star-Gazer as he went silent and then he said with a loud laugh as we watched shake his head, "Why, hello there, Cassie. As I am pretty much sure that Tom has told both you and James, dad, Muse, Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish are currently preforming a rescue mission at this very moment and I realized that I needed some help with monitoring the mission, so I asked him for some help and Abby and McGee were the first ones to volunteer. I take that Tom sent you and James to help with monitoring the mission as well then. I am patching you though to dad inside Thunderbird Two." Five seconds later, the four of us heard my dad said with a laugh, "Hello, NCIS team. What is going on over there?" Abby and McGee shared a look as Cassie said with her usual laugh to her dad, "Hello, Thunderbird Two. This is Special Agent Tracy, what is your ETA, boys?" As soon as Cassie had finished her second sentence, they heard her dad take a very deep breath before he answered his only daughter's question with a laugh once again only this time he is using his commander laugh, "Oh, great, Tom sent you and James monitor us while we are performing this rescue mission, did he, Cassie? Oh, well, our ETA is twenty-seven minutes, Special Agent Tracy. Where is Abby and Special Agent McGee at right now?"

Meanwhile in the van, I, Cassie, looked over at McGee who immediately said with his voice, "Abby and myself are still here, Mr. Tracy. We were letting Cassie talk to you for a little bit since she is just like our boss at times like this." Five seconds later, my dad said with his normal voice along with a very slight laugh to Special Agent McGee, "Really, my only daughter cannot be like her oldest brother and her dad. She only gets mad if someone messes with her family, friends and herself. Or is there something that I currently do not know at this very moment, you four?" Both Abby and myself said together at the same time as Special Agent McGee with laughs of our own, "Very funny, Thunderbird Two! She is most definitely like our boss for a couple of very good reasons, one of which you already know about. What is Thunderbird One's ETA by the way?" Twelve seconds later, Cassie's dad said with a slight smile on his face to the four of us still with a laugh, "I am patching you guys though to Fly-Boy right now. Hey, Fly-Boy, the NCIS team wants to know your ETA, buddy." Five seconds later, the four of us heard Fly-Boy as he very slightly wined and said with a laugh to the four of us, "Abby, McGee, who has joined you guys in the van? Oh, hold on, let me guess. My only sister and James Morrow is in the van with you guys. Am I correct for a very nice change?" Abby and McGee just laughed as I, Cassie, said to my oldest brother answering his question with my usual laugh, "Hey there, Fly-Boy. Yes, you are correct for a very nice change. Now, what is your ETA, brother?"

Meanwhile over inside of Thunderbird One, I, Fly-Boy, was in shock for a couple of seconds before I finally answered my only sister's question with my usual laugh, "Oh, boy, calm down, Cassie. I am fifteen minutes away from the rescue mission site, all right. Wow, I just realized something about you, sister. You are definitely just like me and our dad now of days a lot more than usual. When did this start happening, Cassie?" I only had to wait up to five seconds for the answer to my question came out of my only sister's mouth who said in her angry voice as I continued, "Fly-Boy, I will personally tell you the story of why I am sounding a lot like you and our dad later after this rescue mission is complete, crazy older brother of mine! Do you understand me right now, Thunderbird One? Dad, Fly-Boy is being annoying once again to me!" Immediately our dad said to Fly-Boy for me in his commander voice with a loud laugh, "Thunderbird One, your only sister is correct on this front for once, buddy. Now, Cassie, I am a little bit shocked that you had to start an argument with your oldest brother over this and I also think that you are correct to tell him that the story about you pulling off one of our moments will have to wait until after this rescue mission is complete. Right, Joker-Fish and Muse? Oh, and Cassie, you can now talk a little bit, I am sure that Fly-Boy has ticked you off a lot more than I would have liked so try speaking to us three only, Abby and Special Agent McGee, James and Star-Gazer, all right, sweetheart?" Four minutes later, I, Jeff Tracy, heard my only daughter take a deep breath before saying to me, Muse and Joker-Fish who had patched in Star-Gazer who was also waiting for his twin sister to said something to them, "I sometimes think that Fly-Boy just likes driving me insane, guys, if you know what I mean right now." That got her other brothers to start talking to her one by one starting with Muse who turned the camera so that it was pointed at him only before he said to me with a slightly worried look on his face, "Cassie, you are most definitely going to have to tell us all the story after this rescue mission is complete, all right? I need to get down into the medical bay to get to the rescue platform, so I am going to let Joker-Fish talk to you for five minutes, all right." He watched as Cassie nodded her head with a very slight smile before she said to me with a small laugh, "Muse, please be carefully out there, bro." I, Muse, nodded in understanding as I said in return to her, "I will be carefully, Special Agent Tracy. You of all people should know that by now, sister."

Second up to talk to I, Cassie, was my favorite brother, Joker-Fish, who sat in Muse's seat in order to say what he wants to say to me at this very moment and he opened his mouth and said with a worried look on his usually happy face with his usual laugh, "Cassie, I know that Fly-Boy must have had done something to make you this mad, sister. What is the matter?" He watched as I looked at him like he has two heads and said with a look of shock/wonder on my face as I answered his crazy question with my usual laugh, "You bloody hell know what is the matter right now, Joker-Fish. I love you more than Fly-Boy at this very moment, by the way, buddy. You can tell that to Fly-Boy himself when you ever have the chance to, all right, brother." That got my favorite brother to smile his usual smile at me as he nodded in agreement to my words as he said with another of his usual laughs in return to me, "I am now going to let Star-Gazer talk to you, all right, Special Agent Tracy. See you later the rescue mission is completed, and we are back at Wharton Academy, sister." Star-Gazer waited until after our dad disconnected from the chat before taking a very deep breath as he opened his mouth and said to me with a super worried look on his face to me as I just waited for him to speak, "Cassie, just calm down for me, please. I know that Fly-Boy can be annoying to the point of dad quite possibly sending him up here for a rotation or two in a row if you know what I mean, sister. I will make sure that Fly-Boy says that he is sorry to you when he gets back to Wharton Academy, all right. I will keep you guys posted on the rescue mission."

Back in the van, I, James Larry Morrow, moved closer to Cassie who looked over her shoulder at him with a slight smile on her face and said into his headset to Star-Gazer, "Hey there, Star-Gazer. This is James Morrow and I think that your dad should tell Fly-Boy to stop making people mad as hell." I watched as my girlfriend's twin brother looked me straight in the eyes as he nodded in agreement to my words before saying with his usual laugh, "Hello there, James. I would have to agree with you there for once. You know what, I am patching you though to Thunderbird Two, so you can tell our dad that yourself, buddy." Five seconds later, I heard my girlfriend's dad say in his commander voice to Star-Gazer with a laugh, "Who is it now, Star-Gazer?" Star-Gazer and I both said my name at the same time which got both Cassie and her dad to laugh very loudly and Mr. Tracy said with a huge smile on his face, "Well, I did not think that I would hear that laugh at all today, Special Agent Tracy. I take it that you are currently trying to tell me something, James. What is it, buddy?" I, James Larry Morrow, took a very deep breath before I opened my mouth and answered his super crazy question with a laugh of my own, "I was just wanted to say that you might want to tell Fly-Boy to stop making people super angry, Mr. Tracy. I think that Cassie is still a little bit angry at him about what he said earlier, and she is not in a very good mood right now. Ouch, she just hit me on the back of my head just now." That just both Cassie's dad and Star-Gazer to said something at the same time to me in return with their usual smiles, "Well, that is something new that is and that had to hurt. We will personally tell Fly-Boy to be a little nicer to other people especially his only sister for a couple or more years, all right and James, try to calm her down with a lot of help at this very moment." With that they ended the call so that they can concentrate on the rescue mission fully at this very moment while the four of us inside of the van, Thunderbird One arrived in five minutes before Thunderbird Two at the rescue mission scene. I, James Larry Morrow, was hugging my girlfriend as we watched alongside Abby and Special Agent McGee the rescue mission when the four of us watched as an explosion rocked Thunderbird One towards the ocean making both Cassie and her dad said at the same time together to Fly-Boy, "Fly-Boy are you all right over there, buddy?" We only had to wait five seconds before my oldest brother answered our question with his usual laugh as he tried to keep calmed down, "Yes, I am fine, dad and Cassie. You two are being Mother Hens at this very moment and it is making me very happy that I exactly cracked a huge smile for a nice change."

Two and a half hours later over at Wharton Academy, I, Cassie, ran right into my dad's arms with a loud laugh before saying with a very slight smile on my face as the others watched us to a laugh, "I was so very worried about you guys! When I saw what happened to Thunderbird One, I was mostly worried about Fly-Boy for a very good reason." That was when Fly-Boy walked over to me with a sad look on his face and said to me with his usual laugh as I moved away from our dad to give him a huge hug as I looked him right in his dark blue eyes, "Cassie, I love you so much. Come on, sister, I am here and safe right now. Do I have to get Joker-Fish to make you laugh and smile right now, Cassie?" I, Cassie, looked at him with a huge smile forming on my face while our dad walked up behind him and hit Fly-Boy on the back of the head which got myself and the others including James and Fermat to laugh a little bit as he turned and looked up at our dad with a huge glaze as he placed his left hand on the spot that was currently in pain at this very moment before saying with a whine of pain, "That is not funny at all, guys. Dad, what did you hit me on the back of my head just now?" My dad looked over at I, Cassie, who walked over to him and answered Fly-Boy's question for him with my usual smile on my face with a very loud laugh, "I think that was for making me mad earlier during that rescue mission where you almost died when an explosion rocked Thunderbird One towards the ocean, Fly-Boy. You do know that I was not in a very good mood at that very moment, older brother. Where is my apology from you by the way about that argument?"

Five minutes later, I, Fly-Boy, looked down at Cassie who was smiling up at him as I said with a slight smile on my face to her with a laugh in answer to her crazy question as the rest of our family and the NCIS team listening, "Oh, yeah, about that I was going to apologize about that, Cassie. Thank you for reminding me about that, by the way. I am super sorry about that argument earlier and scaring during the rescue mission when Thunderbird One rocked by an explosion at the rescue mission scene, sister." That got my only sister give me another huge hug which the rest of our family join her in giving to me as the NCIS team watched from the sidelines with huge smiles on their faces. Three hours later inside of Wharton Academy in my dorm room, I, James Larry Morrow, was laying down on my bed right next to Cassie who was typing to her twin brother, Star-Gazer, who was happy that she was talking to him at the very moment when there was a loud sound that sounded like a gunshot right outside of the dorm room window which got me to look outside only to find my dad was the person who had been shot at by who ever was carrying a gun and I looked over at Cassie who was looking out the window as I opened my mouth and said with a sad look on my face to her, "Cassie, I know that you are worried about everyone including my dad and I do not blame you at all right now. I meant I told you a couple of days ago, Beautiful, that I will always protect and love you with all of my heart, you know that, right." I watched as she looked me right in the eyes with her usual sad look on her face as she opened her mouth and said in return to me as I felt her give a huge hug, "James, I am super scared right now. I want my dad and Muse right now, please. I love you too, Handsome and I always will love you." I, James Larry Morrow, texted Cassie's dad and Muse who came running into my dorm room with worried looks on their faces as they both give both me and Cassie a huge hug at the same time that the others excluding both Alan and Fermat who decided to come over to my dorm room had ran right over to my dad who was looking towards the window to my dorm room who a super worried look on his face at the thought. Five seconds later Cassie's dad, Jeff Tracy, opened his mouth as he looked down at Cassie and myself with a very worried look on his face and said in a whisper, "Guys, I am going to call Star-Gazer to tell him about what just happened over here at Wharton Academy, all right. Muse, you keep both of your eyes on all four of these people, do you understand me?" Muse nodded in understanding as he looked up at his dad and said with his usual laugh as he continued to hug both me and his only sister and moved closer to both the Sprout and Fermat, "Yes, dad, I understand you. Come over here, little brother and Fermat. Cassie, will please look up at me, sister? I know that you are scared right now but you know that both me and James will protect you always, right."

Meanwhile outside of my only daughter's boyfriend, James Larry Morrow's dorm room, I, Jeff Tracy, video-called Star-Gazer who immediately answer with a super worried look on his face, "Dad, what is going on over there at Wharton Academy? I have been seeing reports about one of the NCIS team members getting shot at by someone with a gun, dad. How is my twin sister doing right now?" I looked my second oldest son in his light blue eyes and answered his questions with a very sad look on my face, "Star-Gazer, it was Director Tom Morrow who was shot at by who ever it was. Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish are helping the rest of the NCIS team with searching for clues while your twin sister is with Muse, James, Fermat and the Sprout in James's dorm room. Cassie is currently in shock and scared at the same time, buddy. Would you like me to have text you very fast right now, Star-Gazer?" I watched as my second oldest son nod yes to me and I looked over my shoulder and said to his twin who immediately pulled out her cellphone, "Cassie, Star-Gazer wants you to text him, pretty please." Muse and James watched as she started to type her latest text message to her twin brother who immediately was happy and texted her back as soon as he got her text message with the following text message:

 _Cassie, I know that you are scared at this very moment, but you do know that the others will not let anything to you, right. Dad told me about Director Tom Morrow getting shot and I have already called for an ambulance for you, sister. You might want to talk to Abby and Ducky so that they will stop be worried about you at this very moment, by the way, Special Agent Tracy. The FBI and Homeland Security are on their way over to Wharton Academy as we are currently texting each other, by the way, Cassie. I love you so much, loveable twin sister of mine. I will see you soon and goodnight._

 _Star-Gazer_

Seven minutes later inside of James Larry Morrow's dorm room, I, Cassie, was laying down right next to James Larry Morrow who was currently trying to fall asleep for the night after his dad was taken to the nearest hospital because of his injuries. Special Agent Gibbs and my dad went over there with Special Agent McGee and my first youngest brother, Muse, who had told everyone else to try and get some sleep for tomorrow's possible events which include school for myself, James, the Sprout and Fermat while the others are going to be monitoring the security cameras in the headmaster's office with the headmaster. I turn over and give James a huge hug which got him to look over at me and said with tears filling his eyes in a whisper, "I am also super scared, Cassie. I will sleep with you as long as you continue to hug me like you are currently doing." A couple of seconds later, the both of us had fallen fast asleep in each other's arms with peaceful smiles on our faces for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This chapter ended with a surprise which is only the beginning of the events leading up to Spring Break. Who could have shot at Director Tom Morrow on the grounds of Wharton Academy, I wonder at this very moment. Could it possibly be Ari Haswari or someone else? Find out next time I have a chapter ready for uploading for this story. The next chapter is going to mostly be from James Larry Morrow's point of view with a little bit of Special Crystal Jean "Cassie"** **Tracy's point of view. This is chapter six of the character development of my OC, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: This chapter is the third longest chapter so far in this story. It started off with day number seven which starts off at Wharton Academy, then NCIS and back at Wharton Academy. Day number eight started off as normally as the pervious seven days did. It includes Cassie's first ever International Rescue/Thunderbirds rescue mission as well as Alan, Fermat and Special Agent Burley's.**

* * *

 **Day #7 of my special mission to protect the Sprout and Fermat from their bullies:**

At four o'clock in the morning I, James Larry Morrow, woke up along with my girlfriend, Cassie, was currently trying to stand up with a huge smile on her face until I held out my left hand to her which she took a hold of with her right hand as I opened my mouth and said to her in a whisper of a voice as I smiled my usual smile at her, "Good morning, Beautiful. How long have you been awake this morning?" I watched as she looked me right in the eyes and answered my question also in a whisper of a voice still with a huge smile on her face in return to him, "Good morning, Handsome. I have been wide awake for the past three hours web chatting with my twin brother, Star-Gazer. I could not sleep after a little while, so I thought that Star-Gazer needed someone to talk to besides my dad and brothers and I was correct for a very nice change." I just smiled and said with a very quiet laugh in return to her as I played with her long platinum blond hair which got her to smile a little more than I thought that she would until her cellphone started to ring, she flipped it open and said with her usual smile on her face as she answered the call, "Good morning, Special Agent Gibbs. How is Director Tom Morrow at this very moment?" Meanwhile over in the nearest hospital my boss, Special Agent Gibbs, answered my question in return to me, "Good morning, Special Agent Tracy. Director Tom Morrow is in the same room as Special Agent Dinozzo at this very moment. He was hit in the left leg by the bullet from a handgun and it took over two hours to get it removed even with your middle brother, Muse helping the doctor and her team. How long have you been awake, Cassie?" Four seconds later, I, Cassie, took a very deep breath before answering his question with a very slight laugh in return to Gibbs, "I have for the past three hours, boss. If you want to know anything, you and my dad can personally contact my twin brother, Star-Gazer." Back over at the nearest hospital my boss, Special Agent Gibbs, took a very deep breath of his own before saying sometime in return to me with a loud laugh, "I take it that you could not sleep at all last night just like both me and your dad could not sleep at all as well. I will have your dad called your twin brother, Star-Gazer, to find out what you guys have been talking about last night, Special Agent Tracy."

Twenty minutes later back over at Wharton Academy I, James Larry Morrow, got dressed for the school day alongside my girlfriend, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy, who was getting dressed for the school day with by finishes her long platinum blond hair by fixing up a braided double ponytails and makeup (light pink lipstick, navy blue eyeshadow, purple eyeliner and bright red blush) while I watched as she finished getting ready for the school day before I opened my mouth and said in a whisper of a voice to her as I give her a huge hug as she finally turned around to look me straight in the eyes with her usual smile, "You look very nice today, Beautiful. I am a little bit shocked at this very moment at what I just noticed you doing today for the first time ever, Special Agent Tracy. I think that this is the first time that I have ever seen you put on makeup since the day five years ago, Beautiful." Twelve seconds later, Cassie said with in a whisper of a voice with a very slight smile at me, "I know what you mean about that, Handsome. You are correct about that by the way, James. About the fact that I not put on makeup since the day five years ago." I, James Larry Morrow, held out my left hand to Cassie with a laugh at the thought of me finally being correct at this very moment which she immediately smiled at before she opened the door to my dorm room to find the rest of her family and the NCIS team waiting for them. The first person who said something was Special Agent Todd with a huge smile on her face with her usual voice, "Good morning, you two. Wow, Special Agent Tracy, you are wearing makeup today. Fly-Boy, what has you in shock right now?" I watched as Cassie looked over at her oldest brother who was currently looking at her in shock as she decided to answer Special Agent Todd's question for him with a loud laugh, "Good morning, Special Agent Todd. Fly-Boy is in shocked because I have not worn makeup at all for the past five years. I think that if you talk both my dad and our boss, you would know the whole story from that night. Am I correct there, Fly-Boy?"

Ten seconds later, Fly-Boy answered my question with his best impersonation of our dad with a huge smile on his face and his normal laugh in return to me, "You are most definitely correct, sister. That night was the night that I never thought that my only sister would ever become a NCIS Special Agent after that argument with our dad over on Tracy Island. With me being former US Army like most of our family like mainly our dad, Jeff Tracy, I was not able to help her out with our dad's anger. Her twin brother, Star-Gazer, and our middle brother, Muse, were in the medical teams in both the Army and Marine forces. Our second youngest brother, Joker-Fish, was in the Air Force with alongside me and our dad while our youngest brother, the Sprout, was with our grandmother in the state of Texas, USA and yours truly was in Washington DC doing gymnastics. However, dad and Special Agent Gibbs are waiting for us to over come to the hospital to visit both Tom and Tony in their room." I, James Larry Morrow, walked out of my dorm room with a laugh and said in return to both Special Agent Todd and Fly-Boy who were waiting for either of us to say something in return to either of them, "Good morning, Special Agent Todd and Fly-Boy. Let us get going to the hospital before I get a call from my dad who is not to be messed with when he is in the hospital. Good morning, sleepyheads, by the way, Alan and Fermat. Cassie, come on out so that I can lock the door to my dorm room already." Together, both the Tracy family and the NCIS team headed out to the hospital with me, Cassie, Fermat and Alan following in my car very closely. Once we all arrived at the hospital closest to Wharton Academy, both Cassie's dad, Jeff Tracy, and her boss, Special Agent Gibbs, came out of the elevator to greet us on our way inside with a greeting of "Good morning, everyone. Follow us to the room where the two injured fools are holed up at this very moment." That was what got Cassie to laugh loudly for a change which made me smile hugely as we joined the others in the elevator going up to the top floor which has the highly level of security for multiple reasons where we all met up with both Special Agent McGee and Muse who smiled at the sight of Cassie wearing makeup for a very nice change.

Five hours later back over at Wharton Academy, I, Cassie, was in Science class with my boyfriend, James Larry Morrow, my youngest brother, the Sprout and our best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, when the sounds of gunfire were heard on the school grounds and the NCIS team alongside the Thunderbirds say to all of the students and teachers the following message, "School has been canceled until further notice for today. Please return to your dorm rooms as quietly as possible. The only students that are allowed to be out of their dorm rooms are the following: Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy, James Larry Morrow, Fermat Hackenbacker and Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy. Will you four please come to the headmaster's office for an emergency meeting as soon as possible?" I shared a look of worry with James, Fermat and Alan and said with a small voice, "What the hell is going on right now?" And they answered with huge smiles on their faces in responses to my question, "We currently do not know as of yet, Cassie." Together we headed over to the headmaster's office which just happens to be the crime scene which had we all worried as soon as we entered the room and asked with shocked looks on our faces to everyone in the room already, "What happened in here, people?" Everyone smiled and laughed at our question before answering it together at the same time as one, "Two FBI agents are dead and Special Agent Tobias Fornell of the FBI wants to you guys to protect his daughter, Emily Fornell, while we are finishing up here." I, Cassie, smiled at the thought of protecting my best friend, Emily Fornell, who immediately looked up with a laugh and said to everyone in the room including me, "I can protect myself, you know, right. Hey there, Special Agent Tracy. It has been a while since the last time that we have met." I looked straight at Emily Fornell in the face with my usual smile on my face as she just laughs with her normal voice, "We all know that you can protect yourself, Emily. I fully agree with you on the fact that it has been a while since the last time that we have met, buddy. FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell, you are going to need everyone searching for evidence in here and you know that, you very crazy person." Seven seconds later, FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell smiled at me with his normal voice with a very slight laugh as he nodded in understanding to my words, he said in agreement to me, "You are correct on this front, NCIS Special Agent Tracy. Emily and you are too much alike your mothers that I now have to rethink of my plans for spring break faster than a cheetah, Cassie. This is one case that I think that we are all going to have to really work together to find our killer. Am I right, Jethro?"

Five seconds later in the headmaster's office at Wharton Academy, I, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, looked over at Cassie with a laugh and answered FBI Special Agent Fornell's question with a huge smile on his face, "You are correct for a very nice change, Tobias. Special Agent Tracy will you and Emily with the boys help Special Agents McGee and Todd with searching for both of the bullets, pretty please." Even before I finished my sentence, Cassie, James, Emily, Fermat and the Sprout had already walked over to both McGee and Todd who looked up at them with their usual smiles on their faces. Together, they started searching for both of the bullets with a laugh alongside McGee and Todd while being completely silent while doing so with huge smiles on their faces until five minutes later inside of the headmaster's office at Wharton Academy, I heard Special Agent Tracy said with a laugh, "I found both of the bullets, everybody!" I walked over to her and she handed over both of the bullets in evidence bags with her usual smile on her face and I return the smile to her in return before hearing my cellphone ring and flipping it open to find out that Director Tom Morrow was calling from the hospital; answered with my usual voice with a look of worry on my face, "Yes, Director, what is this call about?" Over at the hospital, Director Tom Morrow shared a look with NCIS Special Agent Dinozzo who had him put his cellphone on speakerphone and said together with him in return to me with a very slightly worried laugh, "We just heard about what happened over at Wharton Academy, Leroy (Boss). Are the kids currently helping you with finding the bullets at this very moment by any chance, buddy?" I laughed and answered their very crazy question with my usual smile on my face as both me and NCIS Special Agent Tracy shared a look of shock, "Funny that you two would ask me that question as soon as Cassie had handed me both of the bullets, NCIS Director Tom Morrow and NCIS Special Agent Dinozzo. Would you two like me to have Abby bring the four kids over to there to the hospital, guys, pretty please?"

Fifteen minutes later over at the closest hospital to Wharton Academy, I, James Larry Morrow, walked into in the main lobby with my girlfriend, NCIS Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy, and her youngest brother, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, and our best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker with Abby who lead us over to the elevator and said with her usual smile on her face with a loud laugh, "I am going to stay here with you four kids for the next two to three hours, all right. Now, let us get going up to the top floor of the hospital who that we can entertain the boys who wanted some company today." I looked over at Cassie who smiled her usual smile at me as I said in a whisper to her with a very quiet laugh, "Come over here, Beautiful. I meant what I said to you about always will love and protect you, NCIS Special Agent Tracy, by the way." That got her to laugh very quietly at my words as she gives me a huge hug as we exited the elevator when we reached the top floor of the hospital alongside the Sprout and Fermat who just smiled at the sight before them with Abby very quietly laughing just as the doctor came out of the hospital room from checking on both NCIS Director Tom Morrow and NCIS Special Agent Dinozzo and he said with a huge smile on his face in a whispered voice to the five of us, "You five can most definitely now go and visit both NCIS members and they are currently talking to both NCIS Special Agent Gibbs and International Rescue's Jeff Tracy about the current murder investigation over at Wharton Academy and are waiting for you to check in with them." I watched as both Abby and Cassie looked over at the doctor, nodded and said in return to him with huge smiles on their faces, "Thank you, sir for telling us that. Come on, boys. The hospital bedded and super bored NCIS members are waiting for us." Seven seconds later in the hospital room, Abby headed right over to my dad who immediately smiled over at both myself and Cassie before saying to me with a laugh, "James, can I talk to you and Cassie in private, son?" I shared a look with Cassie, looked over at my dad and nodded yes with a laugh of my own before walking over to his side with Cassie following closely behind him.

I, James Larry Morrow, looked down at my dad who was still smiling at both myself and Cassie who was also smiling as my dad opened his mouth and said in a whisper of a voice so that only we could hear him speak to the both of us, "You two are going to be in charge of helping Abby out with protecting Fermat and Alan as well as handling the evidence in over at the NCIS headquarters crime lab, all right. What do you two guys think about that, you two lovebirds? It is mainly Special Agent Gibbs' idea just, so you kids know so I want to you five to head over to NCIS headquarters as soon as possible so that you can check in with him and the others. Emily is going to be helping out as well with handling the evidence with you five kids." I looked over at Cassie as she laughed a little bit before asking my dad the following question with her usual smile on her face, "What about my family, Tom?" NCIS Director Tom Morrow looked up at her and answered her question with a very slight laugh, "Look at the TV for the answer to your question, Special Agent Tracy." Both myself and Cassie looked over at the TV to see that FBI Special Agent Fornell, NCIS Special Agent Gibbs and International Rescue's Jeff Tracy standing right in front of NCIS headquarters in front the news reporters and their cameraman making an announcement about the current murder case. First, they introduced themselves to the press with their own introductions with a huge smile on their faces. Second, they showed the two bullets that killed the two FBI special agents over at Wharton Academy which was what they were wanting to do during the interview for the news channels. Third and final, the three of them headed over to the main entrance and said the following to the news reporters and their cameraman with huge smiles on their faces, "Our teams are teaming up for this murder investigation alongside from students from Wharton Academy who still have not arrived over here as of yet. You five better get your asses over here as soon as possible in order to help us out at this very moment."

Three hours later over at NCIS headquarters in Abby's crime lab, I, Cassie, was super busy with the fingerprints that myself, James, Abby, Fermat and the Sprout had founded on both of the bullets used to kill the two FBI special agents by using the National and International Criminal Database with a huge smile on my face when the results popped up on the top and said with a whisper of a voice to Abby, "Hey, Abby! I have a match for both of the fingerprints that we had founded on both of the bullets used to kill the two FBI special agents. I think that the bosses are going to want to see this right now." Seven minutes later, Gibbs, Fornell and Jeff who all came running into Abby's crime lab and asked to both myself and Abby with a laugh and their usual voices, "What did you two find, girls?" I looked over at my dad who immediately asked with his commander voice and a loud laugh, "I can guess that you found matches for both fingerprints that was on both of the bullets, Abby and Special Agent Tracy? Who do they belong to?" I looked over at Abby who immediately bought back up the results from the search and answered with a very slight smile on her face, "One of the fingerprints matches Ari Haswari which is not so shocking and the other one is currently unknown at this very moment, Gibbs and Fornell. Mr. Tracy, you might want to tell the rest of the family while Gibbs tells the NCIS team about the update for the current murder investigation." I looked over at Special Agent Gibbs with my usual worried look on my face and he took notice and said to me in a whisper so that only I could hear him speak, "Special Agent Tracy, I want you to go and tell Tony, McGee and Todd upstairs who have been wanting to talk with you for the past three hours. Take James, Fermat and the Sprout with you by the way, buddy. I will be up in a couple of minutes, all right and tell Special Agent McGee to contact the CIA to see if they can help us find where Ari Haswari is at this very moment in time, Cassie." I waved the three boys in question who immediately followed me to the elevator which we took up to the squad room where I walked right over to Special Agent McGee who immediately sat down and waited for me to tell him what Gibbs wants him to do. I told him that Gibbs wants him to contact the CIA to see if they can help us find out where Ari Haswari is at this very moment in time and he immediately said the following to me in return, "Special Agent Tracy, I have some good and bad news about this murder investigation that Gibbs is not going to like to hear about at this very moment, but he is going to ask me to tell him so you."

Seven minutes later with in the NCIS headquarters squad room, our boss, NCIS Special Agent Gibbs, alongside FBI Special Agent Fornell and International Rescue's Jeff Tracy came out of the elevator followed very closely by Abby and Ducky to learn the latest update about the currently murder investigation and Gibbs with a huge smile on his face with a loud long voice, "Give us an update on the current murder investigation, team. You are up first, McGee, by the way." We all watched as McGee with a slightly worried look on his face bring up the information that he just learned from the CIA about Ari Haswari had told him just seven minutes ago over the phone up on the plasma TV and asked Gibbs with a sad laugh, "Good news or bad news first, boss?" I, Special Agent Tracy, watched as our boss, Special Agent Gibbs, answered McGee's question with a roll of his eyes, "The good news first please and then the bad news, Tim. Now, will you pretty please tell us what you have learned from the CIA over the phone?" McGee started his update with a very worried look on his face which lasted from five to thirteen minutes and by the time he finished with his update, both Gibbs and my dad, Jeff Tracy, had shared a look of worry and surprise with each other at what they just heard from Special Agent Tim McGee just now. Twelve minutes later, I, Special Agent Crystal Tracy, looked over at Abby who immediately said to Gibbs in the form of a question, "What about telling NCIS Special Agent Stanley "Stan" Burley about this murder investigation, boss?" I watched as our boss looked over at Abby with a huge smile on his face with a very loud laugh before he answered her question with a nod, "That is not a very bad idea, Abby. Cassie, why don't you take James to MTAC with Abby and Todd and contract Special Agent Burley, pretty please?" I nodded to him in understanding and said to James, Abby and Special Agent Todd with my usual smile on her face, "You heard what NCIS Special Agent Jethro Leroy Gibbs said just now. Let us get going over to up to MTAC, you three. Dad, please make sure that Alan does not break my computer while I try to get a hold of NCIS Special Agent Burley?" My dad nodded in understanding and looked over at the Sprout and said in his commander voice, "You heard your only sister, Alan. Please do not break her computer, pretty please, or I will have her try and contract Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish to help her out?"

Twenty minutes later in MTAC room inside NCIS headquarters, I, Cassie, was still trying to get a hold of NCIS Special Agent Stanley "Stan" Burley who was pretty hard to get a hold of because he is currently an agent afloat at this very moment in time. However, with Abby's help, I think that we are about to start updating him about our current murder investigation to see if he can help with our search for Ari Haswari and as soon as I finally saw the face of Special Agent Burley on the screen in MTAC and said with Abby who smiled at him and said to him, "Hello, there, Stan. We are wanting to talk to you about our current murder investigation. One of our suspects just happens to be Ari Haswari and you can guess what the CIA told McGee when he called them earlier about this. They said that they did not even know that he was in the states at this very moment. We need your help if you are up for helping us find Ari Haswari, pretty please?" I watched as Stan looked at the four of us with a very worried look on his face with a very quiet laugh as he opened his mouth to answered Abby's question, "I will do whatever can in order to help you guys out as much as I can. What is going on right now over there, people?" I shared a very worried look with my boyfriend, James Larry Morrow, who looked over at Stan who was watching as we shared a very worried look and Abby answered Special Agent Burley's question with her usual smile in a very slight laugh, "Stan, two FBI Special Agents were killed by Ari Haswari and unknown person over seven hours ago over at Wharton Academy and FBI Special Agent Fornell is over here along with Special Agent Tracy's family doing whatever they can to help us out over here, buddy." Five minutes later, NCIS Special Agent Stanley "Stan" Burley looked at us with a worried look on his face with a very loud laugh and said in his usual voice, "Well, I had a very funny feeling that I would be hearing about the Thunderbirds tonight at some point, you four. I will be over there as soon as possible, Abby and Cassie and please, tell Gibbs and Ducky that I will be on my way over as soon as I can find the time to get away from my currently location. I think that you would have Gibbs tell Mike Franks about this murder investigation so that he can help out at this very moment." Both me and Cassie nodded in understanding as Stan ended the MTAC call for us with his usual smile on his face and I looked over at James and said in a whisper so that only he could hear me as I spoke, "Let us get back to the others to tell them about NCIS Special Agent Stanley "Stan" Burley is coming to help us out with finding Ari Haswari and with the murder investigation. I am going to need to take a little nap, by the way, Handsome and I am going to want you to keep an eye on my youngest brother, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, while he is using my computer while I am taking a little nap."

The rest of the day pasted very quietly as possible while I got to take my nap with the Sprout and James watching over me over at the NCIS headquarters while the rest of the NCIS team, the International Recuse/ Thunderbirds team alongside the FBI team were looking for leads together with the help of both Abby and Ducky. When I woke up, James and Alan looked over at me and said in a whisper so that only I could hear both them speak, "Well, it is about time that you are finally wide awake. Special Agent Burley had just showed up fifteen minutes after you had fallen fast asleep after returning to your desk after telling both FBI Special Agent Fornell and NCIS Special Agent Gibbs that Special Agent Burley was on his way over to help out in anyway that he could help in for the current murder investigation." I nodded in understanding before saying also in a whisper that only they could hear me speak with a huge smile on my face as I stood up from my desk while fixing my hair by putting it up in a double braided ponytail, "Now, I am so glad that I took a nap now. Where is Gibbs and Abby at, you two?" James smiles a huge smile at me as he answered my question with a laugh, "Down in Abby's crime lab with Fornell, Burley and your dad, Jeff Tracy looking for clues for the current murder investigation. They told me to come down with you when you had wakened up from your nap, Beautiful. Alan, you are coming with us, all right." I walked over to the Sprout, give him a huge hug as he nodded in understanding before the three of us headed over to the elevator and down to Abby's crime lab where both Gibbs and Burley smiled at me and said with my dad that everyone would go to their usual location to sleep which for me, Alan, Fermat and James are at Wharton Academy (Alan's dorm room with Fermat and James's dorm room with myself).

 **Day #8 of my special mission to protect the Sprout and Fermat from their bullies:**

At five o'clock in the morning I, James Larry Morrow, woke up along with my girlfriend, Cassie, when her cellphone started to ring which I watched she flipped it open and answered the call with her usual greeting, "Good morning, Gibbs. What is this call about?" Over at the NCIS headquarters, Special Agent Gibbs was in Abby's crime lab with Fornell, Burley, Abby and my dad, Jeff Tracy working on finding clues to our current murder investigation when he very slightly smiled and answered my question with his usual voice in return to me as I waited for his answer, "Good morning, Cassie. I am already over at NCIS headquarters in Abby's crime lab with Fornell, Burley, Abby and your father, Jeff Tracy, at this very moment in time. I think that we could use some help from you, James, Fermat and Alan right now with looking for clues to our current murder investigation if you are feeling up to it, Special Agent Tracy." I nodded with a huge smile on my face back over at Wharton Academy and said in return to my boss, "We will be there as soon as we can, Gibbs. Tell Special Agent Burley that I am going to need help entertaining my youngest brother when I get there, all right." I listened as Gibbs told Burley and Burley said into Gibbs' cellphone to me with his usual laugh in return, "Too true, Cassie. See you soon then, Special Agent Tracy. Abby says that she is having a lot of fun right now and your dad is thinking about getting your twin brother, Star-Gazer, to help us out with our current murder investigation." I laughed as I said in return to him in understanding, "Tell my dad that I will get Star-Gazer to wake up because I am pretty sure that he is currently still fast asleep up there inside of Thunderbird Five at this very moment, Special Agent Burley." I had a very funny feeling that Stan had handed over Gibbs' cellphone and then my dad with his normal voice said in return to me with a very loud laugh, "You are correct on this front, Cassie. I will let you take most of the yelling from him this morning as soon as you get here. See you soon, sweetheart and please be careful, all right."

Seventeen minutes later over at NCIS headquarters, I, James Larry Morrow, got out of my car, walked around to the front passenger side door, opened it from my girlfriend, Special Agent Tracy, who immediately jumped out of my car and ran towards the door towards Special Agent Burley who immediately give me a huge hug before saying to me with a very loud laugh and a huge smile on his face, "Coming inside by any chance, Lover Boy, Sprout and Fermat? Me and Cassie are going to MTAC so that she can wake up for loveable twin brother, Star-Gazer, who is currently up inside of Thunderbird Five to see if he is up to helping Abby with searching for clues to our current murder investigation. Follow us if you three would like to join us, all right. If not, then you are to head down to Abby's crime lab to greet Abby, Fornell, Gibbs and Jeff and wait for us to come down with the news if we can wake up Star-Gazer and stay alive at the same time." That got Special Agent Tracy to very slightly laugh as the five of us headed over to MTAC to hopefully wake up my loveable twin brother, Star-Gazer, without making him very angry at us this early in the morning. Seven minutes later in MTAC, I was watching as my girlfriend, Cassie, trying to get a hold of her twin brother who was currently playing hard to get a hold of at this very moment while Special Agent Burley was entertaining Cassie's youngest brother, the Sprout, and their best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, so that they did not try to touch anything. Six seconds later, Star-gazer finally answered the MTAC call with a huge smile on his face and said with his usual laugh to both Special Agent Burley and his loveable twin sister, Cassie, "Why, hello there, Stan and Cassie. What is this call about, by the way?" He did not have to wait too long for an answer from Special Agent Burley who returned a huge smile to him while answering Star-Gazer's question, "We are sorry if we woke you, Star-Gazer but Abby could use some help from you with trying to find clues that could lead us towards wherever Ari Haswari is currently hiding at right now. Are you up to the challenge of working with Abby and Cassie because I am pretty sure that McGee is going to be needed outside of NCIS headquarters just in case of another murder investigation pops up while they are searching for clues?"

Meanwhile up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Star-Gazer, looked from Special Agent Burley to my twin sister and back again before answering Special Agent Burley's question with a very loud laugh, "Are you kidding with me, Stan? Of course, I would like to help both Abby and my twin sister with searching for clues that could lead you guys towards wherever Ari Haswari is currently hiding at, buddy. I just realized that the Sprout and Fermat are in the room with you guys. Hello there, Alan and Fermat." Both Alan and Fermat came running over and said together at the same time to me with huge smiles on their faces while Cassie, James and Special Agent Burley just watched and laughed at the sight and sound, "Hello there, Star-Gazer. We are bored right now." That was what got me to say the following to the two of them with a very quiet laugh, "You two are always bored! I thought that Joker-Fish would be over there to entertain you two right now. Speaking about Joker-Fish, where is he and our other brothers are at right now?" I watched as my loveable twin sister, Special Agent Tracy, shared a look with Special Agent Burley who stepped out of MTAC and texted our dad to find out were the other brothers are currently at this very moment before returning and answering my question with his usual smile and laugh while James give Cassie a huge hug, "They are currently out around the city with Special Agents Todd and McGee right now as we are currently speaking to each other. Your dad is waiting for us, right now, Star-Gazer. He will contact you as soon as Cassie and Abby are ready to get started down in Abby's crime lab, buddy." I nodded in understanding as I disconnected the MTAC call so that they could join Gibbs, Fornell and my dad alongside Abby down in Abby's crime lab so that my loveable twin sister can get ready to search for clues with me and Abby.

Seven minutes later down in Abby's crime lab in NCIS headquarters, I, Special Agent Tracy, walked over to my dad who immediately give me a huge hug before saying to me in greeting with his normal voice and a huge smile on his face as I returned the hug to him, "Hello, Cassie. I take it that your twin brother is waiting for me to call him, so you and Abby can get started as soon as possible." I nodded at him with my usual smile on my face and said together with Abby who had walked over to me at the same time, "Yes, now let us get going on searching for clues that could lead us towards wherever Ari Haswari is currently hiding at right now before someone else gets killed." That was when my dad said into his video watch, "Call Star-Gazer," and five minutes later, my twin answered with his usual greeting with a very quiet laugh and a huge smile on his face to everybody currently in Abby's crime lab, "I am ready to help. Hello, dad, by the way." Both me and Abby sat down right in front of the computers and started searching for clues with Star-Gazer's help. I was so glad after a while that my twin brother was helping me and Abby because I was noticed that trying to find any clues that could help the others was most defiantly going to be hard to do without his help and I could tell that he was thinking the same time right now as he was trying to find clues himself from inside of Thunderbird Five and Abby was not having much more success herself so I had a very funny feeling that this is going to take all day to find anything helpful until Special Agent McGee came running with his laptop and started helping us as fast as he could with searching for clues.

Four hours later, I, Cassie, was the first one to say, "I think that I finally found something, guys," which got my loveable twin brother said with his normal smile on his face to me, "Well, I am going to be in shock because we both found something at the same time, sister." That made both Abby and Special Agent McGee laugh before they said together to the two of us, "We also found something. It was about time that we all found something because Gibbs was about to come down here to see what was going on this front. Abby, call him down to here, please." I watched as Abby picked up the phone in her crime lab, dialed Gibb's cellphone number and as soon as he answered, Abby said with a huge smile on her face and a very quiet laugh to him, "Gibbs, we have all found something. Come down to the lab, please." I heard Gibbs said in return to her, "I am on my way down, Abby. Fornell, Burley and Mr. Tracy are coming with me to see what you have found, all right." I stood up and let James give me a huge hug before fixing my hair up just as Gibbs entered the lab with Fornell, Burley and my dad who immediately walked over to me as I got Star-Gazer to answer once again and he said to everyone in the room, "Oh, great. Dad, International Rescue has just been called. Thunderbirds are Go." I watched as our dad nodded his head in defeat before saying in return to my brother, Star-Gazer, "I had a very funny feeling that I was going to be hearing those words today at some point. Star-Gazer, please notify your brothers and tell Scott that Alan and Fermat are going with him in Thunderbird One while your twin is coming with me, Muse and Joker-Fish in Thunderbird Two. Cassie, pick only one of your co-workers to come on this mission, understand." I nodded to him as he headed out to get to Thunderbird Two in order to get ready so that I can pick who I want to come with me on this mission and I looked over at Special Agent Burley and said with a smile on my face to him, "You are coming with me, Stan. We need to move fast to make it to Thunderbird Two in time for my dad and Muse not to leave us behind and I do not want Joker-Fish to laugh at us today." Special Agent Burley nodding in understanding and said also with a smile on his face to me in return, "Too true, Special Agent Tracy. I need to grab my gear from your desk along with your things as well on our way up to the lobby and out to Thunderbird Two, all right." I nodded in understanding as we headed over to the elevator to get our gear, ran to the elevator, up to the lobby and to Thunderbird Two with seconds to spare.

Inside of Thunderbird Two as both I, Special Agent Tracy, and Special Agent Burley, got there, my dad looked over at the two of us and said with his commander voice with a very slight smile, "You might want to change into a flight suit, you two because Muse and Joker-Fish are already for this mission. I think that Fly-Boy is going to be calling you, by the way, Cassie, so you better be fast at getting changed into a flight suit so that you can calm him down." I nodded in understanding, grabbed a flight suit and headed to down to the medical bay and changed my clothes to my flight suit. Five seconds later, I came back up to the bridge and said with a huge smile on my face, "I am ready, guys." Joker-Fish let me sit down next to him while Special Agent Burley sat down on my other side with a huge smile on his face while our dad and Muse got ready to follow Thunderbird One to the rescue mission area when my loveable twin brother, Star-Gazer's voice come in over the loud speakers saying, "Thunderbirds One and Two, what is your ETA to the rescue mission area?" Our dad very slightly smiled as he said in return answering Star-Gazer's question with Muse's help, "Our ETA is thirty-five minutes, Star-Gazer. Fly-Boy, what is your ETA?" Five seconds later, we all heard Fly-Boy said in return answering our dad's question with the help of both the Sprout and Fermat, "Our ETA is thirty minutes, guys." That got me to laugh a little bit and Fly-Boy was immediately saying with a very quiet laugh to me, "Hello there, Special Agent Tracy. Who did you bring with you for this rescue mission, sister?"

Five minutes later inside of Thunderbird Two, I, Special Agent Tracy, smiled my usual smile before answering my oldest brother's crazy question, "I brought Special Agent Burley with me this time, Fly-Boy, so you better be super nice to me today." I did not have to wait too long to hear him laugh before saying to Special Agent Burley who was ready to say sometime to him, "Good morning, Special Agent Burley. I am a little bit shocked that my only sister picked you instead of McGee to come with her on this rescue mission." Together, me and Stan said at the same time to him, "McGee hates flying, Fly-Boy. You really need to remember that one day or so help us, we will have Special Agent Todd tell you about Dinozzo's idea of fun." Immediately Fly-Boy said with his usual voice to the two of us, "Too true that is, guys. Speaking of Special Agent Dinozzo, is he still in the hospital with Director Tom Morrow right now by any chance?" Muse answered that question for me and Stan with his normal voice, "Fly-Boy, I know for a fact that Dinozzo is still over at the hospital with Director Tom Morrow right now. How is the Sprout and Fermat behaving at this very moment, brother?" Fly-Boy said with a smile on his face in return to Muse, "Thank you, Muse. I am seven minutes away from the rescue mission area, guys. See you guys soon hopefully." After that conversion came to an end, everyone inside both Thunderbirds One and Two were super quite until Fly-Boy cursed very quietly and our dad asked him the following question, "Thunderbird One, how bad is it over there?" Five seconds later, Fly-Boy answered our dad's question with a very shaky version of his voice, "There is a very large fire, dad. I have a very bad feeling about this mission now." Immediately our dad and Muse shared a look of shock and said together at the same time in return to Fly-Boy, "We are on our way now, buddy." We heard him said with a laugh, "I am waiting for you guys then."

Five minutes later at the rescue mission area, I, Jeff Tracy, looked over my shoulder at Joker-Fish, Cassie and Special Agent Burley and said in my commander voice as Muse stood up and got ready for the mission, "Guys, it is time for us to get to work on rescuing as many people as we can, all right. Burley, you might want to stay here with both Cassie and Muse to help them with giving the victims medical attention for their injuries while me, Joker-Fish and Fly-Boy. Fly-Boy is bringing over both the Sprout and Fermat over here to Thunderbird Two to hang out here with you three, all right." I watched as they all nodded in understanding and he met up with Fly-Boy who looked over at both Fermat and Alan and said to them, "Now, inside Thunderbird Two were Special Agent Burley can keep an eye on the two of us while he helps Cassie and Muse with giving the victims medical attention." They both nodded and ran right inside Thunderbird Two were Cassie give them both a huge hug with Muse before saying, "I never would be helping out on one of your rescue missions, guys." Muse smiled in understanding while he nodded in agreement to my words and our dad contracted us and said in his normal voice, "I am on my way back over to you five with a group of twelve victims. Be ready for them, all right and Cassie, I know what you mean at this very moment about you never thought that you would be helping out on one of these rescue missions." I, Special Agent Tracy, grabbed three medical kits for me, Muse and Special Agent Burley who smiled and said in return in my dad, "We are ready all right. Cassie grabbed the medical kits for us like she usually does for Ducky over at NCIS headquarters." That got both Muse and my dad laugh at the same time just as dad showed up with the first group of victims and immediately Muse, Stan and myself started giving medical attention to the victims in question when both Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish said, "Seventeen more victims incoming, guys."

Three hours later, Thunderbirds One and Two were already heading over to the nearest hospital to NCIS headquarters and I, Special Agent Tracy, was sitting in between the Sprout who was currently hugging as tightly as he could and our best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, who was watching as Special Agent Burley was triple checking both mine and his NCIS gear when I heard Fly-Boy say over the loud speakers the following words, "Thunderbird Two, ETA to the hospital is five minutes." I woke up Alan and he immediately said with a huge smile on his face, "Does that mean that we are going to see Dinozzo sooner then later, dad?" I watched as our dad realized that Alan has a very good point and answered our youngest brother's question with his normal voice, "Yes, that does mean that we are going to be seeing Dinozzo soon, guys. Muse, you might as well start get ready to use the rescue platform. Cassie, I think that your hair needs some fixing, sweetheart." Fermat helped me with fixing my hair into a double braided ponytail while Muse walked past me with his usual smile on his face as I looked over at him and said with my usual laugh, "Wait for me, Muse. I want to help you out with this, brother." He held out his left hand to me with a laugh as I give him a huge hug as our dad said, "I forgot about your only sister being here, did I there, Muse?" I watched as Muse nodded before answering our dad's crazy question with a laugh, "Yes, dad, you most defiantly forgot that Cassie was here this time around. Come on, loveable only sister of mine. We need to get everyone on the rescue platform, all right." As soon as the two of us entered the medical bay, we had everyone get on the rescue platform so that when our dad tells us to lower it, we were ready to do so. I looked over at Muse and said to him in a whisper, "I think that Dinozzo is going to scream when he sees that Special Agent Burley is here, Muse. I just remembered that they sometimes do not get along." He looked over at me and also said in a whisper in return, "Really and I thought that Burley was not someone that Dinozzo would scream at, Cassie. How did you meet Special Agent Burley, by the way?"

Five minutes later over the parking lot of the hospital, I, Jeff Tracy, said in my commander voice over the loud speakers to both my only daughter, Cassie, and my middle son, Muse, the following, "We are now in position for the drop off, you two. Lower the rescue platform now so that we can meet up over at NCIS headquarters with the rest of the NCIS team." Cassie pushed the button for Muse who immediately got ready to unlock the doors on the rescue platform so that the rescued victims can get off for more medical attention from the hospital doctors and nurses. Seven minutes later, Cassie pushed the button while Muse said over the loud speakers, "We are cleared to go, dad." Immediately I said with my normal voice to the two of them with a very quiet laugh as soon as I heard the sound of the rescue platform locking back into it's place inside of Thunderbird Two, "You two can come up to the bridge until we get there, all right. Cassie, Special Agent Burley just received a call from Gibbs and Abby with an update on the current murder investigation. They will meet us at the location that Burley has bought up the directions up for." That got both Cassie and Muse to come running back up to the bridge and to their usual seats. I looked over at Stan and asked him the following question, "Why is Abby coming out of her lab for a change, Stan?" He looked straight over at me as he answered my question with a very loud laugh, "Abby wanted to help outside for a change because Special Agent Dinozzo is currently protecting Director Tom Morrow over at the hospital and she had Gibbs call in both Lady P. and Parker for backup today."

Fifteen minutes later over at the location where the rest of the NCIS team, Lady P. and Parker are waiting for both Thunderbirds One and Two when Fly-Boy arrived and landed Thunderbird One, greeted them and said with a very loud laugh and his usual smile on his face, "Thunderbird Two is only five minutes away from landing and Alan has been napping with Cassie for most of the time. Burley was laughing at the sight so much that I thought that Fermat was going to have to wake up the Sprout when they have landed over here." Exactly five minutes later, Thunderbird Two landed right next to Thunderbird One and Muse was the first person that came running out very quickly both Special Agents Tracy and Burley came running out right after him while Joker-Fish was carrying both Alan and Fermat while I, Jeff Tracy, just walked out of Thunderbird Two like I normally do and right over to Special Agent Gibbs where both Special Agents Tracy and Burley asked him the following question, "What is the plan, boss?" He smiled his usual smile as he answered their question with the help of both Abby and Special Agent McGee, "We are going to be making two teams and Gibbs and Mr. Tracy are going to be the leaders of the teams. Abby has been trying to figure out the teams for the past twenty-five minutes and she could use some help and James is going to be on the same team as you, Cassie. Burley, I think you are going to be on Gibbs' team while Cassie is going to be on Mr. Tracy's team, all right." I walked over to my only daughter who immediately give me a huge hug as we headed over to Cassie's boyfriend, James Larry Morrow, who smiled as I had her sit down next to him and he looked over at her and said to her in a whisper, "Hello, Beautiful. I was worried about you the whole time that you with your dad, Muse, Joker-Fish and Special Agent Burley in Thunderbird Two on that rescue mission. What did you do during the rescue mission?"

I, Special Agent Tracy, looked over at him and answered his super crazy question with a huge smile on my face and a very quiet laugh, "I helped Muse and Special Agent Burley with giving medical attention to the victims from inside the medical bay of Thunderbird Two while Alan and Fermat watched us, Handsome. Can I have a hug, pretty please, James?" I watched as he moved closer to me and whispered into my ear the following answer to my question, "I am a little bit shocked that you helped Muse and Burley while Alan and Fermat were watching you three had given medical attention during the rescue mission for all of the victims, Sweetheart. Of course, you can have a hug, Cassie." I felt him give me a huge hug and I moved closer to him with a laugh and almost fell fast asleep when I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Special Agent McGee who immediately said to me with his normal smile on his face, "I am on your team, Cassie. So is Alan, Fermat, Fly-Boy, Muse and Ducky. The other team is made up Gibbs, Abby, Burley, Joker-Fish and Todd." That got me to look over at Ducky and said with a very loud laugh, "Good luck with my crazy brother, Ducky!" He looked over at me said with his usual smile on his face as he nods in understanding to my words, "I know and thanks for wishing me luck with Joker-Fish." Seven minutes later, both Gibbs and my dad yelled at everyone the following words, "All right, everyone. Team number one is Gibbs's team is going to be going inside from the front while team number two is Jeff Tracy's team is going to be going inside from the back. Everyone, get into your teams as quickly as possible and gear up. Burley, give Special Agent Tracy, her gear for Todd because her needs to get ready."

Seven minutes later after everyone got geared up and ready for the mission that was about to get started, I, Jeff Tracy, walked over to the rest of my team and said in my commander voice with my normal smile on my face to them, "Come on, team number two. Let us get moving around to the back of the building so that team number one can start moving into the building as soon as possible." I watched as my only daughter double checked her bulletproof vest and gun as our team which is team number two moved around towards the back of the building as quietly as humanly possible. Three minutes later, we both heard team number one enter the building and Gibbs said the following words, "It is all clear, everyone. I think that he got wind that we were on his trail. I am going to have to see if the Russian is in the mood to help us out on this murder investigation, guys. Let us get back to NCIS headquarters and relax until we have some new news." I walked with my only daughter over to Gibbs who smiled at the two of us and we both said with our normal smiles on our faces, "We agree with you there, Gibbs."

Four hours at NCIS headquarters, I, Special Agent Tracy, was working on my laptop in the squad room with Special Agents McGee and Todd while Gibbs and my dad, Jeff Tracy, were in upstairs inside MTAC trying to get a hold of anyone who could and would hopefully help us out with finding Ari Haswari when they finally got contacted the New Orleans NCIS team who want to help out with the search for Ari Haswari as much as possible. Gibbs walked over to the phone inside of MTAC and called my desk phone and said with his normal voice to me with a very slight laugh, "I really need you to go a get Abby and come up to MTAC. It is Special Agent Dwayne Pride calling. By the way, you can bring the Sprout, Fermat and James in here as well, Special Agent Tracy." I heard my only daughter say in a shocked voice with a very loud laugh, "I will be right over with the four of them, boss." Seven minutes later, Special Agent Tracy and the other four entered MTAC and as soon as Abby saw Special Agent Dwayne Pride, she screamed and said to him, "Hey there, buddy! What is going over there in New Orleans, Pride?" Immediately he smiled over at Abby who was waiting for him to say something to her in return, "Hey there, Abby! Things are the same as ever over here in New Orleans at this very moment. I was calling to see you guys need some help trying to find Ari Haswari because I also have a very strange murder investigation going on over here." I, Jeff Tracy, looked straight at Special Agent Dwayne Pride and said in my normal voice with a very quiet laugh as my only daughter give me a huge hug to him, "Hello, Special Agent Pride. My name is Jeff Tracy and I am the father of Special Agent Tracy here. Two FBI Special Agents were murdered using guns over at Wharton Academy just yesterday while Cassie here was in class with her youngest brother, the Sprout, Fermat Hackenbacker and James Larry Morrow. The two FBI Special Agents were murdered in the Headmaster's office and we had to cancel classes until tomorrow morning."

Five seconds later, Special Agent Dwayne Pride, looked straight back at my dad as I, Special Agent Tracy, stand right next in between him and Gibbs so that he could see me, and he said with his usual smile on his face with a very loud laugh, "Well, that sounds strangely familiar to what we have going on over here in New Orleans, guys. Hey there, Special Agent Tracy. How come you have been in classes with your youngest brother, Alan, Fermat and James Morrow over at Wharton Academy, buddy?" I looked right up towards Pride and answered his questions as truthfully as possible with a huge smile on my face and a very quiet laugh in return to him, "Hey there, Pride. I have been in classes with the Sprout, Fermat and James for the past week and a half, King because I promised to protect my brother and Fermat. While Director Tom Morrow had his eldest son who just happens be James Larry Morrow here protect the three us in return. It is very nice to see you, by the way." I watched as he nodded in understanding before he said in return to me with a laugh, "Well, since you four kids have school tomorrow, I think that you should head back over to Wharton Academy while you four can for the night. It is very nice to see you, as well, Special Agent Tracy."

Two hours over at Wharton Academy inside of my dorm room, I, James Larry Morrow, was lying down on my bed waiting for Cassie to join me in bed when I heard her screaming from the bathroom just down the hall and I jumped up and ran over towards the bathroom to see if she was all right. As soon as I got to the bathroom, I immediately found out that she had fell in the shower very badly hurting herself and I pulled out my cellphone and called her father, Jeff Tracy, who said the following to me, "James, what is the matter over at Wharton Academy now?" I took a very deep breath as I answered his question with tears filling my eyes, "Cassie is injured very badly right now, Mr. Tracy. She was taking a shower and I think that she had fallen down. She is crying very loudly right now, and Alan and Fermat just showed up." Immediately I heard her dad said in his commander voice to me in return, "I want you to get Alan or Fermat to call for an ambulance for you and I need you to keep both yourself and Cassie calmed down until I get there with Muse and Ducky, all right, James?" I said in a whisper in return to him, "Yes, Mr. Tracy. See you soon." I looked right at both Alan and Fermat who immediately called for an ambulance which will be right as soon as possible, and I moved over to Cassie who looked me right in the eyes with a very scared look on her face and I said in a whisper to her, "I am here, Beautiful. I am just as scared as you are at this very moment, but I am here for you. An ambulance is on the way to pick you up to take to the hospital, Cassie and I will be coming with you. I love you so much, Beautiful." I watched as she moved closer to me before she opened her mouth and said in a whisper to me in return, "I am super scared right now, Handsome. Where is my dad and Muse at?" Right as she asked that question, the two of them came running into the bathroom and right over to me and Cassie who immediately smiled a little bit at them which got me to laugh my normal laugh. Her dad looked over at me and said with a slightly sad look on his face to me, "I can see you are currently a little bit scared right now, James. I have already talked to the headmaster and he has agreed to let Alan and Fermat do both of your tests in every class tomorrow and the ambulance is here now."

Seven minutes later over at the hospital, I, James Larry Morrow, watched as the doctor and the nurses rushed my girlfriend into surgery and allowed Muse who mentioned that I was also trained in medical and they also allowed me into the room where both me and Muse very quickly got dressed so that we could help with the surgery that is going to be performed on Cassie who had passed out from the pain on the way to the hospital which was why they rushed her into the surgery room as quickly as possible. The doctor noticed the look on my face when I saw Cassie and said in a whisper to me so that only I could hear me, "Are you in love with Ms. Tracy, by any chance, Mr. Morrow?" I looked away from Cassie and at the doctor and answered her question with a smile on my face, "Yeah, I am in love with Cassie. I am her boyfriend and promised to always protect her. She was in the shower when she fell down badly." The doctor nodded in understanding and said to me also with a smile on her face, "You can sit down next to her while the rest of us perform the surgery and hopefully she will be able to still walk and work as a NCIS Special Agent." I nodded and walked over to one of the chairs in the room and sat down as they started to perform the surgery as I watched them. Thirty-five minutes later, the surgery was finished and Cassie was placed in the same room as Dinozzo and my dad who were watching as both me and Cassie were sleeping together with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This chapter ended with a very scary plot twist which will hopefully help me come up with a very good chapter or two. You will find out if Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy will be able to still walk and work as a NCIS Special Agent. T** **his is chapter seven of the character development of my OC, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: This chapter is only day number nine which is a Thursday in this story. It starts off in the hospital Thursday morning with Cassie and James waking up just a couple of seconds apart. Most of this chapter seems to be diaglog with as much description that I could think of without overthinking things.**

* * *

 **Day #9 of my special mission to protect the Sprout and Fermat from their bullies:**

The next morning at 5 'clock, I, James Larry Morrow, was the first person in the hospital room to wake up for the day and I looked over at Cassie who was smiling peacefully in her sleep and whispered into her right ear the following words with a very quiet laugh, "I love you, Beautiful and I always will. I am bored right now." Seven seconds later, Cassie woke up and whispered back at me in return, "I love you too, Handsome and I always will, as well. I am the one who is usually bored in the morning, James. You are crazy!" That got me to laugh a little bit more as she laid her head on my left shoulder and I looked down into her light blue eyes with a huge smile on my face. I started to fix up her long platinum blond hair in a double braided ponytail while she stared into his eyes with love in hers and as I finished with fixing up her hair, both of us heard the sound of one of the other waking up. I looked over my shoulder and saw that is was my dad who immediately came walking over to visit as quietly as possible since Special Agent Dinozzo was still fast asleep at this very moment. He smiled at the both of us and said in a whisper, "Good morning, you two. I see that you two have been awake for a couple of minutes. I will call for a nurse to come and check out Cassie for you guys, all right." We both nodded at him as he walked over to the call nurse button, pushed it and said in a whisper so that he did not wake up Special Agent Dinozzo to the nurse on duty, "Special Agent Tracy is wake right now, madam."

Five minutes later, the doctor and Cassie's middle brother, Muse, entered the hospital room super quietly since they know that NCIS Special Agent Tony Dinozzo was still sleeping at this very moment and walked over to both me and Cassie who was smiling at her second favorite brother who very quickly returned the smile at to her with a whisper, "Good morning, you two lovebirds. I am here to see if you are still able to walk, sister. James, can you help her stand up so that we can see if she is able to walk, buddy?" I nodded as I answered his question also in a whisper, "Good morning to you as well, Muse. Yes, I can help Cassie stand up so that you and the doctor can see if she able to walk, buddy." Cassie held out both of her hands to me, I grabbed a hold of both of them and helped her stand up so that Muse can get behind her just in case she falls over when she tries to walk a little bit for him and the doctor with next to her as much as possible. The Doctor looked Cassie directly in her light blue eyes and whispered to her so not to wake up Dinozzo, but that James, Muse and Tom can hear her speak, "Okay, now I want you to walk as slowly as you can at start, Special Agent Tracy. I am going to stand where I want you to walk to, all right?" I looked over at the doctor and she said still in a whisper to me, Muse and Tom with a huge smile on her face, "James, I want you to still on her right side while Muse is going to following from behind and Tom, you are to still on her left side, all right. Now, get in your positions, boys so that we can get this over and done with." The three of us got into our positions like the doctor told us to and as soon as she saw that we were ready, she looked directly at Cassie and said still in a whisper with a small smile, "Now, you can start trying to walk over to me, Cassie. If you make over to me without falling over then you are free to go back to Wharton Academy in order to do your tests, all right."

Five seconds later, I, Special Agent Tracy, started to walk as slowly as I could towards the doctor while my middle brother watched from behind, James from my right and Tom from my left and thank goodness I made it over to the doctor without falling over at all which got Muse and James to laugh very loudly which finally woke up Special Agent Dinozzo who looked over to see that I was standing and said with a huge smile on his face to the five of us with a laugh of his own, "Well, it least little Ms. Tracy can leave the hospital today." I looked over at Dinozzo and then at James who helped me walk over to him and I immediately slapped him on the back of his head before saying to him with a very small smile on my face, "You would not be as whinny as you have been, Tony. By the way, Special Agent Burley has been called in so if you ever leave the hospital anytime soon, please be super nice, all right, Special Agent Dinozzo." That got Dinozzo to said with a very sad look on his face to me in return, "Thanks for telling about this, Cassie. I take it that Abby asked Gibbs about bringing in Stan for this murder investigation and I heard that you are going to school with James, Alan and Fermat at Wharton Academy." I nodded to him as both me and James walked back over to Muse who had already called her dad to come and pick us up from the hospital. Together, the three of us headed over to the elevator in order to meet up with dad who will possibly be already waiting for us with any luck and sure enough when we got of the elevator, my dad immediately give me a huge hug with a laugh as he said to me in a whisper that only I could hear, "Are you ready to surprise both the Sprout and Fermat over at Wharton Academy before the school day starts, sweetheart? I am so very glad that you are still able to walk, Cassie." I looked my dad right in the eyes and answered his crazy question with my normal smile on my face with a very quietly laugh, "Yes, dad, I am ready to surprise the Sprout and Fermat over at Wharton Academy before the school day starts. I am also very glad that I am still able to walk, buddy. Have you signed me out yet, by any chance, dad?" I watched as my dad nodded yes to me which got me laughing for crazy.

Seventeen minutes later over at Wharton Academy, I, James Larry Morrow, while keeping my left hand in Cassie's right hand as we stopped right in front of Wharton Academy and I watched as both Alan and Fermat came running out of the double doors over to the car and Alan's dad rolled down the back driver's side window so that I can ask the following to the two of them, "Can you back up so that I can help Cassie get out of the car, pretty please, guys?" They nodded in understanding with huge smiles on their faces, backed away so that I could open the door with some help from Mr. Tracy since I was still holding onto Cassie's right hand so that I can help get out of the car and as soon as the door was open, I looked over at her and she said in a whisper to me, "I am ready, Handsome. I want to give the Sprout and Fermat a huge hug right now already." I nodded as she moved closer to me and I got out first so that I can help Cassie get out of the car very carefully just in case with her dad's help and as soon as she was out of the car and standing right next to me, I looked over at both Alan and Fermat who immediately smiled at the sight in front of them with huge smiles on their faces. I felt Cassie hold her right hand little bit, so I looked over at her with a slight smile on my face as I opened my mouth and whispered to her with a very small laugh, "You want to walk over to them, do you, Beautiful?" I watched as she nodded yes to me, so I looked over at Muse who get on her left side while their dad stayed behind their only sister as the four of us walked over to both the Sprout and Fermat who knew that Cassie was most definitely still going to need our help walking around the school. As soon as she was standing right in front of the both of them, she gives Alan and Fermat a huge hug which they immediately returned to me and she whispered to them something that got them to laugh which got Mr. Tracy, Muse and myself to smile hugely.

An hour and a half later inside of Wharton Academy in the dining hall once both Jeff Tracy and Muse had left so that we can eat some breakfast before homeroom/1st period, I, Special Agent Tracy, was sitting right next to my youngest brother, Alan Tracy, and my boyfriend, James Larry Morrow, while Fermat sat on Alan's other side when the headmaster came over to see how I was feeling along with the rest of the teachers including our teacher for homeroom/1st period. I looked up and smile while James did most of the talking for me because I was trying to eat something because I had eaten much in the last couple of days. They all smiled and said to both of us in a whisper so that only we could hear them, "You will both have the same test in all of your classes today so that is to be easy so is Alan and Fermat, you two. We are so very glad that you are all right, by the way, Special Agent Tracy. Well, both you and Mr. Morrow should finish eating and go and get dressed for school as soon as possible, all right." We both nodded in understanding to their words before we finished our breakfast at the same time as Fermat and Alan who decided to help Cassie with getting dressed for the school day over in James' dorm room so together the four of us walked over to the dorm rooms and to James' dorm room. James unlocked the door to find a huge mess which gets both Alan and Fermat calling both Gibbs and Mr. Tracy. Both the NCIS team and International Recuse/Thunderbirds showed as quickly as possible and saw the mess in James Morrow's dorm room and immediately knew that someone has somehow had gotten into the room, so they knew that they needed to try the windows. The funny thing was that both Alan and Fermat had moved all of the computers and other expensive stuff, clothes and shoes of both James and Cassie into their dorm room along with Aileanna the kitten as well. The only things that was damaged in the dorm room was the bedding and the window coverings.

I, Jeff Tracy, was happy to hear that my youngest son and Fermat had moved all of the expensive stuff, clothes and shoes so he had Muse and Joker-Fish go with the four of them over to Alan and Fermat's dorm room to get ready for the school day while the rest of the teams looked for any other signs of damage in James Morrow's dorm room. As soon as Alan started to unlock his and Fermat's dorm room, two kittens started to meow and put their paws under the door which got both James and Cassie laughing and Muse said as he nodded in understanding to the two little kittens, "Yeah, we know that you want to get out of the room, you two. Just wait a little bit more and you will be able to leave the room with your humans." As soon as the door opened, Cassie picked up Aileanna who was immediately started licking her like crazy until Muse grabbed her from Cassie so that her human can get dressed for the school day and grab her school bag while James got dressed for the school day himself as well as grabbed his school bag plus both of the pet carriers for Carter and Aileanna who immediately knew what to do and got into their pet carriers with a single meow. Joker-Fish fixed Cassie's hair into a double braided ponytail for his only sister very carefully while she grabbed Aileanna's pet carrier a huge smile on her face from James just as Alan grabbed Carter's pet carrier with a huge smile on his face before Muse said to both Cassie and Alan with a slight smile on his face, "Come here, you two. I want to make sure that the kittens are being nice to you for the whole school day." They both came back laughing as Muse personally handles both Aileanna and Carter who immediately started to meow at him and he knew right away that they were going to have to been nice for the whole school day and one by one, they were put back into their pet carriers and he told both Cassie and Alan with a huge smile on his face with a very slight laugh, "They will be nice the whole school day. They might want have attention once in a while but that will be happen when they are scared, all right."

Two hours later while doing our test for Gym class, I, James Larry Morrow, was making sure that my girlfriend, Special Agent Tracy, was still alright at this very moment because the Gym teachers would not let her sit on the sidelines even enough she was just released from the hospital just this morning after she had fallen in the shower in the bathroom near the dorm rooms for the students. So far, she was doing all right, but I was still a little bit worried for her safety right now and I could also see that her youngest brother, Alan Shepard "the Sprout" Tracy, and our best friend, Fermat Hackenbacker, are also very worried about her. Aileanna and Carter were meowing at their humans' shoes right now which has me very slightly happy because they are meowing happy meows at this very moment. Seven minutes later, the Gym teachers came over and asked me what I meant about the fact that Cassie was just released from the hospital this morning, "I meant what I said earlier about that. She was really just released from the hospital this morning after she had fallen in the shower in the bathroom near the dorm rooms." As soon as the Gym teachers heard that, they immediately said in an apology to the both of us, "We thought that she was all right and that she could do the Gym test herself however we just heard from her middle brother, Muse, that she has to take it slow for the rest of today and tomorrow, so you and she can sit out the rest of the class with Alan and Fermat. We noticed that Aileanna and Carter the little kittens want some attention, by the way." That news was what got me to take a very deep breath as I walked over to Cassie who immediately give me a huge hug while Alan behind her and Fermat got on her left side. When I was finally standing on her right side, Cassie started to walk over to the side of the gym with the three of us making sure that she does not fall over on her way over there and the three of us were happy to have made it over to the side of the gym with Aileanna and Carter the little kittens following us meowing like crazy. As the four of us sat down on the ground, I kept my left hand on Cassie's back as so keep her nice in calm, Aileanna walked up to Cassie who immediately picked her up in both of her hands with a laugh as I said in a whisper, "I have got to say this about these two little kittens. They are so loveable at this very moment. Hey there, Aileanna. Can I give you some attention, by any chance?"

I, Special Agent Tracy, watched as Aileanna looked up at my boyfriend, James Larry Morrow, and meowed very loudly as she climbed up onto his lap for some attention which got me to smile a little bit as Alan's kitten, Carter came over to me with a series of meows and I knew that my little brother was still very worried about me. I looked over to her left at Carter's human who immediately said in a whisper to me with a very slightly worried look on his face, "I am only a little bit worried about you right now, Cassie. I just wanted to know if you are going to want Fermat to do your test in the next class since I am going need to concentrate on working on my mine since it is Math and you know how trouble I have when it comes to Math." I smiled at the Sprout before I opened my mouth and answered his question also in a whisper with a laugh, "Sprout, you really should have asked me and or Star-Gazer to help you with Math and Science and you should know that by now. Yeah, I am going to want Fermat to my Math test so that I can relax for an hour and a half so that Muse will not complain later today during lunch." I watched as Alan nodded in agreement to my words while Fermat looked over at me and also said in a whisper with a very slight smile on his face, "Cassie, you are going to need me to the other tests as well because Muse just texted me that wants James to take you over to the Nurse's office for the rest of the school day. He wants you to rest as much as possible and James is going to make sure that Aileanna is in her pet carrier before you two head over to the Nurse's office." I immediately look over at James who helped me stood up so that two of us could get permission to go the Nurse's office so that Muse would stop being a Mother Hen and they said with looks of understanding to the two of us, "We take that Muse just texted Fermat to get you guys over to the Nurse's office for the rest of the day. You two can go the Nurse's office and make sure that you get Aileanna in her pet carrier before you guys head out, all right. I will unlock the locker room doors so that you two can get your school bags and clothes, so follow me over to the locker rooms, all right."

Fifteen minutes later over at the Nurse's office at Wharton Academy, I, James Larry Morrow, helped my girlfriend, Special Agent Tracy, walk into the room where Muse was waiting with Mr. Tracy and Fly-Boy who immediately came over and grabbed the pet carrier had was currently holding Aileanna the kitten who immediately started meowing and Cassie looked at the kitten and said to her, "I think that Aileanna does not like you there, Fly-Boy. Would you three agree with me for a very nice change this time on this front?" The other three laughed and nodded in agreement as Fly-Boy glared at me before our dad answered my question with Muse, "You are correct, sweetheart. Your kitten does not like your oldest brother at all, right now. Now, come over here so that I can help your middle son with making sure that you are all right." Cassie looked up at me and I immediately helped her walk the rest of way over to her dad and Muse and almost as soon as we got over to them, Cassie had fallen over which got Muse to caught in both of his arms, he and James laid her on one of the beds in the Nurse's office to get some sleep and their dad immediately knew that Cassie needed to get some sleep so he had Fly-Boy bring over Aileanna the kitten to him so that he could lay her on top of the pillow that is currently under Cassie's head right now. I, James Larry Morrow, looked over at Mr. Tracy who knew that I was scared, and he give me a huge hug as he opened his mouth to say the following to me in a whisper, "James, I know that you are scared right now. I need you to calm down for me. Fly-Boy, can you talk to your only sister's boyfriend so that I can keep an eye on Cassie with Muse?" I looked over at Fly-Boy who had nodded at his dad in understanding and walked over to me as he took a very deep breath as he opened his mouth to talk to me in a whisper that only I could hear him speak, "James, I think that we should go and see where Alan and Fermat are at right now so that you can calm down. Come on, buddy, you really need to calm down, let us go and find the Sprout and Fermat, all right." I nodded in agreement and understanding, stood up and walked out of the Nurse's office with Cassie's oldest brother, Fly-Boy, who was glad to see me walking with him in search of both Alan and Fermat.

Twenty-seven minutes later outside a classroom on the second floor of Wharton Academy, I, Fly-Boy, knocked on the door and heard the teacher say, "Come on in." I walked inside of the classroom with James Larry Morrow following which immediately got both Alan and Fermat a little bit worried and the teacher knew that something was going on in the Nurse's office with Special Agent Tracy. Alan walked over at the two of us with a slightly worried look on his face and asked in a whisper to us, "What is going on with Cassie, guys?" I looked over at James who was still trying to calm down, then back at my youngest brother and answered his question also in a whisper, "Cassie had fallen over as soon as she was next to Muse and our dad, Alan. I need you and Alan to help calm down James, pretty please with sugar and chocolate." I watched as Alan waved Fermat over and he immediately came walking over with a very worried look on his face and said to Fly-Boy with a very slight laugh, "We will definitely help you with calming down James, Fly-Boy. Let us finish our test since we are both doing two each because of James and Cassie being called by Muse over to the Nurse's office for the rest of the school day." They walked back to their desks and finished all four tests and turned them into the teacher who told them that they can go and help with calming down James. Seven seconds later outside of the classroom, Alan and Fermat were giving James a huge hug with me and he immediately started to calm down right away which told me that he was less worried about Cassie falling over at in the Nurse's office. When he had not started to talk, I looked over and saw that he was fast asleep which I pointed out to both Alan and Fermat who smiled at the sight in front of them. I texted my dad who immediately had Muse go and find Joker-Fish and have him help Fly-Boy with carrying James over to the Nurse's office while both Alan and Fermat went back into the classroom where they told the teacher about James falling asleep outside in the hallway which got her to laugh a little bit.

Twenty-five minutes later back in the Nurse's office at Wharton Academy, I, Jeff Tracy, opened the door for Muse, Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish who were carrying my only daughter's boyfriend, James Larry Morrow, who was fast asleep right now which got me to smile at the sight and pointed to the bed right next to Cassie which the school nurse had helped me moved during the time it took for Muse to find Joker-Fish and then help Fly-Boy carry the boy back to the Nurse's office and they laid him down on the bed where he started to turn towards Cassie and Aileanna the kitten meowed in happiest, jumped up and down on his pillow which almost woke him up however Cassie woke up instead. I, Jeff Tracy, watched as Cassie looked around to see three of her five brothers were in the Nurse's office also well as me and I walked over to her and said in a whisper to her, "You might want to look to your right, sweetheart. Someone was super worried about you and you know who it was, Cassie." I smiled as she looked to her right side with a laugh and whispered with a smile on her face, "James is always worried about me. How long has he been sleeping, guys?" I looked over at Fly-Boy who immediately walked over to his only sister who looked over at him with a smile and answered her question with a laugh, "Cassie, James was so worried about you that Alan and Fermat had to help me calm him down which was when he fell fast asleep. He has been asleep for over thirty-seven minutes, sister." That was when we noticed movement coming from the bed next to Cassie and everyone looked over at James who was just starting to wake up and Cassie moved over next to him so that he stayed calmed down and he saw her which got her to smile and laugh at the look on his face which got him to say in a whisper to her that only she could hear him speak with a huge smile on his face, "Beautiful, you really had me worried there, you know that, right. I love you so much, Cassie. Why is Aileanna jumping up and down on my pillow?" Cassie grabs Aileanna the kitten who immediately stopped meowing and just stared at her human with happy eyes while Muse and I, Jeff Tracy, checked out both James and Cassie just in case.

Twenty minutes later in the dining hall at Wharton Academy, I, James Larry Morrow, was sitting right next to my girlfriend, Special Agent Tracy, waiting for her youngest brother, Alan Shepard "the Sprout" Tracy, and their best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, with the rest of the Tracy family and the NCIS team when the students of Wharton Academy finally came running in with the two in question who immediately sat down next to James and Cassie who immediately took Aileanna the kitten out from her pet carrier so that she and Carter the kitten could hang out while we eat lunch together at the same time. Five minutes later, Cassie looked over at the Sprout who was watching Aileanna the kitten and Carter the kitten playing around with each other and she said to him with a huge smile on her face in a whisper so that only he could hear her speak, "Sprout, you do know that Aileanna and Carter are brother and sister just we are, right." She watched as he looked over at me and nodded in understanding before he opened his mouth and said also in a whisper so that only she could him speak to me, "I know that, Cassie. I was super worried about you earlier today when James and Fly-Boy came into the classroom when James was worried." He watched as Cassie smiled her normal smile at him before watching as both Aileanna and Carter continued playing with each other with a very quiet laugh. Ten minutes later, the bell rung for the next class, Alan picked up Carter the kitten and placed him back in his pet carrier and closed the door on it while Fermat grabbed both my school bag and his and they said see you guys later. I, James Larry Morrow, stood up and grabbed Cassie's right hand in my left hand while Muse and Jeff walked with us back to the Nurse's office for the rest of the school day which there is three and a half hours left of so me and Cassie were going to try and hopefully get some much-needed sleep with Aileanna the Kitten in the middle, purring and hopefully sleeping as well.

Two hours later in the Nurse's office at Wharton Academy, I, Special Agent Tracy, woke up to find out that my family was on a rescue mission somewhere because in their place was Lady P., Parker and Tintin who were all smiling down at the sight of me and James sleeping together with my kitten, Aileanna. They noticed that I was awake and said together at the same time with a very quiet laugh to me, "Good afternoon, Cassie. How are you feeling right now?" I smiled back at them, thought of my answer to their question for a couple of minutes before opening my mouth and answering their question with a very quiet laugh, "Good afternoon, Lady P., Parker and Tintin. I am feeling all right, guys. Why, hello there, Aileanna, you very cute, loveable and crazy kitten." Tintin saw the kitten in question, walked over and looked down at Aileanna who immediately meowed at her who said with a laugh, "Hey, Aileanna, you are going to wake up the other sleepyhead in the room if you do not stop meowing. Am I right, Cassie, on this front?" I, Special Agent Tracy, looked over to my right and saw that my boyfriend, James Larry Morrow, was still fast asleep with a huge smile on my face. Funny enough, as soon as I looked over at him, he woke up and he noticed that my family was on a rescue mission right now so when he saw Lady P., Parker and Tintin, he immediately smiled his usual smile at the three of them before he asked them the following question, "Where is the guys at right now?" Tintin answered his question with her usual smile on her face as I, Cassie, give James a huge hug as he waited for the answer to his question, "They are on a rescue mission somewhere in Israel at this very moment, now that you mention it, James. They told us that you and Cassie were on bedrest for the rest of the school day today." He nodded in understanding, looked over at me and said with a loud laugh as he gives me a huge smile in a whisper so that only could hear him speak, "Good afternoon, Beautiful. I really love you so much and I am very tired right now, so I am going sleep a little bit more. Would you like me to hug you while I get some more sleep, Special Agent Tracy?" I nodded yes to him and five seconds later, the both of us were fast asleep and Tintin covered us up with a blanket and placed Aileanna the kitten on the pillow where she fell fast asleep herself.

Two hours later in the Nurse's office at Wharton Academy, I, Jeff Tracy, after he, Fly-Boy, Muse and Joker-Fish came back from the rescue mission to find out that James was hugging my only daughter, Cassie, as they both were sleeping which made both me and Muse smile our usual smiles. I walked very slowly over to the two of them, sat down right next to them and waited for them to wake up while Cassie's brothers watched from near the door to the Nurse's office. Four seconds later, I watched as my only daughter woke up at the same time as her boyfriend, James Larry Morrow, and I said with a huge smile on my face to the two of them, "Good afternoon, you two lovebirds." They both looked over at me and Cassie was the first one to get up and give me a huge hug which I very quickly returned to her as she just sat down on my lap. One minute later, James, stood up and walked over to me and he had picked up Aileanna the kitten who had started meowing for Cassie over with him. Cassie stood up and took Aileanna the kitten with both of her hands, she walked over to her brothers who all sat down on the ground closely together so that she can sit down with all of them so that I could talk with James Larry Morrow for a couple of minutes. James immediately sat in the chair right next to me and I opened my mouth and said in a whisper so that only he could hear me speak, "When I got back and saw that you were hugging Cassie while you were both fast asleep, I was shocked at first. However, after a while, I really that you really do love Cassie, so I decided to just wait until the two of you had woken up from your nap. I know that you will protect her always, so I am going to let you go and join her brothers and Cassie." I watched as he smiled and nodded in understanding before standing up, walking over to the others and sitting down right next to Cassie who immediately moved into his arms with a slight smile on her face which got everyone including James to laugh and smile.

Sixteen minutes later in the Nurse's office at Wharton Academy, I, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, along with my best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, found my only sister was wide awake which made me very slightly smile as I walked over to her and said with a very loud laugh to her in a whisper so that only she could hear me speak, "Good afternoon, sister. Fermat, put down Carter the kitten on her lap, please. I can see that you and James have gotten some much needed sleep, Cassie." I watched as she looked down at Carter who meowed at her and then she looked over at me and said also in a whisper so that I could hear her speak, "Good afternoon too you, brother. Carter is so cute right now and yes, me and James got have much needed sleep during the rest of the school day. You should talk to dad because they had a rescue mission during the rest of the school day, Sprout." I nodded in understanding and walked over to our dad and I said to him in a whisper that only she could hear me speak, "I just heard from Cassie that you guys did a rescue mission today. Can I hear about it, pretty please with sugar?" Our dad looked down at me with a not so shocked look on his face and nodded while he waved the others over to help me with telling me the whole story. Five seconds later in the Nurse's office at Wharton Academy, I, Jeff Tracy, sat down with my youngest son, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, sitting on my lap started to tell him about the latest rescue mission that International Rescue/the Thunderbirds had performed just for over four hours in Israel. It started off normally as every other rescue mission starts off, however things were about to start go super crazy very fast. First, Star-Gazer tells us that a whole village was on fire and that there was over a hundred people in need of being rescued. Second, Thunderbird One was being manned by Fly-Boy who always wants to get first to keep an eye on the rest of us however the rain on our way there slowed him a lot more than we thought, and Joker-Fish almost got injured because of that. Third, Muse was able to all of the people that we were able to rescue plus Joker-Fish as well. Fourth and final, the trip to drop out the survivors of the rescue mission at a hospital, the rescue platform was not working for a couple of minutes until I helped Muse with rewiring it and then after seven to ten trips to get all of the survivors. As I finished the retelling, Muse, Joker-Fish and Fly-Boy give both me and their youngest brother a huge hug before walking over to their only sister and giving her a huge hug with a very loud laugh.

Three hours later in the dining hall at Wharton Academy with the rest of the students and faculty plus the NCIS team, I, James Larry Morrow, was sitting next to Cassie as she eats her dinner as slowly as possible with help from Muse who wanted to make sure that she eats her dinner. Alan was watching right across the table while he was sitting right next to their dad who was also watching with a very slight smile on his face and said to Cassie, "Come on, Cassie. You really need to eat something tonight. James, help out Muse with getting her to eat something, buddy." I nodded and moved to help Muse out with Cassie who immediately let us feed her something to eat without much of a fight which made us a little bit worried and we both looked over at Mr. Tracy who immediately came over and said to the two of us in a whisper so that only we could hear him speak to her, "Guys, get her inside of Thunderbird Two. I think that I am going need to get her up to Star-Gazer up inside of Thunderbird Five and James, you are going to come back here with me after we get her to Star-Gazer up inside of Thunderbird Five, all right, buddy. I will make sure that he keeps you updated on Cassie's current mood and put Aileanna the kitten in her pet carrier." James picked up Cassie who immediately put her head into his shoulder while he carried her out to Thunderbird Two with both Muse and her dad very closely following her with very worried looks on their faces. As soon as the four of us got inside Thunderbird Two, I looked at Muse who nodded towards the hoverbed right in front of them and I laid Cassie down on it and together we checked out her for any injuries, however we could not find any at all so Muse let me carry her up to the bridge.

Five minutes later inside of Thunderbird Two once everyone was in their seats, I, Jeff Tracy, called up Star-Gazer up inside of Thunderbird Five who immediately answered with a very worried look on his face, "Dad, Muse, what is the matter over at Wharton Academy?" We shared a look and I pointed behind me at the other two people inside of Thunderbird Two and watched as Star-Gazer finally realized what is going on and said immediately with a sad look on his face, "What is the matter with Cassie, guys?" I took a very deep breath before I answered his question the best that I could at this very moment, "Star-Gazer, your twin sister has not been eating a lot of food today and she had passed out earlier today. I am going to bring her up to you, buddy. The person that is currently right next to her is her boyfriend, James Larry Morrow. He is the eldest son of one of her bosses at NCIS, Director Tom Morrow. He is going to be helping me with getting Cassie up to you, Star-Gazer." I watched as my second oldest son as he nodded in understanding and he said with a very scared look on his face, "I wonder if Director Tom Morrow knows about James is dating Cassie because I am for sure shocked at this very moment, dad." I let James Larry Morrow said something to Star-Gazer with a very quiet laugh, "Of course, my dad knows. He is the one who pushed me into this mess, you very crazy Tracy." That most definitely got Cassie's twin brother to stare at him in shock which got Cassie to laugh a little bit and Star-Gazer said to her with a very loud laugh of his own, "Sister, you are going to be coming up to Thunderbird Five so that I can keep an eye on you, you know that right. I am really worried right now about you, Cassie. See you in a few hours hopefully." With that he ended the call, so that both myself and Muse can concentrate on flying Thunderbird Two back to Tracy Island so that I can get Cassie and James inside Thunderbird Three and headed up to Thunderbird Five so that Star-Gazer can keep an eye on her for the whole Spring Break just in case.

Ten minutes later on Tracy Island, I, James Larry Morrow, followed my girlfriend's dad, Jeff Tracy over to Thunderbird Three where he handed me two flight suits and told me to help Cassie get into a flight suit and to put on the other one while he started to run systems check for Thunderbird Three. As soon as both me and Cassie were in our flight suits, her dad was finished with the systems check, he pointed at the two seats right in front of him, I helped Cassie with her seatbelt before getting into my flight harness and fastened my seatbelt. Five seconds later, I felt Thunderbird Three take off towards the night sky and Thunderbird Five where my girlfriend, Special Agent Tracy's twin brother, Star-Gazer, was waiting for the three of us to arrive in order to hand over Cassie to him so that he could keep an eye on her for the whole Spring Break just in case. Eleven minutes later inside of Thunderbird Five, I finally met Star-Gazer for the first time in person and he could not help but give me a huge hug before I handed over his loveable twin sister who immediately asked with a very quiet laugh to him in a whisper so that only he could hear her speak to him, "You are definitely going to be keeping an eye on me, are you, Star-Gazer?" I watched as he nodded in agreement to his sister's word before answering her very crazy question also in a whisper so that only she could hear him to her, "Yes, I will most definitely be keeping an eye on you, Cassie. I am worried all right. Say goodbye to dad and James." I looked at her as she opened her mouth and said with a very slight smile to both myself and their dad, "Goodbye for now, you two. Be careful, James."

Three hours and a half after they had finally left in Thunderbird Three to head back to Tracy Island from where they will take Thunderbird Two back to Wharton Academy where James, Alan and Fermat will be doing their last day of school before Spring Break, I, Special Agent Tracy, looked up at my twin brother who was waiting for me to say something to him and asked with a huge smile on my face with a very quiet laugh, "Do the trackers on the video watches work, Star-Gazer?" That was what got Star-Gazer to smile his normal smile at me and answered immediately also with a huge smile on his face with a very loud laugh, "Of course, the trackers on the video watches work, Cassie. You were the one who made them remember." I immediately said in return to him, "Funny that you mention that, I had a lot of help from Abby and Gibbs on that front, Star-Gazer. Wow, I never thought that I would tell you that, brother. Well, I see that dad and James left Aileanna the kitten with us. I am going to let her out, all right." My twin brother nodded his approval and as soon as I opened her pet carrier, Aileanna came out, meowing like always for attention. My twin picked her up for me and said with a very quiet laugh to me, "I had a very funny feeling that you did not come up with the tracker idea all by yourself, sister. Aileanna is super cute and wants some attention right now. Oh, great, we have got a rescue call, Cassie. Would you like to help me with monitoring this one, Special Agent Tracy?" I nodded yes to him and Star-Gazer grabbed my right hand as the two of us walked over to the control panel to Thunderbird Five and sat down in the seats right in front of it.

Five seconds later in front of the control panel to Thunderbird Five, I, Star-Gazer, took a very deep breath and flipped one of the many switches on the control panel in question and said into the microphone to the caller, "This is International Rescue. What is your current situation and location?" Five minutes later, a super familiar voice answered in return, "A hostage situation over at NCIS headquarters in the Washington Navy Yard. This is NCIS Special Agent Stanley "Stan" Burley." I looked over at my twin sister who immediately said to me, "I know him. He is helping with the current murder investigation that is currently at a stand still right now. I have a very bad feeling about this, Star-Gazer." I have Cassie join me in replying to Special Agent Burley together at the same time with a very quiet laugh, "I think that you might know someone who is with me right now, Burley. Now, ahead. Hey there, Special Agent Burley. What is going over there right now, buddy?" We did not have to wait too long for the reply from Burley came in with a very loud laugh, "What the hell are you doing up inside of Thunderbird Five, Special Agent Tracy? It is Air Haswari and he has Abby, Ducky and Todd down in autopsy. I really could use some help since Gibbs is not answering his cellphone as well as Fornell at this very moment." I watched as Cassie nodded her face in understanding before saying to Burley, "My dad and Muse noticed that I had not been eating enough of late, Special Agent Burley. I know how you feel when it comes to both Gibbs and Fornell when they will not answer their cellphones." Star-Gazer then said to Special Agent Burley in his best voice without laughing at the thought of one of Cassie's bosses not answering his cellphone, "Help is on its way to your location as soon as possible, Burley. You do know that the rest of the family is currently sleeping in either Thunderbird One and Two right outside of Wharton Academy until farther notice."

Immediately, I, Special Agent Tracy, pulled out my cellphone and called our dad for my loveable twin brother, Star-Gazer, and he immediately answered with a very loud laugh, "Let me guess. There is a rescue mission of some kind. What is it, Sweetheart?" I took a very deep breath before I answered his crazy question with my best voice in return to him, "Dad, of course there is a rescue mission. It is from NCIS Special Agent Stanley "Stan" Burley who says that Air Haswari is holding Abby, Ducky and Todd hostage at this very moment. He has already tried to contact both Gibbs and Fornell who both did not answered their cellphones, so he is really in need of you and the boys right now." Six minutes later, our dad said in his commander voice to both me and Star-Gazer, "Tell him that we will be there as soon as we can. I hate having to wake up both Joker-Fish and Muse, just so you guys know." I end the call and looked over at Star-Gazer immediately said to Special Agent Burley, "They will be there as soon as two of our brothers are finally awake from sleeping, Burley. I just remembered that the two in question personally hate being woken up in the middle of the night for a rescue mission." That was when Burley asked with a very loud laugh, "Which ones would that be?" I smiled and answered his question, "Joker-Fish and Muse, of course. Muse because is he the medic in the family and Joker-Fish because he is always twitching in his sleep no matter where he is at." That got Burley to say in a very quiet laugh, "Poor kid, Joker-Fish is going to be very mad compared to Gibbs and Fornell after this rescue mission."

Meanwhile down inside of Thunderbirds One and Two, the other four Tracys who make up International Rescue/the Thunderbirds were in their usual seats. In Thunderbird One is Fly-Boy all by himself like always and since his Thunderbird is the faster one, his ETA to NCIS headquarters is fifteen minutes which means that he is going to be the first person at the rescue area. In Thunderbird Two are, I, Jeff Tracy, Muse and Joker-Fish who were holding onto their seats as I pushed Thunderbird Two to go as fast as he could without breaking it down and in the end, both Thunderbirds One and Two got there at the same time. Muse texted Cassie who immediately was able to get the cameras brought up on his tablet for him and as soon as he texted thanks, Cassie said over the control panel to everybody, "I am starting to hate the fact that Abby is one of the people being held hostage in Autopsy right now. I am going to have to get Special Agent McGee to give me access to the lighting for Autopsy so that I can do something to help Abby and the other two out." We only had to wait three whole minutes before seeing the lights flashed twice and watched as three people came running out of Autopsy towards us while Ari Haswari had ran for the other side of the building and escaped before security could catch up with him into the night.

Meanwhile up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Special Agent Tracy, looked over at my twin brother, Star-Gazer, as I yawned very loudly, and he said with a huge smile on his face to me, "I can see that you are tired, sister. Do you want me to carry you over to your bed?" I nodded to him and I felt as he picked me up in both of his arms, carried me over to the sleeping area of Thunderbird Five and placed me on the bottom bed of the bunk beds with Aileanna very quickly jumping up onto it to help me sleep. After waiting a couple of minutes, I, Star-Gazer, walked back over to the control panel and said over the communicator to the others, "Cassie is sleeping, guys. You should have saw when Aileanna went to sleep right next to her." I heard our dad take a very deep breath before he said in return to me in his normal voice, "Star-Gazer, please keep an eye on her and please tell James because he is definitely worried about your twin sister. He has been trying to get her to answer her cellphone since he got back to Wharton Academy, buddy." Immediately, I picked up Cassie's cellphone, checked the missed calls and saw that James had tried calling her twelve times since he got back to Wharton Academy and I said to our dad with a very quiet laugh in return, "I will keep an eye on Cassie and I am going to update James about Cassie's current status, all right, dad." I heard our dad said in return to me with still his normal voice, "Thank you, Star-Gazer. Please, update him soon because Fermat and Alan just texted Muse saying that he is not able to sleep right now." With that our dad end the call and I immediately dialed Alan's cellphone and he answered right away with a very worried look on his face, "Hey there, Star-Gazer. I take it that are you calling with an update on Cassie so that James can stop worrying for the night. Am I correct for a very nice change, brother?" I immediately answered his question with a huge smile on my face, "Yeah, Sprout, you are correct for a very nice change. Can I please speak to James because I want to show him that someone is currently sleeping with her kitten right now?" I watched as Alan's eyes went as wide as a saucer and he answered with a nod before handing his cellphone over to James who watched as I turned Cassie's cellphone to show him that Cassie was all right and safe at this very moment before I looked him in the eyes and said with a very quiet laugh to him, "Does this help you calm down, Lover Boy? Please, say yes because Cassie will personally kill me for using her cellphone." I watched as he nodded and answered my question, "Yeah, that definitely helped me calm down. I am going to bed now. Keep me updated please, Star-Gazer." I nodded to him and said, "I will and goodnight. Tell Alan that he should really charge his cellphone during the night." Immediately Alan grabbed his cellphone and said as he looked at the percentage left and said in agreement, "Thank you for telling this now, Star-Gazer. Goodnight and make sure that Cassie is still asleep when you finally go to bed because I just remembered that dad left all of her things up there including her laptop, brother."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This chapter ends up inside of Thunderbird Five with Star-Gazer talking to Alan over the phone about Cassie who is currently sleeping with Aileanna the kitten right now after she was brought up to Thunderbird Five by their dad and James when she would not eat anything for dinner at Wharton Academy. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter in the way of character development. It is going to take me a while to type up the chapter so please wait patiently for me to finish.** **T** **his is chapter eight of the character development of my OC, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: This chapter is going to be the last made up chapter until after the confrontation with the Hood in the Bank of London in who knows how many chapters from now. This chapter starts with James Larry Morrow who wakes up screaming from a nightmare and is taken over to Tracy Island for medical attention and some much needed sleep. This chapter has Tintin, Brains and Tintin's mother being introduced to James Larry Morrow. Cassie is up inside of Thunderbird Five with her twin brother, Star-Gazer and her pet, Aileanna the kitten.**

* * *

 **Day #10 of my special mission to protect the Sprout and Fermat from their bullies:**

The next morning at 3 o'clock in the morning at Wharton Academy, I, James Larry Morrow, woke up screaming from a nightmare which woke up both Alan and Fermat who immediately called for Muse who came running over to their dorm room. I looked around to see that Muse was worried and I said with a not so shocked look on my face, "I sometimes have nightmares, all right, Muse." I watched as he nodded in understanding to my words and he opened his mouth, "Do you want me to tell Star-Gazer, James because I am pretty sure that someone is awake up inside of Thunderbird Five at this very moment? I am going to go and tell my dad so that he can go and visit your dad in the hospital." I nodded yes to him, and Muse immediately had Alan pull out his cellphone, dialed up Star-Gazer who immediately answered the call by saying, "Hey, Sprout. What is the matter right now, buddy?" I watched as Muse grabbed the cellphone and answered Star-Gazer's question for Alan with a worried look on his face, "Hey, Star-Gazer. It is me, Muse. I had Alan call you so that I can find out with Cassie is sleeping all right at this very moment because James had just waked up screaming from a nightmare. Is she still asleep or not, buddy?" We did not have to wait five minutes for an answer to Muse's question from Star-Gazer, "Cassie also woken up screaming from a nightmare, guys. Is James still up, by any chance, because Cassie is right next to me right now?" Muse looked over at me and putted Alan's cellphone on speakerphone and answered Star-Gazer's question with a super worried look on his face as I looked at a wall in front of myself, "Yeah, James is still here, Star-Gazer. He is currently staring at a wall in front of him. What is Cassie doing right now, Star-Gazer?"

Meanwhile up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Star-Gazer, looked over at my twin sister who was currently staring in shocked at the control panel while Aileanna the kitten was meowing like crazy trying to calm her down without success at all and then I answered Muse's question with a very worried look on my face in return to Muse, "Cassie is currently staring at the control panel in shock while Aileanna is meowing at me what to know what is going on. Please, tell dad for me, brother." I heard Muse tell Fermat and Alan to run over to Thunderbird Two and tell our dad about this right away and Fermat and Alan left their dorm room running like crazy all the way to Thunderbird Two. Seven minutes later, the rest of the family entered Alan and Fermat's dorm room and saw that James was shaking like crazy and immediately our dad ran over to him and said in his commander voice to the others, "Boys, call the hospital and tell Director Tom Morrow what is going on right now. I am going to help James walk over to Thunderbird Two. Fermat and Alan, you two can help me out but after we get him over to Thunderbird Two, I want you to head back to your dorm room and go back to sleep if you can, all right." Everyone nodded in understanding and my brothers (Fly-Boy, Muse and Joker-Fish) used one of their cellphones to call the hospital in order to alert James Larry Morrow's eldest son, James Larry Morrow, waking up screaming from a nightmare while our dad, youngest brother, Alan and Fermat helped James stand up and start walking over to Thunderbird Two.

Over at the hospital, I, Director Tom Morrow, answered the phone in mine and Dinozzo's hospital room with a very worried look on my face, "What is the matter over at Wharton Academy now?" Muse took a very deep breath and then answered his question very quickly, "Both your son and my sister woke up screaming from a nightmare at 3 o'clock in the morning. They are both in shock right now. My dad is taking James out to Thunderbird Two with the help of Alan and Fermat right now." I shaken my head before I asked in a knowing voice, "Was James staring at a wall after a while, Muse?" I only had to wait seven seconds for the answer to my question from Muse who almost immediately answered with a very quiet laugh in return to me, "Yes, he was staring at a wall after a while, Tom. How did you know about that?" I thought about what to say at this very moment about James' medical history while I shared a look with Special Agent Dinozzo who knew that I was going to be going back to bed after this call was over. Five minutes later, I answered Muse's question with a very shaky voice, "I might as well better as truthful as I possibility can about James' medical history without he starting to cry, all right. He has nightmares every six to seven weeks so that is why he was sleeping in his own dorm room until his dorm room was messed up by whoever had gotten in there, so I had a very bad feeling that he was going have one tonight." I heard Muse take a very deep breath and said in understanding with a very slight laugh, "Tom, do not worry about him. I will personally keep an eye on him and hopefully my dad has gotten him inside of Thunderbird Two by now." Just as I heard him say that, Alan and Fermat came running into their dorm room and they said with very worried looks on their faces, "James just passed out right outside of Thunderbird Two, Muse!"

That was when I, Muse, ended the phone call so that I could run over to Thunderbird Two as fast as I possibly I could with both Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish following very closely behind me running just as fast at this very moment. As soon as I got to Thunderbird Two, I noticed that dad had to carry James into the medical bay for medical treatment because there was a lot of blood on the ground and sure enough as I soon as enter Thunderbird Two, I saw that James was wide awake but a little bit dizzy and I said with a very quiet laugh to him as I walked over to him, "James, please stay awake, buddy. I have already talked with your dad who mentioned your medical history with your nightmares." He looked up at me and said with a shocked look on his face, "I am not at all shocked that my father mentioned my medical history when you possibly told him about me waking up screaming from that nightmare. Your dad is checking on Cassie with the help of Star-Gazer. Around the time I had passed out, Cassie had passed out as well, Muse. I am so very worried about her right now." I give him a huge hug as I changed his bandages and give him some medicine to see if it helps him get some sleep before I headed up to the bridge where Star-Gazer and dad were trying to figure out the connection to both James and Cassie because they were worried about the both of them at this very moment. I walked over to dad who immediately looked at me and said with his normal voice and a very loud laugh, "Why, hello, Muse. What did Director Tom Morrow tell you?" I immediately a very deep breath before I answered his question with a very quiet laugh, "Hey, guys, Director Tom Morrow mentioned that James has a medical history that include his nightmares. How is Cassie doing right now, Star-Gazer?"

Five seconds later up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Star-Gazer, looked over at my twin sister, Cassie, who was currently sleeping once more on the bottom bunk of the bunkbed after she passed out earlier before looking back at the control panel's video screen and answered Muse's question with a slightly worried look on my face, "Cassie is currently sleeping over on the bottom bunk of the bunkbed right now. How is James, Muse?" Muse immediately answered my question with a very slight smile on his face, "James is also sleeping down in the medical bay of Thunderbird Two, Star-Gazer. Do you think that I would get him over to Tracy Island and into the infirmary or do you want him up there in help with entertaining Cassie, brother?" I had to think about my answer to that question that my middle brother answered at this very moment because I knew that Cassie would have liked James to be with her up here, but Alan and Fermat are going to want James down there. Five seconds later, I finally opened my mouth and answered Muse's question, "I think that you would definitely get James over to Tracy Island and into the infirmary, Muse. Dad, when James is awake, can you made sure that he contacts me so that Cassie when she wakes up from her nap can talk to him for a change?" I watched as our dad nodded in understanding while Muse smiled and they both said together at the same time, "You know that we will make sure that James contacts you so that your twin sister can talk to him in order for you to listen for rescue calls. Any rescue calls at this very moment, Star-Gazer, by the way?" I started to check for any rescue missions and found none currently and answered with a huge smile on my face, "There is currently no rescue calls/missions at this very moment, guys." After I had finished saying my answer, my dad and Muse waved goodbye also with huge smiles on their faces as they ended the video call, I just sat in my usual chair for five minutes until I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I turned my chair around to see that my loveable twin sister was wide awake, and I smiled and said to her with a very loud laugh, "Hey there, sister. Did you hear what Muse said about James, by any chance?"

As soon as my twin brother, Star-Gazer, mentioned James, I nodded yes to him which got him to give me a huge hug as I opened my mouth and said in a whisper to him, "What are Muse and dad doing right now, Star-Gazer?" I watched as he texted Muse for Cassie who watched as I did so, and she picked up Aileanna who immediately started licking her like crazy making her laugh. Five seconds later, Muse had texted Star-Gazer saying our dad and him are back at Tracy Island right now. Please, tell me that is Cassie being awake right now because James is awake at this very moment, Star-Gazer. Call me if she is awake, buddy. I, Special Agent Tracy, was immediately helped over to one of the other chairs in the main area of Thunderbird Five as her twin brother called Muse using the video screen who immediately answered with a huge smile on his face, "Hey, you two. Cassie, how are you feeling right now?" I laughed as I answered Muse's question with my usual smile on my face, "I am feeling fine right now, Muse. Where is James at, brother?" I watched as Muse turned his tablet with a very loud laugh answering my question by showing me that James was with him in his way to the infirmary on Tracy Island and said with his normal voice, "Here is James, Cassie. James, look up, buddy at the tablet screen at Cassie." I stared at James who stared right back at me before he said to me with a huge smile on his face, "Hey there, Beautiful. I am so very glad to see you right now. I am a little bit dizzy right now before you ask me, Cassie." I nodded in understanding and smiled before I said to James with a very loud laugh, "Hello, Handsome. You are going to have to deal with my middle brother over there, you know, that right? Because he can be a Mother Hen most of the time. Am I right, Muse?"

Meanwhile over on Tracy Island, I, Muse, laughed as I answered Cassie's question with a huge smile on my face, "You are definitely correct on that front, sister. James, say goodbye so that I can check you out and give you some more medicine so that you can get some more sleep plus I need to hook some machines up to you as well, buddy." I watched as James said to Cassie with a very quiet laugh, "Goodbye, Beautiful. I think that Muse is going to definitely be a Mother Hen for a little while. I love you, Cassie." Seven seconds later Star-Gazer had ended the video call from his end up inside of Thunderbird Five, I looked at the time and knew that both Alan and Fermat were in 3rd period as I was finally pushing James into the Infirmary on Tracy Island and as soon as the hoverbed had clicked into place in the wall, I looked into James' eyes and knew that he was definitely in need of some medicine and sleep. I knew that I needed to check him out for other injures and change his bandages and then see if he wanted to eat anything before he has any more medicine and sleep. I was very happy when he wanted to eat something for breakfast and I had dad bring something from the kitchen that Tintin personally had made for him when we called ahead of time so just in case he wanted to eat something. After he had finished eating, I had him drink some water before I give him some medicine which made him very sleepy immediately, so I had Tintin come in and help me took him up to some machines while the rescue alert came in. I looked up at Tintin and said with a very quiet laugh to her, "Tintin, can you keep an eye on James for me while this rescue mission is being performed, please?" I watched as Tintin watched and said with a very quiet laugh, "Yes, Muse, I will keep an eye on James for you. Now, you better get going now so that your dad does not get angry."

Five minutes later inside of Thunderbird Two which means it has been over four hours and forty-five minutes since I, Jeff Tracy, and my middle son, Muse had brought Cassie's boyfriend, James Larry Morrow, over here to Tracy Island because of his medical history of having nightmares every once in a while, and now there is a rescue mission for International Rescue/the Thunderbirds to perform. I had already called both Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish who immediately ran over to Thunderbird One as fast as they could, and I was just waiting for Muse who finally came up to the bridge ready for action with a very slight smile on his face. I looked up at him and said in my commander voice to him, "It is about time you showed up, Muse. Your brothers are thirty-seven minutes away from the rescue mission area already. Who watching over James right now, buddy?" I watched as Muse take a very deep breath and answered my question with a huge smile on his face in return, "Tintin is watching over James right now, dad. He was definitely hungry, dad. He is sleeping right now. Is Cassie helping Star-Gazer out right now up inside of Thunderbird Five, by any chance, dad?" Dad pointed behind him at the screen and I looked over saw both Star-Gazer and Cassie staring at me with huge smiles on their faces while Aileanna was looking at both me and dad meowing like crazy as Cassie opened her mouth and answered my question for our dad with a very quiet laugh, "Of course, I am helping Star-Gazer right now, Muse. You are sometimes a little bit crazy, Muse, you know that, right?" Muse nodded in agreement to his only sister's words as he answered her question with a very loud laugh, "Yeah, I most definitely know that I am a little bit crazy, sister. I am Tracy after all, right, dad?" I rolled my eyes as I pointed to the co-pilot's seat and Muse sat down in on, fasten his seatbelt and smiled as we headed out towards the rescue mission area.

Meanwhile up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Star-Gazer, looked over at my loveable twin sister, Cassie, who was currently sitting right beside me on her chair playing with Aileanna the kitten like crazy who was meowing at the both of us right now until a light started flashing. I immediately saw that Thunderbirds One and Two were checking in with us and I flipped on the switch and said with a huge smile on my face as Cassie looked up with Aileanna meowing, "Hey guys, what is your ETAs to the rescue mission area?" I only had to wait five seconds for an answer from Fly-Boy first who said Thunderbird One's ETA is fifteen minutes and an answer from our dad, Jeff Tracy, second who said Thunderbird Two's ETA is twenty-three minutes which got Cassie to smile and together we both said huge smiles on our faces to both of them, "Hey there, guys. There is a lot of rain over in your area so be super careful." We both heard our dad said in his commander voice with a very slight laugh in return to the two of us, "Thanks for telling us that, you two. Cassie, why I am hearing Aileanna meowing right now, sweetheart? Star-Gazer, has Cassie had something to eat today yet, buddy?" First, I, Star-Gazer, answered dad's question with a very slight grin as Cassie give a lot of attention so that she would stop meowing, "Now, that you mention that, dad, this rescue call came in right as I was getting breakfast started on the oven so no, we have not eaten anything yet today." Dad breathed a very deep breath and said in understanding to my words in his normal voice to me with a very loud laugh, "That is understandable, Star-Gazer. I will keep you in the loop, but you must want two to eat something all right, buddy." I, Star-Gazer, looked over at Cassie who immediately looked up at our dad who knew immediately that she was having a little bit of trouble with Aileanna the kitten and he said to her with a very slight smile on his face, "Cassie, let me see Aileanna the kitten, please. Hey there, Aileanna. You are all right, you super cute and crazy kitten. Cassie, please, go and eat something for breakfast while we perform this rescue mission, all right."

Meanwhile over at Wharton Academy, I, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, was working on the worksheet from the Art teacher as was Fermat who knew that I could not stop thinking about what happened earlier this morning. The teacher was notified by James' dad, Director Tom Morrow who has the whole NCIS team including Special Agent Burley who was sitting right behind me and Fermat keeping an eye on the two of us. Five seconds later the bell rung for free period, I looked over at Burley and asked in a whisper to him with a very quiet laugh, "Have you heard anything about Cassie since last night, Stan?" He smiled back at me and answered my question with very slight nod of his head also in a whisper to me, "Yeah, she is currently eating something for breakfast with Star-Gazer while the rest of your family is performing a rescue mission, Sprout. I take it that you are worried right now." I nodded at him and Stan grabbed my right hand with his left and said in understanding to me still in a whisper to me, "You do know that your sister can take care of herself however sometimes she can be a little bit like Fly-Boy and your dad. You should know that by now, Sprout." I nodded in agreement to Special Agent Burley before I ran to catch up with my best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, who was already halfway down the hallway. The two of us walked over to the library where I decided to text Tintin who immediately texted me back with an update on James who was currently fast asleep.

Twenty-nine minutes later over on Tracy Island, I, Tintin, watched as my best friend for life, Special Agent Tracy's boyfriend, James Larry Morrow, started to wake up so I poured him a large glass of water for when he was finally awake. James looked up at me and asked in a whisper with a very quiet laugh, "How is Cassie right now, Tintin?" I texted Alan about Cassie and he immediately texted me back saying that she is was awake and eating twenty-nine minutes ago up inside of Thunderbird Five with Star-Gazer and I said also in a whisper to James with a very loud laugh, "Alan just texted me that Cassie was awake and eating twenty-nine minutes with Star-Gazer up inside of Thunderbird Five, James. Before you ask, Jeff and Muse are currently performing a rescue mission at this very moment, buddy." I watched as James looked around the room and I smiled as he finally sat up and took a huge slip of water and I finally asked him if he wants anything to eat for lunch and he looked at me and said still in a whisper with a very loud laugh, "Yes, I would like something to eat for lunch, Tintin." I smiled as I left the infirmary when I almost walked right into Brains who knew immediately that I needed him to keep an eye on James in the infirmary while I made him a sandwich and some chips. On my way back over to the infirmary, I almost walked into Muse who smiled at the sight of me carrying a plate with a sandwich and some chips for James' lunch and he said with his usual smile on his face as he held his left hand out for the plate with James' lunch on it to me, "Hey there, Tintin. I will give James his lunch for you so that you can help your mother start cooking the dinner for tonight. You do know that today is the first day of Spring Break for Alan and Fermat, right?"

As I, Muse, entered the infirmary with James' lunch and said to him as I very carefully handed him his lunch with a huge smile on my face, "Good afternoon, James. I can see that you have met Fermat's dad, Brains. Brains, this is James Larry Morrow, the son of NCIS Director Tom Morrow and boyfriend of my only sister, Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy." I watched as Brains looked over at James and said with a slight smile on his face, "I take it that you know my son then, James. I have met your dad only once and I am a little bit shocked that you are dating Cassie. She can be a little bit like her oldest brother and dad, right, Muse?" Both me and Brains waited for James to eat his lunch before he asked with a slight smile on his face, "Have you heard anything from NCIS Special Agent Burley and or Gibbs lately?" Right as soon as he asked that question, my dad entered the infirmary and answered it for me, "Funny that you would be the person to ask that question, James. I just so happened to have talked not only NCIS Special Agents Burley and Gibbs but your dad as well, buddy. Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Dinozzo were just released from the hospital this morning after we got you here to Tracy Island. Your dad has Abby, Burley, Ducky and McGee shadowing both Alan and Fermat for the rest of the school day and I am really hoping to able to personally pick them up from Wharton Academy." Right as my dad finished that sentence, the rescue alarm sounded which got him to very quickly said to Brains with a very loud laugh, "Brains, can you pretty please contact Lady P. and Parker and tell them that I need them to pick up both Alan and Fermat from Wharton Academy at the end of the school day for me?" I watched Brains nod in understanding as both me and dad headed back down to Thunderbird Two and on own way over to the command and control room, I, Muse said to Tintin with a slight smile on my face, "Tintin, you are in charge of keeping an eye on James while I am gone, all right?"

Four minutes later, I, Tintin, looked over at my mother and said with a very loud laugh, "Here we go again. That is two in a row for rescue missions since they brought Cassie's boyfriend, James, over here to Tracy Island, mom." I watched as my mother nodded in agreement to my words and said with a very quiet laugh in return to me, "You can go back to the infirmary, Tintin, sweetheart. I can handle making dinner for tonight by myself so that you can keep an eye on James, all right." I nodded to her as I headed back over to the infirmary where I almost walked into Brains who was on the phone with Lady P. and Parker. He looked down at me and said in a whisper that only I can hear, "I give James some more medicine so that he could get a little bit more sleep before Alan and Fermat return here to Tracy Island for Spring Break, Tintin." I smiled and nodded in understanding as I walked into the infirmary and sat down in one of the chairs near James' hoverbed and keep an eye on him just like Muse told me to do. I could not help but think about Alan and Fermat being at Wharton Academy being shadowed by the NCIS team for the rest of the school day with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the beginning of the movie minus the opening titles. It is going to take me five to seven days to typed up the next chapter so please be patient with me as I type it up.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: This chapter is the first of the movie and make up mixed together as much as I can without forgetting about adding a flashback or two. This chapter starts out with the Sprout at Wharton Academy staring out a classroom window.**

* * *

I, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, was staring up towards the sky through the classroom window when I was should be listening to my teacher who was standing in front of the class teaching a lesson. "So, gentlemen, we all know that A-squared plus B-squared equals," said the teacher to the class including myself. The teacher was waiting for the class to finish her sentence. Everyone but myself (Students), "C-squared." "C-squared. That is right. But what happens when we bring in Leonardo da Vinci's "E", "F" and-." The teacher finally noticed that I was not listening to her and said, "Mr. Tracy!" Fermat turns and looks over at me and says, "Alan. Alan!" I looked away from the window and over at Fermat just as the teacher said to me as she came over to my desk, "How kind of you to come back from outer space, Alan. I trust reentry was not too rough. Here on Earth, we have been discussing the Pythagorean theorem. Did any of that happen to sink in?" I tried to explain that I was just worried about my only sister, Cassie, and my other best friend, James, "I-I was just-" "Apparently not. Thunderbirds are go. Well, I hope you are not going anywhere special over spring break, Alan. Because I expect a 10,000-word paper on my desk the day you get back. That should keep you busy," said the teacher before I could finish trying to say what I was trying to say. Just then the school bell rings singling the end of the last day of school before spring break starts for all of the students of Wharton Academy and I, the Sprout, walk out of the classroom followed very closely by Fermat who immediately knew that I was so angry about having to write a 10,000-word paper over spring break.

Five minutes later in one of the hallways of Wharton Academy, I, Fermat Hackenbacker, was standing with Alan who was mad because of the teacher making him write a 10,000-word paper over spring break and he knew that his dad would help Alan out, but Mr. Tracy would make him work on it by himself. Alan said as he threw his school things into his locker, "That should keep you busy. You can take your 10,000 words and stick them right up your-" "Alan!" said I as I had noticed that both the headmaster and Miss Garrett were walking around near them before he did. "Headmaster!" The headmaster looked right at me and said, "Mr. Tracy. When you see Mr. Morrow, tell him that I will be in contact for your dad and his for the next couple of weeks about the murder investigation and tell your dad as well." Alan nodded at the headmaster who just smiled and as Miss Garrett was passing he just said, "Miss Garrett." She huffs at Alan and me as she walks pass us. A couple of seconds later, I, Fermat, look up at Alan who was walking right beside me, "You have got to be more careful, Alan." Alan looks down at me and said with tears falling down in his face, "Why cannot I just tell them that I am a Thunderbird, Fermat?" I nodded in understanding and said with a very slight smile on my face, "Because, technically, you are not a Thunderbird yet. And if your identity was discovered, it did be a di-di-. It could be very bad." Alan nodded in agreement to my words before opening his mouth and saying to me, "I know. I know." Just then one of their fellow students came running saying the following to everyone who would listen to him, "It is the Thunderbirds! They are going to be on TV! Let us go! They are going to be on TV!" Alan and myself smiled at the thought of being able to watch the Thunderbirds perform a rescue on real TV on their last day at Wharton Academy before spring break. Alan says to the kid in question, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are they?" The student immediately answered Alan with a smile, "They are in Russia at an oil rig fire!" Alan looked back at me as he said the following, "Great. I am stuck at school and my brothers are on another cool mission." I smiled and asked him with a very quiet laugh, "Want to watch?" I watched as Alan's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he answered with a single word, "Yeah!"

Seven seconds later, both I, The Sprout, and Fermat, were standing right in front of the huge TV in the student lobby, ready to watch the Thunderbirds on live TV with the rest of their fellow students of Wharton Academy. The newswoman said the following over her microphone, "We were told that the super rig in now in danger of total collapse. And there is real concern for the lives of six men who remain trapped onboard. An emergency call went out to the Thunderbirds just a few minutes ago. They should be here any moment now. And here they are!" First, on the scene was Thunderbird One which of course, was being piloted by the oldest Tracy brother, Fly-Boy very closely followed by Thunderbird Two which is of course, was being piloted both the father of the Tracy brothers, Jeff Tracy and middle child, Muse who very quickly switched places with fourth oldest brother, Joker-Fish, who was helping dad with piloting Thunderbird Two so that Muse can using the rescue platform to rescue the six workers. Scott said into his headset to his dad, "Thunderbird Two, this is Thunderbird One. I have a visual, south column. They are trapped on an inspection platform." Dad said in return over his headset, "F.A.B. We will take it from here, Thunderbird One." One of the workers to another worker, "Come on! Come on!" A fiery explosion gets the Tracy father's attention and he says to Thunderbird One over his headset, "Scott, get out of there! That tower is coming down!" Scott replied with on his headset, "Got it!" However, another fiery explosion rocked Thunderbird One towards the ocean and for a couple of second, the other Tracys including Star-Gazer and Cassie were silently hoping that Fly-Boy was all right. Dad said once into his headset to Fly-Boy, "Thunderbird One, any damage?" Fly-Boy answered with a very quiet laugh on his headset in return to his dad, "Negative, Dad."

Over at Wharton Academy, I, The Sprout, said under my breath, "Come on. Come on. Swing around. You cannot get close enough taking that approach angle." Back over at the burning oil rig, dad said over his headset as if in agreement with his youngest son, "Approach angle is no good. I am going have to swing around." Scott said in return to dad over his headset, "Watch the wind shear, Thunderbird Two." Dad laughed a little loud and said in return to Fly-Boy, "Fly-Boy, I was watching for wind shear when you were still wearing diapers." Once again over at Wharton Academy, the Sprout, still on his breath, "Come on, dad," Back over at the burning oil rig, an explosion scared dad inside of Thunderbird Two who immediately said over his headset, "Whoa! Hold on!" Fly-Boy laughed and asked to dad over his headset, "Who needs the diapers now, dad?" For the third time over at Wharton Academy, Fermat asks I, the Sprout, the following question, "What do they do now, Alan?" I looked down at him and said my answer, "Probably drop the rescue platform from Thunderbird Two." And of course, back over at the burning oil rig, Muse says over his headset to the others, "Open them up! Here we go! Rescue platform is on its way!" Dad says over his headset to his middle son Muse, "Virgil, how is it going?" Muse immediately answers his question over his headset in return, "It is looking good, dad." One of the workers to another worker, "Come on! Jump!" Muse says over his headset as soon as the rescue platform is close enough to the six workers, "Okay, I have got a visual. Hold it there! Target's locked. Firing rescue lines! Come on, guys! Hook them up! We have got to get you out of here." The six workers yelled, "Hoist away!" Dad said into his headset to the others, "Let us haul them out of there!" For the four time over at Wharton Academy, Fermat says under his breath, "Commencing reverse thrust." Newsman over the TV, "The Thunderbirds are actually rescuing-" Back over at the burning oil rig fire, dad says the following over his headset, "Okay, let us bring them home." One of the six workers said, "Look out!"

Over at Wharton Academy, Alan, said once more under his breath, "Okay, we got to them out fast. The rig is going to blow." Joker-Fish yells into his headset as an explosion rocks Thunderbird Two a little bit, "Hang out!" Dad said over his headset to everyone including the six workers, "Whoa! Sorry, boys! Hold on tight! Here we go!" Once more over at Wharton Academy, Alan said with a very slight smile on his face, "Come on Virgil." Back over at the burning oil rig, Muse said into his headset to the six workers, "Hold on, guys!" Just a couple of seconds later, his dad said into his headset to Muse, "How are you doing, son?" Muse immediately answered into his headset in return to his dad, "Never better!" Fifteen seconds later dad said to Fly-Boy over inside of Thunderbird One though his headset, "Thunderbird One, commence knockdown procedure." Immediately Fly-Boy said in return to his dad though his headset, "F.A.B., Thunderbird Two. Lining up target. Fire. Yeehaw!" Over inside of Thunderbird Two, Jeff Tracy said with a huge smile on his face to Fly-Boy over his headset, "Bull's eye! Outstanding shot! All right, boys. Let us take these babies home. The newswoman says as both Thunderbirds One and Two finished off with the rescue part of the mission, "As you can see, the fire has been extinguished. The rocket fired from Thunderbird One has robbed it of the oxygen it needed to burn. Amazing! The Thunderbirds have done it again, Chuck!" The newsman to Lisa, "That was great work, Lisa. Thanks a lot."

I, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, was still smiling as I was happy to know that my family was all right at this very moment until one of my bullies said sarcastically to me, "Ooh, I wish I could be a Thunderbird one day, Thunder-turd." Both me and Fermat looked at the kids and I said in return to him, "That is another good one, diaper boy." Fifteen seconds later, the headmaster entered the room and said, "Tracy! There is someone here for you." Following the headmaster of Wharton Academy wearing all pink was Lady P. who smiled and said, "Hello, boys. Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward at your service. Alan, darling, your father has been unexpectedly detained, and he has asked me to pick you up. Is that all right?" Fermat and I looked at each other and Fermat said to me, "Sure beats the bus." Then I looked right at Lady P. and answered her question, "Definitely." To which Lady P. smiled and said to me, "Fantastic. Now, will any of these gorgeous young things be joining you?" "Just Fermat," answered I with a very quiet laugh to Lady P. who looked at both me and Fermat and said in agreement, "Quite right." As we walked out to Lady P.'s car, I asked Lady P. the following question, "Lady Penelope. Why are you in America? Are you on a mission for my father?" She answered with a very slight smile on her face, "Alan, shh. I am an undercover agent, so please try to be discreet. Here we are." Fermat looks at Parker with a very slight smile on his face and said, "Hi, Parker." Parker looked back at Fermat and replied, "Good afternoon to you, Master Hackenbacker." Fermat shakes hands with Parker who shakes a little too hard and Fermat groans as he gets into Lady P.'s car while I looked at Parker and said, "Hi, nosy." Immediately, Parker replied to me, "Less of that attitude, or I shall be obliged to deliver the Parker haymaker." I smiled as I said to Parker, "Okay. Bring it on, big guys." I got on the car and sat right down next to Fermat who immediately looked over at Lady P. and asked her, "Have you heard anything about Cassie, Lady Penelope?"

As soon as Fermat asked me that question, I, Lady Penelope "Lady P." Creighton-Ward answered with the version that Fermat's dad, Brains, had told me earlier he called me for Jeff. When Alan heard that his only sister was in definitely up inside of Thunderbird Five with her twin brother, Star-Gazer, he looked up at the sky towards Thunderbird Five and said to Fermat who knew immediately that they forgot to grab Carter the kitten from NCIS Special Agent Burley, "I really hope that she can held Aileanna right now." I looked over at Parker who immediately went over to the headmaster pointed out Special Agent Burley who immediately running over with Carter who was currently meowing for Alan's attention at this very moment. As soon as Parker handed over the pet carrier to Fermat who opened and placed Carter on his human's lap, the kitten stopped meowing and fall fast asleep purring like crazy. Alan looked down at Carter with a very slight smile on his face as Parker finally closed the door and walked to the other side of the car. Eight seconds later, I said to Parker, "Try not to run over any children, Parker." I smiled when immediately replied to me, "Very good, milady." Five to twelve minutes later, I looked around to see that there were no other cars and said to Parker, "Come on, Parker, chop-chop." Five seconds later, FAB1 was in the air and I laughed as Alan yelled, "All right," and Fermat yelled, "Whoa!" Alan then said, "Yes!" Then the two of them give each other a high five while Fermat said, "Yeah!" A few seconds later I, Lady P. said as I was reading a newspaper, "Oh, look, Parker. Pink is the new black this season. Parker immediately said to me in return, "I am very glad to hear it, milady." I looked back at the newspaper that I am reading, "And hemlines are going up." I watched as Parker nodded as he said, "That is good news, milady." The next thing I read was England won the football last night and I said to him, "Oh, and apparently England won the football last night." He yelled as he let go of the steering wheel of FAB1, "Yes! England!" Six seconds later, I said as Fermat and Alan most fell onto the floor of FAB1 to Parker, "Calm down, Parker." Immediately Parker as he grabbed the steering wheel with both of his hands said in return to me, "Yes, milady. Sorry, milady."

Meanwhile up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Special Agent Tracy, was eating my lunch while my twin brother, Star-Gazer, was watching the radar that should show him when Thunderbirds One and Two and FAB1 were getting closer to Tracy Island with a huge smile on his face while he gives Aileanna the kitten some much needed attention. As soon as I finished my sandwich and chips, took a huge slip of water, Star-Gazer looked over at me and said in a whisper, "Would you like to talk with our dad in private, Cassie?" I immediately looked up with a slightly happy look on my face as I nodded to him so he immediately texted dad who text him back saying that is trying to get Joker-Fish wake up so that he can video call Cassie. Five seconds later, my tablet flashed on a video call and I immediately answered it with a very quiet laugh, "Hey there, dad. I am just bored up here already. I was wondering if Lady P. has already picked up both the Sprout and Fermat yet?" Dad smiled at me before he pulled his cellphone and texted Lady P. who immediately texted him back saying that she and Parker had already had picked up both Alan and Fermat who wants an update on Cassie which got him to open his mouth in order to answer my question with a very loud laugh, "Lady P. and Parker have already picked up both Alan and Fermat, Cassie. The boys both want an update on you. Please, text Lady P. an update because I am needed up on the bridge so that Muse can get ready for the drop off of the six workers that we rescued, all right, sweetheart. I will talk to you and Star-Gazer later, Cassie, you know that. Bye for now."

Ten minutes later at San Francisco City Hospital in the state of California in the United States of America, I, Jeff Tracy, was back in the pilot's seat of Thunderbird Two helping Joker-Fish who had moved to the co-pilot's seat to help me with getting Thunderbird Two into place so that Muse could get the six workers onto the rescue platform and as soon as the platform was on the ground, he said over his headset to the others, "Okay, lock it up. Okay, let's go! Let's move it!" Thirteen seconds later, Thunderbird One finally pulled up with Fly-Boy at the controls and I said with a huge smile on my face to my sons over my headset, "Mission complete. Thunderbird One, we are good to go." Immediately Fly-Boy said over his headset in return to me, "F.A.B." Meanwhile somewhere else in the world, the Hood finds out thanks to the person who just fired a tracking device at Thunderbird One and he said with an evil grin on his face, "Ah, the chariot of the gods. Having dallied with the mortals, they return to Olympus. So, I follow."

Meanwhile in FAB1, I, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, watched as Lady P. looked at her phone to see her smiling a happy smile and she answered the text and showed me and Fermat. When I saw that it was from my only sister, I immediately could not help up to look up towards Thunderbird Five with a huge smile on my face. A couple of minutes later, Parker said to Lady P. the following, "Pardon me, milady. Approaching Tracy Island. And radar indicates that we have some company." I looked out both of the windows, first at Thunderbird One where I know Fly-Boy was all by himself, so I give him a thumbs up which return with a wave and smile to me, then I looked out the other window at Thunderbird Two where my dad saluted me with his usual smile on his face. I watched as Fly-Boy does some crazy flying rolls over and under Thunderbird Two using Thunderbird One to which I heard Lady P. said the following, "Now, that is showing off." Then both Thunderbirds One and Two speeded up some speed in order to land before FAB1 does and I said with a look of wonder on my face, "I wish that was me."

On Tracy Island, I, James Larry Morrow, finally out of the infirmary was just waiting for both Alan and Fermat as well as my dad's special surprise (Special Agent Burley and Former Special Agent Mike Franks) to arrive when I overhear Brains talking with Mr. Tracy, "I am about to run post flight checks, Mr. Tracy. Anything I sh-sh-sh-. Anything you want to tell me?" Immediately I heard Cassie's dad answer Brains by saying the following, "Brains, I noticed a build-up of vibration on Thunderbird Two, followed by illumination of number-five engine out light." As I finally saw them walking into the area, Brain said back to Mr. Tracy in return with a slight smile on his face, "Okay, Mr. Tracy, I will ch-ch- study the flight data in the guidance processor." Then I finally realized I missed Alan arriving when he walked up to his dad and give him a hug as he said, "Dad!" Immediately his dad smiled as he said in return to the Sprout, "Alan!" I then watched as Fermat hugged his dad as he said, "Pop!" I heard Alan's dad said, "Let me look at you! Oh, man! Uh, oh, look out." One by one, his older brothers started with him, first was Virgil, who said, "Hey, Sprout!" and then Scott said, "Hey, buddy." I wheeled myself over to Alan who immediately said, "James! I missed today at school, buddy." I smiled as I said to him in return in a whisper, "What happened this time, Sprout?" To which he immediately answered, "I will tell you later, all right." I nodded and looked over at Fermat who finally walked over to me and said, "Hi, James. I take it that you were in the infirmary most of the day, then." He noticed that my attention was on two men who had just arrived and walked over to Mr. Tracy who immediately said, "Hello, Special Agent Burley and Former Special Agent Mike Franks. You arrived just in time for dinner." Here when he said that, Tintin's mother, Onaha, said with a huge smile on her face, "Dinner is ready. Come and get it!"

As I, Jeff Tracy, walked over to the kitchen table, I said to Onaha also with a huge smile on my face, "Onaha, it smells delicious. I am starved!" Alan immediately started talking about the rescue mission since he was able to watch it on TV before Lady P. and Parker picked him and Fermat up at Wharton Academy, "So, dad, I saw the mission on TV. It looked pretty dangerous." To which I immediately replied the following to Alan with a very slight smile on my face, "Saving lives is a dangerous business. But it is what we do." I just hearing Alan's dad said, I remembered the night that Former Special Agent Lucille Tracy was killed by an avalanche which made me think about Cassie in return.

 **Flashback**

 _In the year of 1997 in during the month of December on the 12th, I, James Larry Morrow, was on vacation with my dad, NCIS Director Tom Morrow when an avalanche killed a lot of people including Former Special Agent Lucille Tracy who also on vacation with her family, her husband was Jeff Tracy who as soon as he saw that me and my father were looking for any survivors and immediately said to us in his normal voice, "It is no use, you two. There is going to be no survivors to find out of this besides the people who were lucky enough to be out of harm's way." I watched as my dad nodded in agreement to Jeff Tracy's words before looking up at him and saying with a sad look on his face, "I am so sorry about Lucille, Jeff. I know how you must be feeling right now. Are your sons and daughter all right?" Jeff Tracy smiled as he walked over to us and answered my dad's question about his kids, "Yes, Tom. They are all right especially Alan and Cassie, buddy." He pointed behind him towards his six children who were currently watching as my dad talked with their dad about what just happened and my dad looked down at me and said with a very slight smile on his face, "James, why don't you go and hang out with the Tracy brothers and sister so that me and Mr. Tracy can see if we can find the people in charge of the investigation of the avalanche? I will be as fast as I possibly could be, buddy."_

 _As both of our dads went off in search of whoever was in charge of the investigation of the avalanche that killed Former Special Agent Lucille Tracy, I walked very slowly over to the rest of the Tracy family who immediately give me a huge hug expect for the youngest Tracy son, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, and the only Tracy daughter, Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy, who were both still crying right now. Fly-Boy looked down at me with his usual grin as he opened his mouth to said the following, "I did not know that you and NCIS Director Tom Morrow were also on vacation here for the holidays, James Larry Morrow. I would have thought that the agency was more important to your dad then you, buddy, if you know what I mean?" I nodded in understanding to his words before I opened my mouth to say in return to Fly-Boy also with my usual grin on my face, "It is nice to see you too, Fly-Boy. Yeah, I know what you mean but I think that one of my dad's Special Agents by the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the one to get him to take a vacation for a very nice change, buddy." That was when both Alan and Cassie looked up, walked over to us and Muse looked down at them and said with his usual smile on his face, "Why, it is about time you two walked over here. Come here, you two, let me give you guys a hug." I sat down with Fly-Boy who immediately hugged his youngest brother who smiled up at Fly-Boy who said to him, "Hey there, Sprout. I am here and you are safe, buddy."_

 _Meanwhile somewhere out of sight of me and the rest of the Tracy family, both of our fathers finally found who was in charge of the investigation of the avalanche who Director Tom Morrow immediately walked right up to and said with his usual smile on his face, "Why, hello there, Special Agents Gibbs and Franks. I am truly shocked to see you two with a group of agents investigating this avalanche. I would personally like to introduce you both to one of the survivors that was lucky enough to be out of harm's way at the time of the avalanche, Jeff Tracy, the husband of Former Special Agent Lucille Tracy who is one of the dead. Our kids are all right before you ask, all right." Gibbs immediately looked at Jeff Tracy who was standing right behind his boss before asking with a shocked look on his face, "You have got to be kidding me, sir. That cannot be true, can it?" That was when both Tom and Jeff Tracy said at the same time together in response to Special Agent Gibbs, "It is true and we both wish that it was not true." That got both Franks and Gibbs to laugh which in return both Jeff and Tom knew immediately knew that they should of brought the kids with, however the kids had been following them and I, James, immediately laughed before saying with a smile on his face, "Hey, dad. You really should check behind for you more often." That got my dad to turn around and say in agreement to me in return, "You are faster than I thought, son. I am sure that you remember Special Agents Franks and Gibbs, buddy." I waved at the two of them with a very slight laugh before saying to my dad, "Yeah, I definitely remember Gibbs and Franks."_

 _I felt a hand on my left shoulder and look behind to see that Cassie was shivering and I said to Mr. Tracy as I looked over at him, "I think that Cassie is getting cold, Mr. Tracy." He immediately noticed what I did and said as he give his only daughter a huge hug as she started crying once again, "Thanks, James. I have got this from here. Cassie, I am here, sweetheart." I watched as Cassie just returned the hug to her dad as he tried to calm her down until Director Tom Morrow took notice and he said to me in a whisper as he give me a huge hug, "James, I know that look by now. Come here, buddy. Do you want to help out with the investigation with me or not?" I looked up at my dad with a shocked look on my face as I opened my mouth and answered his question with a very quite laugh, "You really mean that I can help out, do you, dad?" I watched as he nodded yes to me and he grabbed my left hand with his right hand as he walked over to Special Agents Franks and Gibbs who were watching as we both walked over to them and I said as soon as my dad and I were standing right in front of the two of them, "My dad is letting me help out with the investigation to the avalanche, guys. I just cannot believe that this has happened especially to the Tracy family." My dad immediately said in agreement with a very sad look on his face, "I have to agree with my son, guys. So I am definitely going to let him help out with this investigation." That was when Special Agents Franks and Gibbs both looked over at I, James Larry Morrow, and introduced themselves with huge smiles on their faces, "I am Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and this is Special Agent Mike Franks. It is nice to meet you, James. Am I right, Mike?" Special Agent Mike Franks nodded in agreement to his partner's words as he opened his mouth and said with his usual grin on his face, "You are correct, Leroy and I think that Director Tom Morrow should introduce James to the others. Oh, and do not forget about Ducky and Abby when you do, boss."_

 _I watched as my dad nodded in understanding as the two of us walked into the area where there was a lot of NCIS Special Agents who all looked up as we passed by them with questioning looks on their faces until three Special Agents who decided to introduce themselves to I, James Larry Morrow, with huge smiles on their faces, "Hello, James. Our names are Stanley Burley, Abby and Ducky and it is nice to meet you. Are you going to be helping out with the investigation of the avalanche with your dad?" I nodded with a huge smile on my face as while my dad answered their question for me with his normal voice, "Guys, yes my son is going to be helping out with the investigation of the avalanche. Ducky, have you found anyone by the name of Lucille Tracy?" I watched as Ducky looked down at his list before he opened his mouth and answered my dad's question with a very sad look on his face, "Now that you mention it, Director Tom Morrow, yes, we did find someone by the name of Lucille Tracy. Why do you ask, boss?" I watched as my dad look over his shoulder in the direction of the rest of the Tracy family before he looked right at Ducky and answered his question with a very sad look on his face as he hugged me closer to him, "Lucille Tracy is a former Special Agent from all of the agencies, Ducky. She was here on vacation with the rest of her family who are over near NCIS Special Agents Gibbs and Franks." Abby, Stanley Burley and Ducky who looked over at the seven people standing over near by Gibbs and Franks who were waiting for the sign from Director Tom Morrow who immediately said loud enough for them to hear him speak, "Let them through, guys."_

 _I watched as the rest of the Tracy family came walking over and realized that Fly-Boy was carrying his youngest brother, Alan, in his arms while their dad, Jeff Tracy, was hugging his only daughter, Cassie, who was staring right at me when they finally were standing right next to me and my dad. I watched as her dad opened his mouth to said with a sad look on his face, "You found the body of my wife, Former Special Agent Lucille Tracy. She was the mother of our five sons and one daughter. Their names are Fly-Boy, Star-Gazer, Cassie, Muse, Joker-Fish and The Sprout. My name is Jeff Tracy." Ducky immediately said with a sad look on his face to the Tracy family, "I am so very sorry for your loss, Mr. Tracy." I watched as Cassie moved over to Muse who immediately picked up her in both of his arms with a sad look on his face while their dad asked both Ducky and Director Tom Morrow, "I want to help out if you guys will let me with this investigation, please?" Both Ducky and Director Tom Morrow nodded in understanding before answering Cassie's dad with slight smiles on their faces, "We could most definitely use all the help that we can get from anyone, so you can help out all right." My dad looked over at I, James Larry Morrow, and said with a huge smile on his face to me, "James, I am going to want you to keep an eye on both Cassie and the Sprout for me and their dad. The others are going to be helping me, Ducky and Stanley Burley. Abby, you are to stay with James, Cassie and the Sprout, do you understand?" I looked over at Abby who immediately answered my dad with a huge smile on her face, "Yes, boss. I understand. Can I still run the lab with their help, by any chance, boss?" Director Tom Morrow looked over at her and answered her question immediately with a huge smile on his face, "Now that you mention that, Abby. Yes, you can run the lab with the help of James, Cassie and Alan."_

 _Five hours later in the hotel lobby, I, James Larry Morrow, was immediately happy to see my dad as he entered the building after hours of searching outside for any survivors and he give me a huge hug before he looked into my eyes as he said in a whisper with his normal smile on his face, "Hey there, son. I was thinking about you the whole time that I was searching for any survivors with Jeff Tracy, Fly-Boy, Star-Gazer, Muse and Star-Gazer, buddy." I looked up at him with a look of happiness and wonder while I returned the hug to my dad as I said to him, "I want to become a NCIS Special Agent, dad, please." I heard him laugh before he nodded his approval as he said with his normal voice in return to me, "I had a funny feeling that you were going to say that, James. I will make you a deal, buddy." I, James Larry Morrow, smiled at those words and said in a whisper, "What kind of deal, dad?" I watched as he moved over to Abby who immediately told him how good that I was with helping her in the lab before me waved me over to the two of them as he said to me, "As log as you keep getting straight A's at school, I will personally made sure that you become an NCIS Special Agent, all right, James." I nodded in understanding and agreement to my dad's words before I said with a small smile on my face in return to him, "I can definitely deal with that deal, dad. I want to go to bed, by the way, buddy." This was my version of the story about Former Special Agent Lucille Tracy was killed by an avalanche and what happened after the avalanche._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This chapter ends with a very long flashback about the night that Former Special Agent Lucille Tracy was killed by an avalanche and what happened after the avalanche from James Larry Morrow's point of view.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: This chapter is continuing from where the last chapter left off with the dinner on Tracy Island with my two best friends, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy and Fermat Hackenbacker, Fly-Boy, Muse, Joker-Fish, Mr. Tracy, Mr. Hackenbacker and Tintin and her parents where the older Tracy brothers were talking about slightly old rescue missions which got Alan mad enough to leave the dining room with Fermat in tow. Later after dinner was finished for the night while Jeff Tracy and Lady Penelope were walking and saying goodnight to each other, down in Thunderbird One's silo were the Sprout and Fermat were using Thunderbird One without permission from Alan's father who immediately noticed and told his youngest son to come to his office for a talk about what he had just done.**

* * *

I, James Larry Morrow, smiled as I finished remembering what happened that night when Alan said the following to his dad, "Do you think the fire was causing thermal updrafts? I mean, that would explain the whole thing." To which Jeff Tracy immediately replied with a laugh in return to his youngest son, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Enough shop talk. I want to hear about school." I looked up at Alan as he started to say the following, "School is boring. Plus, I have been thinking. I mean, maybe I could be home educated now. That way, I could sit in on a mission from time to time? What do you think, dad?" I looked over at Mr. Tracy who noticed that I was listening to their conversion said to Alan, "No shortcuts, Alan. No school, no rockets. Say, why are not you not wearing your retainer?"

Seven second later at the dining table, I, Jeff Tracy, was listening as my oldest sons told some stories starting with Fly-Boy who was currently saying the following, "So, I am getting this reading, telling me that the wind is blowing 60 knots, right up my keister." Joker-Fish then said to Fly-Boy, "No kidding." Which got Alan to say with a very small smile on his face, "Did you try readjusting the flaps?" Immediately Fly-Boy replied to Alan in return, "Well, that is the first time I did, Sprout. It is not my first day on a Thunderbird, you know?" Joker-Fish pats the Sprout on the back as he says to him, "Try to keep up." Muse looked over at the Sprout who just stared at him daring him to say what he was going to say, "Do you not have any homework to do, Sprout?" Joker-Fish then immediately says for just in case, "Unless he has blown up this school like that last one." Everyone laughs until Fly-Boy finally says to everyone at the dining table, "Yeah, keep Alan away from the ships. He is a hazard." Then was when I, Jeff Tracy, finally said to everyone at the table in my commander voice, "Okay, that is enough. Pass the salad."

On the other side of the dining table, I, Muse, looked at our dad and said with a very small smile on my face, "Man, I have not seen that much fire since the volcano in Fiji." Which immediately got Fly-Boy to shout at me, "That was not Fiji! That was Istanbul!" With a smile still on my face, I looked over at Fly-Boy and fired back, "Istanbul was the earthquake!" Fly-Boy realizes that I am correct and says, "Yeah, well, nothing compares to Argentina." That was when the Sprout finally had enough and said to our dad, "Dad, I am not really hungry," as he stood up and looked over at Fermat as he said, "Come on, Fermat. Let us go." Immediately Fermat started to say, "But, you- Uh- I am not done! Okay." That was when I shared a look of shock with our dad who immediately knew what Alan was going to try to do.

Ten minutes later after finishing dinner, I, Jeff Tracy, went in search of Lady P. and I asked Kryano the following question, "Kryano, have you seen Lady P.?" Immediately Kryano looked over towards the pool and answers with a very small smile on his face, "By the pool." I immediately look by the pool and said with a very quiet laugh, "Of course." As I was walking over to Lady P. I heard her cellphone start ringing and she answer, "Parker." Meanwhile somewhere else on Tracy Island, I, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, and my best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, were about to use Thunderbird One without permission from my dad. Just as we stop at the leading to Thunderbird One, Fermat shouting said the following, "We are no supposed to go in there! We could get in trouble!" I immediately said to him in return, "Aw, you worry too much." Fermat looked over at me and asked with a look of shock, "Where did you get the access code for Thunderbird One, anyway?" I smiled as I said to him in return, "Fermat, my friend, what you do not know cannot hurt you." Back to the pool on Tracy Island, I, Jeff Tracy, was waiting for Lady P. to say the following words to Parker, "I will be right there." She looked up at me and said with a small smile on her face, "It seems the fire at the oil rig was no accident." I immediately said in return to her, "Any suspects?" Lady P. said as she stood up and walked over to me, "Not yet, but I will keep you posted." I held out my hand to Lady P. so that we could continue talk to each other as we walked around, and I said to her once more, "Thanks for bringing the Sprout home." She immediately said with her usual smile, "My pleasure. Any excuse to visit paradise." I heard Tintin humming as she came running into the area and I said with a smile on my face, "Tintin!" She immediately stop and said in return to me also with a smile on her face, "Hey, Mr. Tracy." I watched as Lady P. said to Tintin, "Hello, Tintin." Tintin looked right at Lady P. and said in return to her, "Good evening, Lady Penelope." I decided to ask Tintin if she knew that Alan is home, "Did you know that Alan is home?" Immediately Tintin looked at me in shock and said, "Alan is back? I mean, "Oh, Alan is back." I watched as Tintin looked around for her dad and she as soon as she saw her dad said, "Hey, dad." I, Jeff Tracy, looked right at Lady P. and asked the following question, "When are those two going to get along?" Immediately Lady P. answers with the following answer to my question, "When Tintin decides the time is right. Girls are always far ahead of boys with that sort of thing." I knew that I was going to hate asking this question, but I asked the following question, "What sort of thing?" Lady P. laughed as she answered my question with one word, "Romance." I asked in shock, "Alan and Tintin? I did not see that one coming." Immediately she said to me in return, "No, you would not." I looked at Lady P. as I said the following to her as my way of saying goodbye, "Have a safe flight home, Penny." She looks up at me as she says in return to me, "Thanks, Jeff."

Meanwhile inside of Thunderbird One on Tracy Island, I, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, looked over at Fermat and said, "Okay, Fermat. Run preflight checks." Immediately Fermat said, "Right, hydraulic systems are green." I smile as I say to Fermat, "Commence main engine sequence." Fermat smiled at me as he said, "F.A.B., Alan!" I knew that I was about to get in trouble by my dad for this, but I said, "Could not hurt to just fire up the instruments." I flipped the wrong switch and Fermat immediately said to me, "No, wait, Alan! That is the wrong switch!" The Island's computer said, "Warning- engine sequence breach." I immediately said, "Oh, god!" The Island's computer said once again, "Warning- engine sequence breach." I then said out loud, "Oh, could this day get any worse?" Immediately my dad says to me, "Alan, my office, now." Fermat looked over at me and said with a worried look on his face, "It just did." As me and Fermat were leaving Thunderbird One, I said to Fermat, "I cannot believe it." Fermat said in agreement to my words, "We are so b-b-busted. Look at this." I immediately ask him the following question, "What is it, Fermat?" Fermat said in his normal voice in return to me answering my question, "Looks like some sort of gallium electrolyte compound." I sigh as I said to Fermat, "We have got to get out of here."

In my office on Tracy Island, I, Jeff Tracy was waiting for Alan to come in said the following words to me, "Dad, I know that you are mad at me. I should not have been in the ship, but if you just give me a minutes-." Immediately interrupted him by yelling at him the following words, "You are damn right that you should not have been in there!" Alan said with a shocked sounding voice to me in return, "But nothing happened, dad. I had it under control." I looked at him as I asked the following, "Under control"? You have any idea the importance of secrecy in our operation? You fired up a Thunderbird without activating the anti-detection shield. You put everyone in danger when you act selfishly. You want to be part of the team? You have to play by the rules. You understand? Do You?" Immediately Alan said to me in return the following words, "Yeah, I understand. I understand that you do not want me to be a Thunderbird. You do not want me to do anything! You will not even listen to me when I am trying to tell you something important!" I finally said the following words at Alan in return, "I have heard enough. You are grounded for the rest of spring break." Alan yelled at me just two words, "But, dad!" I continued speaking to him with my commander voice, "Bottom line, Alan, you need to grow up." I watch as Alan turned and started walking out of my office as he said in return to me, "Then let me. Please."

As soon as Alan had left the room, I turned my chair so that I could look at the last family picture that Lucille was a part of with a very slight smile on my face until the phone started ringing and I turned looked at my computer and touched the screen and both Cassie and Star-Gazer both wheeled into my sight with huge smiles on their faces and I said to them both, "Hey, Star-Grazer and Cassie. I was just about to turn in. What can I do for you two?" I watched as Cassie let Star-Gazer said the following to me in return, "We could sure use a pizza. Do you know a place that delivers?" I immediately answered with the following words in return, "Thirty minutes or it is free, right? Anything else on your mind?" Both Cassie and Star-Gazer answered my second question immediately by saying at the same time together, "Well, we have got a forest fire in Vladivostok, a typhoon heading for Singapore. What is happening on Planet Tracy?" I answered their questions with the words that they would both know super well by now, "Alan is home for spring break." Cassie looked me right in the eyes and immediately said to me in return, "Yeah. We thought that we could see a storm brewing in your region." I smiled as I said the word, "Teenagers." Both Cassie and Star-Gazer said together at the same time, "Well, we have all been there and, dad, you have done a great job since mom had died." I immediately said to the two of them, "Thanks, Star-Gazer and Cassie. Keep an eye on that typhoon for us, and, uh, I will call Vladivostok and see if they need any help with that fire. Oh, by the way, Cassie?" I watched as she looked right at me and asked with a smile on her face, "What is it, dad?" I pointed right behind on either way and immediately both NCIS Special Agent Stanley Burley and Former Special Agent Mike Franks showed up and Cassie said with a laugh, "Why, hello there, guys. F.A.B., dad. Sleep tight." Both Cassie and Star-Gazer closed the communications link and flicks a switch to monitor the typhoon.

As soon as I, Jeff Tracy, turned and looked at the last family picture that Lucille Tracy was a part of before the avalanche that killed her when Alan was around the age of three-years-old in during the Christmas holidays. As I looked very carefully at the picture, I started remembering what happened that day during and after Lucille's death by that avalanche and helping out with the investigation of the avalanche with a very sad look on my face and knew that my youngest son, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, was right about the fact that I was not allowing him to grow up on his own. I decided to text Lady Penelope who immediately replied with a very shocked phone call, "Hey, Jeff. What is the matter right now, boss?" I took a very deep breath before answering her question in return, "Hi, Penny. I just had to yell at Alan for firing up a Thunderbird without activating the anti-detection shield first and he walked out of my office after I had grounded his for the rest of spring break. I think that I am going to need you call Director Tom Morrow right now for two other NCIS Special Agents for me, Penny." Immediately Lady Penelope said with a small laugh in return to me, "Jeff, you know that Alan is only fourteen-years-old however I can understand why you want me to call Director Tom Morrow about sending over two additional NCIS Special Agents over to Tracy Island. How soon do you want him to send them over to the island, boss?" I thought about that and answered in with a slight smile on my face, "Tonight if at all possible, Penny. You can tell him what happened between me and Alan by the way, Penelope." I heard Lady P. take a very deep breath with a very slight laugh as she said in return to me, "Understood, Jeff. I will make the call right away if you want me to patch him into this phone call so that you can listen in, I understand."

Five seconds later over at NCIS headquarters, I, Director Tom Morrow looked over at my desk phone waiting for a call from either Lady Penelope and or Jeff Tracy and as soon as the phone started ringing, I immediately answered with my normal greeting with a very quiet laugh, "Hello, this NCIS Director Tom Morrow. What is the matter of this call, Penny and Jeff?" I listened as both Lady Penelope and Jeff Tracy answered together at the same time with their own laughs in return to both me, "We are calling about getting you to send two more NCIS Special Agents over to Tracy Island, Tom." I immediately had a very funny feeling why they want two other NCIS Special Agents sent over to Tracy Island however I still had to ask them the following question with a huge smile on my face, "Why do you two need me to send two more NCIS Special Agents over to Tracy Island, you two people over at Tracy Island?" Seven minutes later, I heard Jeff Tracy and Lady Penelope answered together with their usual laughs in return to me, "Tom, if you really must know, the youngest Tracy child, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, tried to fly one of the Thunderbirds without activating the anti-detection shield that protecting Tracy Island, International Rescue/the Thunderbirds. If you can send any over to Tracy Island tonight, it would be very nice to know. I would like it if you can send with NCIS Special Agents Dinozzo and Todd for the rest of spring break." I took a very deep breath before saying in agreement to both Lady Penelope and Jeff Tracy with a very quiet laugh as I put my phone on speakerphone, "I will talk to Special Agent Gibbs about letting me send over both NCIS Special Agents Dinozzo and Todd to Tracy Island to join NCIS Special Agent Stanley and Former NCIS Special Agent Mike Franks who would possibly could use help with handling the Sprout." Jeff Tracy was the person who spoken to me in return with a very quiet laugh, "Thanks, Tom. Oh, by the way if you want me to have James come into my office so that you two can talk very quickly, then I can do so while I get ready for bed, buddy." I thought about that and said in return with a very loud laugh to Jeff Tracy, "That would be very nice, Jeff. I have been wanting to talk to him about something for the past five years, buddy. I made him a promise back at the age of seventeen-years-old on the night of the avalanche that killed Former Special Agent Lucille Tracy also known as your wife and the mother of your children, Jeff." That was when Jeff Tracy said with a very quiet laugh of understanding and run a scan to see where James Larry Morrow is currently at and found him in Alan's bedroom before said in his normal voice over the sound system to James, "James Larry Morrow, please come to my office as quickly as possible. Your father wants to talk to you before we both go to bed, I am getting tired and tell Alan that I am sorry about yelling at him."

Five seconds later, I, James Larry Morrow, came walking very slowly into Mr. Tracy's office with a puzzled look on my face as Jeff Tracy was sitting behind his desk when he looked up at me and said in his normal voice as he waved me over to his desk where I finally saw the face of my father, NCIS Director Tom Morrow, "Hey, James. Come over here to my desk so that you and your dad can talk about something is private while I am getting ready for bed. Once you are finished talking to Tom, I will let you contact both Star-Gazer and Cassie up inside of Thunderbird Five and talk to the both of them or only Cassie for at the very least for from fifteen up to twenty-seven minutes. Once you finished in here, put my computer into sleep mode for me, please, all right?" I looked up at Jeff Tracy as I answered with my usual smile on my face in return while my father was watching the two of us, "Yes, Mr. Tracy and I will remember to do just that. Good night, Mr. Tracy." My father immediately as soon as Jeff Tracy had left his office to get ready to go to bed for the night to me with a very slight smile on his face, "Good evening, son. Do you remember that promise that I had made you on the day of the avalanche that had killed Former Special Agent Lucille Tracy, James?" I looked back at my dad and nodded as I answered his question in a whisper in return with a huge smile on my face, "Good evening, dad. Yes, I remember the promise that you had made me on the day of the avalanche that had killed Former Special Agent Lucille Tracy. Is that what you want to talk to me about, dad?"

Back over at NCIS headquarters in my office, I, Director Tom Morrow, looked right at my eldest son's eyes as I immediately answered his question as best as I could at this very moment, "James, I mean what I promised that day and I want to make you a deal that might help you become a NCIS Special Agent as soon as possible. I want you if anything ever happens to Thunderbird Five during spring break to personally join the rest of the Thunderbirds/International Rescue and rescue both NCIS Special Agent Tracy and her twin brother, Star-Gazer. Do you understand me, son? You can either nod or speak your answer out loud to me, James." I watched as my eldest son thought about it before he opened his mouth and said in return, "Yes, dad, I understand what you have just say to me. Is that all that you wanted to talk to me about by any chance, Tom?" I smiled my usual smile at my eldest son as I opened my mouth and said with my usual voice, "Yes, that is all that I wanted to talk to you about, James. I love you, son. I am sending two more NCIS Special Agents over to Tracy Island by the way, buddy." I ended the video call as my son just smiled and waved goodbye to me and I then called using my cellphone as soon as possible Special Agent Gibbs who immediately answered and told him about Jeff Tracy and Lady Penelope's special request after what happened today over on Tracy Island about sending two more NCIS Special Agents. Gibbs asked which ones they wanted, and I immediately answered Dinozzo and Todd with a laugh, he immediately said how soon do they want them over on Tracy Island and I said tonight if at all possible in return to Gibbs who knew something was up. I, Tom Morrow, only had to wait six minutes before Gibbs said in his normal voice in return with a very quiet laugh, "I will go ahead and tell both Dinozzo and Todd to start getting their things packed for the rest of Alan, Fermat, James and Cassie's spring break on Tracy Island while I work with McGee on finding the nearest private airplane pilot that can get them over to Tracy Island sometime tonight."

Meanwhile up in Jeff Tracy's office on Tracy Island, I, James Larry Morrow, dialed up Thunderbird Five's main phoneline in order to talk with both Star-Gazer and Cassie who both immediately answered with huge smiles on their faces, "Hey, James! We were wondering if you were going to call us up. Did our dad ask your father for two additional NCIS Special Agents over to Tracy Island by any chance, buddy?" I took a very deep breath as I opened my mouth to replied to their question, "Good evening, Star-Gazer and Cassie. I have been waiting for my dad to be contacted after the Thunderbird One thing that your youngest brother, Alan, had pulled off while the rest of the family plus myself, NCIS Special Agent Stanley Burley and Former Special Agent Mike Franks were eating dinner with Fermat's help. I just made my dad a very big promise that I cannot talk to you two and yes, my dad has been asked to send over both NCIS Special Agents Tony Dinozzo and Caitlin Todd tonight after Alan got your father super angry when they were talking in his office down here on Tracy Island." Both Star-Gazer and Cassie shared looks of shock and worry on their faces as they took in each and every word that I had just said as quickly as possible before Star-Gazer waved goodbye to me as he gave his twin sister a kiss goodnight and he walking over to the sleeping area to get ready for bed and Cassie looked over at me and said with a huge smile on her face as she laughed very quietly in return, "Handsome, what is the promise that you made with your father? Does it involve saving me and Star-Gazer by any chance, James?" I looked her right in the eyes and then said with a very slight smile on my face as she waited for me to answer about both of her questions with a look of wonder and shock, "Yes, Beautiful, the promise that I made with my dad before contacting you involves me saving you and your twin brother, Star-Gazer, if anything happens to you guys at anytime during spring break. I know that you are able to protect yourself as well the fact that Star-Gazer can also protect himself, but my dad had been made me a promise that he would let me join NCIS as a Special Agent, Beautiful. I am just hoping that I am able to be a part of the same team as you from my very first day, all right, Cassie and I love you so much more than I thought that I did by the way." I watched as Cassie's eyes filled up with tears of shock as she nodded in understanding as she opened her mouth to say in return to me a whispered version voice, "James Larry Morrow, I can imagination that you would make a very good NCIS Special Agent and if your dad decides to make you one, I will personally request that you become a member of NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team and I am sure that Stanley Burley and Mike Franks would agree with me on this front. I love you too, handsome and I always will love you, buddy." That got I, James Larry Morrow, to very slightly smile at the words that Cassie just said to me as I thought of what to said to her about the two NCIS Special Agents that are currently on their way over to Tracy Island for the rest of spring break and I opened my mouth with a very loud laugh as I finally sat down in her father's office chair, "Both NCIS Special Agents Tony Dinozzo and Caitlin Todd are currently on their way over here to Tracy Island, Beautiful and I would like to get some sleep before they do so goodnight and sleep tight, all right. Tell your twin brother that goes for him to for me, by the way, Special Agent Tracy." I watched as Cassie nodded in understanding as I moved to grab my clutches as she opened my mouth with a very quiet laugh and her normal voice in return to me, "Goodnight, Handsome and I will personally tell my twin brother what you have told me for me. Please, James Larry Morrow, get some sleep tonight before NCIS Special Agents Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo arrive on Tracy Island sometime tonight with a lot of stuff related to security equipment to keep an eye on my youngest brother over there as well as the others. When you see them, tell them that I want to talk to them as soon as possible, all right." I nodded in understanding as I waved goodbye to her with a very loud laugh as she blew me a huge kiss as her goodbye in return and she ended the video call for me so that I could put her father's computer into sleep mode for the night.

Five minutes later over in my bedroom on the Tracy Island, I, Jeff Tracy, was trying to get some sleep when I saw my only daughter, NCIS Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy's boyfriend, James Larry Morrow, as he walked away from my office back towards my youngest son, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy's bedroom, using his clutches to walk around the island and I said to him with in my commander voice with a very slight smile on my face, "James Larry Morrow, can I please talk to you about something very fast? I take it that my daughter just told you to get some sleep before NCIS Special Agents Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo arrive over here on Tracy Island. I heard about your promise to your father and the deal that he made you on the day that the avalanche that killed my wife, Former Special Agent Lucille Tracy and I have already agreed with your father, NCIS Director Tom Morrow, that if anything happens to Thunderbird Five and or Star-Gazer and Cassie, that you can personally help us with rescuing both Star-Gazer and Cassie." I watched as James walked into my bedroom with a very slight smile on his face as very quickly as I could walk using my clutches to the chair right next to me as I waited for him to say something in return to me super patiently. James opened his mouth as soon as he sat down in the chair in question with a very slight laugh to me in return, "I am a little bit shocked that my father mentioned that to you, Mr. Tracy. I am really tired right now and I would really like to get some sleep tonight. Is there a currently not being used bedroom around here where I can sleep tonight by any chance?" I immediately answered James' question in my normal voice with a huge smile on my face with a very quiet laugh, "Now that you mention it, there is Cassie and Star-Gazer's bedroom right next door to Muse's and Fly-Boy's bedrooms. The only times of the year that the bedroom in question is used is Spring Break, Summer Break, Thanksgiving Weekend and Winter Break, James Larry Morrow. Just make sure that you tell the both of them that you are going to be sleeping in the bedroom in between theirs just in case you end up waking screaming in the very early hours of the morning, all right, buddy. I will have your father notified about where you are going to sleeping at tonight and when both NCIS Special Agents Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo arrive, I will personally have them both in check on you to make sure that you are fast asleep in one of the two beds in the twins' bedroom in between Muse's and Fly-Boy's bedrooms." I watched as James stood up very shakily on his clutches with a very worried look on my face which immediately had me a little bit worried as I picked up my videophone and dialed up Muse's videophone which Muse immediately answered with a questioning look on his face with the following words, "Dad, what is the matter right now? It is something to do with James Larry Morrow by any chance?" I looked right into my third born son's eyes as I answered as both of his questions as carefully as possible in my commander voice, "Yes, Muse, I need you and Fly-Boy to come over to my bedroom to help James Larry Morrow with walking over to Cassie and Star-Gazer's bedroom, pretty please. I could really use some of your help, boys, as soon as possible." I watched as Muse nodded as he ran over to his oldest brother's bedroom with an understanding look on his face and he immediately said to Fly-Boy who had come out of his bedroom with a very shocked look on his face and together they started running over to my bedroom to help James with walking over to their twin siblings bedroom so that he could get some much needed sleep before NCIS Special Agents Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo arrive over here on Tracy Island.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Half of this chapter is from the movie while the other half is made up from some ideas that had popped into my head while I was working on this chapter over the course of the past week. The next chapter is going to be the start of the Hood, Mullion and Transom's takeover of both Thunderbird Five and Tracy Island and that means Jeff and the rest of the Thunderbirds/International Rescue are going to need all the help that they can get from NCIS and their other partners in the rescue business. The next chapter will be up in hopefully a week and a half so please be very patience with me as possible while I start getting to work on the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: This chapter starts off with a made up mission which involves a wildfire in Israel. NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo are sent in as back up just in case something very bad happens.**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I, NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd, alongside my co-worker and follow NCIS Special Agent, Tony Dinozzo, had arrived at Tracy Island and headed over to the main house to meet up with Jeff Tracy from the Thunderbirds/International Rescue who was waiting for us with three of his five sons, Fly-Boy, Muse and Joker-Fish and I said with my usual smile on my face to the four of them, "Why, hello there, people. I was not hoping for anyone to be awake when we finally got here this late during the night. What is going on right now, Mr. Tracy?" I watched as Jeff Tracy took a very deep breath before answering my question as truthfully as he could at this very moment in return to me in his normal voice, "Good evening, Special Agents Todd and Dinozzo. I just need to get one of the two up inside of Thunderbird Five woken up for them to both say hello you two, all right." I watched as Mr. Tracy looked down at the tablet screen and said into it, "Calling Thunderbird Five. Cassie or Star-Gazer, I really need one of you kids to answer this call." Immediately the screen was filled up with the faces of both Cassie and Star-Gazer who both immediately noticed that the NCIS Special Agents were finally on Tracy Island and said with their usual smiles on their faces as Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo smiled at the two of them, "Hello there, you two. Dad, we have a rescue mission for the Thunderbirds also known as International Rescue over in Israel. There is a wildfire that is headed right for the middle area of the country at this very moment."

I, Jeff Tracy, nodded in understanding to both Cassie and Star-Gazer's words before looking up at both NCIS Special Agents Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo who immediately said with their work faces on their faces to me with laughs of shock, "Well, there goes the idea that you and the boys would be getting some sleep before tomorrow starts, right, Mr. Tracy?" I smiled right over at them and answered their question with my normal voice while the rescue alarm sounded threw out the whole main house of Tracy Island which had gotten Brains, Fermat and Alan to come running into the main area on their way over to my office, "Hey, you three come over here and say hello to both NCIS Special Agents Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo before heading over to my office. We are used to this happening all of the time, right, boys?" Alan and Fermat both walked over to NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo and said with their usual smiles on their faces to them, "Hello, Special Agents Todd and Dinozzo. Where is James at right now, guys?" I, Jeff Tracy, looked over at the two of them and said in my normal voice to them and Special Agents Todd and Dinozzo as me and the others headed over to my office to get down to the silos for both Thunderbirds One and Two to head out to the rescue area for this rescue mission, "James Larry Morrow is currently sleeping in Cassie and Star-Gazer's bedroom at this very moment. I think that he was most definitely tired because Fly-Boy and Muse had to help him walk over to the twins' bedroom after I had taken noticed that he was having a very hard time trying to walk around using the clutches that Muse had given him to use to walk around for the Island. You four can most definitely go and keep both of your eyes on him in just in case while me and the other Thunderbirds/International Rescue agents perform this rescue mission all right. Fly-Boy, Muse and Joker-Fish, you are to start walking over to my office while I show them where James was currently fast asleep at this very moment. Brains, will you please activate the Command and Control Center using my office please so that Fly-Boy, Muse and Joker-Fish can get into their usual Thunderbirds for a fire based rescue mission for me, all right?"

I, Muse, watched as Brains nodded in agreement to my dad's words before he started running toward my dad's office as fast as he could with myself, Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish by walking when my dad immediately called me over to Cassie and Star-Gazer's bedroom to help out with moving James into the infirmary for overnight medical attention from the whole Tracy family and NCIS Special Agents Stanley Burley, Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo and Former Special Agent Mike Franks. I started walking over to the twins' bedroom with one of my portable hoverbed floating alongside with my right side and as soon as I arrived over at Cassie and Star-Gazer's bedroom to find out that James was thrashing around in his sleep right now with sweat running down his face. I walked over to the bed in question and noticed that he was sleeping in Cassie's bed hugging one of the teddy bears that I remembered him giving her when they went to the same schools (elementary and middle). I took a very close look at the teddy bear and realized that was is the one that he personally bought for Cassie on the day that the avalanche that my mother was killed by the same avalanche. The teddy bear is light blue, pink and yellow with a sage green bowtie and black heart-shaped button eyes, upside down button that is light brown and a very small smile that Cassie had personally named after our mother in honor of her being a Former Special Agent and our mother. I helped my father pick up James while he was still very tightly hugged Lucille the Teddy Bear to his chest with sweat covering his face from a nightmare that he was currently having at this very moment. On our way over to the infirmary, I texted Tintin who immediately joined as us as we entered the infirmary with James on the hoverbed which I very quickly locked into its place in the room and hooked James Larry Morrow up to some machines and put on some liquids that will hopefully help him get some much-needed sleep while my dad, myself and Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish performed the rescue mission over at Israel that involves a wildfire. I looked over at Tintin who smiled and nodded as I said the following words to her, "Tintin, you already know what to do. Alan and Fermat, you can stay in here as well as. I am pretty much sure that my father is already showing the NCIS Special Agents (Burley, Todd and Dinozzo) and Former Special Agent Mike Franks can set up their security monitoring to in order to hook up to our security systems around Tracy Island at this very moment. If James wakes up at any time during the rescue mission, I want you three to immediately video call Cassie so that she can talk to him to keep him calmed down until we are back from this rescue mission, do you kids understand me?"

I, Tintin, looked straight back at Muse who was waiting for an answer to his question which I immediately answered as he started to head of the infirmary over to his dad's office in order to head down to the silo for Thunderbird Two in order to perform this rescue mission, "Yeah, Muse, the three of us understand you fully and we will personally keep our eyes on James Larry Morrow for you. Now, you best better get going so that you and the others can rescue as many people as you guys possibly can. I am pretty sure that your medical experience is going to much more needed on the mission, Muse. We will see you later, all right, buddy." I watched as Muse nodded his head as he took off running out of the infirmary and over to his dad's office where his dad was waiting for him to get into the lift leading down to the Thunderbird Two's silo and dressed into his flight suit alongside his dad who was the first one to head up to the bridge of Thunderbird Two while Muse double checked to see if they are stocked up with a lot of medical supplies.

Up on the bridge of Thunderbird Two, I, Jeff Tracy, sat down at the controls to the Thunderbird in question, started the engines and took off very slowly following Thunderbird One which is currently being piloted by my oldest son, Fly-Boy, who was currently listening to both Cassie and Star-Gazer who were trying to tell him that he needed to keep Thunderbird Two very close by to Thunderbird One and I ended up speaking up and asking with my usual smile on my face in my commander voice over my headset to Cassie and Star-Gazer, "What is the latest news from Israel, you two? I think that Cassie is going to be getting a videocall from Tintin, the Sprout, Fermat and James over in the infirmary once James wakes up from his current nightmare." I listened as Cassie immediately answered my question with her usual smile on her face and a very quiet laugh, "It is getting pretty bad over there pretty quickly, dad. What is the matter with James right now, by the way?" I smiled back at Cassie with a huge smile on his face with a very loud laugh and answered Cassie's question still in my commander voice in return, "Cassie, James was having another nightmare and this time he was sweating up a storm while holding the teddy bear that you named after your mother in her honor. I think that you are most definitely going to talk to him about that and a lot more when he is awaking up from his current nightmare. I love you and by the way both NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo are both on Tracy Island and setting up their laptops and cameras with NCIS Special Agent Stanley Burley and Former Special Agent Mike Franks at this very moment, Cassie." Cassie was immediately saying with a very slight smile on her face as I waited for her to said something in return to me, "Well, I was most definitely hoping to talk to Special Agent Caitlin Todd at the very least, dad. I know that Tony and Stanley can both held both the Sprout and Fermat, however I think that Todd and Franks are going to be the only ones who can held James with the help of Tintin. Do they have the laptops turned on right now at this very moment, by any chance, buddy?" I smiled my usual smile at her words while I texted Brains about the NCIS Special Agents' laptops are connected to the wireless network for Tracy Island which he immediately texted back that the laptops are connected to the wireless network and I said right back to Cassie in return with a very loud laugh, "You should be able to contact NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd using your laptop, sweetheart. My ETA to the rescue mission area is thirty-seven minutes and I am hoping to get there within fifteen or twenty minutes with possible."

Meanwhile up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, NCIS Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy, looked over at Star-Gazer who immediately said in return to our father, Jeff Tracy, with a very loud laugh, "Got it, father." I watched as my twin brother, Star-Gazer, looked over at me and said with a huge smile on his face to me in a whisper that only I could hear, "Go ahead, sister. I have got this covered for right now. Go and contact NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd using your laptop using your NCIS email account, Cassie." I nodded in understand as I walked over to where I left my laptop at tonight when I went to sleep for a couple of hours in order to email one of my co-workers from NCIS, Caitlin Todd. As soon as I was able to open up my email and could finally be able to send an email to NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd. The following is the email to Caitlin Todd:

 _Dear Caitlin,_

 _I am emailing you in order to tell you that I am going to need you and Former Special Agent Mike Franks to keep your eyes on James Larry Morrow as much as possible just in case for me. By the way, I have been having nightmares for the past couple of months, Cat. I would like you to contact Abby for me about this, pretty please and tell her about James' nightmare history, I think that the two things are connected in some way and or shape. Tell both Tony and Stanley, that they are in charge of keeping their eyes on both my youngest brother, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy and his best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker, for me until I am able to come back down with my twin brother, Star-Gazer, from Thunderbird Five with our family's help if nothing happens in the next five days. I will see you guys in person in five days hopefully in one piece. Tell me as soon as James Larry Morrow has woken up from his current nightmare so that we can tell each other about the nightmares and a lot of other things that me and him need to tell you about with you and my family. I really need to tell you all about my nightmares, Cat, I truly need to tell everyone about these nightmares before something very bad happens and I will never forgive myself at all. I am going to tell Director Tom Morrow and NCIS Special Agent Gibbs about my nightmares by way of an email._

 _Your truly, Crystal_

Five minutes later, I received a return email from NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd which is as follows:

 _Dear Crystal,_

 _I am returning your email to tell you that I will most definitely be working with Former Special Agent Mike Franks on keeping our eyes on James Larry Morrow also known as the eldest son of NCIS Director Tom Morrow while you are up inside of Thunderbird Five for you while NCIS Special Agents Tony Dinozzo and Stanley Burley are going to be definitely keeping their eyes on both your youngest brother, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, and Fermat Hackenbacker as well for you. Brains is currently helping with monitoring the rescue mission in Israel that involves a wildfire, buddy. Can you get back on communications with Star-Gazer so that both me and Brains can have some more help with monitoring the rescue mission so that the rest of your family does not get injured during the rescuing part of the mission. I will remember to email Abby about your nightmares later, NCIS Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy, all right?_

 _Your truly, Caitlin_

I, NCIS Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy, decided to text Caitlin my smartass reply on my way over to rejoin my twin brother, Star-Gazer whom looked up at me with a slightly worried look on his face before saying to me in a whisper that only I could hear him speak, "Cassie, Special Agent Todd just told me that you have been having nightmares for the past couple of months and I would really like to know about them, pretty please. You have until after the rescue mission is completed to think what you to going to tell me, sister, do you understand me?" I nodded in understanding to his word before I answered his question also in a whisper so that only he could hear me speak, "Yes, Star-Gazer, I understand you. Now, let us get back to monitoring the current rescue mission over in Israel that just happens to involve a wildfire, buddy. After I have told you about my nightmares, I am going to need your help in order to tell both NCIS Director Tom Morrow and NCIS Special Agent Gibbs, all right?" I watched as Star-Gazer nodded his head in agreement and understanding as we both sat down in front of the commutations panel of Thunderbird Five and said together at the same time to both Thunderbirds One and Two, "What is your ETA, guys?" Immediately our dad answered our question in his commander voice in return, "ETA for me, Muse and Joker-Fish is twelve minutes from the rescue mission in Israel, Cassie and Star-Gazer. Cassie, we need to talk about something after this rescue mission is completed." I texted my dad my reply about what he just said, and he immediately texted me back just as fast the following text message:

 **Cassie, we will talk about what I want to talk to you about later once this rescue mission is completed, all right. I heard from NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd about the fact that you have been having nightmares the past couple of months. I am going to be very mad at you if I have to get Star-Gazer to tell me whatever you decide to tell him, Sweetheart and you of all people should know that I can get super mad very fast. Please text me back when you are able to so that I know that you have received this text message, Cassie.**

The following is Cassie's return text message about the much-needed talk about her nightmares that she has been having over the past couple of months that she had sent to her father within fifteen minutes of waiting for come up with the correct words to use:

 **Dad, I know that you are most definitely known for getting super angry at people does not tell you everything and I promise that I will tell you everything that I can remember after the current rescue mission is completed. I am going to need your help alongside my twin brother, Star-Gazer, with typing up an email to both NCIS Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Gibbs about my nightmares that I have been having over the past couple of months after I have to what I can remember. I love you so much, dad.**

Five minutes later back over on Tracy Island, I, James Larry Morrow, had woken up and noticed that I was in the infirmary where Tintin, the Sprout, Fermat and Former Special Agent Mike Franks were smiling down at me as I opened my mouth and said to them with my usual voice with a very slight smile on my face to them, "Hey there, guys. Where at the others at right now?" I only had to wait a couple of minutes before the Sprout and Fermat answered my question together at the same time in return to me, "The rest of the Tracy family are currently performing a rescue mission that is involving a wildfire over in Israel at this very moment, James. You might want to text Cassie so that she knows that you are awake at this very moment, buddy. Muse wanted you to talk to her as soon as you were awake because of her nightmares." That was what got me a little bit worried as I realized that I did not have my cellphone on me as soon as I heard about that Cassie had been having nightmares as well and I look over at Tintin who immediately said with her normal smile on her face as she hold out her cellphone to me, "You can use my cellphone, James. Just make sure that you mention that you do not have your cellphone on you at the moment to her so that she does not start yelling at you." I nodded in understanding and agreement as I held out my left hand for the cellphone with a very quiet laugh and she placed the cellphone in my hand so that I could call Cassie. Five minutes later, I heard Cassie answer her cellphone with a very loud laugh, "Hello there, James. I am going to guess that Tintin is letting you use her cellphone because you currently do not have yours on you at this very moment, handsome. How are you feeling right now?" I took a very deep breath before I answered Cassie's question with my usual voice, "Hello there, Cassie. I am a little bit tired right now, but I am more worried about the fact that you have been having nightmares for the past couple of months and not telling me, Beautiful. Why did you not mention that to me about that?" I did not have to wait too long for the answer to my question from Cassie because immediately I heard her as she took a very deep breath of her own before she said with a very quiet laugh to me in return, "I know that I should have told you about my nightmares, Handsome. I will tell you everything that I can remember about my nightmares as soon as I am able to talk for more then a couple of times, all right." I said in return to her with my usual voice, "All right, Cassie. I take it that you are helping your twin brother, Star-Gazer, with monitoring the current rescue mission as well as Brains and NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Bye for now." I handed Tintin back her cellphone with a

Meanwhile over inside of Thunderbird Two, I, Jeff Tracy, looked over at my middle child, Muse, who immediately knew that they were almost at the rescue mission area and said into his headset to his oldest brother, Fly-Boy, with a huge smile on his face in his normal voice, "Hey there, Fly-Boy. How bad does it look over there at this very moment, buddy?" It only took Fly-Boy three seconds later said in his normal voice with a very slight worried laugh in return to me and Muse, "It is pretty bad over here now that you mention it, Muse. Any updates from Thunderbird Five and or Tracy Island by any chance, brother?" I, Jeff Tracy, immediately texted Cassie up inside of Thunderbird Five for an update on our current recuse mission over here in Israel and five seconds later, we all heard Cassie and Star-Gazer both say at the same time with a lot of static which immediately had us all worried, "Guys, we are not going to be able to help out on this rescue mission after all. We are having a very hard time with getting any information that can help you guys out over there. Plus, it seems that we are getting a lot of static on our end as much as you guys must be getting at this very moment. If you can hear us, please respond, guys." Immediately I said into my headset as I took a very deep breath in return to Cassie and Star-Gazer with a huge smile on my face, "Hey there, guys. You are correct on the fact that there is a lot of static at this very moment and I had a very strange feeling that you two are not going to able to help out at all with the rest of this rescue mission. I will text you guys when we are on our way to a hospital after we have saved as many people as we could, all right. I love you two so much and will hopefully talk to the two of you later."

Seventeen minutes later, the middle child in the Tracy family, Muse, was already patching up my thirty seventh victim very carefully just as my dad, Fly-Boy and Joker-Fish came inside of Thunderbird Two with sixty-nine more victims which they immediately started giving medical attention in order to give me a hand. I looked over at our dad who immediately looked at me and said with a very quiet laugh as we all finished up two hours later, "Let us head out to the nearest hospital and drop off the victims, guys." As soon as we were out of the rescue mission area, I watched as our dad said with a huge smile on his face into his headset with a very quiet laugh, "Hey, Cassie and Star-Gazer. We are on our way to the nearest hospital to drop off the victims right now." Immediately we all heard the sound of Cassie and Star-Gazer finally start laughing as they said in return, "That is good to hear, and we are sorry about not being able to help out by giving you any updates, guys. Would you like us to notify the nearest hospital for you, dad?" Fifteen minutes later, I, Jeff Tracy, looked over at Muse who knew immediately what I was about to say to him as I opened my mouth, "Muse, you might want to get ready to start getting the victims ready for their departure so that we can go home to Tracy Island and get some much-needed sleep." I watched as Muse nodded in agreement to my words as he and Joker-Fish headed down into the medical bay to start loading the rescue platform while I got us into position for the drop offs of the victims. An hour and a half later, I, Jeff Tracy, said into my headset with a very quiet laugh in my commander voice, "Mission complete, boys. Let us head home for the rest of the night and hope that nothing super bad, guys."

Thirty minutes later, I, Jeff Tracy, followed Muse into the infirmary with a huge smile on my face and the both of us walked over to James Larry Morrow who was currently talking to Former Special Agent Mike Franks about his deal with NCIS Director Tom Morrow about be made a NCIS Special Agent and I looked down at him as I said in my normal voice with a very small smile on my face, "Hello, James. How long have you been awake, buddy?" James looked up at me with a very big smile on his face with a very quiet laugh and his normal voice, "Hey, Mr. Tracy. I have been awake for the past five hours and the Sprout and Fermat just went to bed in their bedrooms. I am now wanting to go back to sleep for a couple of hours if possible, Mr. Tracy." I nodded in understanding as Muse give James some morphine so that he could get some more sleep. I smiled as James immediately started to close his eyes to look like he is very peacefully sleeping for hopefully the next three to four hours. I looked over at Muse who immediately looked back over at me and said in a whisper with his usual smile, "Dad, let us get some sleep while we can for at least three to four hours hopefully. I am going to set up an alarm for when James Larry Morrow woke up from his morphine induced sleep in the morning. You might want to check in on the Sprout on your way to bed for the night, dad. Goodnight, dad and sleep tight. I love you by the way." I smiled at him as I turned to leave the infirmary to go and check in on my youngest son, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, before I went to my bedroom in order to get some much-needed sleep until the morning.

* * *

The next morning on Tracy Island, I, Fermat Hackenbacker, was running over to my father, Brains Hackenbacker, who was just starting to work on something as I said to him, "Morning, dad." I watched as my dad looked up at me and said in return, "Hey, son. There is something that I would like to sh-sh-sh. Here. Take a look." I watched as my dad picked up the neural-net control system with both of his hands as it started buzzing and I said in the form of a question, "The neural-net control system?" Immediately he answered me, "It is great to have you back. I will bet you did not think that spring break was going to be this wo-wo-wo- fun. Watch this. And the tiny phone lifts up. Perfect." I looked at my dad and said to him, "Dad, it-." A couple of seconds later, the neural-net control system fried itself and the Mole came crashing down as my dad shook his head as he said, "Uhh, ne-ne-ne-. Almost perfect." I watched as my dad removed the neural-net control system from the top of his head and said, "There is something that I wanted to talk to you about, dad." My dad looked back at me with a shocked look on his face as he said, "Oh, right. Oh. O-Okay. Right. Having problems with a ga-ga-ga-ga- ch-ch-ch- wo- female?" I immediately answered by saying in return to him, "N-N-No. No. Alan and I found some sort of gallium compound on the nose cone of Thunderbird One." I watched as my dad smiled at me as he said the following, "W-We should check that out st-st-st- immediately." I smiled my normal smile at my dad as I said, "Oh, that would be goo-goo-goo- swell!" Meanwhile on the beach of Tracy Island, I, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, was throwing rocks across the ocean because I was grounded for the rest of spring break when I decided to put off my rock launcher from it pouch and packed it with some sand with a very small smile on my face as I released the now disk-shaped rock across the ocean where it met up with the Hood's pyramid shaped submarine.

In the Hood's pyramid shaped submarine, Mullion said as he could see that Alan was launching rocks across the ocean from the beach of Tracy Island as he turned around the lookout stick to the Hood, "The Island is in sight." The Hood looked up as he said to someone else other then Mullion, "Transom, I need you." Transom said from somewhere else inside of the Hood's pyramid shaped submarine in return to the Hood, "Yes, sir! Sir, our cloaking devices have evaded their detection systems. We have a positive visual from the tracking solution from Thunderbird One." Three seconds later, the Hood said to Mullion, "Mullion." Mullion immediately said, "Sir! Sir, armed and ready. Shall I target the main structure?" The hood looked at Mullion with a mad look on his face as he said, "Why would I want to destroy what will soon be mine? One of the principal tenets of Eastern martial arts is to use your opponent's strength against them." The Hood uses his powers on Mullion's armor which got Mullion to say, "This is ridiculous!" To which the Hood says in return, "It would be almost impossible to force the Thunderbirds to leave their island. On the other hand, it requires no effort at all to let them go. The Thunderbirds' purpose is to rescue. All we need to do is give them two victims. Commence targeting." Transom immediately said in return to the Hood with her usual smile on her face, "Straightaway, sir. Target acquisition of Thunderbird Five is locked." The Hood smiled his usual evil grin as he said, "Fire." Meanwhile up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Cassie, was typing the email about my nightmares to both NCIS Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs when the computer of Thunderbird Five said, "Red Alert!" I looked up as Star-Gazer ran over to the computer in question and said to me, "Sister, you need to see this. Come over here right now!" As I walked over to the computer, I, heard the computer say, "Warning, impact imminent." I immediately joined my twin brother in saying the following words, "Thunderbird Five to Tracy Island! Mayday! Mayday!" Almost immediately the missile hit Thunderbird Five throwing both me and Star-Gazer into a wall.

Inside of the main house on Tracy Island, the computer in my office immediately said, "Red alert!" Immediately I, Jeff Tracy, ran over to the infirmary to see that James Larry Morrow was trying to get up just in case this has something to do with Thunderbird Five and I helped him by walking with him over to my office where the others including Brains who said, "Switching to command and control center." I immediately asked as I finally entered my office to Brains, "How bad, Brains?" Brains answered in return to me as I walked with James who was super worried at this very moment, "Thunderbird Five, major damage sustained. Possible mm-mm-fu-. Possible strike by a mm-." I stared back at him as I said for him, "Meteor." Brains said with a sad look on his face, "Yep." I had James join he in my tube as I said in my commander voice, "Thunderbirds are go." Five seconds later inside of Thunderbird Three, I, James Larry Morrow, looked over at Muse who immediately said to me, "Just stay calmed down, James. For me, please." I nodded in understanding as Jeff Tracy said in his commander voice, "Check retros." I watched as Scott checks the retros and said in return, "Go." Immediately I felt as the rockets on Thunderbird Three igniting which made me smile very slightly as the computer said, "Guidance systems green." I heard Jeff Tracy say to Scott, "Go to maximum thrust." Immediately I felt Thunderbird Three flying up towards Thunderbird Five in which both Cassie and Star-Gazer are currently not reporting anything at this very moment. In the Hood's Pyramid shaped submarine, the Hood said, "There goes the cavalry. But who will rescue the rescuers?" Meanwhile on the beach of Tracy Island, I, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, was watching as Thunderbird Three went at maximum thrust towards Thunderbird Five which immediately had him super worried about both Cassie and Star-Gazer just as Tintin came running over to my side to join me. Just as soon as I looked over at her, we both heard Fermat yell, "Alan! Tintin! Thunderbird Five has been hit! Thunderbird Five has been hit! Thunderbird Five has been hit!" Immediately I said to him, "Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. Do not panic! Do not panic! On the other hand." All three of them together at the same time said, "Run!"

Inside of the Hood's Pyramid shaped submarine, Mullion opened the latch and said to the Hood who immediately had to blink his eyes a little bit, "We have made land." Immediately the Hood said to Transom, "Cut them off." Transom said in agreement to the Hood's words, "Activating communications blackout."

Back inside the main house on Tracy Island in the command and control center, I, Brains, immediately was alerted by the computer as it said the following words to me, "Warning, intruder alert. Communications failure." Immediately I said as I got ready to try and alert Mr. Tracy about the new alert, "What the he-he- devil is going on? Mr. Tracy, do you copy? Thunderbird Three, please respond. Meanwhile back on the beach of Tracy Island, the Sprout, Tintin and Fermat were watching as the Hood and his guys left the pyramid shaped submarine as Alan said, "How did they find the island? Do you think was it what I did in Thunderbird One? Do you think that I ruined everything?" Fermat immediately said to Alan, "No! That compound we had found could have some sort of transmitting capability." Tintin said with a sigh, "We have to do something." Fermat said with a very small smile on his face, "My dad is in the control room but how do we get there now?" Immediately Alan answered my question by saying, "The vents. Let's go! We have to get a message to my dad!" Back up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Cassie, had followed Star-Gazer over to the main computer and said with him at the same time, "We are losing all power! Repeat, we are losing all power." Over inside of Thunderbird Three, I, Jeff Tracy, immediately said to the both of us, "Hold on, Cassie and Star-Gazer! We are coming in!" A couple of seconds later, I, said to Gordon, "Joker-Fish, prepare for immediate docking." Right away Joker-Fish replied, "You got it, dad. Reverse main thrusters on my mark. Three, two, one." I said to everyone including James who was sitting right next to Muse, "Easy. Watch the roll." Immediately Muse said the following words, "Roll index angle, minus two degrees." As soon as we got into position, the computer said, "Initiate docking sequence." Two seconds later, I, James Larry Morrow, felt as Thunderbird Five was finished docking with Thunderbird Five and I get myself out of my harness with some help from both Mr. Tracy and Muse as Joker-Fish said the following words, "We are locked on." Immediately Mr. Tracy said in agreement, "Nice work." Scott decided to check the tunnel hatch just in case and said, "Tunnel hatch secure!" Immediately Mr. Tracy said in his commander voice to everyone, "Emergency packs, boys! Let's move!" I picked up one of the emergency packs and followed the others through the tunnel and as soon as Mr. Tracy said the following words, "We are in! Let's go! Star-Gazer! Cassie! Scott, tackle that fire!" Both Cassie and Star-Gazer said to their dad, "We are glad to see you guys." To which Mr. Tracy immediately said in return, "Easy. You are both hurt. Muse and James, take care of Cassie and Star-Gazer. Joker-Fish, give me a damage assessment." I, James Larry Morrow, immediately got down next to Cassie while Muse got down next to Star-Gazer and they both just laughed as we got to work on bandaging them both up while be super careful not to hurt them anymore.

Back down on Tracy Island, I, NCIS Special Agent Stanley Burley, was trying to tell Former Special Agent Mike Franks who was currently trying to get a message out to anyone who could help us out of this mess that we have got incoming while both NCIS Special Agents Catlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo ran over to the command and control center to talk to Brains who was currently reading a magazine underside down. Meanwhile in the jungle on Tracy Island, Alan said to both Fermat and Tintin as they were walking towards to the main house, "Come on! Hurry!" Back over at the main house, Transom was using a device to locate the command and control center with the Hood and Mullion following her very closely as she said, "One-inch steel plate with sequential titanium locking mechanism." Mullion cracks his neck as he says, "I love a challenge." Over near the entrance to the vent of the main house, Fermat said to both Alan and Tintin as they got closer, "Watch out for the guards." As Alan open the entrance to the vent, he says to the other two, "Get in! Get in!" Back over in the command and control center, Brains and Special Agents Todd and Dinozzo said together at the same time when the Hood, Transom and Mullion entered the room, "What is going on?" The Hood decided to ignore their question as he said, "So this is Mount Olympus. And these at the Thunderbirds. I should have guessed-Jeff Tracy, the billionaire ex-astronaut, of course. Is he not the one who lost his wife in an accident? Avalanche, was not it? How tragic." Meanwhile up inside of the vents, Alan whispered to both Fermat and Tintin, "Just keep going straight ahead." Fermat whispered back to Alan, "Okay." Back in the command and control center, Transom looked over at Brain and asked, "Professor Hackenbacker? We met at last year's international conference on nanotechnology. I thought your thesis on neutrinos was extremely stimulating." Immediately the Hood said to Transom the following words, "Transom, concentrate!" She remembered what she was to be doing and said, "Sorry, sir. The command control switch is here. Fingerprint recognition system." The Hood looked over at Brains who immediately knew what was about to happen and said, "Professor! Please! Activate the control switch." Immediately Brains said in return, "Nuh-nuh. Nuh-nuh. You must be kidding." The Hood said in return to Brains, "Professor, you and I share an interest in the science of the mind. The difference is, I was born with my powers. Trust me when I tell you, you have barely touched the surface. Even the strongest minds can be broken. It would be a pity to break yours." Brain immediately said in return once more to the Hood, "Fu-Fu-. No way." The Hood said as he finally decided to use his power on Brains, "Activate the control switch, Prof. Like a puppet on a string."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The second half of this chapter is mostly as much as I could think of including from the movie for this chapter. The chapter will start off with the Thunderbirds getting trapped up inside of Thunderbird Five by the Hood, Transom and Mullion.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: This chapter starts with in Thunderbird Five from Cassie's Point of View and the rest of the chapter is told as if she knew what was going on down on either Tracy Island or over in England.**

* * *

Back up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Cassie, was finally able to get up and walk around and the first thing that I decided to do was find either my laptop and or my cellphone to try and hopefully contract NCIS Director Tom Morrow over in the NCIS Headquarters in Washington or NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd down on Tracy Island when my second youngest brother, Joker-Fish, immediately said as soon as the computer starts to flash constantly red, "We have got a constant warning light on our E.P.S. system!" I turned around to see our dad looked over at Joker-Fish as he said in his commander voice, "Attempt manual override!" I watched as Virgil ran over to the computer in question and attempted the manual override while failed and he immediately said, "No! That is negative!" Meanwhile down on Tracy Island in the vents, my youngest brother, the Sprout, said to both Fermat and Tintin in a whisper, "That is it." Immediately our best friend for life, Fermat said, "Okay. This one." Back inside of Thunderbird Five, I had finally found both my cellphone and laptop when I heard our dad said the following words to everyone, "Back to Thunderbird Three now. John, Cassie, we have got to move." Immediately I watched as Gordon tried to unlock the tunnel access and he said as it failed to unlock, "The locking mechanism is jammed!" Then over Thunderbird Five's speakers came the voice of the Hood from inside of the command and control center on Tracy Island, "Attention, Thunderbird Five. As you can see, I have taken over your facilities. You no longer control your operational systems." Meanwhile on Tracy Island still in the vents, the Sprout said in a whisper to both Fermat and Tintin, "They have taken over." In the command and control center, the Hood looked over at Transom as he said to her, "Warm them up, Transom." Immediately Transom said in return as she did as she was told, "Increasing temperature to maximum." Just as soon as she had done that Mullion came into the command and control center with Tintin's mother and father who immediately realized the Hood right away as Alan said in a whisper in a form of a question, "Who is the bald freak?" At the same time Tintin's father asked the Hood in shock, "You?" When the Hood used his power on her father, Tintin whispered, "Dad!" Three seconds later, Fermat said with a very slight sigh, "They have got my dad as well as NCIS Special Agents Todd and Dinozzo."

Over the speakers in the command and control center, our dad's voice said, "Okay. You have our attention. Who are you? What do you want?" The Hood immediately answered our dad's questions, "Oh, how rude of me! You can call me The Hood. Now, listen, Mr. Tracy. We will not be negotiating. I am going to use the Thunderbirds to the rob the largest banks in the world, starting with the Bank of London. The world's monetary system will be thrown into chaos and the Thunderbirds held responsible." Immediately Fly-Boy and mine's voices both came over the speakers saying, "You will never get away with it!" After that then our dad's voice over said in the form of a question, "Why the Thunderbirds?" The Hood answered with the following words, "An eye for an eye, Mr. Tracy." Immediately both our dad and myself said in the form of a question over the speakers, "An eye for an eye?" The Hood decided to remind us who he was by reminding us that we saved the life of his brother as he said the following words, "Perhaps you have forgotten me but surely you remember saving the life of my brother, Kryano." Up inside of the vents of the main house, Tintin gasped at the news as her dad said to our dad, "I am sorry, Mr. Tracy. I thought that he was dead." The Hood laughed as he said to Mullion, "Take them away." Immediately Mullion said, "Yes, sir." Up inside of the vents Tintin was trying not to freak out at finding out that her uncle was the Hood as Alan said, "Whoa." Immediately Tintin said as she took a very deep breath, "That makes the Hood my uncle." Fermat looked over at both Alan and Tintin and whispered the following words, "Every family has a black sh-sh-. Black sh-. These vents are murder on my allergies." Back in the command and control center the Hood says to our dad, "You left me to die that day. You may have broken my body, but you have no idea how powerful my mind has become. Now, you will suffer, as I suffered waiting for a rescue that will never come." Immediately our dad said over the speakers, "Wait!"

Back up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Cassie, walked over to my dad and said with a very worried look on my face, "Dad, what are we going to do now?" I watched as he looked down at me as he answered my question, "I do not know right now, sweetheart. I will have to think of something. Have you tried getting a hold of NCIS Director Tom Morrow yet, Cassie?" I shook my head with a hopefully smile on my face and he said to me, "What about both you and James try getting a message out to his dad and NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs while the rest of us except for your twin brother try to get control of Thunderbird Five back from the Hood, sweetheart?" I nodded in understanding and I walked over to James who was sitting on the ground right next to Star-Gazer who looked up at me as I stopped and sat down with them both and said, "We are going to try and hopefully get a hold of both Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs over at NCIS Headquarters, guys. Do you two understand me?" They both nodded in agreement to my words, and Star-Gazer asked me in a whisper the following question, "Do you think that any of the NCIS Special Agents were with Brains when the Hood took over Tracy Island, loveable twin sister of mine?" I looked right at him as I thought of what to say and realized and two of them were in the command and control center at the time and I answered, "Yeah, both Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo were in the command and control center when the Hood took over Tracy Island, Star-Gazer. Now, let us try to get a hold of either Director Tom Morrow and or Special Agent Gibbs."

Meanwhile somewhere else inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Jeff Tracy said to my oldest son, Fly-Boy, "Fly-Boy, status report!" Immediately Fly-Boy checked out the CO2 levels which were rising and said in return, "CO2 levels are rising." I took a very deep breath as I walked over to where Star-Gazer, Cassie and James were trying to contract Special Agent Gibbs at this very moment and said back to him, "All right, Wire the oxygen scrubber to the emergency batteries. Clean the air." Immediately Muse asked everyone the following question, "How long will that gave us?" I watched as Cassie, Star-Gazer and James shared a very worried look as they said together at the same time, "About four hours." Back down in the vents of the main house on Tracy Island, Fermat sneezes very loudly and Mullion in the command and control center said, "Someone is there." Immediately Alan said to both Tintin and Fermat just a couple of seconds before Mullion grabbed onto Fermat's leg which Tintin bit Mullion's hand making him scream in pain. Then Tintin yelled, "Run! Run!" To which Alan immediately said to both Fermat and Tintin the following words, "No! Jump! You can get through to the silos." Alan then jump down the vent towards the Thunderbird Two silo, very closely followed by both Fermat and Tintin, all of them screaming on their way down the vent. In the command and control center, the Hood said to both Transom and Mullion, "Apparently, the island is not as secure as you thought. Children! Did you find any children?" Immediately Transom answered by saying to the Hood, "Here they are. Thunderbird Two silo in the loading arm." Mullion immediately walked out of the command and control center towards the elevators with two other people as the Hood told Transom following words, "Seal them in."

Meanwhile in the Thunderbird Two silo on Tracy Island, Alan said when the loading arm immediately swung around to show them that the silos where closing, "Hold on!" As soon as Tintin noticed that the doors were closing, she immediately said to both Alan and Fermat, "The doors, you guys! Let's go! Come on!" Fermat said in agreement, "Go! Go!" We all failed to get into the Thunderbird Three silo and Alan said, "This way!" Almost at the same both Fermat said, "No!" and Tintin said, "They have got us trapped. What do we do now?" Immediately Fermat answered Tintin's question by saying, "If we can get to Thunderbird One silo, we can escape through the service tunnel. But we need a plan, Alan!" Alan turns around and says as he stares at the Thunderizer, "I will use the Thunderizer on the door. You guys get the goons with the firefly." Before Alan could get into the Thunderizer, Fermat said the following, "Alan! This equipment is only to be used in an emergency! I guess this qualifies." To which Alan said, "Yeah." Fermat and Tintin ran over to the Firefly and got in while Alan climbed into the Thunderizer and moved it moving as Tintin yelled, "Here they come! Fermat, can you drive this thing?" Immediately Fermat looked at the controls and said in return to Tintin "Uh, no." Five seconds later when Fermat runs over something with the Firefly, Tintin yelled, "Hey, watch it!" To which Fermat replied the following, "I took microbiology, not driver's ed! Set the pressure to maximum." Tintin said with a huge smile on her face, "Got it. Let's move it!" Alan got the Thunderizer primed up and ready to go as he said, "That is it. Time to Thunderize. Yes! Come on! Let's go!" Mullion trying to follow them says as he falls over "Get them!" Alan finally realized that Fermat was not with him and Tintin and said to Tintin in the form of a question "Where is Fermat?" First, Tintin yells, "Fermat!" Then Alan immediately also yells, "Fermat!" Fermat in return yells "Coming!" Even though he was happy to see that Fermat was okay, Alan still yelled, "Hurry up! What were you doing back there, Fermat?" Immediately Fermat said in return to Alan, "I had a nuh-nuh- idea." Alan had a very strange feeling that Fermat's idea but instead he said, "Just try and keep up, okay? I will open the tunnel. We have to keep moving. Go back. Yell when you see them coming." As soon as both Tintin and Fermat had got back in order to keep an eye out for the goons, Alan noticed that Hood was on the other side of the door and the Hood said the following to him, "Alan. You can run if you want. Were you surprised to hear what your father did to me? It is frightening when we realize that our parents are not perfect. But perhaps you already suspected that about your father. Why did he build these magnificent machines? Do you suppose that it was guilt? Because he let your mother die. Open the door, Alan. Open the door." As soon as the Hood used his powers, Alan yelled to both Fermat and Tintin the following words, "We cannot go this way! He is there." As three of them backed up under Thunderbird One, Fermat tripped and said, "No! Ow! What are we going to do, Alan?" Immediately Alan said to Fermat in return, "I do not know. I am thinking, okay? Keep backing up. I have got an idea." When the disk missed, Tintin looked over at Alan and said to him, "That is your idea?" Right away the Hood to Alan, "It is not me that you are angry at, Alan." Immediately Alan said in return to the Hood, "It is not you that I am aiming at." He fires another disk at the Hood who ducks not realizing what Alan meant as the disk did its job and the three kids started screaming as they fell down and the Hood yelled, "Get them!" To which Mullion said to Transom using his headset, "Transom, fire up Thunderbird One! And set to broil!" Seven seconds later, Transom checks to see if the kids had survived and said, "No sign of them." To which Mullion said, "Of course not. The little brats went up like firecrackers. Pop! Pop! Pop!" Brains tries to attack Mullion which the Hood stops him by using his powers and saying, "Do not give him the satisfaction, Professor. This has taken too long. Pick out the equipment that you need to get into those banks and load it into Thunderbird Two. No more delays." To which Mullion said in return, "Yes, sir."

Meanwhile on the beach of Tracy Island, my youngest brother, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, was helping Fermat out of the water with a lot of help from Tintin when Fermat said, "How about a little warning before the next time that you pull a stunt like that?" To Alan says to Fermat in return, "Relax, Fermat. It is just a little water." That was when Fermat said to Alan, "I could have drowned." Alan looked over at Fermat as he said, "You mean that you cannot swim?" That was when Alan noticed that they were not alone, and he said, "Stanley! Mike! Over here!" And Fermat said to Alan once more, "I repeat, I could have drowned!" Both Stanley Burley and Mike Franks came running over to help with Fermat while Tintin went to find a place where she could dry her clothes very fast while Alan waited for Fermat. Stanley looked up at Alan and said with a very slight smile on his face, "Alan, where were you three earlier today when Thunderbird Five was hit by whatever it was that the Hood and his goons used to get the rest of your family and James Larry Morrow off of Tracy Island? Did you guys see Special Agents Todd and Dinozzo in the command and control center when you kids were inside of the vents of the main house by any chance?" The Sprout looked up at Stanley Burley with his normal smile on his face as he answered his question with the following words, "Well, if you really want to know, I was here earlier today throwing rocks across the ocean while Tintin was taking a walk around the island when Thunderbird Five was hit by whatever it was that the Hood and his goons used to the rest of my family and James off of Tracy Island, Stanley. Fermat was the one who personally told both me and Tintin about Thunderbird Five getting hit which leaded up to our little trip through the vents of the main house and then we had encountered the Hood and Mullion in the Thunderbird One silo which is how me, Tintin and Fermat ended up here. Yes, we most definitely saw both NCIS Special Agents Todd and Dinozzo in the command and control center with the Hood and his goons as well as Brain plus Tintin's parents. The Hood has trapped the rest of my family and James inside of Thunderbird Five, Stanley. We need to come up with a plan to help them get back control of Thunderbird Five and fast."

Stanley Burley shared a look with Mike Franks and together they said at the same time in return to Alan, "Well, we might have already have a plan that might work in mind, Sprout. Do any of you kids know where the communication tower on the island is located at exactly, by any chance?" Alan and Fermat shared a look of shock as they realized something that we did not want to ask Tintin after all of this time was the location of the communication tower on the island and how to get there and Alan answered with a shrug of doubt their question, "Me and Fermat will have to ask Tintin about that because they have been at Wharton Academy for the past five months since Winter Break, all right. Plus, we need to get some of this water out of our clothes while we still have a chance." Both Stanley Burley and Mike Franks nodded in understanding as they helped Fermat stand up so that both Alan and him could get as much water out of their clothes as possible when Alan looked over at Fermat and said the following words, "I said that I was sorry, Fermat. Let's just put this behind us, okay? We have got to watch each other's backs. Nice drawers." Fermat smiled up at Alan as he said, "Thank you." Just then Tintin came around the corner and said, "Boo! Whoo!" To which Alan looked over at Tintin as he said, "No! Come on! Tintin, stay there!" Tintin smiled as she said to both Alan and Fermat at the same time, "You are worse than a couple of girls. Hurry up and get dressed. Those are nice drawers." Seven minutes later once we were back over with Stanley Burley and Mike Franks on the beach of Tracy Island, Fermat said to everybody, "Data from Tracy Island is to Thunderbird Five via satellite, right?" Immediately Alan answered his best friend for life's question, "Right." Fermat smiled as he continued to speak, "So there is a minuscule possibility that if we reach the island satellite station we could…" Alan said without thinking the following words, "Blow it up." Immediately Fermat said with his usual smile on his face, "No, could hack into it and give control back to Thunderbird Five." Alan looked over at Fermat as he said, "Good thinking, Fermat." Tintin, Stanley Burley and Mike Franks all nodded in agreement to both Alan and Fermat's words as Fermat looked back at Alan and said in return, "Thank you." Immediately Alan said to everyone with his usual smile on his face, "All right, let's do it." Everyone kneeled on the ground to come with their plan to get to the island satellite station and Alan said still with his usual smile on his face, "Here is the plan. We are here, right? So, we go along the shore, around the base of the mountain to the access road here. And then up to the transmitter. So, what do you think?" Immediately Tintin said with her usual grin on her face in return to Alan, "Good. Except that we are here, not there. And the transmitter is there and not here. We have to go through the jungle." Of course, right away Fermat said with a worried look on his face, "But that is for-for- off-limits." However, Tintin said to everyone, "It is going to be dangerous." Alan, Stanley Burley and Mike Franks said together at the same time to Tintin, "We are in." As the five of them entered the jungle, Alan said to everyone as they started running, "We have got to get up there fast. All of our folks are in trouble, and if the Hood gets of the island-." Immediately Fermat said with a laugh to Alan, "Actually, he is not going anywhere for now." Shows everyone the guidance processor and Alan grab it as he says with a shocked look on his face, "This is the guidance processor for Thunderbird Two. It cannot take off without it. Fermat, you are a genius. How did you get this?" Everyone laughed as Fermat said the following words to Alan, "Alan, my friend, what you do not know cannot hurt you.

Meanwhile over in England at Lady Penelope's country mansion, Parker was finishing cleaning FAB1 when Lady Penelope called Parker and said to him, "Parker." Immediately Parker answered, "Milady." Lady Penelope says to him once more, "We have an emergency." Parker uses his watch to close up FAB1 as he walked back into the mansion to meet up with Lady Penelope who was currently looking at a picture of Mullion on her computer with multiple screens as she said, "What a charming fellow. Come in. Have a look at this, Parker. He and this woman, poor girl, both work for this man known as The Hood." Immediately Parker as he gives Lady Penelope a cup of tea says, "Sounds like an alias to me, milady." Lady Penelope continued to talk to Parker as she accepts the cup of tea from Parker by saying the following words, "Quite right, Parker. Real name is Trangh Belagant assumed dead when his illegal diamond mine collapsed in the jungles of Malaya. Oh, perfect, Parker. The Thunderbirds rescued over five hundred mine workers in the collapse, including Mr. Belagant's brother." When Parker saw the picture of Kyrano, he said to Lady Penelope as he pointed at the screen in question, "Milady, that is Mr. Tracy's loyal manservant, Kyrano." Lady Penelope immediately asked the following question to Parker, "How is my schedule for today, Parker?" In return Parker said to Lady Penelope, "Eh, you have clay pigeon shooting with Lord Marlborough, a benefit gala for the institute of the Blind, and, incidentally, there is a typhoon bearing down on Singapore." Lady Penelope says with her normal smile on her face, "I suppose that is urgent." Parker nodded in agree as he continued to talk to Lady Penelope, "Yes, milady. There is also a bridge collapse in Buenos Aires and a volcano eruption in Jakarta." Immediately Lady Penelope with a shocked look on her face said to Parker, "The Thunderbirds still have not responded?" Parker immediately answered, "No, milady. And the media is awash in speculation vis-à-vis their whereabouts." He turned on the TV and immediately the newsman said, "Over to Lisa Lowe." Lisa Lowe over in Singapore said into her microphone, "Chuck, disaster after disaster around the world today and still no sight of the Thunderbirds. Typhoon Jago hit land in Singapore just one hour ago, and thousands have been left homeless by a volcano in Jakarta. Only the Thunderbirds have the incredible machines to carry out-." Lady Penelope immediately looked over at Parker as she said, "I think it is time to send out the emergency signal, Parker." Parker said in agreement to her words in return, "I fear that you are not wrong, milady." Parker hits the bell and the buzzer buzzes in both Lady Penelope's mansion and back over on Tracy Island in the command and control center where Special Agents Todd and Dinozzo as well as Brains try to move towards it in order to respond.

Meanwhile back in the jungle of Tracy Island, Tintin, Alan and Fermat with Stanley Burley and Mike Franks are walking as Alan spoke to Fermat using the following words, "I am telling you, Fermat. It was like The Hood was inside of my head back there." Immediately Fermat asked Alan in return the following question, "What do you mean, Alan?" Alan looked over at Fermat as he answered Fermat's question, "Maybe he can read minds or control minds or something." Fermat looked back at Alan as he said, "Do not be silly, Alan. Everything can be explained by science." Immediately Alan said the following words in return to Fermat, "I am just trying to figure out his weakness. Everybody has an Achilles's heel, right?" Fermat answered by saying the following words, "Well, my Achilles' heel is actually my Achilles heel. It got a blister the size of a basketball. Tintin! Can we s-s-." Immediately Tintin said in the form of a question in return to Fermat, "Stop?" To which Fermat shouted, "Yes!" Tintin smiled and shouted back, "No!" Fermat took a very deep breath before he shouted back, "Okay!" As Alan started to help Fermat walk a little bit, he said the following words, "No more cheeseburgers for you, Fermat." Meanwhile back over in England, Lady Penelope asked Parker the following question, "Any word?" Immediately Parker answered as he held up Lady Penelope's outfit for her and she grabbed it, "Nothing, milady." Right away Lady Penelope started getting dressed as she said the following words, "Right. You will have to tell Lord Marlborough that I have broken my shooting arm. We shall send the Institute of the Blind a dozen guide dogs. And bring the car around." Parker came over with Lady Penelope's bag as he said, "Yes, milady." Lady Penelope walks out from behind her changing area as she says the following words to Parker, "The Thunderbirds appear to be in a spot of trouble and I do not like that. Let's go, Parker." Meanwhile in the Thunderbird Two silo, Mullion says the following words to The Hood, "Ready for launch. We will us this to get into the vaults." The Hood immediately said in return to Mullion, "Subtle as usual, Mullion." Mullion of course being his usual self said the following to the Hood in return, "I did not realize we did be getting points for style. We are robbing banks, remember?" Immediately the Hood said back to Mullion in return, "Do not worry. You will get your money." That was when Mullions said to Transom who was currently inside of Thunderbird Two, "Transom, initiate preflight diagnostics." Inside of Thunderbird Two, Transom starts the preflight diagnostics when alarms started going off causing Mullion to ask Transom the following question, "What is going on?" Transom says with a look of shock on her face, "It is the guidance processor!" Mullion asked the following question once more to Transom in return, "What is wrong with it?" Transom finds out that the guidance processer is missing from Thunderbird Two and says, "There is not one." The Hood knows who has the guidance processor from Thunderbird Two and says the following words, "Clever, Alan. It is the children. They have it." Mullion looks over at the Hood with a shocked look on his face as he said, "No way. They are dead. No one could live through something like that." The Hood said to Mullion in return as he walked over to him, "I did. Get them, Mullion. Take whatever you need. And make sure that you get the guidance processor before you lose you temper."

Back in the jungle of Tracy Island, Alan, Tintin Fermat with Stanley Burley and Mike Franks are walking when Fermat asks Alan the following question, "Alan, do not you think that Tintin is blossoming?" Alan looks over at Fermat as he says in return, "Blossoming? What is that supposed to mean?" Fermat pushed on by saying still to Alan as they kept up with Tintin, "Come on, Alan. You have a cr-cr- crush on her." Alan immediately said with a shocked look on his face, "You have got to be kidding! I mean, she is. She is not that bad, I guess." Tintin said as she got up to the top of the hill to the others, "Okay, guys, take five!" Fermat immediately whinnied the following words, "Five is not going to do it." Tintin was waiting for the other and said in the form of a question, "Guys? Do not move." Alan looks over at Tintin who was staring at whatever it was that was currently on his shoulder and asked, "What is it?" She immediately said, "Androctonus scorpion." Alan looked at the Androctonus scorpion and asked everyone the following question, "Is that dangerous?" Fermat answered by saying to Alan, "Point-025 milligrams of its venom is fatal." Alan said to everyone with his eyes still on the scorpion, "So, dangerous is, in fact, an understatement." Tintin decides to finally show off her powers in order to save Alan from the scorpion as Fermat yells, "Watch out!" Alan looked over at Tintin and asked her the following question, "Tintin, what was that?" Tintin instead said to everyone, "Let's get going." As everyone continued to walk through the jungle of Tracy Island, Alan said to Fermat, "Hey! She has the same powers as her uncle- The Hood." Fermat looked over at Alan as he said, "Do you think?" Alan nodded as he walked after Tintin as he said, "It must run in the family. Did you do that?" Tintin just kept on walking as she said to Alan in return, "Just drop it, okay?" Alan shared a look with Fermat as they followed Tintin and the others through the jungle of Tracy Island and said, "Still think that everything can be explained by science?" Fermat looked up at Alan as he said, "Not girls!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The chapter starts with the scene where the Hood opens his eyes and they turn blood red and the heat exchanger inside of Thunderbird Five blows up. The next chapter might have a flashback or two so it is going to take me seven to fifteen day possibly to come up with the chapter in question.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: This chapter is mostly the movie with one very long flashback from Alan's Point of View about the night of Cassie's gymnastics accident in the year 1999 which lead up to her leaving Tracy Island almost for good.**

* * *

In the command and control center on Tracy Island, The Hood opened his eyes that immediately turned blood red and looked to the right and up inside of Thunderbird Five, alarms started wailing very loudly and I, Cassie looked over at my dad who looked down at me and said, "I do not know what is going now right, sweetheart. Do you know, by any chance?" Just before I could answer his question there was an explosion from behind him and he went flying before I could get up and I said with him as he got himself up from the ground, "Fly-Boy! Joker-Fish! Are you guys, all right?" Joker-Fish looked over at us and said in return, "We are okay!" He coughs as we come running over to help him with helping Scott up who immediately said the following words, "The heat exchanger has blown!" I looked down at him with my usual worried look on my face for our dad, "You do not say." Meanwhile in the jungle of Tracy Island, Mullion was using Fly-Boy's red Jeep said, "Come on! Those brats are in here somewhere!" Over at the island satellite station, Alan was talking to Fermat who was currently hacking into the computer in an attempt to give control of Thunderbird Five back to the Thunderbirds, Cassie and James so that they could escape, "How are we doing, Fermat?" Fermat immediately answered by using the following words, "Do not rush me, Alan. This is very d-delicate equipment." As he said that, the so called delicate equipment sparked with got Fermat to say, "Which is now b-broken." Immediately Alan looked over at Fermat as he said, "Can you fix it?" Fermat nodded as he said in return to Alan, "Ye-Ye-. Maybe but I will need something to solder with." That was when Alan decided to be his usual self for a change as he said, "We are in the middle of nowhere, Fermat. Where are you going to find something like that? What?" Tintin and Fermat knew how much Alan hated wearing his retainer, so they knew that he would not miss it that much as he said, "Ow!" Immediately Fermat looked at the piece of metal and said, "Prefect." While Fermat was heating up the piece of metal, Tintin said to Alan, "Gee, Alan. I never would have figured you for a crybaby." To which Alan staring at Tintin said, "I am going to kill you." Fermat asked Tintin the following question, "What did he say?" Tintin decided to say the following words so that Alan gives her a smirk, "I think it was some sort of an apology." Once the piece of metal was hot enough Fermat said, "Mm. I think that is it, I got it. Yes! You are the m-m-man, Fermat. Okay. The first step is to establish contact with Thunderbird Five. Up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Cassie, was standing right next to my twin brother when Alan said, "Dad!" We both shouted, "It is Alan!" Immediately our dad ran over and said to our youngest brother, "Alan! Where are you? Are you safe?" Alan smiled at us as he immediately answered our dad's questions, "I am at the satellite relay station with Fermat, Tintin, Special Agent Stanley Burley and Former Special Agent Mike Franks. Fermat is going to hack into the main computer system and give control of Thunderbird Five back to you." I looked over at our dad who said with me together at the same time, "We are standing by." Fermat immediately said, "Okay. We are almost there."

Over in the command and control center, Transom was talking to Brains, "Goodness me, Professor? You are so good looking without your glasses on. I think that you may find that is another thing that we have in common. Pretty? Oh, now that is not fair! Just when things were starting to sizzle." As the Hood walked into the command and control center, Transom said to him, "A burst of transmission from the island satellite station. Shall I jam it?" The Hood immediately said in return to her, "And Mullion the coordinates." Over his radio, Mullion heard Transom telling him how to get to the island satellite station, "Take the main track southeast. Then head up Satellite Hill." Fermat noticed that they were been jammed and said, "They are onto us! We are being jammed!" Alan looked over at Fermat as he said, "Can you finish?" Immediately Fermat said in return to Alan, "I will try." Up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Cassie notice that the screen was becoming static and said for our dad, "Alan, what is happening? Can you get me one of the Special Agents?" Alan nodded as Stanley Burley said, "What is it, Cassie?" Alan also said, "Hang in there, Dad. One more minute, okay?" Fermat says the words that no one wanted to hear, "It is not going to work, Alan. The signal is too weak for data transmission," and Stanley Burley very quickly said to Cassie, "Cassie, I give James one of my portable MTAC screens. Use to tell both Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs what is going on right now, all right?" Then Alan said also very fast, "Day, can you hear me? They are jamming this signal. We are going to lose you. Do not worry. I will take care of everything." Immediately both myself and our dad said to Alan, "That is a negative. It is too dangerous. Follow emergency procedure. Wait for Lady Penelope at the rendezvous point. Alan, can you read me? Al-." Alan yelled at the screen, "Dad! Dad!" I watched as our dad yelled, "Alan, we are losing you! Alan! Well." On Tracy Island, Alan threw the tablet as Fermat yelled, "No!" Immediately Alan said with tears filling his eyes, "Useless!" Fermat looked over at Alan as he says, "It is now." Tintin and Fermat sat down on either side of Alan who was angry at himself right now and Tintin said to him, "I am sorry, Alan. This is hard on all of us." Immediately Alan said a sad look on his face in return, "No. It is okay. I am fine." Fermat looks over at Alan who almost had started to cry and said, "You do not have to be such a tough guy, Alan. I am worried about my dad too." Right after Fermat finished talking to Alan, Tintin said the following, "I did do anything to be with my parents right now." Both Stanley Burley and Mike Franks finally said, "Well, we might have a little bit of luck on our way because we finally got through to MTAC over at NCIS headquarters, you three."

They sat down right behind and let Fermat hold the portable MTAC tablet for them when both Director Tom Morrow and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs said to the five of them with worried looks on their faces, "What is going over on Tracy Island right now, guys?" Mike Franks looked at Gibbs who was waiting for a response of some kind and answered their question as best as he could. Seven minutes later after Mike Franks had told everything that they know at this very moment, Director Tom Morrow looked straight at Alan and asked, "Alan, is my son up inside of Thunderbird Five with Special Agent Tracy right now?" Alan nodded his head as he answered Director Tom Morrow's question with his sadness look on his face, "Yes, Director Tom Morrow, your son is up inside of Thunderbird Five with the others as the same moment and he and Cassie been trying to get a hold the both of you over at NCIS headquarters since someone over here decided to finally tell Cassie about giving James one of his back up MTAC screens before we lost contact with her and the others up inside of Thunderbird Five. The Hood and his goons knows that we are alive no. We have to keep moving." Fermat also said in agreement to Alan's words, "Even worse. They know exactly where we are!" Just then Mullion showed up and Director Tom Morrow said with a super worried look on his face to the five of us, "Please contact us once you are able to do so once you guys are safe, all right. Bye for now, you five." The MTAC screen filled with static, Stanley Burley turned it off and put it away in his backpack while Mullion said as he headed back to Fly-Boy's jeep, "Come on!" Five minutes later, all five ended up taking a swim were Fermat immediately said, "Oh, great! More water." Alan looks over at Tintin as he says the following words, "Tintin! Can you slow them down?" Tintin smiled as she laughed and said in return to him, "I did be delighted." Alan looked back at Tintin as he said with a very slight smile on his face, "Then do it, and meet us at the junkyard. Come on, Fermat!" Five seconds later over at the junkyard while both Alan and Fermat were looking for something that could be useful, Stanley Burley shared a look with Mike Franks and said in a whisper so that only he could hear me speak, "Mike, I think that we should head back to the main house and wait for Lady Penelope and Parker so that they will have some extra help when they need it." Mike Franks nodded in agreement as he also said in a whisper so that only Stanley Burley could hear him speak, "I was hoping that you would said something like that, Special Agent Burley. Let us get going then."

Seven seconds later after both Stanley Burley and Mike Franks had left the junkyard and headed towards the main house, Alan said with his usual smile on his face to Fermat, "This will get us out of here." That was when Fermat said to Alan in return, "Where is Stanley and Mike, Alan?" Alan immediately had a very strange feeling about their destination and said in return to Fermat, "The main house, possibly, now that you mention that, Fermat. Now, we need to get this thing ready for when Tintin joins us." Meanwhile Mullion was getting a ride from his goons while Tintin was running looking for something to use to distract him as he said, "There! Come on!" Somewhere nearby Tintin stops running and looks right at a huge bee hive smiles a small smile before she runs a little bit pass it in order to get behind it and starts to bend a branch in other to send it towards Mullion who said, "Straight ahead." Five minutes later over at the junkyard, Alan and Fermat were finishing setting up their ride back to the main house when Fermat said to Alan, "It is going to make this thing hard to control, you know." Immediately Alan said back in return to Fermat is the following words, "No problem." To which Fermat said with his best attempt not to stutter the following words, "You really must be careful not to exceed four bars of boost or else-." To which Alan said once more to Fermat in return, "I said no problem." That was when Tintin said the following words as she finally arrived at the junkyard, "Guys, let's go! We have got to get out of here! What is this?" Immediately Fermat answered Tintin's question with the following answer, "It is a hoversled." To which Alan said with his usual smile on his face also to Tintin, "It is our ticket out of here, unless you have got a better idea." Right away Tintin said in return to Alan, "Yeah. Let's wait for Lady Penelope, like your dad said." Immediately Alan said with his usual voice to Tintin in return, "Great plan. Let's sit here and wait to get caught. I say that we had to do something- now. Right, Fermat?" Fermat immediately said to Alan with a smile towards Tintin, "Actually, I agree with Tintin. I do not think that this is s-s-safe." Alan said to Fermat in return, "You do not think that anything is s-s-safe." To which Fermat said with a sad look to Alan, "Just because I s-s-stutter does not mean that I am wrong. If we are a team, we should make decisions as a team." Alan took a very deep breath before he said to the two of them in frustration in return, "Do you guys want to sit here and take a vote, or do you want to get out of here? Because I am going." Immediately Tintin said back to Alan as she and Fermat on the addition to the hoversled, "You can be a real jerk sometimes." Alan smiles as he starts up the hoversled and Tintin yells, "Yeah!" Meanwhile Mullion is finally able to stand up and yells he runs over to the jeep to his goons, "Go! Go!" When Tintin looked behind them to see that Mullion was following them, she immediately yelled, "Oh, no!" A couple of seconds later, Mullion said to his goons, "Come on! Faster!" When Fermat noticed that the addition's nail was getting loose, he said to Alan the following words, "Alan! You are going too fast! Alan!" However, Alan did not hear his best friend for life and said the following words, "I need more speed to get above the trees. Hang on!" Mullion grabs both Tintin and Fermat while Alan gets away however Alan turns to talk to his friends saying the following words, "What did I tell you guys? Oh, no."

As he continues to ride the hoversled, Alan remembers the night of his only sister's gymnastics accident from his own point of view which makes he very worried about her safety up inside of Thunderbird Five. The following is the night of his only sister's gymnastics accident from his own point of view:

 **Flashback starts:**

 _It was six days after my favorite siblings_ (Cassie and Star-Gazer) _'_ s _19th birthday and I, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy was playing a board game with Fermat and Tintin who were playing against me and Fly-Boy who for a very nice change was being super nice to me for some very strange reason. Our dad was talking to Fermat's dad and Tintin's mother and father as they watched as we played our little game when his cellphone starting to ring the International Rescue ringtone and he said as he looked over at me, Fermat and Tintin, "You three, I would like to go outside and find Cassie, Star-Gazer and their friend, James Larry Morrow and tell them to come back to our hotel room right now. Mention something has come up that they are all needed for right away." I shared a look with Fermat and Tintin and we immediately said as we run out of the hotel room, "We are on it, dad. We will be back as quickly as possible, by the way." The three of us took the elevator up the way down to the lobby of the hotel and ran right out of the main double doors looking around for Cassie, Star-Gazer and James Larry Morrow. Five seconds later, we spotted them and together we ran over as we whisper the following words together at the same time to the three of them, "Guys, we are needed up in our hotel room right now. Something has come up that we are all needed for right away."_

 _We watched as Cassie and Star-Gazer shared a look of shock which I know very well by now before Star-Gazer said to the three of us with his usual smile on his face, "It must be a rescue mission, guys. James, I want you to after we left take Cassie, the Sprout, Fermat and Tintin to the gymnastics studio so Cassie can get in some practice before her first gymnastics completion. Cassie, please be so carefully while we are performing this rescue mission." I looked over at James Larry Morrow who personally rolled his eyes at Star-Gazer as he said also in a whisper in return to him while Cassie slaps her twin brother on the back of his head super hard, "You should know by now that I was going to do just that, Star-Gazer. I was just about to mention that my dad is on his way here to the hotel." I watched as Star-Gazer looked at Cassie who said also in a whisper in return to Star-Gazer, "You should know me by now, loveable twin brother of mine. I can protect my self almost as well as you guys can take care of yourselves and I am pretty sure that dad is going to forget that he promised to fix up my hair before you guys head out on this rescue mission, all right." I walked over to Cassie as Star-Gazer and James Larry Morrow both give her a huge hug as the six of us continued walking back into the lobby of the hotel in which we have been staying at for the past six weeks so that Cassie could get a lot of practice in before her first gymnastics completion which just happens to be today. As soon as I was standing right next to Cassie, I give her a huge hug which she very quickly returned to me with her usual smile and laugh as she looked down at me and said the following words to me, "Thank you for the hug, Sprout. I needed that right now." She looked over at both Star-Gazer and James Larry Morrow and she said to them with the same smile on her face, "Thank you for the hug, you two. I am just a little bit sad right now at this very moment." By the time that Cassie has finished talking, the six of us were on the elevator which was already on its way up to our floor as we were waiting for the elevator to reach our floor and five minutes later, the elevator door opened on our floor and the five of us ran over to our hotel room where the others were waiting for us._

 _I watched as our dad walked over to Cassie who immediately give him a huge hug while he looked at our brothers and said in his commander voice, "Fly-Boy, Star-Gazer, Muse and Joker-Fish, we have a rescue mission to perform somewhere in the world and I really hate to have to said this but we are going to have to perform the rescue mission in question while your only sister is practicing for her first and only gymnastics completion." Just then our dad turns and says to Cassie still with his commander voice with his usual smile on his face, "Cassie, sweetheart, you are going to have to be super careful when you are practicing today at the gymnastics studio for your first and only gymnastics completion. Now is there something that I am forgetting to do, by any chance, Cassie?" Cassie said with a laugh as she said to our dad in return which made me smile my usual smile at the sight, "Yes, you are forgetting to do something, dad. It involves my hair, remember." I watched as our dad had Cassie sit down on one of the chairs in our hotel room so that he can put her long platinum blond hair into a double braided ponytail with his usual I am shocked that I forgotten to do that face to Star-Gazer who had immediately started laughing as he walked over to the two of them as he said with his usual smile on his face, "Now, I owe you fifteen dollars, Cassie. Dad, she had a feeling that you would not remember without her having to remind you about fixing up her hair." Immediately our dad said to Cassie with his usual laugh the following words which made everyone else in the hotel room laugh with him and Star-Gazer, "You are correct, Cassie. I almost forgot to put up your hair, sweetheart. I am so very sorry, and I will hopefully see you personally perform at your first and only gymnastics completion, all right."_

 _I, the Sprout, watched as our dad smiled back at Star-Gazer as he said to him and Muse, Fly and Joker-Fish in his commander voice as he moved away from Cassie once he was finished with fixing up her hair, "Give Cassie and Sprout their hugs before we head out to both Thunderbirds One and Two, boys." Star-Gazer was the first person to give me a hug as he said to me with a laugh, "Sprout, you are to protect Cassie and the others while we are performing this rescue mission. Do you understand me, Alan?" I looked up at him as I nodded my head as I said the following words to him in return, "You know that I will, Star-Gazer. Now, I would like to get my hug from Muse and the others please!" Star-Gazer moved over towards his twin sister who immediately was the one giving him a huge hug while the others rushed over to me with their usual smiles on their faces as they said together at the same time to me, "We love you, Sprout. We know that you will protect yourself and the others especially Cassie, but you do know that you are going to have some help from James Larry Morrow and his father, NCIS Special Agent Tom Morrow. So as soon as we leave the hotel room, we want you and the others wait for at least twelve minutes before heading out of the hotel room in order to walk over to the gymnastics studio so that Cassie can get some practice in before her first and only gymnastics completion, all right." I shared a look with James Larry Morrow before I looked at my older brothers and said with my usual laugh to them in return, "Yes, you four. Now get going already. I think that dad is going to turn each of you into a different kind of hat if you take too much longer to head out and you know as much as I do that when dad gets very mad, he means it big time most of the time."_

 _I watched as Fly-Boy, Star-Gazer, Muse and Joker-Fish nodded in agreement to my words with their usual laughs as they ran out of the hotel room and up the stairs all the way up to the roof of the hotel where are our dad was waiting with his usual smile on his face when he said the following words, "Sprout had to remind you four not to get on my bad side, did he, boys?" They all immediately answered with the following words in return with their usual smiles on their faces to our dad, "Yeah, the Sprout had to remind us not to get on your bad side, dad. Now, let us get going so that the others can start heading out over to the gymnastics studio so that Cassie can get in some practice before her first and only gymnastics completion." Meanwhile back in our hotel room, I, walked over to Cassie who immediately looked down at me with her usual smile as she gives me a huge hug when Muse called Cassie's cellphone which she immediately answered, and he said with his usual laugh, "You kids can now start heading out to the gymnastics studio, all right. And oh, yeah, I almost forgotten to mention, if you encounter James' dad on your way there and he asks if you want a ride, make sure that you yes to him, please. Hopefully, I will see you all sooner then later. Bye for now." Everyone got their bags and together we all took the elevator of the hotel once more down to the lobby and outside were we immediately encountered James' dad who smiled at us as he asked the following question with his usual laugh as he pulled up inside of his car with his windows rolled down, "Do you kids need a ride to the gymnastics studio?" I immediately answered with the following words with my usual smile and laugh in return to NCIS Director Tom Morrow, "Yes, we need a ride to the gymnastics studio. Right, Fermat?" Fermat nodded his head in agreement to my words which got James Larry Morrow to smile his usual smile up at his dad who immediately give his eldest son a huge hug before he looked at the rest of us and said with another laugh, "Let us get going then, you kids. Who is going to be sitting up front?" James immediately said with a small laugh, "Cassie, of course, you very crazy old man. I have to keep Fermat and Alan entertained on our way there, dad or else they will be bothering the hell out the rest of us the whole car ride."_

 _I, the Sprout, immediately went to poke James in his side with my right hand just as Cassie looked over at James with her usual smile and said to him with a laugh, "Thank you, James and you might want to dodge Alan's right hand. He is about to poke you in the side." James immediately moves over to stand next to Cassie and his dad with a laugh as he said in return to Cassie, "Oh, a word from the son of the Director of NCIS, just ignore him when he starts talking about the agency and its members, buddy." I watched as Cassie immediately laughed as she said in return to him as he helped her into the front passenger's side seat and with the seatbelt with a very loud laugh, "You are crazy, James. You know that, right? Make sure that the Sprout does not kick my seat all right, buddy, and I will definitely be ignoring your dad on our way to the gymnastics studio." I got into the backseat with Fermat and Tintin while James closed the front passenger side door for Cassie who was trying to keep calmed down. Then I watched as James joined me, Fermat and Tintin in the backseat of his dad's car with a laugh as I said with a small smile on my face to both him and Cassie, "You guys are no fair most of the time, you do know that right." Together, they both said at the same time in return to me as NCIS Director Tom Morrow started to drive his car towards the gymnastics studio with their usual laughs, "You are always whining most of the time, Sprout. How about you try to be nice more to the both of us and we will be nice to you in return, buddy." I was immediately said with a very sad look on my face to both Cassie and James with a very sad laugh, "If only that were as supple as you two are suggesting. I do not want to talk about it right now. Ask me later."_

 _I waited for either of them to said something and I was shocked when Cassie was the one who said something with a worried look on her face to me as she shared a look of surprise with James Larry Morrow, "Oh, boy. I wonder what you have been telling me and the rest of our family, Sprout because I can in tell you that our dad is going to be beyond pissed out when he finds out when I tell him and the others. I will be talking to them when Brains giving me an update just, so you know, all right." I nodded in understanding as Fermat looked right over at me as he said to me the following, "Alan, do you want me to give Cassie the hint or not?" I looked over at him as I finally nodded yes and said in return with a very small smile on my face, "Yeah, Fermat, you can give my sister the hint. I was really hoping to not have to talk about it for a while." Cassie immediately looked at both me and Fermat with a worried look on her face as Fermat said the words that confirmed her worst fears, "We have been being bullied at school, Cassie." Immediately Cassie said something that our dad would said when it comes to this kind of stuff to both me and Fermat, "Well, dad is going to have a field day when he hears about this, boys. Who has been bullying the two of you guys at school now?" I answered with a look over at James who immediately tapped on his dad's left shoulder to get his attention and Director Tom Morrow pulled over to the side of the road so that he could bring Cassie up to speed on an ongoing NCIS mission, "I think that you would remember the Grayson twins and the Oliver triples, sister." That was when Cassie immediately said with a very angry look on her face in return, "Of course, I remember those five, Sprout. Two of them are on my gymnastics team and I will personally remind them that they are not to lay another finger on the two of you, all right."_

 _Tom Morrow immediately started driving once more and fifteen minutes later at the gymnastics studio, I, the Sprout, watched as James Larry Morrow, got out of his dad's car and helped my only sister, Cassie, who had already unfastened my seatbelt on my own by helping me get out of the car while the Sprout, Fermat and Tintin followed by Director Tom Morrow who was smiling at the thought of keeping watch over Jeff Tracy's only daughter practicing for her first and only gymnastics completion while most of my family was performing a rescue mission somewhere in the world. I, Cassie looked over at James which immediately got his attention and he asked me with a slight smile on my face, "Do you want me to come in with you, Cassie?" I nodded and answered with a very slight smile in return to him, "You would be correct on that front, James." James held out my left hand to me and I grabbed it with my right as we both walked into the gymnastics studio so that I could get ready for practice before my first and only gymnastics completion. Seven minutes later, James was watching as I was practicing for the beam for my first and only gymnastics completion and not even once did I injure myself at all. Then I practiced for the low and high bars with some help from James Larry Morrow himself while his dad and the others watched from the stands with looks of wonder and happiest on their faces. Third and finally, I, Cassie, did both parts of my gymnastics routine back to back step by step just to make sure that I had my landings down and everything before my first and only gymnastics completion which everyone was watching so that we know that I was going to hopefully do all right later today during the completion._

 _An hour and a half before our dad and the others came in from the rescue mission, I watched as my only sister, Cassie, walked over to two of my five bullies and said to them with her best angry voice and face, "Fermat mentioned that you two have been bullying him and my youngest brother, Alan Shepard Tracy. I want you two and the others to stop it or I will tell my dad and the rest of my family who will personally talk to your parents and the others. I think that you of all people should know that my dad and other brothers including my twin brother, Star-Gazer, can get very angry most of the time and I know that you two do know what to did up kicked out of the team so take my hint and stop bullying my brother and Fermat, all right!" That got both of the boys in question to look up towards the other three who knew immediately that they were in very big trouble right away and said with a nod of understanding in return to Cassie who was waiting for an answer from them, "We did not know that they were a part of the Tracy family and we thought that you that only have a couple of brothers. What about your mother?" Cassie waved me over and together we said at the same time to them with our usual shocked look on our faces, "Our mother has been dead for the past two years. She was one of the victims of an avalanche during winter break, so you can guess who was involved in the investigation on that day." I watched as both of them immediately said in shock still with a laugh, "We did not know about that, all right. Where is the rest of your family at anyway?" I shared a look of worry with Cassie who immediately said with a loud laugh, "They are currently working on a project for our dad's company with Fermat's dad." They looked right at us with a shocked look as they said together at the same time, "I thought that your dad was retired, Tracy." I pulled out my cellphone and brought up the latest picture of my dad working on some papers for his company that he personally created called Tracy Enterprise to show them that he started his own company as I said to them in return, "How about you two take a look at this picture and tell me what you see my dad doing in it." I watched as the two of them personally look at the picture in question and then they immediately said, "So your father started up his own business in the past two years ago. What is it called?" Together I and Cassie answered very proudly their question with huge smiles on our faces, "It is called Tracy Enterprise, now that you mention it." That was when they said to me and Cassie in understanding, "Tell you dad that our dad is going to want to talk to him about something when he gets here for us, all right." We both nodded in agreement with a laugh as we said to them, "You know that we will let him know. Are you guys going to stop bullying both my little brother and Fermat at school or what?" One of them texted Cassie the following text message: We promise never to bully either Alan or Fermat ever again, Cassie. Oh, and happy late birthday, Team Captain."_

 _Two hours later back over at our hotel, I, the Sprout, was talking with both Fermat and Tintin when our dad and the others returned from the rescue mission and watched as Cassie ran right into our dad's arms with a huge smile on her face and he said with a laugh to her, "How did practice for your first gymnastics completion go, sweetheart?" Cassie immediately answered his question with a very quiet laugh, "Practice was just fine. James had to help me with the low and high bars the first time however the second time, I was able to pull them all by myself, dad. I need to talk to both you and Brains in private, by the way, dad." I watched as he looked towards me and Fermat as said in return to Cassie, "All right, sweetheart. Brains, will you please follow us into the hallway so that we can talk in private?" I already knew what Cassie wanted talk to them about and as soon as they reentered the hotel room with a very worried looks on their faces and give both me and Fermat a hug. The others walked over with puzzled looks on their faces at the sight in front of them and give Cassie a huge hug before while Cassie looked over at Star-Gazer and said with my normal smile on my face to him, "I want to play a game with you, Star-Gazer." He immediately laughed and asked me with his normal smile also on his face as he walked with me over to the game table in return, "What game do you want to play today with me, Cassie?" Cassie thought about that and whispered my answer into his right ear, "Want to play a game of Battleship with me on your team or not?" I watched as he nodded and said to both Fermat and me with a very loud laugh, "Sprout and Fermat, do you want to play a game of Battleship as a team against me and Cassie?" Both me and Fermat nodded and ran right over to the game table so that I could set up the game board so that we could a play a game while the other watched with shocked looks on their faces. Five minutes later, both Cassie and Star-Gazer, "Yes, we win," which got both Director Tom Morrow and our dad to very loudly laugh at the news and together the two of them said at the same time to both myself and Fermat, "Poor Sprout and Fermat. Better luck next time, boys." I could not help but feel a little bit sorry for my youngest brother and his best friend for life, so I walked over to them and give the both of them a huge hug which they immediately returned with two very loud laughs._

 _An hour and a half after over at the Gymnastics Studio, I, the Sprout, was watching as Cassie was getting ready for her first and only gymnastics completion with the help of our dad with put her long platinum blond hair up into a normal ponytail for a change since she was just going to have to fix her hair again anyways. I watched as Tintin helped my only sister with both her make-up and nails while Muse make sure that everything was okay out on the floor for our dad. I was watching as Cassie was waiting for her turn at the balance beam and I knew that I was ready and as soon as I heard the announcer say the following words, "Next up is Crystal Tracy from the USA," I could see that Cassie had immediately started shaking a little bit however she knew that that was not going to hurt herself if anything goes wrong then her will be seeing my dad getting mad at her. I, the Sprout, noticed five minutes into Cassie's gymnastics routine for the balance beam, that the balance beam was super slippery and called for a time out so that my dad can check it out very fast, however the judges thought that Cassie was lying and immediately Cassie slipped and hit her head super hard which made our dad very angry with the judges who immediately realized that he was angry with them because his only daughter was trying to not get injured and they did not allow him to check the balance beam. Muse as soon as he was allowed onto the floor, ran right over to Cassie and saw that she had passed out from the blood loss from my head injury and said yelling at our dad, "Dad, call for an ambulance, right now! Cassie is not awake! Fly-Boy, find me a medical kit, please!"_

 _Twelve minutes later at the nearest hospital, I, the Sprout, with my only sister, Cassie who was able to be released as long as she was on bedrest back on Tracy Island however as soon as we got back home, dad started yelling at her about what happened which made her mad enough to run to her bedroom, with a lot of help from Tintin who personally did not blame her, packed all of her clothes, shoe and other things into bags so that she could ran away from Tracy Island and possible never come back at all. Immediately dad realizes what he had just done and tried to stop her, but I knew that Cassie had already had taken her plane and landed over near NCIS headquarters since she knew that Director Tom Morrow would personally give her a job since he always said that she would make a great special agent one day. This is the story of how my only sister became a NCIS Special Agent._

 **Flashback End**

As soon I finish remembering that day, I cried some tears as I continued to use the hoversled. Meanwhile over at the main house, Mullion and his goons were carrying both Fermat and Tintin over to the walk-in fridge when Tintin said to them the following, "What are you doing?" Immediately Fermat as soon as he saw that they were about to enter the walk-in fridge said, "Oh no, not the fridge." Just then Mullion opened the fridge and he put both Fermat and Tintin down and they ran over to their parents (Fermat to Brains and Tintin to Onaha and Kyrano.) Also, in the walk-in fridge were NCIS Special Agents Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo who were very happy to see that two of the three kids were here. Tintin smiles as Onaha says, "Tintin!" To which Kyrano said with a laugh, "Sweetheart, are you all right?" Immediately Tintin said to both Onaha and Kyrano with her usual smile on her face, "I am fine, dad, "as she gives both of them a kiss. Brains to Fermat on the other side of the walk-in fridge said, "That is it, son." Then Mullion pulled Fermat away from Brain with a laugh as he said to him, "Cool off, kid!" Then Mullion left the walk-in fridge closing it behind him while Brains looks over at his son, Fermat who stared right back at him. Meanwhile in FAB1, both Lady Penelope and Parker are on their final approach to Tracy Island as Parker said to Lady Penelope the following words, "Tracy Island approaching, milady. Switching to aqua mode." FAB1 switches from flight mode to aqua mode in five seconds as Lady Penelope says with her usual smile on her face to Parker in return, "Is not life fun sometimes?" Immediately Parker answered by saying, "Rib-tickling, milady." In the main house on Tracy Island in the Command and Control center, the Hood asked to Transom the following words, "What is it?" Transom immediately looked at the computer and answered the Hood in return with a puzzled look on her face, "We have an unidentified craft approaching the island at high speed." Meanwhile with Alan who was currently climbing up a tall wall of rocks, spots that Lady P. and Parker had arrived at Tracy Island and he watches as FAB1 speeds up on its way to the main path to the main house.

Currently up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Cassie was standing right next to my dad as he said making me jump the following words to everyone in the form of a joke, "Hoo! Somebody roll down a window. It is getting a little hot in here." Which got me and James Larry Morrow to both laugh a little bit which made my dad smile as he hugged me close to him and immediately Muse looked over at us as he said breaking the happy moment, "Reentry into Earth's atmosphere in thirty-seven minutes." To which Fly-Boy decided to add the following words, "Oxygen is out at thirty, so we will not feel a thing." Immediately our dad said to them both in his commander voice which both me and James look over at Fly-Boy and Muse, "Stop it." Joker-Fish however only had something to add and said the following words in to our dad, "Come on, dad. The situation is hopeless." Our dad, myself and James said together at the same time to everyone else, "No, it is not. There is still time. We have got people on the ground working for us." To which Joker-Fish said to the three of us in shock, "Alan? He is just a kid." I walked over to him and he immediately knew what I was about to do and very quickly added, "Of course, there is also NCIS Special Agent Stanley Burley and Former Special Agent Mike Franks with the Sprout. So, you guys do have a point." However, the three of us still said the following words to him, "He is a Tracy." To which everybody nodded in agreement and went back to what they were doing before their argument.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The next chapter is going to hopefully be a lot more action since Lady Penelope and Parker will be getting some help from NCIS Special Agent Stanley Burley and Former Special Agent Mike Franks as the fight both Mullion and Transom in the main house on Tracy Island. Plus they will finally meet each other which is also going to be awesome.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: This chapter is mostly the movie with some addition lines from the following characters: Stanley Burley, Mike Franks, Lady Penelope, Tony Dinozzo, Caitlin Todd, Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy, Jeff Tracy and James Larry Morrow. I only own the following characters: NCIS Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy and James Larry Morrow. This chapter starts off with the first fight against the Hood and his goons, Transom and Mullion inside of the main house on Tracy.**

* * *

Lady Penelope and Parker were on their way up to the main house on Tracy Island when both Stanley Burley and Mike Franks walked out of the jungle near the house and waited for them to approach. They smiled as they saw that Lady Penelope was in shock to see them. Immediately she said to the two of them with a laugh, "Why is it Stanley Burley and Mike Franks? Where is the others at, boys?" Mike Franks answered by saying that Mullion had taken both Tintin and Fermat into the in-walk fridge where Brains, Kyrano and Onaha as well as NCIS Special Agents Caitlin Todd and Tony Dinozzo are being held at this very moment. As the four of them continued to walk towards the main house together, Lady Penelope noticed that Kyrano never finished watering the plants before the Hood arrived on Tracy Island and said, "This does not look good, Parker. Would you two agree?" Immediately Mike and Stanley got ready just in case for a fight while Parker said in agreement to Lady Penelope's words, "No, milady." Lady Penelope continued to speak by saying the following words to the three of them, "That bougainvillea is absolutely parched, and someone should do something about that hideous hammock." She then gave her things and leaded the way into the main house where they encounter the Hood, Mullion and Transom who were shocked to find the four of them in the house and the Hood immediately said the following, "Whom do we have where? Mullion." Mullion jumped down off of the stairs as he said to Lady Penelope, Parker, Stanley Burley and Mike Franks, "I must warn you that I know judo, krav maga and tae kwon do." That was when Lady Penelope says with a blank look on her face in return, "And I know Parker." Stanley Burley and Mike Franks watched as Parker said to Lady Penelope as he handed over her things to her, "Milady," before punching Mullion in the face breaking his nose which got Mullion to said to him, "You have broken my nose." And Lady Penelope, Parker, Stanley Burley and Mike Franks said together at the same time, "Yes. That was very much the intention of the maneuver."

That was when Lady Penelope teamed up with Mike Franks to fight Transom while Parker and Stanley Burley took on Mullion while the Hood just watched. Transom yelps as she gets hit by Lady Penelope and Mike Franks as Lady Penelope says the following words, "One tries so hard in life to sort things out on an intellectual/conversational level. But sometimes, it is just not possible." Lady Penelope then spin kicks Transom who says as she goes down for the first time, "Oh." On the other side of the room, Mullion was teaming up on by both Parker and Stanley Burley while Lady Penelope with some help from Mike Franks took on Transom. Parker got hit a little bit however Stanley got in a couple of roundhouse kick and punches at Mullion before Mullion personally pushed him, sending Stanley flying though the air and into a wall. Stanley and Parker both get back up while Lady Penelope does a cartwheel kick on Transom who immediately said, "Ow! Ohh!" Then Mike Franks personally kicks Transom as well before Lady Penelope kicks Transom once more while she is performing another cartwheel when Mullion throws Parker over behind the kitchen counter where Parker watches as Lady Penelope roundhouse kicks Mullion a couple of times before finally kicking him in the face as Parker looks at Lady Penelope and asks the following question, "Shall I bring the car around, milady?" To which Lady Penelope answers by saying, "Parker, have a bit of a lie-down." However just as she said those words, Parker had noticed that Mullion was back on his feet and he said to Lady Penelope as he stood back up, "Excuse me, milady." Parker then uses one of the pans that Onaha had used earlier today on Mullion who gets angry and growls as he pulls Parker over to his side of the Kitchen counter while Lady Penelope, Mike Franks and Stanley Burley teamed up on Transom who tries to hit Lady Penelope who very quickly moves out of the way and then high kicks Transom who goes down screaming. Parker is still fighting with Mullion who had as thrown him against the drinking glass shelf which he grabs three of them, throws at Mullion.

Meanwhile Lady Penelope backflips into the couch as the Hood looks at her and says the following words, "Ah, Lady Penelope. Of course. He has his palace. Why not his princess?" Immediately Lady Penelope looked back at the Hood and said in return to him, "Flattery will get you nowhere." Then she starts jumping as Transom tries to hit her once again and on the second time, Transom messes up Lady Penelope's manicure which makes Lady Penelope very angry as she said, "Ow. Have you any idea what a manicure costs these days?" Then she kicks Transom very hard who says, "Ow!" Then Parker and Mullion go head to head against each other while Lady Penelope and Transom does the same thing with the help of both Stanley Burley and Mike Franks when Transom tries to scare Lady Penelope saying, "Boo," while holding up a Taki mask. Three seconds later, Parker says to Lady Penelope as he was pushing Mullion toward the living table, "Coming through, milady." The other three then heard as Parker said, "Duck, milady!" Meanwhile from Alan's hiding place nearby, Alan said to himself as he watched the Hood close his eyes for a very short moment, "He is weak. Using his power makes him weak." The Hood however heard Alan because he looked in the direction of Alan's hiding place while Lady Penelope, Parker, Stanley Burley and Mike Franks continued fighting both Mullion and Transom and as soon as Transom said, "Whoa!" The Hood said to Lady Penelope, "You are a formidable opponent, Lady Penelope. More than a match for most men." Immediately Lady Penelope said in the form of a question in return to the Hood, "That is not saying much then, is it?" Five seconds later, Parker tries to punch the Hood, but the Hood uses his power to stop Parker who said to Parker once Lady Penelope and the other two were on the same floor as him, "I suggest that you let us pass." To which Lady Penelope said with her usual look on her face to the Hood, "Do not try your parlor games on me, you sad, little man." The Hood mocked Lady Penelope by saying, "Oh." Lady Penelope continued to talk to him, "You have committed a serious crime by trespassing on this island. And in about four seconds, I am going to get quite cross with you." That is when Lady Penelope tries to kick the Hood and he immediately stops her with his powers before he said to Alan who was still currently hiding, "How are you, Alan? I hope you do not think that I am going to chase you. You can make it stop, Alan." He continues to use his powers on Lady Penelope, Parker, Stanley Burley and Mike Franks as Parker said, "Ohh!" The Hood continued to speak to Alan, "You have something that belongs to me." Then was when Parker said to Alan who was still hiding nearby, "Really, sir, do not mind me. This is not the first time that my head has been pulverized and it is never done any real harm before." That is when Alan finally said to the Hood as he came out of hiding, "Stop! Stop! I will give it to you. Fetch." Alan had thrown the guidance processor to Thunderbird Two which the Hood used his powers to catch as he said to Alan who was in shock, "You made a match for that, Alan. I will give you that. Put them with the others."

On their way to the in-walk fridge, Mullion says to the five of us, "You are coming with me." To which Lady Penelope said as Mullion had just picked her up off the ground, "Put me down. This outfit is couture." Currently up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Cassie, one of four people still awake. The others being James, my dad and my twin brother, Star-Gazer, however John was currently having trouble staying awake at this very moment. I watched as my dad took a couple of breaths before saying to Star-Gazer the following words, "Do not go to sleep. Star-Gazer! Look at me. Keep your eyes open." I pushed my way over to our dad and said with a laugh, "I am still awake, dad." I saw him smile as he pulled me close and said with his normal voice, "That you are, sweetheart. I just hope that you are still awake whenever Brains decides to help us out of this mess, all right. How is James doing right now, by the way?" I looked over at James who has followed me over and he immediately said to my dad, "I am having a little panic attack right now, Mr. Tracy." My dad immediately gave James a hug as he said to him, "We are here, buddy. Everything is going to be all right, James." Back down on Tracy Island, Mullion opened the in-walk fridge and Alan walked in while Lady Penelope was told by Mullion the following words, "You need to cool off, lady." Tintin looked up as Lady Penelope was carried into the in-walk fridge followed by Parker, Stanley Burley and Mike Franks. Tony Dinozzo and Caitlin Todd said with huge smiles on their faces at the sight of their follow co-workers, "Stanley! Mike!" Stanley and Mike both ran over to Tony who immediately remembered that he was still recovering from being shot a week earlier and as soon as Lady Penelope said to Mullion, "You are a big oaf," then Mullion and Transom left the walk-in fridge, Lady Penelope said to everybody, "Right. That is quite enough losing for one day." Five seconds later, Alan looked over at Fermat who sits right next to him and said the following words to him, "So, how does it feel to be right all of the time?" Fermat smiled as he said in return to Alan, "Not b-b-bad actually." Immediately Alan said to Fermat, "I am so sorry, Fermat." Fermat smiled even more as he said to Alan in return, "We make quite a pair. It is hard for me to t-t-talk. It is hard for you to l-l-listen." They both laughed together until Lady Penelope said the following words to Parker, "Parker, I have an idea." Parker said to Lady Penelope after jumping over to her in return, "Excellent, milady." Lady Penelope looked over at Brains as she said the following words, "Brains. How long do Jeff and the boy have?" Immediately Brains said to Lady Penelope, "I cannot think. I am too cold." Meanwhile inside of Thunderbird Two, Transom installed the guidance processor back into it place and the computer said the following words, "Guidance processor installed." Which got Transom to turn and say to both the Hood and Mullion the following words, "The guidance processor has been installed. Thunderbird Two is ready for takeoff." The Hood turned his chair around to face forward as he said, "What is our ETA?" Mullion answered the Hood's question by saying, "Under an hour. Bank of London, here we come." Back in the in-walk fridge, Alan heard the computer say, "Thunderbird Two preparing for takeoff," and immediately he said to the others, "We have got to be quick. The Hood is getting away." Just a second, Parker said to Lady Penelope the following words, "In position, milady." To which Lady Penelope said the following words, "Here we go." She kicked off one of her shoes and it get an icicle to cut Parker's ropes and Alan said with a laugh, "Yes!" and Parker said in agreement, "Good shot, milady." Three second later, Lady Penelope said to Parker the following, "Come on, Parker. Let us give the bad guys a good thrashing." Seven seconds later, Parker is trying to figure how to open the door to the in-walk fridge and he said to Lady Penelope, "This seems to be a straightforward six-leveler mortise, milady." Immediately Lady Penelope said in a whisper to him, "I love it when your checkered past comes in handy, Parker." Parker smiles as he said in return to Lady Penelope, "Thank you, milady. Unfortunately, I fear I shall need a piece of wire to access the mechanism. Oh." Everyone immediately turned and said, "Oh." Three seconds later, Lady Penelope said to Parker, "Ah. Will this suffice, Parker?" Parker turned back around and said to Lady Penelope in return as he took the piece of wire, "Most certainly, milady." Lady Penelope very slight smiled as she said to Parker the following words, "I did not actually need it anyway," and immediately Parker said in agreement, "Of course not, milady."

In their way out of the now opened walk-in fridge, Fermat said the following to everyone, "Quick! They are getting away!" Alan said to Fermat, "It is okay. Everyone, get to the control room," and Fermat said to Parker as he handed him his hat, "Your hat." Fifteen seconds later in the Command and Control center for the Thunderbirds/International Rescue, Alan said to Fermat the following words, "Get in there quick, Fermat, and save my family! Then we will get the Hood. Good luck." Fermat tried to enter an access code and failed to access the mainframe as he said to everyone, "Looks like they slipped a back-door key into the access codes." Immediately Brains said to Fermat, "I will follow your lead, son." Over at the main computer Lady Penelope said, "Thunderbird Five, come in. Thunderbird Five, come in." To which Alan asked the following question, "How long have they got before reentry?" Immediately Fermat answered by saying, "Ninety seconds and counting. I am in!" Alan said to Fermat with a laugh, "Good job, Fermat." Fermat said to everyone, "Okay. I just need someone on their end to confirm the access protocol." Lady Penelope, Brains and Alan nodded, and first Brains said, "Thunderbird Five, come in," then Alan said with a worried look on his face, "Dad, come on. Are we coming through?" Brains then said, "Mr. Tracy, can you hear me? Come in," and Lady Penelope said once again, "Thunderbird Five, come in." Alan shouted, "Dad! Come on!" Brain said the following words once again, "Mr. Tracy, can you hear me? Come in." Alan shouted one word, "Dad!" Brain then said, "Thunderbird Five, come in." Alan then asked the following question, "How long gave they got?" Fermat immediately shouted, "Forty-five seconds until reentry!" That was when Brains screamed the following words, "Damn it, Jeff! Wake up!" Over inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Cassie, woke up at the same time as my dad since he said in return to Brains the following words, "I think that is the first time you have ever called me by my first name, Ray. Thanks for waking me."

After he heard our dad say that, Alan smiled as he said to his dad through the monitor, "Dad!" In return our dad said look at Alan, "Alan. Well done." Fermat said to our dad the following words, "Mr. Tracy, confirm access protocol." Star-Gazer and I smiled as we both said, "Confirmed. We are back online." Brains immediately said to everyone inside of Thunderbird Five, "Gravity is restored. Put Thunderbird F-F- your craft into geostational orbit immediately." Right away our dad said to Brains, "F.A.B., Brains. Looks like we are good to go." Alan stood in between Fermat Tintin as he asked our dad the following question, "Dad, are you, all right?" Immediately our dad answered his question with a laugh, "We are fine. We still have a job to do. Where is The Hood?" Brain answered for Alan by saying, "He is in Thunderbird Two, Mr. Tracy. He is headed for Lo-Lo-Lo-." Lady Penelope smiled as she finished Brains' sentence for him, "London," and he said to our dad with a laugh of his own, "She is right." I, Cassie, was standing right next to our dad when Alan said the following words, "He has got the mole onboard," and inside of Thunderbird Five my twin brother, Star-Gazer, said to both me and our dad, "Looks like Thunderbird Three lost a booster, dad. We will never get there in time." Alan looked at the three of us and said with a smile on his face, "Let me go after the Hood. He will destroy everything that you have built, everything that the Thunderbirds stand for." Immediately both I, Cassie, and our dad said at the same time in return to Alan, "Negative. I am sorry. It is too risky." Right away Alan said to both me and our dad, "I can do this. You know that I can. What am I am saying? We can do this." Up inside of Thunderbird Five, I, Cassie, and our dad shared a look with Star-Gazer who nodded his head in agreement to Alan's words before we looked over at Lady Penelope through the monitor who also nodded her head in agreement to Alan's word before the both of us said to Alan, "Okay, Alan. We will meet you there. Thunderbirds are go!" Alan smiled as he said to all of us up inside of Thunderbird Five, "F.A.B!" Up inside of Thunderbird Five, both me and our dad said to the others the following words, "Okay, boys, we are out of here!"

Down on Tracy Island, Alan, Fermat and Tintin head over to Scott's picture and Tintin said to both of the boys, "Are we really going?" To which Alan said with a smile on his face, "Yep," and Tintin said to Alan and Fermat, "Oh, boy!" Then both Tintin and Alan place their hands-on top of each and Alan says to Fermat, "You ready, Fermat?" Fermat said to both Alan and Tintin in return, "Nuh-Nuh-. I guess." And so that said, they headed down to Thunderbird One where Lady Penelope and the NCIS Special Agents (Burley, Dinozzo and Todd) and Former Special Agent Mike Franks were waiting for them inside of Thunderbird One and the computer said the following words to them, "Engine sequence activated," to which Fermat said with a small smile on his face, "Flight controls are green. Hydraulic systems are good." Immediately Alan said in agreement to Fermat's words, "Right. Set primary fuel pumps. Main engine start." A couple of seconds later, Lady Penelope said to the others, "Do not boys just love their toys. And off we go." They were finally on their way to London to confront the Hood, Transom and Mullion in the Bank of London.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next three to four chapter will be a mixture of movie and made up parts. The first chapter is going to be from NCIS Director Tom Morrow's Point of View. Please leave a review. I will take any right now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes: This chapter includes the first two parts to a eight part flashback of the 9/11 attacks from the Point of View of Director Tom Morrow of NCIS. The first paragraph of the chapter is the present day from Tom Morrow's POV.**

* * *

Meanwhile over in London, England right across from Jubilee Gardens in a high security building, I, NCIS Director Tom Morrow was watching the news about the Thunderbirds not responding to rescue calls and performing rescue missions when he remembers that the Tracy family and his eldest son were possibly on their way here right now since I was just notified that they were safe for the most part. Star-Gazer has a dfisplaced shoulder while NCIS Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy was having a little bit of trouble walking because of an old back injury from the day of the twin towers came falling down because of a terrorist attack involving airplanes was causing her some pain at this very moment. As I thought about Cassie, I remembered the events of the whole week leading up to the fall of the twin towers and the weeks of searching possible survivors which included NCIS Special Agents Tracy, Burley and Abby as well as Fermat, Alan and James who had been on a school field trip to the World Center Trade and the twin towers. The following is part one of eight of Director Tom Morrow's version of what happened the week leading up to the twin towers falling and the weeks of searching for possible survivors:

 **Flashback (Part One) Starts:**

 _On Monday 3rd in the year of 2001 at 7:45 in the morning, I, NCIS Director Tom Morrow, sent NCIS Special Agents Tracy, Burley and Abby up to New York to help give a field trip of the World Trade Center and the twin tower to the Wharton Academy school group that included Alan Tracy, Fermat Hackenbacker and my eldest son, James Larry Morrow, not knows the events that would happen the following Tuesday. Later after NCIS Special Agents Tracy, Burley and Abby had packed a couple of bags of clothes and other things for their trip, they were at the airport and met up with the Wharton Academy school field at their gate. Immediately Cassie walked over to Alan, Fermat and James and said in a whisper to them with her usual smile on her face, "Hello, you three boys. Do you remember me, by any chance?" Alan and Fermat immediately answered my question before James could say anything to me, "Cassie, what are you doing here? Did Director Tom Morrow give you a job a couple of years ago after your argument with dad? It has been a long time since we last saw each other." They looked at James who very quickly said to them, "Funny that you would mention my dad and NCIS because later on that day, Alan and Fermat because I was there when Former Special Agent Mike Franks came in with Cassie here in order to help her get her current job at NCIS from my dad, NCIS Special Agent Tom Morrow. He placed Cassie in NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team right away and I was allowed to protect her until she become a full time Special Agent after her ninetieth day at NCIS." Cassie had smiled at James as she threw her carry-on bag at him as she said to him, "James, make yourself useful and carry my carry-on bag for me and it is very nice to see you as well."_

 _James catches Cassie's carry-on bag with both of his hands with a very loud laugh as he said to her, "How did you know that I was going to ask you if you wanted me to carry on your carry-on bag, NCIS Special Agent Tracy?" Cassie immediately she said with a very quiet laugh his question with the following words, "I knew that you were going to ask me if I wanted you to carry on my carry-on bag for me today, James Larry Morrow. I would like to say hello to both NCIS Special Agent Burley and our favorite co-worker, Abby, before we start to board the airplane, please. I will come with the three of you kids all right, Handsome." Cassie followed my son and her youngest brother and his best friend for life over to where NCIS Special Agent Burley and his and Cassie's favorite co-worker, Abby were waiting for them at. James was the first person to said something to both Burley and Abby with a huge smile on his face as he gives them both a hug, "Hiya, you two. It has been a very long time since I last saw you." NCIS Special Agent Burley and Abby both said to James at the same time as they returned the hug to him, "James Larry Morrow, it is so good to finally see you again, buddy. Who are these two, James?" Right away, Cassie answered for James' by saying to Burley and Abby, "Burley and Abby, this is my youngest brother, Alan Shepard "The Sprout" Tracy, and his best friend for life, Fermat Hackenbacker. They are still in shock from seeing me for the first time in two years, guys." Both Burley and Abby introduced themselves to Alan and Fermat with huge smiles on their faces by saying the following words to them, "Hello, Alan and Fermat. My name is Stanley Burley, but you can call me Stan, and this is Abigail Sciuto, but you can call her Abby. Right, Special Agent Tracy and James? It is nice to meet you by the way. James, we take it that Cassie immediately threw her carry-on bag right at you yet again as soon as she had the chance to, boy. What seats did you kids get by the way?" Cassie, Burley and Abby looked at the Alan, Fermat and James' airplane tickets Abby was with Alan and Fermat while me and Burley were with James and funny enough, I was right behind Alan so that I could his chair a couple of times with needed._

 _Seven minutes later, the gate attendant said the following words to all of the passengers, "All passengers that are from both the NCIS group and the Wharton Academy group are to board the airplane first, please. Come on, people, hurry up!" Cassie was picked up by James Larry Morrow who carried over to the gate attendant who laughed as she said, "Tickets, please, you two." Cassie gave her ticket to the lady who immediately scanned it and returned to her with a small smile as she said, "Thank you, Special Agent Tracy." James Larry Morrow handed over his ticket to the same lady who scanned it and returned to him with the same small smile as she said, "Thank you, Mr. Morrow." Next up was Alan and Fermat who handed both of their tickets to the lady who laughed and scanned them and returned them still smiling the same small smile as she said to them, "Thank you, Mr. Tracy and Mr. Hackenbacker." Third up was Stanley Burley and Abigail "Abby" Sciuto who both give their tickets to the lady as well who immediately scanned them and return them as she said with the same small smile to them, "Thank Special Agent Burley and Ms. Sciuto." Then the rest of the Wharton Academy group give their tickets to the lady who scanned them all, returned to the correct students and teachers and said as she opened the double doors for them to board the airplane, "Now, please find your seats fast, all right but do not guess to greet the pilots on your way past them. They will be greeting you on your way onto the plane."_

 _On our way onto the airplane, both of our pilots greeted as by saying, "Hello, Ms. and Mr. We are your pilots for this evening." Cassie was the first one to said her greeting to the pilots and she said, "Hello, my name is NCIS Special Agent Crystal Tracy, but you can call me Cassie, and this is the eldest son of NCIS Director Tom Morrow, James Larry Morrow. I should warn you about the two kids right behind me James Larry Morrow can be very annoying as hell." The pilots nodded in understanding as they said in return, "That is not new for us but thank you for telling us that. Do you know where your seats are located at?" James Larry Morrow showed our tickets which read F3 and F1 to the pilots who pointed towards second class and said to the both Cassie and him, "That way in the back of the airplane." Then Alan and Fermat greeted the pilots with their usual smiles on their faces as they introduced themselves and showed their tickets and followed Cassie and James and sat in seat E3 and E1. Fifteen minutes later in the airplane, Abby was sitting right next to Fermat and Stanley Burley was sitting right in between Cassie and James as the rest of the passengers had finally boarded the airplane, Cassie looked across Abby at James Larry Morrow and said with a very quiet laugh to him, "James, how has Alan and Fermat been at Wharton Academy of late?" James looked back across Abby at Cassie and in return with a very quiet laugh of his only and said, "Cassie, you of all people should know that they have been bullied for the past two years a Wharton Academy. Speaking of the bullies, I think that they are already messing with Alan and Fermat right now. Do you want kick Alan's seat a couple of times while I kicked Fermat's seat at the same time?" Cassie nodded and said in a whisper, "One, two, three! Now," and we both started to kick their seats._

 _Right away, both Alan and Fermat said to Cassie and James with their usual whining voices with huge smiles on their faces, "Thanks you two, now would you two please stop kicking our seats." Immediately, both Cassie and James stopped kicking their seats and Alan and Fermat looked behind their seats to see that they had both fallen fast asleep in their seats with Abby very quietly laughing in between the two of them and she said to both Alan and Fermat in a whisper, "As soon as they stopped kicking your seats, boys, Cassie fell asleep a couple of seconds before James and I could not help but to laugh at the sight. Does your families know that Cassie is one of the NCIS Special Agents on this field trip, by any chance?" Alan and Fermat shared a look of happiness and shocked as they said also question in a whisper to Abby in return, "Not yet, Abby. We will tell them when we get to the airport in a couple of hours. For now, Fermat is going to take pictures with his camera to find to his dad as proof very quietly as possible." Stanley Burley immediately laughed very quietly as he said to Abby, Alan and Fermat, "You three, have got to be kidding with me right now. Cassie and James cannot be sleeping already in their seats," Stanley looked first at Cassie with a shocked look on his face and then he very quickly looked over at James and then he said to the three of them, "Never mind. You three are not kidding with me. Cassie and James are both asleep right now. I might as well get some sleep myself since I was onboard a Navy ship for the past six months, right, Abby?" Abby, Alan and Fermat watched as Stanley Burley finally fell fast asleep in his seat with a very peaceful looking smile on his face. Alan and Fermat took pictures of the three of them before they said to Abby in a whisper before they decided to get some much needed for sleep, "Abby, you are possibly going to be the only person that is be still awake because we are going to take a nap for an hour and half hopefully." Abby smiled as she whispered back at both Alan and Fermat, "You would be correct, Alan and Fermat. I will be the one that stays awake because I am not used to fly in an airplane yet without Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I am now happy that Cassie made sure to grab Bart the Hippo on the way out of NCIS Headquarters when we left to get packed for this trip to New York." Alan and Fermat watched as Abby picked Bart the Hippo and hugged it close to her chest before they turned to face forward and fell fast asleep in their seats._

 _Three to four hours later in New York, the pilots of their airplane said the following words which of course woke up the people who had decided to take a nap, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are on our final approach to John F. Kennedy International Airport. Please, sit down and fasten your seatbelts at this time. Please and thank you." Cassie kicked Alan's seat once and Alan immediately looked at her and said with a laugh, "How was your nap, sister?" Cassie looked back at Alan as she said with her usual smile on her face with a laugh, "My nap was good enough, Sprout. Are you going to tell the rest of our family about me being one of the NCIS Special Agents in charge of the field trip that in next week on the 9th, by any chance?" Cassie watched at Alan laughed as he said in return to her answering her very crazy question, "Fermat and I will personally contact the others about that and hopefully you will want to talk with our dad and maybe Fly-Boy because they are the ones who will not believe me and Fermat at all." Cassie immediately said with a very huge smile on her face to Alan in return, "Sprout, you know that I will talk to both our father and Fly-Boy. Funny enough, I even miss Joker-Fish and Muse, Alan." Alan nodded as he said with his usual smile on his face in return, "Really, sister? You miss hanging out with both Joker-Fish and Muse. I am completely shocked with you right now, Cassie." Stanley Burley and Abby then said together at the same time with their usual smiles on their faces to both Cassie and Alan, "What is it about your dad and Fly-Boy that has you two talking about them like that, Cassie and Alan?" Fermat decided to answer their question for Cassie and Alan who smiled at him with happy smiles on their faces, "Both Mr. Tracy and their oldest brother, Fly-Boy, can get very mad at Alan for the most part and at least six or seven times at Cassie." As soon as he finished saying that, the airplane came in for a landing with a very slight bump on the runway when Cassie said to Fermat with a laugh, "Hey, Fermat. Have you heard from my twin brother, Star-Gazer, of late, buddy?" Fermat looked right at me as he said with a very small smile on his face as he shook his head no as he answered Cassie's question, "No, I cannot say that I have, Cassie. Why do you ask me?" Cassie immediately answered Fermat's question with a very small smile on her face in return, "I just wanted to know because I have trying to video chat with him a couple of times over the past two years, Fermat. I have been trying to find out something for the past two years that Director Tom Morrow told me about mother's time with NCIS." That was when James Larry Morrow said in a whisper to Alan the following words, "My dad mentioned that she had drawn up some plans for a Thunderbird for her that your dad still has in his office safe, Alan." Alan looked straight right back at James as he also said in a whisper, "I think that I have seen those plans on my dad's office desk since Winter Break which means I think that it was his idea for Cassie to be in charge of this field trip, James. What do you think about that, buddy?" James just smiled and said to Alan still in a whisper, "I think that it was both of my dad and your dad's idea for Cassie to be in charge of this field trip, Sprout."_

 _Five hours later at our hotel near the World Trade Center in which the Twin Towers are currently still standing tall, Cassie was on her way to Alan and Fermat's hotel room when she saw the two of them were being bullied by a couple of their follow students from Wharton Academy and she immediately shouted at them, "Stop bullying those two already!" The students who had been bullying both Alan and Fermat immediately ran off in fear while Alan helped Fermat get off of the ground and said to Cassie with his usual shocked look on his face, "Thank you, sister. I was wondering when you were going to come and check in on both me and Fermat here. I was just about to come and find you so that the three of us can call up the guys over on Tracy Island. Come on inside our hotel room, Cassie." Cassie immediately followed Alan and Fermat into their hotel room and watched as Alan turned down his video watch and said into it with a huge smile on his face, "Call Tracy Island." Meanwhile over on Tracy Island, our dad personally answered the video call with his usual greeting, "Hello, Alan. What is up right now, buddy?" Alan had Cassie join him and together they said, "Hello, dad." Our dad immediately said with a look of shock on his face at the sight of Cassie sitting right next to Alan in a whisper of his usual voice, "Cassie, sweetheart, is it really you? It has been two years since we last saw each other. Why are you in New York with your youngest brother and Fermat?" Cassie laughed as she said to her dad with a huge smile on her face in return to him, "Dad, Director Tom Morrow requested that I go with both Stanley Burley and Abby to give Alan and Fermat's school a tour of the World Trade Center and the Twin Towers and they are already trying to get me to do things with them especially Abby who really wants me to go clothes shopping with her. Can you please patch me through to my loveable twin brother, Star-Gazer, pretty please?" Our dad immediately answered with his usual smile on his face in return to Cassie, "I had a feeling that you would like to talk to your twin brother, John. Let me see if he is available right now since he is up inside of Thunderbird Five in space. He is the only one besides me, you and Alan that can handle being up there for more then six months out of the year every year, Cassie." Cassie and Alan watched as their dad pushed the transfer push to John who immediately answered with a shocked look on his face, "Cassie, why are you with Alan and Fermat, loveable twin sister of mine? Are you in New York for a very good reason?" Cassie very quickly answered both of her crazy twin brother's questions with a huge smile on her face as Alan just very quietly laughed, "Hello too you as well, crazy twin brother of mine. I have a job at NCIS from Director Tom Morrow two years ago after that argument that me and our dad had after my gymnastics accident. I am in New York right now because Tom sent me with both Stanley Burley and Abby to give these two kids and the rest of the classmates from Wharton Academy a field trip of the World Trade Center and the Twin Towers next week on the 9th, John. I really miss you, brother and I already told Alan that I miss Gordon and Virgil. Not Scott as much because he can be a little bit annoying most of the time."_

 _Up inside of Thunderbird Five, John Glenn "Star-Gazer" Tracy, nodded in understanding to his twin sister who was waiting for an answer from him and he immediately said to Cassie, "I know what you mean, Cassie. I have missed you a lot as well. So, NCIS Director Tom Morrow took you under his wing after all. I was wondering why I was getting a lot of calls from NCIS Headquarters for the past two years. Whose team are you under at NCIS, Cassie?" Back down inside of Alan and Fermat's hotel room, Cassie looked right at Star-Gazer who was waiting for an answer to his question and she immediately said to him with her usual smile on her face, "I am on NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team. I have worked with both NCIS Special Agent Stanley Burley and Forensics Specialists Abby ever since my first day at NCIS. The other members of Gibbs' NCIS team are NCIS Special Agent Tony Dinozzo, Former Special Agent Mike Franks and Ducky Mallard. How has International Rescue/the Thunderbirds been treating you and the rest of our family, Star-Gazer?" Up inside of Thunderbird Five, Star-Gazer laughed as he answered Cassie's question with his usual smile on his face, "International Rescue/the Thunderbirds is as busy as always, Cassie, now that you mention it. You know what I think that you might want to really talk to our dad about something because every year around the day of the avalanche that killed our mother, Cassie, he always stops talking to everyone including Brains who is the first person to notify me about it and I have to contact the others with the rescue calls and I mostly call Scott since he is the secondary team leader of International Rescue/the Thunderbirds, Cassie. Also, I am nice of hoping that you should try getting Virgil to talk to you about something along the same lines, sister."_

 _Back down in Alan and Fermat's hotel room, NCIS Special Agent Crystal Jean "Cassie" Tracy looked straight back at her loveable twin brother, Star-Gazer as she took a very deep breath before saying in return to him, "You know what, Star-Gazer. I might just do that for you since you said something to me, loveable twin brother of mine. Can you patch me through to Virgil so that I can talk to him first, please?" Up inside of Thunderbird Five, Star-Gazer nodded his head in agreement as he said to Cassie, "Patching you through right now to Virgil, Cassie. I will be listening just, so you know, all right." Cassie nodded as she said in return with a laugh, "Understood, Star-Gazer. I think that Muse is going to go into shock at the sight of me." Five minutes later, Virgil finally answered the video screen in his bedroom with a puzzled look on his face and said at the sight of Cassie and he say to her in shock, "Cassie, is it really you that I am currently seeing with Alan and Fermat?" Back over in New York in Alan and Fermat's hotel room, Cassie immediately said with a laugh in return to Virgil, "Yes, Virgil, it is me. I have really missed you all except for Scott but please do not tell him that I just said that, please. It is bad enough that Director Tom Morrow has me dealing with these two and Stanley Burley and Abby over in New York right now." Over on Tracy Island, Virgil nodded in understanding to Cassie's words as he said to her in return, "I understand, Cassie. I sometimes hate Scott myself and I take it that Star-Gazer had got you to talk to me and dad about as about our behavior around the day that our mother was killed by an avalanche, sister." Meanwhile in New York inside of Alan and Fermat's hotel room, Cassie looked at Virgil with a huge smile on her face as she said in her best commanding voice to him, "You would be correct there, Virgil. What is up with you and our dad around that time of the year every year, buddy?" Virgil immediately answered with a not so shocked look on his face in return to her, "I can only speak for myself and not our dad, so I will tell you that I still blame myself for our mother's death, Cassie. You will have to talk to our dad about his reasoning behind him stop talking around that time of the year every year, all right, sister?" Cassie nodded in understanding as Virgil ended the video call with a wave goodbye._

 **Flashback (Part One) Ends**

* * *

I, Director Tom Morrow, stopped remembering the first part on my worst nightmare followed by the Tracy family's worst nightmare as well when I heard three of the people that was outside of the room that I am currently inside right across from Jubilee Gardens shouted through the door to us that were inside of the room, "Take cover, there is a bomb that is set to go off in two minutes outside of the room!" I helped the Russian Counselor Anton Pavlenko hide behind a table with me and the others immediately followed our lead. Two minutes later, the bomb just outside of the room blew up and the door to the room that we are in blew off of its hinges with a very loud blowing up sound and I looked at Russian Counselor Anton Pavlenko as I asked the following words to him, "Are you all right, Counselor Pavlenko?" I watched as Russian Counselor Anton Pavlenko looked right at me as he answered my question with a look of shock on his face using the following words, "Yes, I am all right, NCIS Director Tom Morrow. What is going on right now?" I, Tom Morrow, looked around the room and saw that the windows to the building on our floor are now broken and I looked back over at Counselor Pavlenko as I answered his question, "I think that we should start getting out of this building now that you mention it, Counselor Pavlenko." I helped him stand up and together with most of the other people in the room, we started heading out to the monorail to get of here as fast as we could.

Meanwhile somewhere else over London on their way over to Jubilee Gardens inside of Thunderbird Two, the Hood and his goons, Transom and Mullion, went under one of the bridges in London when the two men in charge of the bridge yelled, "Get the bridge up! Get the bridge up!" The Hood speeded on toward Jubilee Gardens. Currently inside of Thunderbird One, Alan and Fermat both heard the radio ringing and answered it to hear Brains say, "Thunderbird One, come in." Alan immediately said in return to Brains the following words, "Roger, Brains." Brain continued to say to both Alan and Fermat, "Situation update. Thunderbird Three is about to initiate separation." To which both Alan and Fermat smiled as they said, "F.A.B." Immediately Lady Penelope said to both Alan and Fermat the following words, "Boys, Thunderbird Two is in final approach to London." Which got Alan to look straight at Fermat as he said the following word to him, "I know The Hood's weakness, Fermat. I can stop him if we get there in time." To which Fermat said to the others and Alan with a smile on his face, "Stand by. We are going to maximum thrust." As soon as Fermat did that, both him and Fermat yelled, "Whoa!" Meanwhile inside of Thunderbird Three, Cassie was sitting on James Larry Morrow's lap as she and Jeff Tracy said, "Gordon, heat them up." Gordon smiled as he said to the both of them, "You got it, guys." Back in London, England at Jubilee Gardens, Thunderbird Two being piloted by Mullion with Transom and the Hood was getting ready to land in the middle of the park which have lots of people running and screaming as Thunderbird Two landed on the ground destroying one food stand. Meanwhile over inside of Thunderbird One, the others were listening to a news report, "We are getting reports of some kind of incident in London involving the Thunderbirds. Lisa, are you there?" Lisa the newswoman said, "I am here in Jubilee Gardens where Thunderbird Two has made an impromptu landing, causing total panic in central London. As far as we know, there has been no emergency call from this area, so it is unclear why Thunderbird Two would be active here at all. I do not know if you can see this, Chuck, but Thunderbird Two seems to be unloading some kind of machine."

Meanwhile in the Mole, the Hood said to Transom the following words, "Set a course for the vault." Transom pushes a button just above her head which immediately set a course for the Bank of London vault for fifteen minutes. Then the Mole started to tunnel into the ground in the middle of Jubilee Gardens and towards the main track to the monorail system as Transom said to The Hood the following words, "Sir, if we continue on our present course, we will sever the monorail's subterranean supports. Shall I correct our position?" The Hood immediately said to Transom, "Stay on course." Transom right away said to The Hood in return the following words, "But we will cause a major disaster." The Hood immediately looked at Transom as he says to her, "No, we will not. The Thunderbirds will." Five seconds later, the mole damages the monorail's subterranean support and the monorail cart falls into the water as both I, Director Tom Morrow and the Russian Counselor Anton Pavlenko watched in horror as we both say, "Just when we thought that things could not get any worst today!" As I watched the monorail cart fall into the water, I remember the day leading up the 9/11 attacks and the school's science fair which I personally attended for both me and Brains that year. The following is part two of seven Director Tom Morrow's version of what happened the week leading up to the twin towers falling and the weeks of searching for possible survivors:

 **Flashback (Part Two) Start:**

 _One week later on Monday the 10th, 2001, I, Director Tom Morrow, arrived in New York with two NCIS Special Agents and attended the school's science fair where Special Agent Tracy was watching her youngest brother and Fermat as they smiled more than they usually would. My son immediately walked over to me and said with a laugh, "Hi, dad. Why are you always with a security detail?"_

 _Special Agent Tracy answered James' question for me that day, "NCIS rules and laureations states that the Director and or Acting Director might be escorted by two NCIS Special Agents," looks at Director Tom Morrow as she asks him, "Is that correct, Tom?"_

 _"Yes, that is correct, Special Agent Tracy. I am surprised that you remembered that one. Hi too you, as well, son. Why are you not with Alan and Fermat right now?" said Director Tom Morrow as he gives his eldest son a hug._

 _Immediately I saw James look at a group of five kids and asked both him and Special Agent Tracy the following question, "Have those kids been causing trouble of late?"_

 _Special Agent Tracy answered my question for both herself and my eldest son who just kept quiet and continued to watch the group in question, "Yes, on our first day in New York, they messed with Alan and Fermat and I told them to be nice. So far, they had not tried again yet, sir. Here, we go, sir."_

 _James Larry Morrow immediately yells at the bullies loudly, "Be nice, you five!" They looked up and ran away in horror when they saw me watching them._

 _I looked over at James as I said to him as I took a very deep breath, "James, are you all right, son?"_

 _James looked at me as he said in a whisper, "I am getting scared, dad."_

 _I give him a hug as I say to him, "I will protect you, buddy. Have they been annoying the hell out of you?"_

 _I immediately was worried when I saw James look up at me with tears in his eyes as he answered my question, "Yes, dad. They have been annoying the hell out of me and I am getting tired of it very fast. Can I stay with you tonight, pretty please?"_

 _I nodded my head as I said with a huge smile on my face, "Yes, you can stay with me tonight. Special Agent Tracy, you can stay with me as well. I brought Special Agents Gibbs and Dinozzo with me just in case something bad happens."_

 _I watched as Abby saw both Dinozzo and Gibbs and shouted in happiness, "Special Agent Burley, we have got company!" She ran over to Gibbs and Dinozzo as they both smiles their usual smiles as both myself and Stanley laughed._

 _Alan Shepard Tracy walked over and said to his sister, "They are bullying Fermat, guys. Fermat just had a Asthma attack, by the way," and right way she looks at me and says with a very angry look on her face, "What do you want me to do, boss?" I immediately looked at Dinozzo who very quickly said, "I will help you with saving Fermat from the bullies and getting him to the hospital, Cassie." I watched as Alan give his only sister a huge hug before taking them to where Fermat was bullying. Dinozzo chases the bullies away from Fermat while Cassie and Alan help Fermat stand up._

 _Fermat immediately asked weakly of both Cassie and Alan Tracy as he tried to calm himself down, "Can you two please get me to the hospital?" Cassie looks Fermat right in his eyes as she answered him, "Yes, Fermat," she looks up towards Special Agent Dinozzo as she shouts to him, "Tony, did you call for a ambulance yet?"_

 _Dinozzo walked back to over to the three of them just as the ambulance pulls up outside of the building as he answered Cassie's question with a laugh, "Of course, I did, Cassie. Alan, you might want to get your trophy before we head over to the hospital, all right." Alan immediately ran to get his and Fermat's trophy and when he came back over, Cassie laughed as she said with a huge smile on her face, "Why, hello, Fermat. Look what Alan is currently holding in his arms?"_

 _Fermat looks at the trophy as he smiled and said in happiness, "1st place! Yes and Alan was the person who did all of the hard work by the way, Cassie." She looked right at Alan who nodded as he said in agreement to Fermat's words, "Fermat is right, sister. I made our science fair project all by myself. It took me a couple of weeks but I pulled it off with some help from James and Fermat."_

 _Fifteen minutes later over at the nearest hospital, Fermat was rushed into the emergency room while Cassie called John Tracy up inside of Thunderbird Five who immediately answered using his very worried voice, "What the hell is going on, Cassie? I was just notified by both Tom Morrow and Gibbs that you, Dinozzo and Alan had to get Fermat over to the hospital after he was bullied at the Science Fair. How is the poor guy doing right now?"_

 _As soon as realized what he just said, he very quickly said before Cassie could said anything the following words, "That was a dumb questionto ask. I just remembered that Fermat has Asthma. How is Alan doing right now, loveable twin sister of mine?"_

 _Cassie immediately answers after taking a very deep breath as she looked over at her youngest brother who was currently crying as he sat next to Special Agent Dinozzo by saying back to John, "Star-Gazer, Alan is crying right now and I really need to talk to our dad and or Brains as soon as possible, please!" John patched me through to their dad who immediately said to Cassie in his worried voice, "Sweetheart, what is the matter?"_

 _Alan heard our dad's voice and he walked over to Cassie who said to their dad, "Ask Alan. He knows the whole story, dad. I need to see if Ducky can find out anything about Fermat's condition."_

 _Currently over on Tracy Island, their dad took a very deep breath before asking Alan the following question, "Alan, will you please tell me what is going on?"_

 _Immediately Alan says after taking a very deep breath, "Well, both me and Fermat have been getting bullied for over the past maybe twelve years. Today, it got to the point were they punched and kicked Fermat to the point of him having a major Asthma attack, dad. We are at the hospital in New York right now." He knew that their dad was about to something to him and sure enough, five minutes later he said sadly to Alan in return, "Son, are you all right, buddy?"_

 _Just before Alan could say another word, Cassie said with a yawn to their dad in the form of a question, "Dad, did you tell Brains about Fermat yet or not?" She very quickly realized that their dad was trying talking to Alan who answered their dad's question as truthfully as he could without crying, "I am mostly all right, dad. I am just scared right now." Immediately Cassie give him a huge hug while their dad texted Fermat's dad, Brains, who came running in their dad's office on Tracy Island saying worryingly the following words, "What is going on, Mr. Tracy? Did something happen to my son, Fermat?"_

 _Their dad immediately replied to Brains by saying to him, "Fermat and Alan have been getting bullied for the past twelve years, Brains and your son is currently in the hospital having trouble breathing," that was when they both looked at Cassie who immediately said to the both of them, "Fermat is stable at this very moment. They need one of you to come over to sign his release papers, through. I am not looking forward tomorrow right now since six NCIS Special Agents are leading the field trip. I still do not know who I am getting stuck with, by the way."_

 _That got Alan, their dad and Brains to laugh while over on Tracy Island, Scott got Tracy 1 ready for the trip to New York. Tintin came running in and said to their dad and Brains in the form of a question, "Can I pretty please come with you? I want to see Cassie in person in order to give her something." They both nodded their heads in understanding just as Cassie laughed and said to Tintin, "Why, hello there, Tintin. I have missed you so much. I have been dealing with both Alan and Fermat. Who else is coming, you three?"_

 _Their dad immediately answered her question, "Yes, Scott, Gordon and Virgil and I am sure that John is currently listening to our conversation. We will be there as soon as possible, Cassie. Please keep your little brother safe until we get there." NCIS Special Agent Dinozzo could not help but to overhear and he laughs as he tells Mr. Tracy, "I will make sure that she does just that, Mr. Tracy." Almost immediately he followed up by shouting at Cassie as she slapped him on the back of his head with a laugh, "Ouch, I will admit that I deserved that one, all right. I am sorry, Special Agent Tracy!"_

 _"Be nice, you two," said Scott Carpenter Tracy as everyone fastened their seat belts so that he could get Tracy 1 up in the skies. That got Cassie's attention and she laughed as she shouted back at him, "You are the kind of person that I was wanting to hear from, Scott. Where is Virgil and Gordon at?" Their dad and Brains both laughed while both Virgil and Gordon say with their usual smiles on their faces to Cassie, "We are in Tracy 1 with Scott, dad, Brains and Tintin, now that you mention it, sister. We will be there as soon as possible." And with that the call ended and Cassie looked over at Alan as she said to him, "Why did not tell me everything that you told dad, little brother?"_

 _Alan sadly said to me as he answered her question, "Because I did not what you to be overprotective of both me and Fermat, Cassie. I am sorry, by the way." Cassie smiled a small smile at him as she said the following words, "It is all right, Alan. I understand why you did not tell me everything. It is just that I am very worried about both you and Fermat, little brother, do you understand me?" He nodded his head in understanding as he give Cassie a huge hug as he tried not to start crying._

 _A hour and a half later, their dad and Brains walked over to the front desk while Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Tintin looked at both Alan and Cassie as they said together at the same time to them, "Wake up, sleepyheads!" Immediately they woke up and said to the four of them with a yawn each, "Hi, you four. We are bored." They nodded in understanding as Fermat was wheeled over to them by Ducky Mallard who helped Cassie stand up while Scott and Gordon helped Alan stand up with their usual laughs. The rest of the day passed without another incident for everyone._

 **Flashback (Part Two) Ends**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I am sorry that it took me a very long time to come up with this chapter. I have been very busy with other things. The next three chapters are going to be almost as long as this one.**


End file.
